Daisuke Davis Motomiya in Love
by MiraclesVeemon
Summary: Here is my series of one shots. This has all the information inside. I own nothing but my femDaisuke character or any ocs I may create. This is rated M because I don't know where this will go. Has Daichi, Yamasuke, Daira, Daiken, Takedai, Kaisuke, ect.
1. Note

All right, this will be a series of one shots about my female Daisuke character or just the original male Daisuke/Davis together with one of the other Digidestinds.

Just add in an idea with who you want with Daisuke/Davis (Davis for the boy and Daisuke for a girl) and I'll work on it.

Just pitch me an idea and I'll see how I can write it out and I hope you'll enjoy.

Oh and as for those who are reading all my other stories, I promise I will get back to them and finish them, but I' having trouble trying to figure out where to take them or end them.

Like in 'A New Type of Harmony' I'm trying to figure out how to make it change from the episode where Yolei, Kari and Ken are chased by the Dark Ocean and for 'The Warrior of Harmony' I can't find the next episode where they fight Cherubimon in the English dub so I can't do it yet, so if anyone has an idea of where I can find that episode 35 in English dub, please send me the link.

Thank you all so much!


	2. Yamasuke

"Coming Out…Not like that"

**This is the first part in the series, please enjoy it. This first one is Yamasuke or Daito. This is dedicated to bloodrose87 for suggesting it and pitching the idea. I hope you like it. Please enjoy!**

It was an ordinary day for the Digidestinds.

They were all hanging out together at the park for one of their weekly meetings where they got together to discuss what's been going on in their lived so far.

It's been five years since the Digital World has become known to their world and humans all over the world were getting their own digimon partners, like Daisuke' sister Jun, who was partnered to a Renamon who took a very personal interest in Veemon.

Ken has always been an observant person, especially when it came to his Jogress partner and best friend Daisuke, so he was easily able to pick up the signs that he was acting a little different than normal.

Sure, he was still a bit loud and obnoxious as always, but the way he walked was sort of…happier?

Like, he was more filled with joy than he used to be and he had this warm glow in his chocolate brown eyes that made his entire face radiate with bursts of energy.

Not only was that, but the way his friend seemed to be interacting with Yamato also was different.

Normally, the two children of Friendship couldn't stand each other and would argue constantly, but now they were sitting beside each other like it was normal.

They even smiled at each other, the blonde laughing at the mahogany haired boy's enthusiasm when he talked about a soccer game he won against Katsuharu, a fellow teammate of his.

If any of the others had noticed, they didn't show it or react to it, possibly out of relief that a war wasn't going to be started.

When it was time to leave, Ken offered to walk home with Daisuke so that they could hang out.

Yamato seemed a bit put out when the child of Miracles eagerly agreed with his best friend and then the two walked off together as Taichi slung an arm around Yamato's shoulders and led him away to go do something else.

"Daisuke, is there something you aren't telling me?" Ken asked his friend after a few minutes of walking.

The plum haired boy had learned to never beat around the bush when it came to talking with Daisuke, he needed to be direct and blunt or else he's never get the point.

"What do ya mean, Ken?" the other boy asked blinking owlishly.

"Well, it's about you and Yamato." Ken said watching carefully as he saw the slight changes in his friend's face when the older teenager's name was mentioned.

He looked happy and a bit shocked at the same time.

"You two are acting very different from usual. Why is that?" the child of Kindness asked.

Daisuke seemed to be sweating as he thought about what to say and cursing himself for not thinking that Ken would suspect anything.

It sucked having a genius for a best friend sometimes.

"N-Nothing's really going on, Ken. We just found something in common, that's all." Daisuke said.

Ken narrowed his eyes a bit in thought, but he could hear the sincerity in his voice and knew that his friend wasn't technically lying to him, just found a way to beat around the subject and from answering it directly.

"If you're sure. It is a relief though that we don't have to worry about you guys trying to kill each other anymore." He said making Daisuke release a breath he wasn't aware of holding.

"Heh. Yeah, I know, right?" Daisuke giggled and cursed mentally at how feminine it sounded, but Ken paid no mind to it as he thought about what the thing it was that the two held common ground on.

He then though back to how the two seemed to be happy to be around each other, their arms or hands occasionally brushing at times and their faces would heat up in small pink blushes.

He felt a small bit of shock when he came to a sudden conclusion.

"Are you two gay?" he asked without thinking.

Daisuke, who was unprepared for that question, tripped over his own two feet and landed on his face in his shock, landing with a painful yelp.

Ken looked down at his friend, hoping to get the truth.

Don't get him wrong, he had no problem with homosexuals at all, he wasn't narrow minded like some other people, but he really wanted to know if his friend was hiding that from him.

Daisuke groaned as he pushed himself up onto his hands and knees, then looked up at Ken with a few scrapes on his tanned cheeks.

"Where the hell did ya get that?" he asked almost hysterical.

"Is it true?" Ken asked.

"Daisuke, you're my best friend. I won't judge you if that was why you were too afraid to tell me. Whatever you chose or whoever you date, I'll support you completely no matter what anyone else says." Ken said passionately to his friend.

Daisuke jumped back up onto his feet, his arms waving around like windmills as he tried to get the plum haired boy to stop.

"Ken, wait, stop! Just shut up! That isn't it!" he yelled gaining some odd looks from people and digimon on the street.

"I'm not gay and neither is Yamato. That isn't the thing at all." Daisuke said.

"It's not?" Ken asked blinking curiously and also looking very cute at the same time.

It was no wonder he had a fan club; he was a total bishi.

"I promise you that I am completely, 100 percent straight and so is Yamato. If I was gay, I would tell you and I'm happy to know that you'd be on my side." Daisuke said with a smile, thankful to have someone like Ken in his life.

"You're sure?" Ken asked.

"Yes!" Daisuke laughed.

"Well, if you say so. But I still want to know what it is that you two have in common that seems to have made you two better friends." Ken said as they began walking again.

"I'll tell you someday, just not right now." Daisuke said with a smile that was his usual happy puppy look and was a bit apologetic.

"Oh, all right. As long as he doesn't steal my role as your best friend." Ken said with a smile of his own.

"As if!" Daisuke scoffed.

After an hour or so, Ken finally went home to Tamachi to go see how Wormmon was doing.

He was sick and wasn't able to come with him to visit Veemon.

He shouldn't have eaten all of that candy he got for Halloween, but he didn't listen to the warnings of Mrs. Ichijouji, so now he was regretting it.

When Ken was gone, Daisuke let out a groan of frustration as he threw himself down onto his bed.

He hated keeping things from Ken, but he didn't know how to tell him his secret, one that no one but Veemon, Renamon, Jun and his parents knew.

Daisuke Motomiya, the leader of the second generation of Chosen Children and youngest soccer star in Odaiba, was actually a girl.

She had been keeping it a secret for years because of an incident that dealt with bullies that made her family move away and have their youngest daughter dress and act more like a boy as a safety precaution.

Yamato and Gabumon now also knew her secret too after a very shocking and embarrassing incident on one of the visits to the Digital World.

Daisuke closed her eyes as her mind was lost in the sea of memories to that very day a month ago, October 3, a day she would never be able to forget.

_Daisuke and Veemon were both in the Digital World visiting for some peace and quiet because of the very stressful week they had._

_Daisuke with her exams that her crazy math teacher had mercilessly given the class and Veemon with pursuing Renamon._

_The two had found a nice secluded lake near a TV portal and it was filled with fresh, clean water and no sea life._

"_This looks like a great place to go swimming." Daisuke said with a smile as she began to shrug off her blue fur jacket that was decorated with flames._

"_Are ya goin' in, Daisuke?" Veemon asked._

"_Yep, so can ya keep a look out for me, buddy?" she asked as she was fully striped and was just left in her white panties and sports bra._

_Sadly, she was only an A-34 cup and it sucked since Yolei and Kari had larger breasts than she did, but then she reminded herself that she was hiding her gender anyway, so there was no reason to be upset about it._

"_You got it!" Veemon said with a salute._

_The child of Miracles giggled as she dived into the lake and swam around, enjoying the cool water on her warm skin as she cut through the water._

_Veemon soon got bored just standing there watching, so he jumped in and they started splashing each other, laughing at the fun they were having._

_Veemon digivolved to Ex-Veemon and picked the girl up, tossing her up in the air, Daisuke letting out a shriek as she soon landed into the water with a big splash._

_Unknown to them, they were being watched by a blonde haired, blue eyed male and a large blue wolf with gold eyes, both extremely surprised by the sight._

_Yamato Ishida had decided to also take a break from his stressful life._

_He had to deal with his band and writing new songs, breaking up with Sora and then suffered having Jun go back to stalking him._

_To get away from it, he came to the decision to find Gabumon and spend some time with him in the Digital world and they had been running around, enjoying their time._

_After they had finished, they went to find the nearest portal and heard the sound of laughing and splashing of water, so they investigated it to a sight that left them both speechless._

_Daisuke Motomiya was a girl and she was playing in a lake with her large blue dragon in her underwear._

_To say he was shocked was an understatement; he never expected to see this before in his entire life._

_Seriously, a guy he knew was actually a girl was something that you would see on Oprah or some cheesy TV drama._

_He must admit though, Daisuke was actually sort of cute as a girl._

_Her usual spikey mahogany hair that shot up in all directions was now straight and hung around her face, framing it._

_The white sports bra and panties made her tanned skin look darker._

_Garurumon was giving his human a confused look, wondering why he was just staring at his fellow Digidestind like that._

"_Yamato?" he growled quietly snapping the blonde out of his daze._

_Unfortunately for them, Ex-Veemon heard the sound and turned to look in their direction with narrowed red eyes._

"_Hey, Ex-Veemon, what's wrong?" Daisuke asked as she sat on the side of the lake with a confused look as her dragon flew into the air and curled his body up._

"_V Laser!" he called sending out the orange beam of light that hit the trees, making the two watchers quickly jump into the clearing to avoid being hit._

"_Hey, watch it!" Yamato cried out as he sat on Garurumon's back after he saved them._

"_Y-Yamato?!" Daisuke shrieked horrified as she quickly grabbed her jacket and held it up against her body as Ex-Veemon flew down and stood in front of her, glaring at the two males for spying on them._

"_Uh, hey there, Daisuke." Yamato said nervously with his cheeks tinted pink._

"_W-What the hell are you doing here? How long have you been here? Were you spying on me? What is WRONG with you?!" the younger girl yelled at him with her face the color of her partner's eyes from her rage and embarrassment._

_Really, who would have thought that Yamato Ishida was the type of guy to spy on someone like this?_

"_I wasn't spying on you!" Yamato protested._

"_You were watching her though, Yamato." Garurumon growled softly making the blonde blush more as the duo of Miracles glares intensified._

"_Look, we were just around, taking a break from our world and accidentally stumbled upon you. But I have to admit that I'm curious about this. I mean, you're actually a girl? Why didn't you ever tell anyone?" Yamato asked._

"_No one asked." Daisuke huffed as she hid behind Ex-Veemon and pulled off her wet underwear and then pulled on her clothes._

"_Daisuke, please. Just tell me why you've been lying to us all." The blonde said making the mahogany haired girl step out from behind her dragon, surprising him by the sorrow and pain in them._

She had told him the reason for her hiding that it was all because of bullies and her parents being paranoid.

The child of Miracles begged the older male to not tell anyone and to keep it a secret, at least until she felt like she was ready to tell them.

Yamato agreed, but he warned that the longer she put off telling them, the harder it will be for them all.

Miyako would be giving her a pretty hard time for keeping this kind of secret, but the blonde had been sure that she would be sobbing her heart out when he heard the reason for the secret.

They then started secretly spending more time together and soon enough, they started to like each other.

Daisuke was scared and didn't know how to tell him or if he would even like her back.

Yamato also liked her back and he was the first one to make a move.

They had been swimming at the same lake three weeks later and the girl tripped, almost falling into a bush nearby that was filled with thorns.

Yamato was quick and grabbed her hand, pulling her into his chest and they both fell to the ground, Daisuke on top of him, the two children of Friendship finding themselves in a very compromising position.

Daisuke blushed dark red and apologized a dozen times in one breath as she tried to pull herself up, but the blonde acted fast by locking his strong arms around her waist and held her in place between his legs.

She looked at him in shock, her chocolate brown eyes looking up into his azure eyes, the two staring intently as they both started moving closely and then their lips met.

Veemon and Gabumon smiled at the sight, happy that their humans were now together and happy.

Jun was freaked at first when Yamato came to the Motomiya home and said he was there for a date with Daisuke and the girl came out, actually looking like a girl with her wild hair straightened down and framing around her face and she was wearing a sky blue sun dress that had spaghetti straps and white flip flops.

The new couple gave the magenta haired girl nervous looks as she stared at them both, gaping openly, but she soon snapped out of it and said; "At least one of us got him."

The couple laughed and then went out on their first date to a local restaurant and then to see a movie that was playing called 'Fun Size'.

Daisuke smiled as she thought back to the fun she had that night and all the other times she and Yamato were together.

He really was a great boyfriend and she felt bad that they had to keep their relationship a secret just because she was afraid to tell the others about her true gender.

Well, at least she had another date the next day with Yamato.

She was really looking forward to that.

Daisuke smiled to herself as she stripped out of her clothes and just decided to sleep in her underwear.

She crawled under the warm covers with Chibimon and they were both soon asleep, their dreams being peaceful and filled with fun.

**(The next day…)**

Daisuke was sitting on her sister's bed as Jun worked on straightening her hair for her date this afternoon with Yamato.

"Where are you two going anyway?" the magenta haired girl asked as she ran the straight iron in her spikey locks, turning then nice and straight and then they curled around her face at the ends.

"I'm not sure. He was keeping it a surprise." Daisuke said as Chibimon and Vixiemon played together on the floor, giggling as the yellow fox tackled the small dragon to the ground.

"Aw, how sweet! I wish I had a boyfriend who would take me out on dates like that." Jun sighed dreamily.

Daisuke gave her an amused look as her sister finished with her hair and then pulled out the makeup bag.

The child of Miracles pulled out the usual Iced Pink lip gloss and water proof mascara to put on while Jun picked out an outfit for her sister to wear.

She chose a teal colored long sleeved top that had a V-neck, matching ballet flats, a pair of skinny jeans, a push up bra and a circular gold pendant.

Daisuke put the outfit on and then waited until Yamato came.

The sisters were both in the living room watching TV when the doorbell rang, so the mahogany haired girl got up and practically bounced over to the door in her glee to go out with her boyfriend.

"Hey, you're early-"she said as she opened the door, but it wasn't Yamato who was on the other side.

No, on the other side of the door was her best friend and Jogress partner, Ken Ichijouji.

Ken's eyes were wide when he saw the very cute girl standing on the other side of the door.

If he were someone else, he would have said that the girl was a relative of Daisuke's, but he wasn't someone, he was Ken and he was very observant when it came to people.

The hair was exactly the same shade of mahogany; the chocolate eyes with the thick black eyelashes, the same heart shaped face and tanned skin.

"Um, hi there." The girl said nervously with a lopsided grin, the same one as Daisuke's.

"Daisuke, what's wrong?" Chibimon asked as he jumped up onto the stunned girl's shoulder with a cute smile, but then he looked to see who was at the door and he had a comical stunned look on his own face.

"Daisuke?" Ken asked.

"Uh…heya, Ken-chan." The girl giggled nervously.

The child of Kindness crossed his arms and then gave the girl an expectant look.

"Daisuke-kun, or should I say Daisuke-chan?" Ken asked.

"Either one's fine with me." She said.

"So you're a girl? Why didn't you tell anyone? Why didn't you tell me?" Ken asked with a sad look.

Daisuke sighed at the look feeling her usual guilt consume her and then she reached out and wrapped her arms around her friend's neck, hugging him.

"I'm sorry, but I wasn't sure how to tell everyone about this." She said.

It was that moment that Yamato chose to finally show up and saw the scene before him.

Now usually if a guy walked in and saw his girlfriend hugging another guy would make him jealous and mad at the sight, but he knew how much Ken meant to Daisuke and he probably just found out the secret.

"Why are you dressing like a girl now?" Ken asked as the two pulled away.

Yamato watched as the girl's face had a pretty pink blush on her face.

"Well, you know how you were asking before about why Yamato and I weren't trying to kill each other anymore? That's sort of because he accidentally found out about me being a girl and we started hanging out and…To make a long story short, we've been dating for a few weeks now. And he's supposed to be on his way here soon for our date." She said.

"Oh, I see. Does he…make you happy?" Ken asked.

"Yeah, he really does. H-He's great." Daisuke said with a sweet smile that made Yamato smile fondly at her as he decided to make his presence known.

"Hey." He said walking over.

The two second generations looked over to him in surprise, but soon smiled and Daisuke soon wrapped her arms around the blonde's arm.

He smiled down at her, knowing that she was the affectionate type and always snuggled up to him when they were on their dates.

Ken watched them and saw how truly happy they looked and he also felt happy for the both of them.

"Daisuke, why did you decide to hide your gender from everyone?" ken asked the girl.

The two holders of Friendship shared a look as Chibimon jumped over to the plum haired boy, sitting on his shoulder.

"Dai-chan was hurt by bullies when she was a little girl." He said with a sad look when he remembered the stories that he was told at first when he found his human was a girl.

"Are you going to tell the others?" Ken asked.

Daisuke looked conflicted about it, but she could tell that her boyfriend and best friend could be there to offer her their support, so maybe it was time to finally come out.

"Maybe it is time." She said.

"And I have the perfect idea where to meet." Yamato said making the others look at him expectantly.

**(An hour later…)**

Ken had called the other members of the Digidestinds and they were all in the park waiting for the last two members to show up.

"Ken, why did you call us all here?" Miyako asked.

"Miyako, it wouldn't be right to start this off without Yamato-san and Daisuke." Iori said.

"I'm sure they'll be here soon." Takeru said.

"Actually, I was told to start this meeting off without them." Ken said making everyone give him confused looks.

"All right. Why were we called here then?" Koushiro asked.

"Well, you all know that Yamato and Daisuke have been acting differently lately, right?" Ken asked.

"Not really." Jyou said.

"Actually, Yama hasn't been complaining about Dai so much lately now that you mention it." Taichi said thoughtfully.

"There's a reason for that. First of all, let me get to the more important part. It's about Daisuke and this big secret that was being kept from us." The aqua eyed teen said as he saw the couple making their way over to them.

"What secret? Is there something wrong with Daisuke-kun?" Sora asked feeling worried.

"I hope nothing bad happened to him. He looked just fine yesterday." Takeru said not noticing his brother and a girl were standing right behind him now.

"That's the thing. Daisuke-kun is actually…Daisuke-chan." Ken said confusing everyone.

"What do you mean, Ken?" Hikari asked.

"Daisuke is actually a girl. She's only been dressing like a boy this entire time." Ken revealed.

Everyone was quiet, unsure of what to do or say at that moment.

Miyako was the one who broke the silence with a snort and then laughed.

"Yeah right! Daisuke is a girl? That's the most hilarious thing I've ever heard." She laughed.

"It seems highly unlikely that Daisuke-san would be able to hide something like that from us, especially for so long." Koushiro said.

"I can't help it if I'm a fabulous actress." A familiar voice said making everyone turn around to see Yamato had shown up and he had his arms wrapped around a girl that looked like she could be Daisuke's long lost twin sister.

The two were smirking at the stunned looks everyone had on their faces as Ken looked like he was holding back a laugh at the sight.

"Daisuke-kun?" Iori asked hesitantly as he stared at the girl.

"That's my name, Iori-kun, don't wear it out." Daisuke said playfully.

"What?! You mean you actually are a girl?" Miyako shrieked as she stood up and pointed at the younger girl.

"That's what I told you." Ken said as he walked over to the couple.

"Daisuke-kun, why didn't you ever tell us about this? Why keep it a secret for so long?" Hikari asked as she also stood up.

"I wasn't really the one who said I was a boy, Hikari-chan. Don't you remember when my family first moved to Odaiba and you were the first person to come speak to me? You were the one who introduced me to Taichi-sempai as a boy; I never said I was one." Daisuke stated.

The Yagami siblings thought back to that day when they first met the new kid and it was true.

Hikari had introduced Daisuke to everyone as a boy because she had assumed he was one by the short shaggy hair he had, the baggy dark blue t-shirt, brown shorts and black sandals on his feet.

Hikari blushed in embarrassment at that.

"Sorry, Daisuke-kun. I mean, Daisuke-chan." She said.

"But then what was up with the whole having a crush on Hikari then?" the lavender haired girl asked.

"If I was pretending to be a boy, then it made sense that I would have a fake crush and Hikari-chan seemed to be the perfect person. I mean, she's kind, pretty, easy to talk to. Why not Hikari-chan?" Daisuke said with a shrug and smile.

"But why were you hiding?" Jyou asked.

Yamato gestured for everyone to sit down in a circle on the ground and they all did so, Ken and Yamato sitting on either side of the female leader.

"When I was six I used to live in Okinawa and there were these kids there who didn't like me too much because I wanted to play sports. This one kid though named Hiro, he was a year older than me, he said I could join the soccer team if I beat him in a one on one game and I did. But instead of letting me on the team, he and the other boys would play mean pranks on me. After a while, they got more violent. Hiro and his gang would throw stuff at me, hit me, pull my hair, which used to be longer than Miyako-chan's. One day, it got really bad. Hiro pulled me into the boy's washroom and said that if I wanted to be like a boy, than I'd have to look like one. He dragged me into the bathroom and had his friends hold me down as he started using these big scissors to cut off all my hair. It was a mess after he was done. Lucky enough, there was one kid who wasn't friends with Hiro, his name was Kai I think and he told the teachers and principal what he had seen and heard so our parents were called and Hiro was in a lot of trouble. My parents didn't care what his punishment was and decided that it would be best if I was taken away from that place, so we packed up and moved to Odaiba where my dad got a new job. My mom cut my hair even and it was really short and I was wearing what I guess what would count as boy clothes. I was in a new place and wanted a new start, a new life. So when Hikari mistook me for a boy, I guess my family all took advantage of it I really wanted to tell you guys about it, but I didn't know if I could or I was able to or how you would react to it. I guess I mostly didn't want to tell you because I didn't want anyone to treat me any different than what I was used to." Daisuke said looking at her friends as they all took in what she had to say about her past.

Taichi looked pissed off that someone would actually dare to treat her like that, frowning at this.

Miyako, Sora and Hikari looked close to tears for their friend's terrible past when dealing with bullies.

Ken, Jyou, Iori, Takeru and Koushiro were all horrified by that and everyone understood why she had kept this secret.

Daisuke settled back into Yamato's chest and he held her to him, the heat from his body soothing her.

He kissed her cheek, proud of her for having the courage to tell everyone this and she smiled up at him.

"So…are you guys mad? I wouldn't blame ya if you were. I mean, I would be mad, too." Daisuke said.

"Oh, no, Daisuke-chan. We could never be mad. You had a very good reason for not telling us." Sora said as she shook her head and offered a motherly smile.

"It must have been really hard to tell, but maybe it was harder for you to really tell us. We aren't going to treat you any differently just because of this." Takeru said as he then realized that he might be getting Daisuke as a sister in the future.

"We'll accept you no matter what, Daisuke-chan." Hikari said with that bright smile she was famous for.

"Exactly and if that creep ever shows his face, I'll kick his ass." Taichi promised with a raised fist and grin.

Daisuke smiled at everyone, feeling very lucky to have found such amazing friends like these.

Yamato shook his head in amusement as he stood up with his girlfriend.

"I hate to cut this, but we do have a date to get back to." He said.

"About that; how long have you been together?" Taichi asked.

"For a few weeks now." The blonde said to his best friend.

"Uh huh. And you two haven't done anything…you know?" the brunet trailed off.

Yamato caught the meaning and glared at Taichi as he gave a Cheshire Cat grin while Daisuke was oblivious to what they had meant as the others gave them exasperated looks or frowned.

"Done what?" the girl asked making everyone look at her in surprise from her innocence.

Taichi got over it and gave an even wider grin as he crept over to the couple and ruffled his sweet kohai's hair making her pout.

"Taichi-sempai, stop! Jun will kill you if you mess up my hair." She said as she batted his hand away then tried to pat it down.

"OK, you two crazy kids go on and have fun." Taichi said with a chuckle as they walked off, Yamato sending him warning looks to lay off the jokes.

Hikari watched them go and smiled at how perfect they seemed together and sweet they looked as Daisuke clung to the blonde.

"Wow, Daisuke and Yamato. Who would have ever thought?" Jyou commented as they watched the couple go.

"I think they look cute together." The child of Light said.

"Something I find weird is why Daisuke isn't with Ken. I mean, it would make more sense since they're Jogress partners." Koushiro said puzzled.

"Daisuke isn't the type to let destiny led her life. She does it herself." Ken said.

**(That evening…)**

The bearers of Friendship made it back to Yamato's apartment where they both just hung out, the blonde playing some of the songs he was working on to Daisuke and she would tell him what she thought about them.

They then ate a home cooked meal that they made together and them cuddled up on the couch, watching whatever was on, not really caring, just wanting to be in each other's arms.

"See? I told you it wouldn't be bad." Yamato said.

Daisuke looked at him and rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, yeah. Goodie for you to get to show off how smart you are." She joked as she leaned up and kissed the tip of his nose.

He smirked as his fingers wound themselves in her hair and kissed her on the lips, coaxing them into a dance with his.

The end!

**I hope the ending didn't suck.**


	3. Flamesuke

"How To Love Your Dragon

**Here is another one shot, only this is about Veemon and Davis because ****Solrac III** **had made a request for it. Well, he wanted a Flamedramon/Davis pairing, but you get the point here. I hope you like it, please enjoy. BTW, should I do a one shot that has a lemon in it? I've never written one before and I don't know if I would be any good at it, but I could try if someone wanted. Whatever, it was just a question. I hope you like this story.**

Davis was sitting down at the table thinking about something that had happened only a few weeks ago.

Veemon had gotten deleted by an evil digimon and it had been the most heart breaking thing to ever happen to him, so he was extremely happy when the data of his little dragon formed into a light blue egg with a large yellow V on it and floated over to him so Veemon would once again be born.

So when the egg started moving around and then hatched in a puff of pink smoke, he was beyond thrilled, only he was shocked soon after when he saw that the digimon inside was actually _female._

Veemon had been reborn as a female digimon and it took a bit of time to get used to it, but Davis managed to accept it and still loved his dear little dragon.

He even thought that her other forms were very beautiful and wondered if there was anything wrong with thinking that.

If people thought that Angewomon and Lilymon were beautiful, then why was it so weird for Davis to think that XV-Mon and Flamedramon were sexy?

XV-Mon looked very much the same as her old male version, but now she had more of a feminie shape and had curves that would put Angewomon to shame and a sweet husky voice along with two amazing ruby red eyes that were frammed by long thick black eye lashes.

Flamedramon even had the same figure, only she was a few feet shorter and that made her breasts look bigger.

When the female dragon first say her reflection in either forms, she had turned to Davis with a very innocent, yet shy smile and ask if she looked all right and Davis would eagerly reply that she was the most lovely creature he had ever laid eyes on.

The female dragon would then blush, her cheeks turning a darker shade of blue at that.

"Davish?" he heard a female childlike voice call out his name.

He looked down at his feet and saw DemiVeemon was there, gazing up at him curiously, blinking her ruby red eyes up at him cutely, her long black lashes brushing her white cheeks as she did so.

He smiled lovingly down at her as he bent down and scooped her up.

"What's up, DemiVeemon?" he asked as he held her small body carefully to his chest.

Her cheeks turned red as she looked up at him, thinking over what to say r how to get the words out properly.

"Davish..." she trialed off.

"Yes?" he asked expectantly. wondering why she seemed so nervous.

"Do you...like me?" she asked shyly.

"Of course I do, DemiVeemon. We're friends." he said missing what the dragon had meant.

"No, not like that. I meant, do you _like _like me?" she asked with hope shining in her eyes.

Davis blinked his chocolate eyes a few times as he obsrobed what she had meant.

When he did understand, his face heated up in a blush himself.

"DemiVeemon, I want you to come with me." he said with a smile.

"Why? You didn't anshwer me!" the small dragon pouted as he got up and walked away with her to his room where they would have some privacy.

He put her down on the bed and then went over to his desk to pick up his D-3 and D-terminal.

DemiVeemon saw this and gave him a confused look as he came back over, smiling at her.

"What are ya doin'?" she asked as he turned on the lap top that was on his bed.

"Going somewhere." he said and he typed away on the keys.

DemiVeemon watched as he brought up the digi port on the screen and then let him scoop her up into his arms, kissing her nose gently, causing her to blush cutely.

"You'll see. Digi port open!" he said holding up his digivice and they were both pulled into the Digital World, their forms transforming.

Davis, since he was now 16, had different clothes that he wore when he crossed over into the Digital World.

He wore a white skin tight t-shirt with a V-neck, a black leather jacket, jeans and black hiking boots and DemiVeemon digivolved into Veemon, her body looking more like Gatomon's in it's new feminie shape.

"Davis, is it safe to be here alone at night time?" the female dragon asked as she looked around.

"Yeah, of course it is. Especially when I have my favorite girl here to protect me." Davis said with a wink making Veemon blush yet again.

"I stil think it would be safer with the others." she said.

"How about if you just digivolve. We aren't gonna be here for too long anyway." he said.

"It'd be better if I digivolved." Veemon said.

Davis nodded, complying to whatever he could to make her feel better.

"Digi armour Energize!" he cried as Veemon was then covered in orange light and flames.

"Veemon armour digivolve too...Flamedramon: the Fire of Courage!"

The dragon stood there, looking at him expectantly as he walked over to her, the two of them being the same height now.

"Come on." he said taking her clawed hand carefully and then pulled her over into the forest.

As they walked on, Flamedramon couldn't help but love the feel of her human's hand on her paw, wishing that they would do more than just hold hands.

She was a very affectionate digimon, she always has been even when she was male, but now she craved it even more from her human since as soon as she turned female and had first hatched, looking up into the amazing chocolate eyes of Davis, she had fallen in love with him.

Her love grew after she saw how at ease he was when getting used to her new female body and emotions that went along with it, always being there t help her whenever she needed it.

"Remember this place?" Davis asked as he stopped walking, snapping Flamedramon out of her thoughts.

She looked around and saw that they were now in a cave and she gasped she recognized it.

"This is where you moved teh digi egg of Courage and freed me." she said.

He turned to look at her with a look of pure bliss.

"The first day I ever felt true courage and met the best friend I'd ever have. Not only that, but would also have met the love of my life. I just didn't know it at first." he said.

Flamedramon gasped as she heard his words and tears were in her eyes, hoping that what she heard was actually true and it wasn't some sort of sick joke.

"Davis...do you really mean that?" she asked.

"Why would I ever lie to you, Flamedramon? you're the most amazing person I've ever met. You're courageous, friendly, passionate, beautiful in all of your forms and just plain well amazing. How could I not love you, especially when you accept me for all of my flaws. And I do have a lot of them." he said.

Flamedramon leaned down and let her white lips land on his tanned one, loving the taste of them and how plump they were as she nibbled on the bottom lip.

Davis smiled into the kiss as he wrapped his arms around her neck, happy that he was finally togetehr with Flamedramon.

Society or many others might not be so accepting of this couple, but he didn't give a fuck about them at all.

Let them say and tink what they want, because all that mattered to him was his lovely dragon that he had loved for a long time.

The end!

**I hope it was good.**


	4. Taisuke

"A Kiss to Wake you…Totally Clichéd, But it Works"

**I was writing this before, unsure of what pairing to make this, but I finally decided on making it a Daichi or Taisuke pairing, dedicated to Kyogami who asked for it. I hope everyone else likes it.**

It's been a year since the Digidestinds had defeated MaloMyotismon and stopped Diaboramon and everyone seemed to have split up and is doing their own things at the moment.

Joe was at Tokyo University working to become a doctor, Yolei was with Ken, Tai was in America taking up a soccer program there, Matt was dating Sora and they were both touring with his band across the country, Mimi was back in Odaiba and was dating Izzy, Cody was busy with his kendo and Daisuke was just depressed because no one seemed to be able to spare a second of their time to spend with her.

She hasn't spoken with anyone at all in a while because whenever they make plans to do something with her, like go to the Digital World, they would cancel at the last minute.

Not only was Daisuke upset about it, but so was Veemon.

He wasn't able to spend any time with any of his fellow digimon friends because their human partners couldn't let them roam around on their own.

Not only that, but the two had just been walking in the park and were shocked to see TK and Kari on a double date with Patamon and Gatomon.

Veemon was heartbroken because he had strong feelings for the white cat and he turned away from the scene, running as fast as his legs could carry him.

Daisuke had gone after her dragon and was mad at her so called friends for not telling her that they were dating and also for letting her partner become heartbroken like this.

"Veemon, wait up!" she called him as they ran to the street.

Veemon was running blindly, his tears obscuring his view as he ran.

He was in the middle of the street now and wasn't even paying attention as a car was rapidly coming towards him.

Dai, who could see it, quickened her pace, her heart in her throat and fear gripping her as she ran.

"Veemon!" she yelled.

The dragon stopped and looked over at her and then he heard the screech of tires.

He looked over and saw the car and he was soon paralyzed with fear and couldn't move his body no matter how much he tried to force himself to do so.

He then gasped when he felt warm hands push him out of the way.

He rolled over out of the way and landed on the side of the road in a heap as he heard the yelling and sounds of panic that had erupted around everyone.

Veemon pushed himself up and then opened his eyes to look over to where the car was and saw that it was parked and a man was throwing open the door, running out to the front of his car.

"Someone call 911 quick!" he yelled.

People were all gathering around the front of the car to see what the problem was.

"Dai?" Veemon called as he forced himself up painfully, looking around for his partner.

He could sense her presence and could also smell her normal scent of raspberry and chocolate, but right now her scent seemed to be covered up by something else, almost as if it were being blocked out by another metallic, saltier scent.

He followed the scent and found himself being led over to where all the people were gathered and he looked through the crowd and gasped when he saw the most horrifying scent in his entire life.

Dai unmoving on the cold hard ground lying in a puddle of her own blood.

"DAI!" he yelled.

Veemon watched as the paramedics came and hooked his human up to different machines and then placed her on a stretcher and then put her in the white van to take her to the hospital.

Veemon snuck in on the van and stayed hidden as the van took his human to the hospital and he prayed to whoever was listening to him that she would survive this.

He continued to hide as the doctors all gathered around the burgundy haired girl and began checking her, using terms he was unfamiliar with.

They brought her into a surgery room and he waited outside, hiding behind a plant and just cried.

It was all his fault that Dai was in the hospital.

She had risked her life to save his, pushed him out of the way so he didn't get hit by that stupid car, but he didn't even move when he should have and now look what happened!

If Dai died then he would never be able to forgive himself.

Hours passed, dragging on for what seemed like an eternity as he waited.

He saw the Motomiyas rush into the hospital and watched regretfully as Dai's mother broke down crying and actually fell to the floor, releasing sobs that made her entire body shake like she was in physical pain.

As soon as the Motomiyas were allowed to see Dai, they all rushed in and were horrified at the sight of their daughter and sister hooked up to the heart monitor, her head wrapped up in gauze, her left arm in a cast, her right ankle was permanently damaged and she would never be able to play soccer ever again or walk properly.

To add to the horrible situation, Dai was also in a coma and there was no telling when she would wake up.

The Motomiyas stayed by her side until they all fell asleep and Veemon then snuck out of his hiding place and snuggled under the covers with his partner, listening to her steady heartbeat.

"Dai, I'm sorry. I wash supposed to protect you, but you where da one protectin' me. I promise that when you wake up I'll never ever let anything bad happen to ya again." He swore.

He then fell sleep in her arms and decided that he wouldn't part from her no matter what.

He was going to stay there until she woke up and he was going to be by her side to help her with her handicap.

**(Three months later…)**

These last few months were the hardest that Veemon had ever lived through.

Dai was still in a coma and didn't seem to be waking up soon.

Not only that, but none of the Digidestinds had even bothered coming to come see her, like they didn't even care that their friend was almost killed and that made him furious.

Veemon was sitting on the edge of the bed watching her peaceful face, unsure of what to do or say.

He just sat there and watched her and sometimes even talked to her, trying to see if that helped wake her up.

Her parents did that too, hoping that it comforted her in the darkness and would make her feel safe.

He heard panting and turned to see Tai run into the room, sweat and pain on his face as he looked into the room and saw his kohai on the bed.

"It's true." He said defeated.

Behind him, Matt and Sora appeared and they were both terrified by what they saw.

"Oh no." the blonde said.

"Poor Daisuke." The teenage girl gasped with tears in her cinnamon eyes as she held her hands up to her mouth.

Veemon glared at them all as they walked over to the bed and he stood up, holding his arms out protectively in front of his human, making them all stop.

"Stay away from her!" he said to them.

"Veemon, what are you doing?" Matt asked as he gave the dragon a shocked look that was also filled with annoyance.

"I don't want you people anywhere near her. Do ya have any idea how long it's been since she was in the accident? Three months and no one came to see her. No one!" he said angered.

Tai, Matt and Sora were surprised by that information.

No one had even bothered to come check up on Dai?

How could that be?

Sora walked over to the dragon as he bared his small fangs at her, warning her to back off.

"Veemon, please. We didn't know. We just got back home. If we had known any sooner, we would have come to check on her." The child of Love pleaded with the protective dragon.

Veemon was listening to her words and he believed her, he could hear the sincerity in her voice and see it in her eyes, but it still didn't make him relax.

"Look, I just got home with them and called everyone to see how they've been." Tai said making Veemon's red eyes glance over at him.

"When I called Dai's place, I was horrified when her dad told me that she was in an accident. I also didn't know why Kari didn't tell me." Tai said.

Veemon backed down and let Sora go over to look at the younger girl.

She looked so peaceful that it was sad to think that she was lost in the darkness than actually sleeping.

Sora smiled softy as she gently brushed some of the spikey burgundy bangs back from her face.

"…They canceled on us again, so we went out to the park for a walk. When we got there, we saw Gatomon, Patamon, TK and Kari all out on a double date." She heard Veemon say and she turned her attention to them.

"Well, yeah, they've been going out for four months now." Matt said confused.

"We didn't know that!" Veemon said frustrated.

"Anyway, I was really upset and I ran away and I wasn't lookin' where I was goin' and then there was a car and…I think ya can figure out where I'm goin' with this." The little blue dragon said with tears in his eyes.

"She saved you." Matt said.

Veemon sniffled and rubbed at his eyes.

"We've been so lonely and no one was payin' attention to us. It really hurt. An' no one came to see Dai at all." The digimon said.

Tai and Matt were both angered at this news, especially at their own younger siblings and Ken.

It was completely out of character for them and it made the two older boys wonder what was going on ever since they have been gone.

Sora kept quiet as she listened to what Veemon said, but she was also frowning as she ran her fingers through Dai's pretty burgundy hair that seemed to glow purple in the darkness of the room.

"Who are you people?" a female voice asked making the three Digidestinds turn around to see a woman dressed in a light green nurse outfit and she looked to be in her fifties with her long silver hair pulled up into a bun, her gentle green eyes and kind face that was creased with wrinkles.

Veemon assumed the stuffed animal pose, knowing the woman very well since she was always around to look after his human.

"We're friends of Dai's. We just came back into town and heard what happened and came to check up on her." Tai said.

The old woman nodded as she looked at the three young adults and saw the genuine worry they felt for the girl lying in the bed.

"I'm Taichi Kamiya."

"My name's Yamato Ishida." Matt said.

"And I'm Sora Takanouchi."

"It's nice to see some of Daisuke's friends have finally come to visit her. The poor dear. I don't think I would have the heart to tell her that. It would break her heart. It's bad enough that her leg is permanently damaged." The old woman said making the three freeze in shock as they looked at the wrapped up leg.

Oh, all hell will break lose when she finally does wake up and hears about this.

Soccer is her life, a very precious part of her and it would kill her when she finds out she'll never be able to play again.

"Oh, but where are my manners? I'm Kaede Matsuda, the nurse for this floor." The woman said with a smile.

"It's nice to meet you Ms. Matsuda." Sora greeted with a smile, fighting off the tears in her eyes when she thought of Dai's reaction to her leg.

"Please, call me Kaede. I'll leave you three alone with her then. Who knows, maybe she'll wake up for you." The woman said with a smile as she turned and left them.

The three shared knowing looks and then they all sat around the bed and just talked to Dai, urging her to wake up.

Unknown to them, the child of Miracles was able to hear everything that was going on around her.

She was trapped in her own mind, in a world where it was bright, sunny and warm with fields filled with flowers of all different kinds and she was sitting on a porch swing that was on a porch of a nice wooden cabin that had two stories.

She would just sit on her swing and would just sway as she listened to the peace that was around her.

Other times, when some people were in the room with her, talking, she would listen to them.

When she heard Tai's voice, she was excited and shocked.

Then when Sora and Matt came, she felt truly happy that some of her friends had at last come to see her, to check up on her, but she still had to wonder why the others hadn't come to see her.

_Dai sighed as she got up from her swing and walked off of the porch, dressed in nothing but a sun dress that had a ruffled skirt that reached her knees and was a very light blue color that brought out her caramel skin._

_She just started twirling around in the fields, dancing as the winds picked up and blew gently around her._

_She really didn't mind being trapped in her mind, it was better than having to deal with all the drama she was going to put up with when she wakes up, but it was also unfair to Veemon and her family who were all worried sick about her._

_Dai herself didn't know why she wasn't waking up, it was a total mystery to her._

_Whatever, she'll wake her when the time was right, but she hoped it was soon._

A few more days had gone by and the three older Digidestinds had been taking turns with the Motomiyas in watching over Dai.

Sora had called Mimi and asked if she knew anything about her accident and the other girl was worried sick when she heard about it.

Mimi wasn't close with Dai, but she had spent some time with her before like when they went on that picnic in the Digital World, when the younger came to New York to spend the summer with her and Willis and when she was in New York during Christmas time to send the digimon back to the Digital World and had seen how sweet the girl was and the great potential she carried, so Mimi said she was coming back to Odaiba with Palmon to see Dai.

Tai and Matt finally confronted their younger siblings, who were both shocked to hear about what happened, but when Ken heard about it, he rushed over to the hospital and broke down at the sight.

He was terrified because he had already lost one person in his life that he loved because of a car accident and he didn't want it to happen again.

He walked over to the bed and gently took one of her hands in his.

"Dai, come on. You have to wake up. I'm sorry I wasn't here for you and I don't deserve to be asking you this, but please come back. I need you, Veemon needs you. We all need you, so you need to wake up. Please, listen to me. You need to wake up." Ken said desperately with tears falling from his eyes that were red from sobbing so hard.

Veemon and Wormmon sat back as they watched their two humans, hoping that Ken was the one that was able to wake her up.

Tai was watching from the door way as Kari and the others stood behind him, guilt and shame clearly written on their faces as they saw their friend.

Hours had gone by with the Digidestinds all apologizing to Dai, wishing her to wake up so that they could see her and help her with her permanent limp.

After everyone left, Tai had stayed behind and took a seat next to the girl's bed, noticing that her face had changed a bit.

Her lips were pulled up a bit at the left corner, looking like she was giving a small lopsided grin and that made the child of Courage smile himself as he took her smaller hand in his.

"You can tell that we're here, can't you, Dai?" he asked gently rubbing his thumb over her knuckles.

_Dai, who was still trapped in her inner world in her mind, looked up to the fake sky as she heard Tai talk to her, listening intently to his voice._

"You have to wake up, Dai. Everyone misses you, especially Veemon and…well…me." Tai said with a faint blush making Dai gasp in shock as she stood up from her place on the porch swing.

The older Digidestind ran a hand through his hair as the other still held the female leader's hand and he smiled, deciding that he might as well get his feelings off his chest.

"I've always admired you, Dai. When I first saw you when you were a little girl, I was amazed by how brave you were to try and join in on us older kids' games and how honest you were. You always told people what you thought, not even caring what others might think. You grew up into an amazing person and I was so proud of you when you became a Digidestind and you even inherited my Crest! I thought the feelings I had for you were those a brother would have for a sister, but then I soon realized that…that wasn't it. It was more than that." Tai said making Dai bite her thumb nail as she waited impatiently for him to finish what he was saying.

Tai took in a deep breath, calming his nerves and gathering his courage.

He didn't know why he was having such a hard time saying it to her; after all, she was unconscious.

But he knew deep down that she could hear him and understood everything that he was saying.

It must be the fear of rejection that was keeping him from admitting his feelings to her, after all, Sora had turned him down because she had fallen for Matt, but that was also because he had waited too long to make a move.

Maybe Dai would also give up waiting on him and go for someone else, like Willis.

After all, they did seem close and girls always go for the sensitive blondes with deep blue eyes.

_Meanwhile, Dai was still standing on her porch, her hands in fists as she waited for him to say what he wanted._

"_Oh my God! Just spit it out already!" she yelled in her frustration._

The wild haired brunette gasped as he looked at the face of the child of Miracles, startled because he had thought he had just heard her voice ringing in his mind.

Her face now looked disturbed, her eyes were moving from under her eyelids as her fingers seemed to twitch.

He stared in awe as it went on, feeling hope swell his chest as he watched.

"Dai? Come on, wake up. Listen to me. I know you can hear me now, so listen very carefully to me. I need you to wake, please. Who cares about you having a bad leg now, you'll still be you no matter what, the same old Dai that everyone loves. So just wake up. Come on!" he _urged her as he saw her nose scrunch up._

_Dai watched as her inner world seemed to be fading out of existence and she quickly located a beam of orange light that was shining through the darkness that was enveloping her._

_She ran towards it, happy that she would finally be leaving her mind scape._

_She held her hand out and then stepped into the light, feeling the warmth that came from it and also the love that was inside of it._

Tai was now leaning over the girl as her body gave a bit more twitches and he then decided to just go for it and see what would happen, hoping for the best.

He leaned down and placed his lips down on her cold ones that were quickly regaining their warmth and the clamminess became smooth like silk.

Dai's eyes fluttered open and she felt a foggy haze slowly seep away as she felt arms circling around her body and a pair of slightly chapped lips on her own.

Her body stilled in shock as her eyes shot open in shock, but she was thrilled to see two brown eyes looking down into her own with a question in them.

Her eyes closed again as she threw her arms around Tai's neck and pulled him in closer to her if that were possible.

Tai was relieved as he got on the bed with her, holding her to him as they kissed and Veemon chose that moment to wake up from his nap and smiled brightly with tears flowing down his face in happiness.

"DAI!" he cried as he jumped on the two children of Courage, making them pull away as the dragon nuzzled into the girl's chest.

"Hey, easy there, Veemon. I'm OK, there's no need to worry." She said as she hugged him to her as he cried.

"But it's my fault. You never would have gotten hurt if it weren't for me. And your leg! I'm so so sorry, Dai!" he cried.

She bent down and kissed his head as she held him tighter, happy to be able to feel him.

"It's OK, I forgive you." She said as she smiled gently.

Tai watched them, then looked up as he heard a knock at the door and a tall blonde rock star walked into the room.

"Hey, Tai, what's up with all the noise? You're gonna make the nurses mad." Matt said, but he stopped dead in his tracks when he saw the burgundy haired girl wide awake on the bed.

"Hey, Yamato-sempai! What took ya so long?" the girl teasingly asked.

"Daisuke, you little brat!" Matt said playfully as he snapped out of his shock and rushed over to her, wrapping one of his arms around the girl and brought her to his chest in a hug.

"You have any idea how worried I was?" he asked her as he ruffled her hair.

"Not as much as Taichi-sempai." She chirped making the mentioned brunette flush as he then helped Matt squeeze her between them.

"Wanna repeat that, Dai?" he asked.

"Hey, hey, HEY! I need air here!" the blue dragon yelped.

"What is going on in here?" Sora asked with a frown and disapproval clear in her voice as she walked into the room, ready to tear the two boys out.

"This is a hospital, show some respect." She scolded as she stood there with her hands on her hips, then she dropped her motherly stance to see what had gotten the boys so riled up.

She looked at the burgundy haired girl and blue dragon being squeezed to death and then she quickly ran over and pushed the boys away and gathered the girl into her arms, hugging her in a gentle embrace.

"Oh, Dai! I was so worried about you." The child of Love said with tears in her eyes as she hugged the girl.

Dai giggled as she returned the hug with the older girl.

"I'm fine, really. OK, maybe not physically, but I'm still fine. Don't worry so much about me." She said.

"Sorry Dai, but after what just happened, we're spoiling you with our love and affection, so you better get used to it." Tai said as Sora let the girl go so he could pull her into his chest and Dai cuddled up to him.

"Yeah, by the end of the week, you'll be beating us with a broom to make us leave you alone." The child of Friendship joked.

"Nah, I could never get sick of you guys." Dai said as she held her arms out and the three humans and one digimon all reached over and joined in on the group hug.

News of Dai's recovery spread like wild fire the next day and everyone filed into the room, happy to see her.

The Digidestinds all apologized for ignoring her lately and she forgave them all and she soon learned that Matt had been right.

It was only four days and she was getting sick of her friends being around her twenty four seven, pretty much waiting on her hand and foot.

The only person who she didn't mind being around her was Tai since they spent most of their time kissing and cuddling up to each other as they watched something on TV and just talked.

Dai also got used to walking with her limp, hating the fact that she had to use a crutch for a while until she was strong enough to just use a cane, but the doctors let her get a wheel chair to use if she got too tired and she let the digimon play with it whenever they wanted.

Even though the child of miracles couldn't play soccer, that didn't stop her from going to games and helping the coach give her former teammates some pointers and watch them win their games.

All of this was done with Tai at her side, letting her do things on her own, but always there to catch her when she fell.

The end!


	5. Daikeru

"Best Day of My Life"

**This one is Daikeru for digilover23 for suggesting it and also for all the other people who love this pairing or voted for it in my other story 'A New Type of Harmony', but didn't get it. I hope you all enjoy.**

It's been ten years since the final battle against MaloMyotismon and the two worlds were at peace with each other.

Not only that, but today was a special day for two members of the Digidestinds, one that would be treasured for a life time.

It was their wedding day and it was being held in the Digital World, in a large open space of land that was filled with plants and tall trees.

The Floramon who lived around the area helped the Digidestinds set up the chairs for family and friends to sit down to watch the ceremony, a table was set up with a white cloth over it and there were different kinds of fruits, vegetables, meats and a large five layered cake that was white and had candy flowers that were blue and yellow decorating it.

At the top of the cake were a plastic groom and bride, both smiling happily for this day.

In the clearing were humans and digimon alike all dressed in formal wear, shaking hands with a young blonde haired male, all congratulating him.

The blonde smiled and then turned around to walk off and found another blonde, only this one was taller, had a lighter skin tone and had the same azure eyes as him.

Beside the taller blonde was a tanned brunette, his brown eyes twinkling in amusement.

"Well, looks like the day finally came." The brunette said.

"Yeah, about time." The younger blonde said with a small chuckle.

"You feeling all right, squirt? It's OK to be nervous, after all." The older blonde said as he pat his brother on the shoulder.

"Yeah, just keep in mind though, if you back out, Kari and Sora will kill you and then us for letting you run." the brunette said making the older blonde give him a disapproving look.

"Tai, shut up." He said.

"Sorry, Matt." The brunette said holding out his hands in a defensive way and then ran his hand through his much shorter hair.

Matt rolled his eyes, then turned back to his younger brother.

"I'm fine, I mean it. I've been looking forward to this day for five years now and I'm not backing out." TK said.

"I think that's mostly because you're too afraid of Daisuke." Patamon said as he flew over and sat on his human's shoulder, the little orange digimon wearing a black coat and bowtie.

"Good point. She can be scary when she wants to be." The child of Courage laughed as the digimon and humans conversed around them, Mrs. Motomiya speaking with Mr. Ishida and Mrs. Takaishi.

Five years ago, TK had asked Daisuke out on a date and she had agreed, after getting over the shock first and they had really enjoyed it, so they soon became boyfriend and girlfriend.

After one year, they both admitted to being in love with each other and then made love to each other.

Then three years after that, TK had taken her out to a romantic picnic on the soccer field where they had first met and then he pulled out a gold band that had three gem stones on it, blue in the center, orange on the left and yellow on the right.

He then proposed to her then and there and she threw herself into his arms, saying yes over fifty times as they fell back down onto the ground, both laughing cheerfully.

They then spent the year getting the wedding prepared, sending out invites, choosing flowers, all of that.

Sora and Mimi were both put in charge of designing and making the dresses for the bride and flower girls.

The girls were all wearing the same style cocktail dress that had thin straps and a very modest V-neck with gold high heels and the dresses were the colors of their Crests or digivices.

Yolei was wearing a burgundy dress and had her hair up in a tight bun and she wore eye contacts as Ken wore the tie that matched her dress.

Sora was wearing a blood red dress with her hair tied in a formal bun with black chop sticks, Matt wearing the same colored tie as her dress.

Mimi was wearing an emerald green dress with her hair down in waves and Michael was wearing a matching tie.

Kari, who had the role as bride's maid, was wearing a nice light pink colored dress as her hair, that was now longer, was tied back in a high ponytail and Izzy was wearing a tie that matched her dress.

Jun was wearing a nice dark yellow colored dress and Joe was wearing a tie that matched it.

Sadly for the Motomiya family, the father died from cancer, so Daisuke asked Tai and Matt to both walk her down the aisle, which made them both smile and agree, proud and touched to be given the honour.

"That's just one of the things I love about her." The child of Hope said making the two older males laugh.

"So, when is this wedding going to start?" Matt asked as he looked around, spotting Gabumon and Agumon talking with Veemon, who had his arm linked with a female Lopmon, the male digimon wearing black coats and bowties.

"Whenever Dai's dressed and ready to go." TK said.

"Then this wedding would have been done by now." Tai said knowing that the girl never really took too long to get dressed.

She always pulled out what was clean and she deemed looked nice before putting it on and then started out her day.

"Yeah, normally. But it's different this time." Ken said as he came over to them with Wormmon, Willis and Terriermon.  
"What do you mean by that?" Matt asked.

"Yolei and Mimi are helping her get ready." The American said.

"Oh man, this is gonna take forever!" Tai groaned making the brothers give him an annoyed look as the children of Faith and Kindness simply chuckled at that.

**(With the girls…)**

Daisuke was sitting down at a vanity as Yolei worked on curling her hair as Mimi did her makeup and Kari and Sora laid out the wedding dress for the young bride to change into.

The dress looked like a simple white gown that was sleeveless, only it was caked on both sides and had a blue ribbon holding the caked part up and the top part of the dress was outlined in blue.

"Guys, can you hurry it up. I don't want to keep everyone waiting." The child of Miracles said as she blinked, which made Mimi frown at her.

"Don't do that. Now hold still so I can finish." The child of Sincerity said as she held the mascara wand to her eyes to apply it.

"We're almost done, don't worry." Yolei said as she finished up with fixing the mahogany hair.

Daisuke just let them do what they had to and soon after she was helped into her dress by Kari and Sora as Jun brought over the traditional veil to place in her hair.

"There! Fairy tale princess worthy." The magenta haired woman said.

"Wait one more thing." Biyomon said as she and Palmon came over holding the bride's maids' small bouquets of blue flowers.

"You can't forget this." Gatomon said as she handed Daisuke her much larger bouquet that had a mixture of blue roses and baby's breath.

"Thanks. Now can someone go out there and tell the guys that we're ready to get this show on the road, please?" the child of Miracles asked in exasperation.

After all, it was her wedding and she wanted to get it down now.

The women inside the tent all laughed at the bride's antics.

"I'll go." Sora said and she took one last look at the mahogany haired beauty before she left, smiling at how she seemed to glow with happiness and love and that all added to her beauty.

Jun walked over to her sister and took her hands in hers, smiling.

"Who would've thought that my baby sister would grow up and save the world from an evil monster and get married before me?" the magenta haired girl said.

Daisuke chuckled at that as Matt and Tai walked into the tent as the girls went out to see the guys they were supposed to walk down the aisle with them.

The holders of Courage and Friendship stopped in their place as they looked at Daisuke, amazed by how she looked in her wedding dress and had this glow around her.

"So, what do you guys think?" she asked when she saw them.

"Our little girl's grown up." Tai said as he walked over and gave the girl a hug, making her laugh.

Matt shook his head in amusement with a smile on as he walked over to them.

"Hey, can you try not to squeeze the life out of my baby sister?" he said as the two holders of courage pulled away from each other.

"Man, who would've thought? A long time ago you two were at each other's throats and now you're gonna be in-laws. Amazing." Tai said.

"No kidding." Daisuke said.

They heard the wedding march begin, so the two men took their places on either side of the young bride and took her arms.

"You ready, Dai?" the brunette asked.

"I've butterflies, but I'm really excited." She said with a smile that was so wide she was sure that her mouth would split.

The two men smiled at that and then they walked out of the tent, going down the aisle after the women and the men.

The aisle was a red carpet with flower petals covering it that Gatomon, Biyomon and Palmon had thrown.

As the female Digidestinds and the male Digidestinds all separated to go stand on their sides, Daisuke saw TK was standing there with Gennai, who was acting as the minister, the holder of Hope looking very handsome in his black suit and his shoulder length blonde hair brushed back out of his face.

TK's azure eyes widened and he felt his breath hitch at the sight of his beautiful fiancé that he was minutes away from marrying.

The trio stopped waking in front of Gennai and then Tai and Matt both kissed Daisuke on both of her rosie cheeks, wishing her good luck before they went to stand in line with their friends.

The bearer of Miracles took her place in front of TK, the two Digidestinds smiling at each other as Gennai looked at both of them.

He had always suspected that TK would be there in front of him ready to get married to Kari, but Daisuke was a very special girl and he believed that the young man had made the right choice.

"Thank you all, friends and family for joining us on this blessed day. For this is the day that Hope and miracles become one." Gennai said to the crowd of humans and digimon.

Veemon was sitting with Willis, Terriermon, Lopmon and Mrs. Motomiya as they watched the wedding and Patamon was with TK and Matt's family, sitting next to Gabumon.

"I have known this couple for many years, watching them grow and survive many battles to ensure the safety and growth of our two worlds. If anyone here has any reason for why these two should not be married, speak now or forever hold you peace." Gennai said.

Daisuke glanced around the crowd, her eyes meeting those of her mother and she shared a smile with the teary eyed woman.

She didn't notice that Kari and Yolei were glaring out at the crowd, making sure no one was against the wedding, or if they were, they would keep their mouths shut.

"Then let's continue." The brown haired Guardian said.

**(OK, I don't really know what goes on in weddings since the only one I was a part of was all done in French and I didn't really understand what was going on, so I'm just making things up as I go. Sorry!)**

Gennai had the two sign the legal papers that showed that they were married by law and then he put them in a folder to be looked over later.

"And now, the bride and groom will exchange vows." The Guardian said.

The two Digidestinds turned to look at each other, holding hands after Daisuke had given her bouquet to Kari to hold.

"Daisuke, the first time I met you, I was impressed by how well a girl was doing playing against a bunch of guys who were taller and stronger than her. And when you were first chosen as the leader of the second generation, you just continued to amaze me with how much you grew and never gave up. You are the strongest person I have ever met. True, in the beginning we didn't get along too well, but that all changed as time went on and I have to say that I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you." TK said to his blushing bride.

"TK, when we first met, I wasn't sure what to think of for. I mean, you just show up out of nowhere, steal my best friend and everyone just seems to love you without you even trying and that really got on my nerves. I used to think that you thought that you were better than me because you've been a Digidestind longer, but as time went on, I learned that that wasn't it at all. People were drawn to you because you're kind, brave and just this great guy. I started falling for you, even though I tried to fight the emotions, but I soon gave in and I have to say I'm happy that I did. And I love you." She said.

"Now, do you, Takeru Takaishi, take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife through sickness and in self and swear to love her and be faithful to her as long as you both share live?" Gennai asked.

"I do." TK said.

"Daisuke Motomiya…do I even need to repeat myself?" the Guardian asked with a twinkle in his blue eyes making her giggle.

"I do." She said.

"Please exchange the rings." Gennai said as Veemon and Patammon both hopped over and held the pillow that held the two gold wedding bands on it.

TK picked up the smaller ring and slide it onto Daisuke's finger that already had her engagement ring and then she picked up the bigger ring and put it on his finger.

"Now, without further ado, with this crowd and Azulongmon as witness, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride." Gennai said as he stepped back.

TK looked down at Daisuke and then wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her in close to his chest and then kissed her on the lips, the couple blocking out this sound of all the people and digimon cheering and their mothers crying tears of joy.

The couple pulled away after a minute and then linked arms as they turned to face the crowd.

Kari handed Daisuke her bouquet back as they all started walking back down the aisle, ready to get right to the party.

And it was a wonderful party.

The newlyweds went to their tent so Daisuke could get changed out of her wedding dress and into a turquoise blue cocktail dress and go out to enjoy the party with all of her friends and family.

They talked with everyone that was there, danced to the live band that was playing, cut the wedding cake and they all just had a wonderful time.

After it was all finally done, TK and Daisuke picked up their partners and their presents before they went back to the apartment that they lived in together and put Veemon and Patamon in their room that they shared before the couple went to their own.

"Oh, bed!" Daisuke groaned as she threw herself down on the soft mattress, stripped down to her black bra and panties, tired.

"So I guess we won't be doing anything special tonight." TK said as he lied down on the bed beside her dressed in only a pair of white boxers.

The mahogany haired woman turned to look at him with a small smirk as she cuddled up to him, enjoying the feel of their bodies pressed up against each other.

"We're going to France in a few days. We can do whatever the hell we want when we get there. Right now I just wanna snuggle." She sighed as he trailed kisses down her neck.

"Whatever you want." He said.

He pulled the covers up over them and they both fell asleep in each other's arms, looking forward to what life had to offer them in the future.

In three years' time, the couple had two children, twin sons Kira, who had his mother's hair and skin tone, but he had his father's eyes and Ichiru, the oldest who had his father's hair and skin tone, while he had his mother's eyes.

They both also had digimon partners of their own, Ichiru was partnered to a Tokomon and Kira had a DemiVeemon.

The family lived a happy, long life together as the two Worlds became one and peace was a long lasting gift.

TK had a very successful job written novels on the adventures of the Digidestinds and Daisuke opened up her own restaurant that was very popular.

The twins grew up and looked over the Digital World and helped train the new Digidestinds that were called, making their parents very proud.

The two original children of Miracles and Hope both died of old age and were happy.

When they passed on, they wished for peace to remain for generations to come and it was granted.

The end!


	6. Ryosuke

"Our Time"

**This story is Ryosuke, which I don't think exists since I never saw anything like this before. I just made up the name. It's a pairing that is being dedicated to bloodrose87 for pitching the idea. Hope you all like it.**

Daisuke and Ken were sitting together in the park in Odaiba, waiting for all of the other Digidestinds to arrive.

It's been a few months after they saved the world from MaloMyotismon and Diaboramon and they had some special news to tell them and hoped that the others wouldn't freak out too much when they heard it.

Mostly they were just getting together to talk about what they had been doing with their busy lives and catch up since they weren't spending that much time with each other lately.

The two 12 year olds watched as DemiVeemon and Minomon played together in the sandbox, giggling like crazy.

"Do you think the others will be mad that we kept this secret from them?" Ken asked his best friend.

"No. I'm sure they'll be OK with it. I mean, we're friends and they've forgiven us for and each other for plenty of worse things." Daisuke responded with a smile to calm her friend's nerves.

"Yeah, you're right. I wonder when he'll get here, though. Before the others or after?" Ken pondered.

"Maybe after. He always did like making a grand entrance." Daisuke said with a fond smile as the two thought about their friend.

Their friend was always so confident, friendly and cheerful which made them both respect him and admire him for it.

They both also saw him as an older brother and loved him like one, even though Ken would often tease Daisuke for having stronger feelings for their older friend and she would blush and try to kill him afterwards.

Daisuke and Ken had actually known each other before when they were six years old because they used to live in the same building in Tamachi and were sucked into the Digital World.

They were afraid of the new world with all the strange creatures, the young child of Kindness constantly clinging to the mahogany haired girl, even though he didn't know her too well.

He did recognize her from school and when he saw her and her older sister when they would get on the same elevator as him and his brother when they went to school.

They were just walking around in the forest when this large monster called Sagittarimon attacked them, but then they were saved by a large purple dragon with red wings swooping in and wounded the large black digimon enough that he retreated.

With the dragon was a human boy that ran over to them and told them where they were and why they were brought there in the first place.

He showed them that he had a strange device, one that was the same that the two children had found when they were dragged through the portal in their computers.

The older boy and his dragon brought them to a safe place called Primary Village that was filled with baby digimon and digi eggs.

The two six year olds heard someone calling them and they ran off from the older boy, finding two eggs sitting up side by side, like they were meant to be that way.

Ken was drawn to the egg on the left that was yellow with pink hearts while Daisuke was hearing a voice calling her from the blue egg that had a large yellow V on the front.

They both picked up the eggs, that soon glowed and in a puff of pink smoke, hatched to reveal a green blob with a tail in the shape of a leaf on its head named Leafmon was in the plum haired boy's arms and a blue blob with a tail on its head named Chibomon was in the girl's arms.

The brown haired, blue eyed boy that was with them told them that they were drawn to the two digi eggs because the digimon inside were destined to be their partners and that they were Digidestinds, humans that had a duty to protect the Digital World and all of the creatures that lived there.

Ken was still scared about being away from his parents and brother, but Daisuke told him to not be so scared because she would be there to help him out, making the older Digidestind smile proudly at her.

Soon enough, Leafmon and Chibomon had made it to their Rookie forms Wormmon and Veemon as their journey continued.

When they were being attacked by dangerous, wild digimon, they were even able to make it to their Champion forms, Stingmon and Veedramon, then their Ultimate forms Dinobeemon and AeroVeedramon.

Soon enough though, the two six year olds were met by an old man named Gennai and he told them that it wasn't their time to be in the Digital World and that they had to go home.

The two children through a fit, the female acting more violently, causing the older of the team to hold her back from attacking the old man.

He talked them into going back, promising that they would all meet again.

Ken and Daisuke hugged Wormmon and Veemon, tears streaming down their faces at leaving their new friends, but were promised that they would meet again someday, so Gennai opened up a portal and sent the two six year olds home.

The next day, Daisuke went to the Ichijouji's apartment that was across the hall from hers and went to visit Ken.

The door was opened by an older boy with glasses and the same eyes as Ken; only his hair was a lighter color and was spiky.

He asked why she was there and she told him that she was a friend of Ken's, which surprised him.

Ken was near and heard the girl's voice, so he ran out and hugged the girl, both of them smiling at each other before he brought her into his room and told her all about how Sam was the favorite of the family and the argument they had.

What made Ken really upset was that Sam said the digivice was his and that he told him not to touch it.

When Sam walked into his room and saw Ken holding it, he yelled at him and slapped the device out of his hands, telling him that he lost his trust.

Daisuke let her friend cry on her shoulder and after it was time for her to go, she thought long and hard about it all.

A few days later, her father got a transfer to Odaiba and she freaked out, not wanting to leave Ken.

She went back to see Ken and told him she would be moving, which made him cry all over again.

Before they left, Daisuke talked to Sam and told him to take things easy on his brother because he was still a kid and they were allowed to make mistakes and the way he reacted wasn't fair at all.

She didn't know if he took her advice before he died.

Four years later Ken and Daisuke met again, being enemies, but that soon changed as they remembered their past and became friends again.

They wondered why Veemon wasn't able to digivolve into Veedramon anymore.

When the dragon digivolved to protect Daisuke from tortomon, they were both expecting the large and menacing Veedramon, but instead he was XV-Mon, who was smaller and had wings, but they were fine with that.

Afterwards, when Stingmon and XV-Mon DNA digivolved, Ken came up with the hypothesis that Veemon took on that new Champion form so that he and Stingmon could fuse together to create Paildramon.

After the battle with MaloMyotismon, they went out looking for the last member of their team and learned that he and his family had been traveling around the world a lot during those four years.

They found his house in Tamachi and when he opened the door, he was surprised, but happy to see the two standing there before him with their digimon.

They had a heartfelt reunion that was filled with hugs and lots of crying.

The three hung out and were talking about when they would introduce him to the other Digidestinds, but that was put on hold when the Diaboramon incident came up.

"Hey, guys!" they heard.

The two looked over to see Tai and all the others were there, even Mimi, running over with their digimon in their arms or beside them.

"Hey, hope we didn't keep you waiting for too long." Matt said as the Digidestinds all stood together as the digimon all began playing.

"Not at all." Ken said.

"So, what did you guys want to talk about? You two sounded like it was important and why couldn't it have waited?" Yolei asked with her hands on her hips.

She had wanted to have a day off with her friends and have fun.

"Chill out, it's not like it's a life and death situation, right?" TK said.

"Nothing like that." Daisuke said.

"But it is important." Ken said.

"What is it?" Izzy asked.

Before the two could answer, they were cut off by a voice calling out to them.

"Hey, Ken! Dai! Sorry I'm late." The male said.

The two DNA partners smiled happily as the others turned around in confusion to see a teenage boy with brown hair, tanned skin and blue eyes running over to them with a purple dragon like digimon with him.

"Who is that guy?" Cody asked.

"He seems to know Daisuke and Ken pretty well." Joe commented as the male and his digimon slowed to a walk as they made it to the group.

Tai and Matt watched as the boy walked into the centre of their group, looking like he belonged there and went straight up to the female leader, who was beaming with her best friend at the sight of the mysterious male.

Gabumon and Agumon watched the purple and yellow dragon as he cheerfully walked over to them, DemiVeemon and Minomon tackling him into a hug.

"Monodramon, ya made it!" the blue dragon said.

"Glad to have you here." The larva said.

"I couldn't wait to get here." Monodramon giggled as he hugged the two digimon.

"Excuse me, but who are you?" Kari asked the brunette as he walked right in front of Daisuke.

They all watched in surprise and were shocked witless when the boy put his arms around the female leader's waist and pulled her flush up against his stronger, taller body and he then swooped his head down and captured her lips in a kiss.

Ken smiled at the sight of his two friends kissing and nearly laughed at the shocked looks on everyone's faces, Matt and Tai looking the most appalled by what they had seen and were about to go over and tear the boy away from their successor, but stopped when they saw she had raised her arms up around the mysterious Digidestind's neck and was returning the kiss.

A few seconds later, the two kissing teens pulled away, but were still standing very close to each other, Daisuke's face painted in a pretty blush.

"You're trouble, you know that?" she asked making him give a pleased smirk.

"I try, Princess." He said.

"Will someone tell me what the hell is going on here?!" Yolei yelled making everyone look at her.

"We were getting to that before someone decided to make a grand entrance." The child of Kindness said shooting the older boy a look.

"Ken, you know this guy?" Tai asked keeping his emotions in check so he didn't throttle the boy that had his arms still around his successor's waist, looking far too close to her butt.

"Of course I do. Daisuke and I have known him for years." Ken said.

"For years?" Kari asked.

"Allow me to introduce myself." The mysterious boy said as his dragon came over to him with DemiVeemon and Minomon.

"My name's Ryo Akiyama and this is Monodramon. I'm a Digidestind and also Dai's boyfriend." He said as he hugged the mahogany haired girl closer to his side, if that were possible.

Let's pause this scene and look out to the busy streets of Odaiba were children were walking with their parents and good, hardworking business men and women were calming walking to the nearest restaurant for their lunch break.

It was a pleasant sight, the sun shining down on them all, warming them from the chilly air.

"WWWWHHHHHAAAAATTTTT?!"

The people all nearly jumped out of their skins at the sound of the shouting and the children with their parents that were in the park looked over to the group of teenagers and young adults standing near a large tree with these old looking stuffed animals and kids in costumes, wondering why they had all had that reaction.

"Boyfriend? Since when did you have a boyfriend, Daisuke?" Matt asked.

"For about three weeks now." She said as they all sat down on the ground in a circle.

"Three weeks? Why didn't you ever tell us?" Mimi asked as she saw how well the younger girl and this Ryo guy seemed to fit together.

"Yeah, I thought we were you friends. We deserve to know when you go out and get a hot boyfriend." Yolei said looking miffed that she didn't know about this.

How could Daisuke get a boyfriend before she did?

The girl never even tried to make herself look good or anything, all she did to fix herself was shower, brush her hair and brush her teeth, that was it.

Maybe that was it, the girl never tried too hard to make herself look good, just looked clean and healthy.

"That's what we wanted to talk to you about. You see, Daisuke and I met Ryo five years ago." Ken said.

"Five years ago? But Daisuke only met you about a year ago, how is that possible?" Cody asked.

"Actually, when I was six my family lived in Tamachi and in the same building as the Ichijouji family. Our apartment was right across the hall from theirs." Daisuke said as Ryo ran his fingers through her hair.

"Why did you never tell us about this?" Izzy asked.

"Because it isn't as simple as that." Ryo said.

"One day when I was in my dad's study," Daisuke began.

"And I was in my brother's room," Ken said.

"The computer acted all weird and a weird divice came out of it." Daisuke continued.

"The same thing happened with my brother's computer." Ken said.

"A digivice!" Izzy gasped.

"My brother was in the room with me at the time, so he picked it up and put it in his drawer, telling me not to touch it until he figured out what it was, but I didn't listen to him. I opened the drawer and looked at it and then the computer started acting strange again and I was pulled in." Ken said.

"I was alone at the time. My parents were both at work and my sister was too busy with her friends in the living room when I looked at the device, wondering what it was. It started glowing and sucked me into the computer. On the other side, I was in a forest and Ken appeared right beside me." Daisuke explained.

"I was really sacred at what had happened and Daisuke was just as freaked out, but she tried to keep it together as she promised to help me get home and find any other humans." Ken said as he looked at his friend with great respect and gratitude.

"We introduced ourselves and then walked on for what felt like forever when we were finally attacked by this big digimon named Sagittarimon." Daisuke said.

"We were both so scared, not sure what to do." Ken said.

"At that time, I was already in the Digital World because the same thing pretty much happened to me. My computer acted weird and I was dragged into the Digital World and met Monodramon." Ryo said as Monodramon giggled.

"We were traveling when we heard yelling, that made Monodramon digivolve to Cyberdramon and he flew us off to where these two little kids were being attacked by Sagittarimon. Cyberdramon saved them and then I told the kids, who were Ken and Dai, why they were there from what I learned on our travels before they came." Ryo explained his part of the story.

The other Digidestinds listened closely to the tale, amazed at it.

"But wait, if you guys had met before, then why didn't you ever tell us?" Sora asked the children of Miracles and Kindness.

"I was trying to get over the depression of my best friend being turned evil and hurting innocents." Daisuke said.

"I didn't know what to do. I was waiting until we both came to an agreement on what to do and we both decided on waiting until we saved the Digital World and then find Ryo before we do anything." Ken said.

"Ryo then took us to Primary Village where we would be safe and he told us all about his adventures so far, but then Ken and I kept hearing these voices in our heads that were calling out to us." Daisuke said.

DemiVeemon and Minomon jumped into their human partner's arms, not wanting to be left out of the story telling.

"That was ush. We could shense that they were there, so we started calling out to them." The little dragon said.

"We could feel them as they got closer to us and then, as soon as they touched the shell of our eggs, we hatched and the bond was formed." Minomon said.

"We traveled together and helped protect each other for what felt like five months until this old man named Gennai appeared and told us that it wasn't our time to be there in the Digital World and he sent all three of us back home." Ken said.

"It was pretty weird because only about a second passed since we were gone in the real world and my sister was worried at all. I went right to bed and the next day went to see Ken. A few days later, my dad got a transfer to Odaiba, I moved and met Kari and Tai at my new school. The rest you guys already know." Daisuke finished up.

"So that's why you were so hell bent on Ken joining us and helping him out after the Digimon Emperor was gone." TK said as he came to the conclusion.

"Wait! So Gennai knew all about you guys being the first humans to ever enter the Digital World and he never told us?" Tai asked looking annoyed.

"Maybe he thought we would take it better if Daisuke and Ken were the ones explaining it." Joe suggested.

"You know, this means that you three are actually the first true humans to ever enter the Digital World and were the first Digidestinds." Sora said.

"I really didn't care about that. I was mostly happy to see Veemon again. Although, I was wondering why he was under the digi egg." Daisuke said.

"Gennai took me with him, shaying that there was a time that you would come back and I'd need to be ready to help you. I wash helping him look after Tai and the other's digi eggs until the Dark Mastersh came and I was hidden with Poromon and Upamon's eggs. After the battles were done and they were now Hawkmon and Armadillomon, we were placed in these holes in a deep sleep with the armour digi eggs over ush." DemiVeemon explained.

"I was hiding with Monodramon, but then Ken came back and I was so happy, but he kept muttering things about a dark ocean and some other stuff I didn't understand. He soon became the Digimon Emperor and I couldn't do or say anything to turn him back. I tried saying that Daisuke and Ryo would be really upset when they saw him like this, but that just made him mad. When Daisuke returned with Daisuke, I was so happy because I knew she would be able to turn Ken back to who he truly was and she did." Minomon said.

"You guys really did go through a lot. It's amazing to see that your friendship is really that strong to survive all of that." Kari said.

"I always knew they could master anything as long as they worked together and never gave up." Ryo said as he kissed Daisuke's cheek, making Matt and Tai gave him looks that an older brother would to their little sister's boyfriend.

"It's great to hear these stories now, though. We know the truth now and hopefully we can all be friends." Mimi said with a sweet smile.

"I'd like that." Ryo said.

The group all stood up and then separated to go back to doing whatever they wanted, Matt and Tai sticking around longer to give Ryo the whole 'if you break her heart, we'll break every bone in your body' speech before they left.

"That went well." Ken sighed feeling slightly drained emotionally, holding Minomon in his arms.

"See? There was no need to worry so much." Daisuke said as DemiVeemon sat on Monodramon's head.

"Right. Come on, we have a date, remember?" Ryo said with a smile.

He wasn't intimidated at all by the children of Courage and Friendship, he was mostly just amused by them and admired how much they cared for his cute girlfriend.

"I do. But what about Mono and V?" Daisuke asked as looked down at the two dragons.

"I'll watch them, don't worry." Ken suggested.

The dragon tamers both smiled and then left their friend with their partners, going off to the café that was close by to go on their date.

Daisuke smiled up at Ryo as he returned it, the two walking with their arms linked to the café, being greeted by the kind staff that they were familiar with.

The day had been quite eventful and unexpected, but it had ended well, so that was all that mattered to them.

Things were going good and they would take advantage of it.

Even though in a few months a strange old man would be appearing to take Ken and Daisuke to a different dimension with these other boys that were leaders of their own Digidestinds teams to defeat evil digimon that were destroying that world, but why worry about that before it even happens?

The end.


	7. Daichi

"Punk Rock 101"

**Here is anther Taisuke or Daichi one shot. I know I already did one, but suntan140 requested it with a great plot idea, so I decided to try it out again. Hope you all enjoy it.**

Daisuke was sitting at the table where all the other members of the Digidestinds were sitting eating their lunch, talking about the latest celeb gossip.

The current topic; singing sensation Judai Muto was coming to Odaiba to do a concert and they were all excited about going to.

"Oh, I can't wait! I hope we can get tickets. I love her!" Yolei said cheerfully as she played one of Judai's songs on her i-pod, the music playing softly as the group talked.

"_Ummm... Yeahh..._

_You're not exactly the guy I can bring home to my mama,_

_But what she don't know won't hurt her,_

_You're so controlling, so demanding, like to take advantage of me,_

_But I don't mind, no sir."_

"She is a very good singer and I love the clothes she wears." Kari said.

"_You get under my skin, such a sweet sin,_

_Just like a disease that keeps on, keeps on eating at me,_

_I know good and well you're good for nothing,_

_They say you don't deserve me but it really don't disturb me."_

"I have to admit, she has a nice set of vocals." Matt relented about the female rock star.

"She's also kind of hot." TK said as he looked at the mini poster he had of the teal haired singer that was in his binder.

Daisuke and Tai both listened to this with secret smiles that they shared, although the senior felt a bit jealous that this song was being played.

"I'm sure we'll get tickets, but who's going to wait in line to get them?" Sora asked.

"_Why do all good girls like the bad boys?_

_Like a moth to a flame, I guess I'm back here again._

_Tell me why the dark side just captures my eye,_

_I know that you're a villain but I can't stop this feeling._

_No Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh x2_

_Why do all good girls like the bad boys?_

_I know that you're a villain but I can't stop this feeling, no."_

"I'll get 'em." Daisuke said as she traced little shapes on Tai's arm that he had wrapped around her.

"Are you sure about that? We can pay you back for the tickets." Kari said to her brother's girlfriend.

"_You're cocky and it's working,_

_Chauvinistic and its perfect,_

_M-m-must be something wrong with me,_

_I-I-I use to think that I was strong,_

_But I now I see that I was wrong,_

_Because you took control of me._

_You get under my skin, such a sweet sin,_

_Just like a disease that keeps on, keeps on eating at me,_

_I know good and well you're good for nothing,_

_They say you don't deserve me but it really don't disturb me."_

"Nah, don't worry about it. Besides, I've been dying to see this concert for a while now. What's waiting a few hours in line and blowing some cash, right? Especially if it's worth it." Daisuke said with a giggle as Tai kissed her cheek.

"If you say so." TK said with a shrug before he went back to drooling over his poster.

"_Why do all good girls like the bad boys?_

_Like a moth to a flame, I guess I'm back here again._

_Tell me why the dark side just captures my eye,_

_I know that you're a villain but I can't stop this feeling._

_No Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh x2_

_Why do all good girls like the bad boys?_

_I know that you're a villain but I can't stop this feeling, no."_

"We better get great seats. Front row, so you better be first in that line, Daisuke or else I will never forgive you." Yolei said as she frowned at the younger girl who was more preoccupied with kissing her boyfriend.

"_She can't stop this feeling no, I tell her go with the flow righttt,_

_Say little mama want to know why the good girls like the bad boys,_

_Bad meaning good, shawty left with no choice,_

_So over your skin, baby phat you're so moist,_

_Leaving with the tins, when I'm macking invoice,_

_My laptop bling and a boy can't avoid_

_She love it going in, she don't want to be unemployed,_

_One reason to be a good pleasin',_

_Freaking daddy's little girl like I'm halfway decent,_

_Sure it ain't a lesson that I maybe been teaching,_

_Party all night and keep preaching."_

"Yolei, just stop worrying. Whatever seats we get, just be happy that we'll get to see the concert." Ken said as he pat the lavender haired girl's hand in comfort.

"Oh, fine." Yolei huffed looking away from the happy couple in envy that they were brave enough to be able to display their affection for each other out in the open so easily.

"_Why do all good girls like the bad boys?_

_Like a moth to a flame, I guess I'm back here again._

_Tell me why the dark side just captures my eye,_

_I know that you're a villain but I can't stop this feeling._

_No Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh x2_

_Why do all good girls like the bad boys?_

_I know that you're a villain but I can't stop this feeling, no._

_I know that you're a villain but I can't stop this feeling, no."_

The bell then rang and so the group all split up, the couples all saying good bye before they went to their own classes, eagerly awaiting the concert that was coming up soon.

**(The next day…)**

Daisuke and Tai were holding hands as they walked to the park to see the others and give them the tickets they had gotten for the concert.

"So the concert is when we'll tell them?" Tai asked his younger girlfriend.

"Well, it's been a year, so it's about time we tell them. Besides, I really can't wait to see the looks on their faces when they hear about it." Daisuke said with a sweet grin, mirth sparkling in her eyes.

The senior laughed at the freshmen as they finally made it to the park, watching as the others all looked up as they came over, Yolei shooting up and running over to them eagerly.

"Did you get them?" she asked urgently.

Daisuke smiled as she pulled out six tickets from her purse and Tai pulled out the other six.

"Yep, all right here. Front row." She said making the lavender haired girl take one happily.

"Yay! This is great." She cheered.

"That's not all." Tai said making them all give the grinning couple confused looks.

"What do you mean?" Matt asked.

"Well, this little angel of mine was able to score us all back stage passes so that we can meet Judai Muto." The keeper of Courage said.

"Tai, for your safety, I hope you aren't lying." Izzy said when he saw the looks the girls had.

The mahogany haired girl reached back into her purse as she handed the tickets to Kari and pulled out all twelve back stage passes that were blue and outlined in gold.

"You were saying?" she teased.

Yolei and Mimi both shrieked in glee as they tackled the younger girl in a hug making Sora and Kari laugh as the boys all had disturbed looks.

"Thank you, thank you. I love you." The two keepers of Sincerity chorused.

"Please stop crushing me." Daisuke said as the hug started to get painful.

The two girls backed off, apologizing, but then started jumping in joy as the tickets and passes were all passed out.

They hung out for a while going to their favorite restaurant to get something to eat and talk to a while, the girls mostly planning a big shopping trip for the perfect outfits to wear to the concert and for meeting Judai Muto, while the boys (Ken, Matt and TK) all sighed in depression when they knew that they would be going along to carry the bags.

Tai was quite smug though because his girlfriend wasn't the type to buy a lot of things and obsess over the clothes while she was shopping.

She had a hard time deciding her clothes to wear, so she often asked her sister to help her pick up things that looked good or even asked Tai about a graphic t-shirt.

She made things so much easier on him and he loved her for it.

Later on, the two holders of Courage went back to the Motomiya residence for some alone time together and also because Tai was staying over for dinner.

Another perk to having Daisuke as a girlfriend was that she was a great cook, not as good as Matt, but still very good and would even help out Mrs. Kamiya when she was invited over for dinner, saving Kari, Tai and their dad from whatever their mom cooked and Mr. Kamiya was pushing Tai to hurry up and marry the girl before she got away.

This made Kari laugh and say that Tai was still 18 and Daisuke was only 15 and they were too young, but Mr. Kamiya shrugged it off and said that it was never too early for marriage.

Tai would always get embarrassed when his father brought it up and his mother would tease him about waiting to get another daughter while Kari and Daisuke would laugh, amused by it all and the child of Miracles had even asked when he would be getting her a ring.

The joke was on her because he actually did get her a ring, only it wasn't an engagement ring, it was just a promise ring that was a nice small gold band with a heart on it for her 14th birthday to mark their one year anniversary.

One her 13th birthday Tai had asked her out and given her a kiss on the lips when she had agreed and they were happily in love for that entire year.

Her 14th birthday was their one year anniversary and he had given her the ring to symbolize that they were together and would hopefully still be together for a long time.

They had just celebrated her 15th birthday and 2nd anniversary last month.

The two keepers of Courage were now in Daisuke's room, the predecessor lying on the bed as he watched his girlfriend pull out her clothes from her closet.

"OK, Jun bought me a new dress to wear for the concert. Wanna see it?" she asked.

"See you in it? Yes and possibly take you out of it." he said with a wicked grin.

The mahogany haired girl gave him a look as she pulled out a soccer ball and threw it at him.

He chuckled as he caught it and then spun it on his finger.

"Get cha head out of the gutter." She said as she closed the closet door behind her and started to get changed.

Tai shook his head as he tossed the ball up into the air and caught it, waiting on her to get changed.

A minute later the closet door opened and out came Daisuke dressed in a blue cocktail dress that was sleeveless and the skirt ended at her mid thighs.

"What do you think?" she asked spreading her arms out and did a playful twirl.

Tai's jaw dropped at the sight of his girl in her dress that hugged her curves, looking sexy and sweet at the same time.

"I think you better not wear that around anyone but me or else I'll kill whoever dares to look at you." He said standing up and stalking towards her.

"Really?" she said with a grin that made her look like a vixen.

Tai gently grabbed the girl by her waist and pulled her up against him and kissed her on the lips.

Daisuke wrapped her arms around his neck and returned the kiss, both humming in appreciation as their lips moved together in a sweet dance.

Tai pulled away after a few minutes of kissing and then the two sat down on the bed.

"So we're finally gonna tell everyone about it, huh?" he asked.

"I can't wait to see the looks on all of their faces. We should make it really special." He said as he gently pushed her down onto the soft mattress, gazing down into her eyes.

"But we should try not to give them heart attacks." Daisuke said as they went back to their kissing.

**(A week later…)**

The night of the concert had finally come and all of the Digidestinds were excited for it.

The girls had all dressed up for the occasion.

Yolei was wearing a knee length black skirt with white ballet flats and an apple red shirt with a jean jacket.

Sora was wearing a black t-shirt that had a red heart on it, skinny jeans and red flats.

Mimi had a line green sundress with brown cowboy boots and a jean jacket.

Kari was wearing a pink tank top that had thin straps, skinny jean and lavender flip flops.

The boys all just wore jeans with convers and long sleeved shirts that each matched their Crests while Tai's shirt also had the words 'Too Hot To Handle' on it.

"Hey, guys, where are Daisuke and Tai?" Kari asked as she looked around for her brother and his girlfriend.

"I just saw Tai a few minutes ago." Matt said as he looked around for them.

"Hey guys." The wild haired brunette said as he took a seat beside the blonde.

"Where's Daisuke?" Mimi asked when she saw that the child of Miracles was present.

"Oh, she wasn't feeling too well so she couldn't make it." he said making everyone shoot him worried looks, especially the children of Kindness and Light.

"Will she be all right?" Sora asked.

"Yeah, she'll be fine." Tai said.

"I'm surprised that you actually came though, Tai." Joe said.

"Yeah, normally if Daisuke wasn't feeling well you'd be waiting on her hand and foot." Izzy said.

"Yeah, she pretty much shoved me out of the house to go enjoy myself and Jun was there to look after her. Note to self, never get those two mad at the same time. It's scary. I barely escaped with my life." Tai said with a shudder.

"Yikes." TK chuckled.

They heard some of the people in the crowd cheer and then looked over to the stage as a man dressed in jeans, black boots, black leather jacket and a white t-shirt and he had blonde hair that was spiked up and had green eyes.

"All right, ladies and gentlemen. Welcome to a night of power, entertainment and fun. Please welcome your favorite girl and mine, JUDAI MUTO!" he yelled into the mike.

The crowd all cheered loudly as the man disappeared in smoke and then a teal haired teenager with tanned skin and chocolate eyes and she was dressed in a blue cocktail dress that hugged her body and was strapless and was mid-thigh length, but she wore black spandex under it with orange fingerless gloves and blue ballet flats.

"Hey everybody, are you ready to rock?" she yelled into the mike.

The crowd all shouted their encouragement, ready to get the show started.

"_When I hit rock bottom_

_And then keep going down_

_And I'm talking to the mirror_

_With no one else around_

_When impossible to maybe_

_Is as far as I can see_

_I'll keep hangin' in_

_Till the world believes in me_

_All this drama drags me down_

_And drives me insane_

_But nothing's gonna keep me off my game_

_Life is a show_

_Skydiving and about to let go_

_Walking the wire with nothing below_

_Don't you know, don't you know_

'_Cause life is a show_

_In every shade of the rainbow_

_We're jumping through fire_

_Let's go_

_Life is a show_

_I knew you gotta dig deep_

_And prove it everyday_

_Same people leave you feeling_

_You stop and toss the wave_

_I've tried a game of anti_

_Would have gave it everything_

_But I never lost reason why I sing_

_Everything that knocks me down_

_Is making me strong_

_And standing on this stage is where I belong_

_Life is a show_

_Skydiving and about to let go_

_Walking the wire with nothing below_

_Don't you know, don't you know_

'_Cause life is a show_

_In everyone shade of the rainbow_

_We're jumping through fire_

_Let's go_

_Life is a show_

_Once you step in the light there's no turning back_

_Once you're living the life what more can you ask_

_Keeping the feeling is all that you want_

_Singing your heart out and giving it all that you got_

_Life is a show_

_Skydiving and about to let go_

_You're walking the wire with nothing below_

_Don't you know, don't you know_

_Yeah_

_Life is a show_

_In every shade of the rainbow_

_We're jumping through fire_

_Let's go_

_Life is a show_

_Skydiving and about to let go_

_Walking the wire with nothing below_

_Don't you know, don't you know_

'_Cause life is a show_

_In every shade of the rainbow_

_We're jumping through fire_

_Let's go_

_Life is a show_

_Life is a show _

_Life is a show_

_Life is a show_

_Life is a show_

_Life is a_

_Life is a_

_Life _

_My life is a show_

_Life is a show_

_Your life is a show_

_Your life is a_

_Life is a show_

_Life is a show_

_You're jumping through fire_

_My life is a show_

_Life is a show."_

Judai smiled after she finished and everyone cheered.

Her eyes roved over to crowd, falling on the eleven Digidestinds who were in the front row.

She waved at them, making the girls all cheer and the youngest blonde boy swoon and she laughed at that.

"Hey guys, it seems we have some ultimate fans in the first row here." Judai said as she gestured her hand over the front row where the Digidestinds were sitting and a spot light landed on them.

"Why don't you guys all come up here with me?" she asked making the crowd clap.

"Pinch me, I'm dreaming." Yolei said dazed and Cody, who was beside her, shrugged and pinched her.

"Ouch!" she yelped.

"You aren't dreaming." He said.

"Come one, let's go." Kari said excitedly as she and the others all got up onto the stage and stood beside Judai as she smiled kindly at them.

"So how long have you guys been fans?" she asked holding the mike out to Ken and Yolei.

"Ever since we first saw you on The Next Star. We loved how you always performed you own songs." Yolei gushed.

Judai smiled wider at that as she moved the mike to Matt.

"Yeah, they really spoke to us and were great." He said.

"I also understand that you're quite the song writer yourself and also have a decent set of vocals." Judai said with a mischievous look that made Ken and Matt look at her curiously.

That look was so familiar.

"How did you that?" the child of Friendship asked.

"I'll admit to being a Teenage Wolves." She said.

"You think you could sing with me?" she asked making the crowd cheer.

"The rest of you can stay up here and dance along. Anyone have any requests?" the teal haired girl asked.

"Oh, I know! Sing 'Count on You'. I love that song." Mimi said.

"It's perfect for a duet." Kari said.

"That all right with you guys?" Judai asked the crowd.

They all cheered and Matt got into place with a mike in his hands as the other Digidestinds all walked off to the corner to dance near the band.

"_Now I'm about to give you my heart_

_But remember this one thing_

_I've never been in love before_

_So you gotta go easy on me."_ Judai sang.

"_I heard love in dangerous_

_Once you fall you can never get enough_

_But the thought of you leaving ain't so easy on me."_ Matt sang.

"_Don't hurt me_

_Desert me_

_Don't give up on me."_ Judai sang.

"_What would I want to do that for?"_ Matt sang.

"_Don't use me_

_Take advantage of me_

_Make me sorry I ever counted on you."_ Judai sang.

"_1, 2, 3, 4 to the 5."_ The band and the Digidestinds sang.

"_Baby I'm counting on you."_ Judai sang smiling at them.

"_1, 2, 3, 4 to the 5."_

"_Baby I'm counting on you."_

"_1, 2, 3, 4 to the 5."_

"_Baby I'm counting on you."_

"_1, 2, 3, 4 to the five."_

"_Baby I'm counting on you."_

"_Understand I've been here before_

_Thought I found someone could finally adore_

_But you failed my test_

_Gotta know her better_

_So I wasn't the only one."_

"_But I'm willing to put my trust in you_

_Baby you can put your trust in me."_ The two sang together.

"_Just at the count of three_

_You can count on me_

_And you're never gonna see._

_No numbers in my pocket._

_Anything I'm doing girl I'll drop it_

_For you."_ Matt sang.

"'_Cause you're the one I'm giving my heart to_

_But I gotta be the only one."_ Judai and Matt sang.

"_Don't hurt me_

_Desert me_

_Don't give up on me."_

"_What would I want to do that for?"_ Matt sang.

"_Don't use me_

_Take advantage of me_

_Make me sorry I ever counted on you."_ Judai sang.

"_1, 2, 3, 4 to the 5." _The band and Digidestinds sang.

"_Baby I'm counting on you." _Judai sang.

"_1, 2, 3, 4 to the 5."_

"_Baby I'm counting on you."_

"_1, 2, 3, 4 to the 5."_

"_Baby I'm counting on you."_

"_1, 2, 3, 4 to the 5."_

"_Baby I'm counting on you_

_I really hope you understand_

_That if you wanna take my hand."_ Judai sang.

"_That you should put yourself in my heart_

_I promise to be careful from the start."_ Matt sang.

"_I trust in you with lovin' me."_ Judai sang.

"_Very, very carefully."_ Matt sang.

"_Never been so vulnerable."_ Judai sang.

"_Baby I'll make you comfortable."_ Matt and Judau sang.

"_1, 2, 3, 4 to the 5."_ The band and Digidestinds sang.

"_Baby I'm counting on you."_ Matt sang.

"_1, 2, 3, 4 to the 5."_

"_Why would I wanna do that_

_Hey yeah!"_ Judai sang.

"_1, 2, 3, 4 to the 5."_

"_Baby I'm counting on you."_ Matt sang.

"_1, 2, 3, 4 to the 5."_

"_Now I'm about to give you my heart_

_So remember this one thing_

_I've never been in love before."_ Judai sang.

"_So you gotta go easy one me."_ Matt and Judai sang.

The audience all cheered loudly to the Digidestinds and Judai shook hands with all of them before she sent them back to their seats.

The concert went on and a few hours later with light shows, and dancing.

Tai had disappeared after it was all done, so the Digidestinds decided to go backstage to see Judai and thank her for a wonderful time.

"I can't believe we get to hang out with her more after this." Yolei gushed.

"It's too bad Daisuek couldn't come." Ken sighed.

"I'm sure she watched this all on the TV and will be congratulating us later on." Joe said.

"Guys, I think I might be going crazy, but didn't Judai seem…familiar to you at all?" Matt asked.

"What do you mean, Matt?" Cody asked curiously as they stood in front of the dressing room door that belonged to Judai.

"Actually, she did seem a lot like…" Ken trailed off as he thought about it.

"I think you guys are crazy." TK said.

"Come on, let's go!" Yolei said opening the door.

What they saw on the other side was something they hadn't expected at all.

Tai was there and he was making out with Judai!

The child of Courage was too absorbed in kissing the teal haired girl, their hands exploring each other.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Matt yelled in outrage making the two jump apart.

"Oh, hey guys. What took ya so long?" Tai asked casually with a smile.

"How dare you act so innocent?" Kari demanded appalled.

Daisuke was going to be so heartbroken when she heard that her boyfriend was cheating on her.

"I am going to kill you!" Yolei yelled as she stalked over to the brunette, but was held back by Cody and Izzy.

"How could you do this? Daisuke wasted two years on a pathetic, lowly cheat like you! She could have done so much better!" the child of Love and Sincerity snarled at the wild haired boy.

Judai watched all this with an amused look on her face making Ken look straight at her.

That look…the amusement and fire that burned in her chocolate eyes, the tanned skin, the cute crooked grin she had and last but not least the gold ring on her finger.

The child of Kindness walked over to where Judai was standing, making everyone look at her.

"You really do know how to put on a show, don't you?" he asked smiling.

"Should've known you would figure it out first." The teal haired female laughed.

Ken chuckled too as he took hold of the teal locks of hair and then tugged at it, revealing that it was a wig that was hiding mahogany hair.

The others all stared in surprise when they saw Daisuke Motomiya herself was the one standing in the room.

"Daisuke?" TK asked.

"Ah come on, did ya really think I would do something as low as cheat on my girlfriend? No way, I love her too much." Tai said as he wrapped an arm around the child of Miracles.

"Wait a minute. Daisuke was Judai the entire time?" Izzy asked.

"How? Why have you been keeping it a secret?" Joe asked.

"For some privacy. Being famous comes with stalkers and paparazzi, right Ken?" Daisuke said to her best friend and he nodded, understanding what she meant.

"She wanted to try out the whole famous thing because she loved singing and writing her music. She was really passionate about it, so she went to all of this trouble to create a new identity to be able to pull it all off." Tai explained.

"And you knew about this?" Sora asked.

"Of course. I was the one who encouraged her to go for it." he said.

"I planned on telling you tonight and decided to make it a really special night for all of you." Daisuke said.

Yolei rushed over and tackled the girl into a hug.

"It was the best night of my life." The lavender haired girl said.

"We really are grateful that you did all of this." Kari said as she also hugged her friend.

"It was an amazing experience." The child of Knowledge and Reliability smiled.

"Well, I'm happy. What do you say we all go back to my hotel room and order room service and party?" Daisuke suggested as she took her wig back from ken and placed it back on.

"Sound great." Matt said.

"Oh, Daisuke, you have to let us help you with your clothes and hair." Mimi said.

"hey, maybe we can all be your entourage? We can come up with secret identities too and that way we can have out more together." Yolei said.

"Sounds awesome." Daisuke said.

The Digidestinds all filed out of the room to go to the limo that was waiting on them as Tai and Daisuke hung back.

"Well, that went pretty well." The older said.

"Shut up." The younger said as she pulled her boyfriend down and kissed him.

The end.

**I don't own any of the songs. 'Good Girls Like Bad Boys' belongs to Jadyn Maria and Flo Rida, 'Life is a Show' belongs to Cassie Steele and 'Count on You' belongs to Big Time Rush and Jordin Sparks. Hope you all enjoyed.**


	8. Kensuke

"Addicted"

**This is dedicated to Digimon Fan for asking for a Kensuke or Daiken one shot. And yes, I am getting terrible at coming up with new title names. I hope everyone likes it.**

There was one thing Ken had planned ever since he had first seen the mahogany haired girl on his monitors when she came to the Digital World and made her blue dragon digivolve, even though it shouldn't had been possible.

He had planned on making her his.

He had used Drimogemon to capture her and had her chained to the side of a cliff, watching her sleep, looking so peaceful and sweet.

Then, when she woke up, she looked just so adorable with that startled look on her face that he had to bite his lip to keep from laughing, but when he spoke, she glared up at him, knowing that he was close to laughing at her.

He loved the way this fire seemed to light up her chocolate brown eyes whenever they were about to battle.

_Daisuke groaned as her eyes fluttered open, then she gasped in shock when she saw that she wasn't with her friends, but she was handcuffed to a wall of a canyon._

_"Oh great! Was I sleep walking again? Where am I?" she asked._

_"You're just hanging out." came a teasing voice from above her._

_Daisuke looked up with a glare to see a dark figure standing above her._

"_Oh, ha ha. Very funny, I'm busting a gut. Who are you?" she asked as her eyes focussed to see a boy dressed in a blue jumpsuit with a blue cape outlined in yellow and had wild plum colored hair._

_She wasn't able to see his eyes because they were hidden by these yellow and purple glasses._

_"I'm your worst nightmare come to life. Frankly, I was rather disappointed I was able to capture you so easily." he said._

_"Are you the digimon Emperor?" she asked._

_"Speaking." he said, mockingly._

_"But you're a kid like the rest of us!"_

_"I'm nothing like you, because if I were, then I'd be the one hanging from a cliff. Which reminds me..."_

_He snapped his fingers and a wall on the other side opened up and revealed a captured Veemon._

_"Veemon!" she cried, worried._

_"Daisuke! Hey, great view isn't it?" he said, trying to lighten the mood._

_"I haven't had time to look! Quick, armour digivolve!" Daisuke cried._

_"Uh, just one problem. Aren't you going to need these to pull off that little trick?" the Emperor laughed holding her digivice and D-terminal._

_"Give me back my digivice and let Veemon go! He has nothing to do with this!" she said._

_"Yeah right. You've both been trespassing in my garden without my permission. And as your punishment, you'll be forced to watch Veemon become my slave." The Emperor said._

_Then, a dark ring appeared and slowly made its way over to the blue dragon, who looked determined to not show any fear, while Daisuke was in a panic._

_"No, please, don't!" she begged._

_"Ha! You'll never get me to become your slave. You might as well destroy me now and get it over with!" Veemon said with a confident smile._

_"As you wish." the Emperor said._

_"Hey, take it easy! I was just kiddin'. Come on, old buddy, don't you know a good joke when you hear one? You know, a little comedy to lighten the mood. Haha, funny guy Veemon, huh?" the dragon said with a nervous smile._

_"Veemon..." Daisuke said sadly with tears in her eyes._

_"I don't hear you laughing now, Veemon." The Emperor said._

_"Leave him alone!" Daisuke shouted as the ring got closer._

_"Tempest Wing!" someone cried._

_Two bright lights shot out and destroyed the dark ring._

_"Daisuke, hold on!" Yolei cried, ridding the back of a flying digimon._

_"Save Veemon!" Daisuke cried._

_The wall behind the blue dragon began to crumble and a yellow digimon came through, carrying Veemon._

_"Sorry to burst in on you like this!" he said._

_"You could've knocked." Veemon joked._

_The Emperor turned and was about to leave, but stopped when he saw a white cat was standing there._

"_This litter box isn't big enough for the both of us." She said as Wormmon jumped in front of his master to protect him._

_Gatomon then went to attack the Emperor, but Wormmon got in the way, getting hit back into his master, making his human drop the female leader's D-3 and D-terminal and the other girl with lavender hair got them._

_"Thank you!" she called up in a teasing tone._

"_You're useless!" the Emperor said to the green and purple caterpillar._

"_Here kitty!" the Emperor said as he used his whip to grab Gatomon and then used it to fling her over the side of the cliff._

_Yolei then got Daisuke down as Gatomon was flung over the ledge and the goggle headed girl caught the white cat as the Emperor called out Snimon, Drimogemon and Mojyamon._

_"Here you go." Yolei said, handing the girl her stuff._

_"Thanks a lot, Yolei. Now it's time for a little pay back. What do you say, Veemon?" Daisuke said turning to her partner._

_"Yeah!" Veemon said eagerly._

_"DIGI ARMOUR ENERGIZE!"_

_"Veemon armour digivolve too...Flamedramon: the fire of Courage!"_

_"Let's show them what armour digimon can do against the slaves of the Emperor!" Flamedramon said._

_The armour digimon fought the digimon and freed them all as the Emperor and Wormmon made their getaway._

Ken sighed as he leaned back against the tree that stood outside his school, letting the memories flood over him.

It's been three years since he was the Emperor and he was a better person after everything that had happened.

Daisuke was a huge part of that.

He knew that he had wanted her to be with him, even when he was evil.

She had stuck by his side after she had given him his humanity back and helped the others to learn to accept him.

_Ken stepped out of the taxi that he had taken to get to the soccer game then looked over to the field, ignoring his annoying fan girls and got the surprise of his life when he saw his enemies all there._

_He was even more surprised to see Daisuke dressed in the red and white uniform that Odaiba was known for, looking at him in awe and also with that same challenging fire that he loved._

_Ken and Daisuke stared into each other's eyes, lavender meeting chocolate for a minute, feeling like an eternity to them as they got lost in each other, but the plum haired boy turned away from it first as he made his way down to the field where his teammates were waiting on him, smiling._

_"Hey Ken, glad you could make it." his coach said._

_"Sorry I'm a little late coach, I had something to do first." Ken smirked._

_"Don't worry about it. I'm just glad you found the time for us at all. Can I put you in now?" the coach asked._

_"Sure." Ken nodded; walking out onto the field where he met the female Digidestind he was obsessed with._

"_You must be Ken. It's nice to meet you, I'm Daisuke." The mahogany girl said with a sweet smile._

_Ken gave grin as he glanced over to where the girl's friends were all cheering for her._

_"Go Daisuke!" TK yelled._

_"You can do it." Kari said._

_"Some nice friends you got there, Daisuke." he complimented._

_She gave him a startled look as she recognized his voice._

_Then, the referee blew the whistle and Ken started getting into the game, running past the girl, his side gently brushing against hers, causing her to shiver at the touch as he stole the ball and quickly kicked it into the net._

_Daisuke shook off the shock at the brief touch to turn and look on in surprise at how easily Ken had managed to score that goal._

"_Houston, we have a problem." She said._

_During the entire game, Ken had out maneuvered the female leader, making sure to tease her by touching her briefly each time he passed her._

_He may have teased her a bit too much, because when the final part of the game, he was running with the ball, preparing to make the final goal, but was stopped by the girl pulling a sliding block, surprising him as she accidentally nicked his leg on her cleats and made him trip._

_The two got up as the Tamachi team was declared the winners, the girl in red being praised by her teammates, which were all male, by her smart thinking._

_The boy in green walked over to his team, frowning at how he had been made a fool of by his enemy and also the fact that she was being covered with other boys._

"_Hey, Ken!" he stopped and turned around, masking his expression when he saw Daisuke was running over to him with concern written clearly on her face._

"_Is your leg all right? Sorry about that tackle, I guess I caught you off guard." She apologized softly as she looked down at the bit of blood seeping through his blue sock._

_"That's ok, I hardly felt it. Too busy thinking about scouring goals I guess." Ken said with a smile, stunning himself when he found that it was a real smile that he was giving, not one that he always had now a day; those were fake._

"_That was quite impressive. Perhaps we'll meet on the battle field again. Until next time, my worthy adversary." He said holding his hand out to her._

_She looked at it, a bit confused by his words, but then broke into a cheerful smile and accepted his hand, her smaller, warmer hand feeling so right in his cooler and larger one._

"_Yeah, sure." She said with a small chuckle._

Ken looked up at the school as the students were piling out of it, watching as the groups got together and some couples too.

He smiled fondly at them, hoping that the reason he was standing there would hurry up and come out to see him.

He went back to waiting, letting his mind get lost in his memories.

_"Digimon Emperor what have you done? Where are my friends?" Daisuke demanded after her friends had been sucked down into the sand below them._

_"Your friends as you call them are here with me. Come and see for yourself if you dare!" the Emperor's voice called out smugly._

_Daisuke and Veemon ran across the sand and found their friends all tied up with the Emperor standing on the cliff by them._

_"Let my friends go! What have you done with them?" Daisuke yelled angrily._

_The Emperor smirked as he saw that familiar fire burning in her eyes._

_"Take a look! Your friends are at my mercy and so are you." He mocked._

_"Daisuke save yourself!" Kari yelled._

_"Run! You can still get away!" TK agreed._

_"Don't take your eyes off the Emperor!" Cody yelled._

_"What are you waiting for? Save me!" cried Yolei._

_"Don't worry, I'll think of something!" Daisuke yelled out to them._

_"Not so fast, your time is running short. Oops your time is up." The Emperor mocked her as his newest minion Deltamon appeared, looking very ferocious._

_"What luck that you all happened to drop by seeing as he needs to be fed. Haha! Beg if you want my mercy….'Please, Master, spare my friends'." He said._

_The female leader swallowed her pride._

_"…Please, Master, spare my friends." Daisuke said softly._

_"What? I can't hear you." The Emperor teased wanting to hear her say it again making the mahogany haired girl and dragon glare up at him._

_"Please, Master, spare my friends." She said louder._

Ken mentally winced as he remembered how he had made her get down on her hands and knees and beg him to spare her friends and she had gotten back at him when he was turned good.

_"As you can see Deltamon only has three mouths but there are four children. You may have one of them back." the Emperor said stunning her._

_"I-I can't c-choose. T-they're all my friends." She stuttered as she looked at her friends all hanging there where Deltamon was, ready to eat them._

_She couldn't do it._

_She refused to choose between her friends._

"_Time's up!" the Emperor said._

"_I'm not choosing. Take me instead!" she called making Veemon turn to her in shock while the Emperor smirked in satisfaction, thinking of all the things he could do with her as his slave._

_"You think you can satisfy his hunger? Very well." He said, not being serious about having her being eaten._

_Deltamon was about to go over and capture the girl, but the ground beneath him collapsed as Digmon appeared._

"_Surprise!" he said._

"_Daisuke!" the girl and her dragon turned around to see that her friends were all fine as they flew over to them._

_"That was a mean trick!" growled TK as the copies of the Digidestinds turned into Bakemon with glowed red eyes and control rings on them._

_"Eww! Gross!" Yolei gasped._

_"What are those?" Cody asked._

_"Those are Bakemon." TK explained._

_"He made the Bakemon look like our friends." Veemon said mad that he had upset his partner._

"_You…jerk! Veemon, get him!" Daisuke said as the dragon armour digivolved into Flamedramon._

_The Emperor glared down at them, about to give out the order for the attack, but he was cut off when he felt himself getting pushed back._

_He looked up into chocolate eyes as the two humans slid down the cliff._

"_How dare you do that to me! Who do you think you are?" the girl yelled at him._

"_It's not my fault you were so easy to play with." He said as they hit the ground._

_They rolled away from each other._

"_But you're a kid just like me. How can you be so cold?" She asked._

"_I'm nothing like you!" he snarled as he lashed out his whip at her._

"_Good bye!" he said as she was about to dodge, but was stopped when someone caught the whip._

"_Hello." Flamedramon said making his human smile at him._

_Flamedramon then jumped up and helped the others destroy the dark ring on Deltamon, making everyone cheer._

"_I can't believe the same person made me act like a fool twice two days in a row." The Emperor snarled._

_Daisuke looked at him curiously, wondering what he had meant by that and then she saw that he had a cut on his leg, blood seeping through._

"_How did you get that?" she asked and then gasped as she suddenly felt sick to her stomach as she came to a conclusion._

"_No way. You're…" she trailed off as she looked at him with hurt eyes._

"_That's right. None other than Ken Ichijouji." He said taking off his glasses to reveal his face to her and the other Digidestinds._

_He then took his leave, but couldn't help to feel his heart clench painfully when he saw the look of pure heartbreak and betrayal on Daisuke's face as he left._

There were plenty of more run ins with the Digidestinds after that and Ken couldn't help but feel truly awful when he saw the anger that burned deeply in Daisuke's whenever she saw him.

But that's what it was.

There was always anger…but never hate and that made him wonder why she could never hate him for all of the things he had done.

_After the he was saved from the evil of being the Emperor and he had gotten Wormmon back, Ken was just walking home from a normal day at school, where all the teachers and students were surprised to see that he was falling behind in his studies and sports._

_He had figured that all that advanced natural talent came from when he was the Emperor and he was happy that it was slipping away._

_While he was walking home, he did not expect to see a certain mahogany haired girl standing on the bridge waiting for him with a cheerful smile in place on her lips._

_"Ken!" she called._

_He looked at her in shock._

_"Hey!" she waved, smiling._

_"So what brings you all the way out here? Did you come to remind me I'd been a bad boy?" he asked._

_"Come on, Ken. You've done some pretty rotten things, but you're not an evil person." she said._

_"I'm not?" he asked surprised._

"_Nope. The person who designed the school's lunch menu, now that's an evil person." She joked with a small laugh, hoping to lighten the mood, but after a few awkward second of silence, she stopped._

"_That was a joke, Ken." She said._

"_Sorry, I guess I haven't really been in a joking mood lately." He said._

"_That's OK." She said._

"_Look, I have an idea. Why don't you come with me? You can meet my friends and tell them you're sorry." She said with a confident smile._

_"But why? They hate me!" he said._

_"They don't hate you, Ken. They just don't understand you! I know you're sorry for what you've done, but they don't." she said._

_"What makes you so special?" he asked._

_"I never said I was special. I just think you're better than you're giving yourself credit for." She said making his heart soar at how much faith she had in him._

_"I'm not sure." He said feeling conflicted._

_"Look, the Digital World's been pretty freaky lately. We need your help! After all, you're one of us Digidestinds." She said making him gasp and look at her for the first time since they had moved to the lake below the bridge to speak._

_"Me? A Digidestind?" he asked making her nod enthusiastically._

_"That's right. Just one big happy family!" she smiled._

_"I don't know. Thanks Daisuke. I appreciate you being honest with me, but it just won't work. I can't join you." He said shocking her._

_"What? What do you mean?" she asked him._

_"I just can't. Sorry." he said, leaving._

_"Ken, where're you going?" she called._

_"Come on, Ken! We can be your friends! Don't turn your back on us! Please!" she called._

Then there was the time where things really changed them both.

_"Do you have your Crest?" Daisuke asked running over to him._

_Ken held out his hand showing it to her._

_"Great, hand it over." she said reaching out her hand, but the child of Kindness closed his hand over it._

_"What do you think you're doing, Daisuke?" Ken asked._

_"Saving the world!" she said._

_The base behind them let off another explosion._

_"This is my responsibility. I don't want anyone else to get hurt because of me!" Ken said._

_Stingmon flew in overhead._

_"I can take this from here." he said._

_He was about to get hit by Ookawamon, but Ex-Veemon helped him._

_"Are you nuts? He's an Ultimate!" Ex-Veemon said._

_"So? I'll do this alone." Stingmon said._

_"What are you trying to do? Get yourself killed?" Daisuke yelled at Ken._

_"That's a genius move!" she quipped sarcastically._

_Ken's head was hung down, his shame, guilt and hatred for himself shown on his face._

_"It's my base, my Crest and my fault. No one else is going to die for my mistakes! Understand?" Ken demanded._

_"We know the risks." Daisuke said gently._

_"Have you forgotten? I was the Digimon Emperor! I was a monster!" Ken began to shake from his emotions._

_"And I am as guilty as Ken. I didn't stop him!" Stingmon said._

_"You two need to chill." Ex-Veemon said._

_"The only way I'll feel like a human again instead of a monster is to erase all trace of my evil. To fix things. And the only way to do that is with my own hands!" Ken said fists clenched._

_"But Ken..." Daisuke trailed off worried._

_"He still has nightmares. Horrible ones! But then, mine are worse." Stingmon said._

_"It doesn't matter what happens to me as long as I can accomplish my goal!" Ken said feeling confident in his words._

_"ENOUGH!"_

_Daisuke slapped the child of Kindness across the face, shocking him by her anger._

"_What are you talking about? I'm not gonna let you do this, get it?" she yelled looking scared for him and mad that he would so easily give his life away._

"_What about the people who care about? And your digimon? How do you think they'll feel if you just disappeared?" she asked making him look at her in wonder as he thought it all over._

"_Don't give up. LIVE. That's the only thing you can do to make up for it all is to live and fight." She said._

"_Daisuke is right. I may not be the sharpest tool in the shed, but I know that throwing your life away won't solve anything." Ex-Veemon said making Stingmon think about this._

"_Hmm. I guess you're right. We really haven't been thinking this through." He said._

"_So what are you gonna do about it now, huh?" Daisuke asked._

"_But…Daisuke…" Ken trailed off unsure of what to say as he took in her words._

"_Just don't give up. Because your parents and partner aren't the only ones who will miss you." She said with tears shining in her chocolate eyes making his eyes widen at that._

"_Daisuke…"_

_Just then, there was a teal glow that came from both their pockets, so they pulled out their D-3s to see that they were shining with that same light._

_They both then heard and felt two hearts beating and looked at each other as they realised that it was their hearts that they could feel and hear._

_Their digimon were soon covered in that very light and it made them transform into an Ultimate level digimon named Paildramon and he easily took down Ookuwamon while they ran inside to shut down the base._

"Ken!" a voice cried out, snapping the plum haired boy out of his memories.

He looked over to the side and smiled lovingly when the source that had triggered his memories ran over to him and threw herself into his arms.

"Hey." Daisuke said.

"Hello." Ken said.

"You weren't waiting too long, were you? Because if you were, then it was all TJ's fault. I'm tellin' ya, that guy doesn't know when to shut up. He was freaking out over his date with some girl, I just told him to go ask Yolei for advice." The mahogany haired girl said as she pulled out of the embrace and allowed her boyfriend to lock arms with her as they began walking.

"That may not have been a good idea. Remember when I asked Yolei for help on asking you out?" Ken asked making them both grimace at the thought.

"That was so cheesy. I would have been fine if you had just come out and said it. Roses and chocolates and chick flicks? Not all girls are into that type of stuff." Daisuke said as they walked to her apartment to spend the rest of the evening together.

"It helped me, though. It made you come up to me, straighten me out and just tell me how you feel." The child of Kindness said as he gazed down at her lovingly.

She looked up at him with that fire he loved to see and she used her other hand to grab the collar of his school shirt.

"You're lucky I even bothered." She said as she pulled him down to her and their lips met.

He smiled into the kiss as he pulled her soft, warm body closer to his, feeling their hearts beating together as one as they melted into each other.

There were people who were staring at the couple, mainly because they thought they saw a pretty teal light flickering around them, but mostly it was just an old couple that were touched by the sight of the young ones that were so in love and enjoying their lives.

Ken and Daisuke pulled away, both smiling with flushed cheeks.

"We should get going. We don't want to miss the monster movie marathon you wanted to see." The young man said.

"Try not to freak so much when we watch 'Ginger Snaps', OK?" the chocolate eyed girl teased as she took her lover's hand and started leading him back to her house.

"I didn't freak." He said pouting.

"You freaked." She said.

"I did-"he was cut off as she quickly turned around and kissed his lips, silencing his protest.

"Yes you were and it's adorable that you try to act all brave for me. Besides, I like it when you freak." She said as she wrapped her arms around his neck and teasingly brought her lips closer to his, but didn't allow them touch, her sweet warm breath making him grip her hips in anticipation.

"It gives us a chance to be closer." She whispered with a smirk as she then pulled away and ran.

Ken blinked twice in surprise, then cursed his playful girlfriend before he chased after her.

Daisuke had always been his obsession, but he was happily addicted.

The end.


	9. Daira

"This Miraculous Love"

**OK this one is Daira, which is Daisuke/Davis and Sora. There aren't many stories on this couple and I found one and read it before and it was just really cute, so I decided to give it a try. I'm also working on a Daikari, but having trouble with moving along with it. Please enjoy and review.**

There are many words to described Davis Motomiya and various people have all used them either behind his back or to his face, even if they were insulting ones.

Obnoxious, rude, a jerk, kind, optimistic, playful, slacker, annoying, insane, brave, and friendly, a Tai Kamiya doppelganger and the list could go on.

But to Sora Takanouchi, she found that there was only one word that she could use to describe Davis perfectly; adorable.

Now the child of Love didn't know when it had happened or how it even happened, but she had grown feelings for the young child of Miracles.

He was just so cute and he was one surprise after another that it made her watch him in interest, waiting to see what he would do next and how he would handle leading the younger generation.

She had always seen him as a sweet kid ever since that time they first met about four years ago, after the Dark Masters were defeated.

_Sora was walking down the street, frustration rolling off of her in waves and the reason for that was Taichi Kamiya._

_He could just be so stupid at times and she often wondered why she put up with him._

_She blind in her silent rage as she walked on that she didn't see a mahogany blur dart out in front of her before she almost tripped over them._

"_Whoa!" she gasped as she gripped onto the shoulders of the child that had just appeared in front of her._

"_Yikes!" the kid yelped._

_When the crisis of falling was averted, the two turned to look at each other, lively chocolate met beautiful crimson._

_Sora looked down at the familiar boy that she had run into, memorizing his wild mahogany hair that was shorter and more tamed than Tai's brown hair, his caramel colored skin, round face and bambi eyes that were looking up at her._

_He was dressed in a blue t-shirt that had a yellow D on it, orange shoes and brown shorts._

_Sora then soon remembered where she had seen him before; he was the kid who had asked to join the soccer team and would often come to watch Tai._

"_Davis, what are you doing here?" she asked the boy._

"_Huh? How do you-? Oh yeah, you're that girl Tai's around half the time. Sara, right?" he asked pointing at her with a smile._

"_It's Sora, actually." She corrected and couldn't help but smile in amusement at him._

_Most people would be upset if someone had gotten their name wrong, but with a sweet, innocent smile like the one Davis was wearing, it made it hard to stay made at him._

_And besides, he was only a child who didn't know her very well; it wasn't his fault that he had gotten her name wrong._

"_Oh, right, Sora. Heh! Sorry." Davis chuckled with a blush that made him look illegally cuter._

_The child of Love would dare say that this little soccer fanatic was cuter than TK._

"_It's fine, Davis, really. So why are you out here all alone? Where are your parents?" she asked looking around for anyone that possibly resembled the boy, but saw no one._

"_Mom and Dad are at work and Jun is at her home with her friends. They're talkin' about boys and all that other girly junk." Davis said sticking his tongue out in distaste._

"_Jun is your sister, I take it. Was she supposed to be babysitting you?" Sora asked wondering why his sister wasn't with him._

"_Yeah, but I said I wanted to watch TV, but she said I couldn't 'cause she an' her friends were takin' over the living room. I kept telling her to let me watch TV, but she said that she would give me a makeover if I didn't leave them alone. I didn't believe her, so she then ran to her room, got all that make-up stuff and had her friends hold me down so they could put lip junk on my lips and eye stuff on my eyes, but I bit one girl and then ran out the door. Next thing I know, I'm here with you." Davis said._

_He had moved his hands around as he explained his tale of woe to the older girl and his face would also either scrunch up or his eyes would get all big as he got to one part of the story._

"_That sounds like one big adventure you had. But did you ever think to maybe ask politely for Jun to let you watch TV?" Sora asked as they moved to sit on a bench._

"_I TRIED! But she said to just go to my room to play video games, but they weren't workin'. Besides, she's been in there with her dumb friends forever! I just don't get why girls are so obsessed with stupid boys they think are cute or clothes or make-up or any of that other stuff." Davis huffed pouting with his lower lip sticking out._

"_Some girls like that stuff to make them look better and feel better about themselves." Sora explained to the little boy._

_He then looked at her with a curious sparkle in his eyes._

"_Are you like that, Sora?" he asked._

_That was when Sora had remembered why she was in a foul mood before and was stunned to see that Davis had miraculously made her forget all about it until he had asked that question._

"_No, I'm not." She said forcing the resentment she felt for Tai return slightly._

"_Do you get mad at people who think you're like that?" Davis asked surprising her yet again._

"_Well…yes, I do. I'm not really a girly girl. I'm more of a tomboy, so yes; I don't like people commenting on the way I look like if I'm not as pretty as the other girls." Sora said._

"_Who said ya weren't pretty?" Davis asked._

"_No one, really. It's just…" Sora trailed off wondering if she should tell Davis what his hero, Tai, had done to make her mad at him._

"_What? If no one said it, then how do ya know that's what they meant?" Davis asked with a clueless look._

"_A few days ago it was my birthday-"Sora began, but was cut off._

"_Oh! Was it a fun day? I bet cha it was. How can it not be? All of your friends, presents, cake, ice cream, presents, games…presents. It must have been a fun time, right?" he asked enthusiastically._

"_Yes, it was fun. Tai was there, too-"_

"_I bet he got ya a great gift. Was it a hat? You seem to really like hats. You also look nice in them. I wonder what you'd look without them, though. I've never seen you without a hat on. Why do you always wear a hat? Don't you like your hair?" Davis asked._

"_Well, yes, I do like my hair and my hat. What happened was, Tai got me these bejewelled hair clips for my hair and we got in a fight about it. I asked him if he thought there was something wrong with my hair and he said that he wouldn't know because I'm always wearing my stupid hat. He just doesn't get it." she huffed._

"_I don't even get it." Davis said as he scratched his chin._

"_He basically insulted me!" Sora nearly yelled in her frustration, making the boy jump._

"_I'm sure he didn't mean it. Tai does stupid stuff. I do stupid stuff. Everybody does stupid stuff. That's just how it is. I say things I don't mean and feel bad after I said it. Tai must be feelin' very bad right now." Davis said thoughtfully as he looked up at the clouds that were taking on different shapes as the gentle wind blew them._

_Sora just stared at Davis as she took in what he had said and began to wonder if she had maybe overreacted._

_She sighed and looked up at the clouds, leaning forward to rest her elbows on her lap and then rested her face in the palms of her hands._

"_Davis, can you be honest with me?" she asked making the boy look at her._

"_Sure." He chirped._

"_Do you think it was stupid of me to get all mad like that with Tai over something so…small?" she asked._

"_Maybe. If I were you, I bet I would-a done the same thing. I freak out a lot over this stuff and say tones of things that get me into trouble." Davis said as he crossed his legs on the bench._

_The child of Love nodded to his words as she looked at him, then decided for herself that maybe she should talk to Tai._

"_Hey, Sora, can I ask ya something without ya getting mad?" Davis asked._

_Sora looked into the boy's chocolate eyes and had to smile at how cute he was._

"_What is it?" she asked._

"_Can I see you without your hat on…please?" he asked jutting out his bottom lip as his eyes got extra wide and were glistening with unshed tears for effect._

_Sora laughed at that and pat him on the head, rustling up his head that felt warm under her fingers._

"_Sure." She said._

_She then took a deep breath as she lifted her hands up and then hesitantly pulled the hat off of her head, revealing her orange hair that shined like fire in the sunlight._

_Sora felt exposed and nervous as she looked down at the boy without her hat on, wondering what he thought and why she even cared what he thought._

_She saw him purse his lips and tilt his head to the side curiously as he made a thinking noise._

"_You still look like you, just without a hat. I don't get why you freaked out before. You look great with the hat or no hat." He finally said as he sat back on the bench._

_Sora blinked at that and shook her head, feeling quite silly for how she was acting._

_She didn't know why, but Davis made her feel better about herself._

_She heard some music playing and looked over to see an ice cream cart was coming by and saw that Davis was staring at it in interest._

"_Why don't we go get some ice cream?" she asked the boy._

_The chocolate eyed boy looked up at her with a smile and nodded enthusiastically, practically bursting with energy._

"_Really? Thank you!" he said jumping up, taking her hand and pulled her over to the cart where some of the other kids in the park were running to._

Davis and Sora hadn't gotten any other time to spend with each other because of soccer, tennis and saving the Digital World and that really got the child of Love down.

At first when she had learned of his crush on Kari, she thought it was cute, but now it just annoyed her how the child of Light seemed to be so unappreciative of the child of Miracles' fondness of her and took it for granted.

The least she could do was not tease him so much by pretending to be interested in TK and pin the two boys against each other.

Sora understood that Kari wasn't trying to make the two boys hate each other, but that still didn't excuse her immature behaviour, she expected more than that from her.

Sora was really dreading this day.

Why you may ask.

Because it was Valentine's Day and she was sure that Davis would be devoting his time to getting Kari's attention the entire time.

"Sora!" someone called making the girl look up from the lunch she was staring down at.

Right now it was a school day and lunch time.

Sora was sitting at a table alone waiting for Izzy, Tai and Matt to arrive, but she was very surprised to see that it was Davis who had called out her name and was running over to her with that same smile he always wore.

He had matured in his features over time, filling out in the right places and was now a handsome young man.

Sora smiled at him as he slid into the seat in front of her, his cheeks a bit flushed from running.

"Hey, Davis." She greeted.

"Hey, I've been looking all over for you." He said making her tilt her head in curiosity.

"You were looking for me? Why, is something wrong?" she asked.

"Well, uh…" he trailed off as he scratched the back of his neck.

"I was wondering if I should tell this girl I know that I like her, but wasn't sure if I should do it today. It seems a little too cheesy, but I'm not really sure what to do to tell her." Davis said.

Sora felt a bit depressed that Davis was trying so hard to be thoughtful for Kari even though she had made it clear many times that she didn't have any feelings for him.

"I think you should just do something simple. But Kari already knows that you-"

"It's not Kari." He said.

Sora gave the child of Miracles a stunned look, not sure if she had heard him correctly.

Has he just said that he wasn't trying to get Kari, the love of his life?

Davis noticed the look on her face and chuckled.

"Yeah, I decided to give up on her. I mean, I'll always love Kari, but just not like that. I like someone else now. Actually, I think I've liked her for a while, but didn't think I ever had a chance with her." He said.

"If this girl is smart, I'm sure she'll appreciate having someone like you around to love her." Sora said wishing this new lucky girl would cherish Davis like he deserved.

Davis gave her a warm smile and soon enough the rest of their friends all arrived to join them.

"Hey you two, what's going on?" Tai asked as he and Matt sat on either side of their successor.

"Yeah, you two looked like you were having an important discussion." The blonde said.

"Don't worry about it." Davis shrugged with a smile.

"Hey, did you guys send a rose yet?" Yolei asked.

For Valentine's Day, the student council was going to be going around delivering roses to the students for received them from their sweet hearts, crushes or their friends.

"It seems kind of lame though." TK said.

"Does that mean I'm not getting one?" Kari asked batting her eyelashes playfully at him.

"Unless Davis has something to say about it." Tai said nudging the younger boy.

"Actually, I sent a rose to all the girls I know." Davis said.

"Really? Why though? I was so sure that only Kari would be getting a rose from you." Yolei said arching a brow in confusion.

"Actually, Davis has someone new in mind." Ken spoke up.

"What? No way!" the lavender haired girl gasped.

"That explains a lot." Matt muttered as he ate.

"So who's the lucky girl?" Kari asked Davis.

"I'm not telling." He said with a smug smile as Yolei groaned in annoyance since she wanted to know.

"Wait, Ken, do you know?" the child of Light asked the plum haired boy.

"Yes, but I've been sworn to secrecy until further notice." The child of Kindness replied.

The rest of lunch went on with everyone talking about random things and soon enough it was last period, the time where all the members of student council would got to each class to hand out a rose to the students who received them.

Sora admittedly sent one to Davis, but she didn't sign her name, unsure of how he would take it.

She was in her literature class when there was a knock at the door and there stood Yolei, Ken and Izzy, who were in the counsel, the boys holding roses in their hands.

"Delivery of love." The lavender haired girl gushed as she went around handing out roses to the girls.

"Here you are, Sora." Ken said as he handed her a rose that had a card on it.

"Thanks, ken." She said as she accepted the rose.

She read the note on it and saw that the rose was from Davis.

The note read;

"_Happy Valentine's Day-Love Daisuke Motomiya."_

Sora wondered if Yolei and Kari had received the same note.

"Here, Sora. You have another one." Yolei said with a smile as she held another rose.

The child of Love accepted the rose from her successor and opened the note in curiosity, not expecting another one.

She opened the note and saw that there was more writing in it.

"_Dear Sora, I've admired you for a long time now and would really love it if you would meet me in the park after school. I'll meet you there. Here's a clue to figuring out who I am; we've saved the world together. Until then. P.S. you look exceptionally pretty today.-Love from your admirer."_

Sora had to admit she was very curious as to who this person was.

She decided to go ahead and meet them and set them straight, not wanting to lead them on.

School let out an hour later and the orange haired girl walked to the park, wondering who this person was, silently hoping that it wasn't Tai or Matt, because that wouldn't end very well.

She had tried dating them once before, but it didn't turn out good.

She soon entered the park, the scent of the cool February air tickling her nose as she walked over to a bench and sat down on it, waiting for her mystery man that was a Digidestined.

There were other people there too, but they were couples who were walking together hand in hand, laughing and smiling at each other lovingly and she was jealous of them all.

It was ironic that the girl who held the Crest of Love didn't have a loved one that meant more to her than her friends and mother.

She sat there, listening to the sounds of the other people and some children who had soon arrived to play in the snow and share chocolates that they had gotten that day.

The crimson eyed girl's view was suddenly obscured by two warm hands covering her eyes.

"Guess who?" a playful voice said with a laugh.

"Davis?" she asked making the hands leave her face so that the girl could look over her shoulder to see the boy there.

"Hey." He greeted.

"Why are you here? I thought you'd be off trying to get the attention of the girl you like." Sora questioned as he sat down beside her with that same smile on his face.

"That's the thing." He said making her confused as he pulled out a red rose.

"I am with her." He said with a blush on his caramel cheeks looking very sweet.

Sora gasped as she too blushed, the color looking very pretty on her.

"What? You mean…the girl you were telling me about…is actually me?" she asked.

"Of course it is. You're an amazing person Sora. Everyone knows that and you're very special to me." He said.

"How long have you liked me?" she asked.

"For a while now. I was trying to deny it though because it didn't feel right to have feelings for the girl Tai and Matt used to be in love with, but that's when I decided…I'm not going to pass up the chance to be with someone as kind, pretty and smart just because of them. So what do you say? I mean, I totally understand if you don't like me that way, but-"

Davis then found himself being the one who was cut off by the child of Love as she leaned over and shyly pressed her soft lips against his own.

He froze, but soon melted into the kiss, enjoying the warmth that he felt spread between them as they gently moved their lips together.

The child of Miracles moved his hands, one resting on her shoulder as the other tangled into her silky orange locks that glowed like a radiant flame in the sunlight.

Sora had her hands pressed against Davis' chest as she relished in the wonderful feeling of being this close to the young boy she had admired who grew up into a handsome young man that had stolen his heart and whom she trusted to hold and care for it dearly.

In a minute or so, oxygen became an issue so they parted their lips, but stayed in each other's arms, moving closer to the other person, the child of Love resting her head on the mahogany haired boy's chest as she sat on his lap and the child of Miracles in turn had his arms wrapped around the orange haired beauty.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Sora." He said as he kissed her head.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Davis." She said with a content smile on her lips.

The end.

**My first ever Daira. Hope it was OK. Please review and no flames.**


	10. Daishiro

"Seeing Red"

**I'm obviously having a hard time coming up with new titles. Anyway, this one shot is Daishiro, which is Daisuke and Koushiro being paired together. I got the idea for the title since both characters could be considered red heads. I've never really been an Izzy fan, but I'm starting too really like him, so here is a pairing for these two since there aren't a lot. Hope you all like it.**

Koushiro Izumi really didn't understand how he had been roped into doing this, but here he was now on this chilly, yet sunny November day heading to the Motomiya home.

Why was he doing this?

While he was at Taichi's home, his bushy haired friend asked him if he could drop off a book that Daisuke had left at his house since it was on the child of Knowledge's way home.

He really didn't know why he had to do it, but Taichi had walked him out the door, thanking him before he could even get a word in as he was given the book and pushed out the door, having it slammed shut behind him.

He blinked his obsidian eyes a few times, then looked at the hard covered book in his hands and he then sighed before he began his trek.

Koushiro walked down the halls in the apartment building until he came to the door that had the Motomiya family's name plat and small blue box for letters on it.

He rapped his knuckles against the hard wood of the door and then stood there waiting for the door to open.

He waited patiently as he heard some cursing and what sounded like someone falling over and bumping into something.

The door was then opened by the female leader of the Digidestinds and she was hanging onto the door so that she would be balanced and didn't fall.

"Hey, Koushiro-san. What're you doing here?" Daisuke asked curiously with a small smile.

The red head looked down at her, trailing down her blue t-shirt that had a gold heart on it, brown shorts and her left leg was wrapped up in gauze as he remembered that she had sprained her ankle during her last soccer game.

He wasn't there to see it, but Hikari and Miyako had talked about how cruel thus big guy was by tripping her on the field and then he stomped down on her ankle really hard.

The guy from the opposite team had been benched as the crowd yelled obscenities at him for playing so unjust like that and Daisuke was helped back to the bench by Taichi so the nurse could check it and see how it was.

"Aren't you supposed to be off your ankle, Daisuke-kun?" Koushiro asked as she saw the girl struggling to stay up right on her right leg as she held onto the door.

"Ah, come on. I'm not even on my leg. I'm fine." The mahogany haired girl protested, but yelped as she started swaying.

Koushiro grabbed her arm and helped her over to the couch in her apartment.

"Not that I'm complaining, but what are ya doing here?" Daisuke asked as she sat down on the couch and propped her injured leg onto the pillow that was on the coffee table.

"Tachi asked me to drop-"the red head trailed off when he saw a list on the table next to the pillow.

He picked it up and saw that there were names of the other Digidestinds on it.

"What is this?" he asked as he read Ken, Sora, Yamato, Takeru and Tachi's names on the list.

"Oh, well, my parents are going off to visit my grandparents on my dad's side for some family reunion and Jun's on her honeymoon with Shu, so I need someone who can take me in for the next two weeks." Daisuke said as she picked up the remote that was on the couch and flicked the TV on, seeing some afternoon drama was on and stuck her tongue out in disgust at it.

Koushiro couldn't help but find it cute, especially when her nose crinkled up, but he soon shook that thought from his mind and scolded himself for having it.

"You called them all?" he asked.

"They said no. Takeru's mom is too busy to have any guests over, Yamato-sempai and his dad work too much, Tachi-sempai's grounded, Hikari-chan's already made plan's with Miyako, Ken-chan's too far away and Sora is in New York with Mimi." The girl said as she changed channels onto some animal show that was doing a documentary on endangered animals.

"Why aren't Jyou, Miyako-san, Iori-kun and I on this list?' Koushiro asked feeling a bit put out.

"Jyou's got exams, Miyako's busy with Hikari-chan, but she wasn't on the list because there's no room at her place, Iori-kun's got some other stuff to do and I'm not sure if his grandfather or mom would spare any time from their jobs to help him look after me and well…I just don't know you too well." Daisuke said as she changed the channel again and stopped on an anime show.

The child of Knowledge frowned in thought at the concept that Daisuke had nowhere to stay for the two weeks.

He looked down at her, thinking over what she had just said.

She doesn't know him too well?

He had seen her more than Yamato and Sora had and yet she had them on her list.

He had met her on the first day she had went to the Digital World and always answered every question she had about the Digital World and digimon, but it seemed as though that wasn't enough for her to even consider putting him on the list.

Although, he may have known her longer than some of the others, but they didn't hang out or talk to each other about anything else that didn't concern saving the world.

"Hey, Daisuke-kun?" he said without thinking.

"Yeah, Koushiro?" she asked looking up at him with her big chocolate eyes.

"Why don't you stay with my family?" he asked just as the Motomiyas walked into the room, hearing what the red head said and Daisuke gave him a surprised look.

"Whoa, what?" she asked unsure if she had heard him right.

"My parents wouldn't mind having you around at all. Besides, if everyone else is busy, then I'm sure Taichi and Yamato would feel happy to know that someone they trust was looking after their kohai." Koushiro rationalized.

Daisuke kept quiet, unsure how she felt about this.

"That sounds wonderful. Thank you very much for offering to take our daughter in." Mrs. Motomiya said as she and her husband walked over to the two teenagers.

"We really are grateful. We had no idea what we would do if no was able to watch her. She can get into quite a bit of mischief at times." Mr. Motomiya said with a wink and Koushiro couldn't help but think that the man was referring to his daughter as a dog.

He saw Daisuke slouch in her seat and sigh, looking as though she was used to it and it didn't bother her as much, but he could see that it still stung her a bit.

"I'm sure she'll be fine. But I really need to discuss this with my parents first and then I'll get back to you with the news." Koushiro said.

(At the Izumi residence…)

"Of course your friend can stay over. How exciting." Mrs. Izumi said as she placed her son's plate of curry down in front of him.

"Are you sure?" the red head asked his parents as his mother sat down beside his father, both adults sitting across from him.

"It would be nice to have one of your friends over. You've never invited one of them over before." Mr. Izumi said as he took a sip of his water.

"Yeah, but Daisuke has an injury. She'll need us around to make sure she stays off it and doesn't hurt herself. For two weeks. Are you sure that this is fine with us?" Koushiro asked making certain that his parents weren't bothered by it at all.

"Daisuke? Isn't that the sweet girl that Taichi gave his goggles to?" Mrs. Izumi asked as she remembered seeing the mahogany haired girl at the house a few times before with Takeru, Hikari and all their other friends.

"Yes, that would be her." The red head said, raising an eyebrow at the whole 'sweet girl' comment.

He had to admit, the child of Miracles was sweet when she wanted to be and it was shown in those chocolate brown eyes of hers that were able to melt anyone's icy heart.

Really, she had mahogany hair that turned a strawberry red in the light of the sunset, caramel skin and chocolate eyes; sweet was the perfect word for her.

At that thought, Koushiro wondered when he had begun to take notice of Daisuke Motomiya.

"But where should she sleep though, dear? It wouldn't be appropriate for her to share a room with Koushiro." Mr. Izumi said startling the boy out of his thoughts.

"Oh, I'm sure we can give her your study for the next two weeks. We'll clean up the papers and books you have all over and put in a futon for her." Mrs. Izumi said as she tapped her chin with her chop sticks in thought.

"She'll be fine with it." Koushiro said.

The girl did sleep on the cold hard ground in the Digital World, so sleeping on a soft futon would be fine with her.

(Day 1)

Koushiro had gone over to the Motomiyas with his parents to say their good byes to them and pick up Daisuke.

Koushiro had to help the girl since she was deeply in dislike with her crutches and she was trying to walk on her own.

Thankfully, Veemon was in the Digital World with the other digimon, so they didn't have to worry about him making a mess or anything.

The Izumis drove her to their apartment, Koushiro staying close to Daisuke to make sure she didn't fall since she still refused to use her crutches.

She never did like being weak.

"I hope you like your room. We cleaned it out for you." Mrs. Izumi said as they led the girl to the study that still had the self with books, a computer desk with a computer set up with disks around it, the walls were a nice lavender color and there was a futon in the corner.

"It's awesome, Mrs. Izumi." Daisuke said with a smile as she hopped into the room and set down the black soccer bag she had with her that was filled with her clothes and the other Mr. Izumi had was had her shampoo, toothbrush, hair brush, lap top, cell phone, D-3 and D-terminal.

"I would have been fine just staying on the couch. You didn't have to go through the trouble. It's nice enough that you guys are letting me stay here." She said.

Koushiro looked at her in surprise by what she had said.

He was never suspecting her to be so kind about it, even though he knew she was kind.

"Nonsense, it was no trouble at all. We'll let you settle in. if you need anything, then don't hesitate to call one of us." Mrs. Izumi said before she turned and left the two Digidestinds.

The two were quiet, feeling the atmosphere turn heavy with the awkwardness that was in the room since they really didn't know what to say to each other.

"Um, like my mom said, if you need anything, don't hesitate to ask." Koushiro said after he cleared his throat and left the room, closing the door behind him.

He sighed and walked off to his room to work on a new program he had gotten for his computer, wondering again why he had invited Daisuke to stay at his home.

They really didn't know each other and he was never one to be social, so why would he even bother to extend an invitation to the girl to stay in his home for two weeks?

But then he thought back to how upset she had seemed when she said that all of her other friends were unable to take her in since they were all too busy and the way how her parents had said those things about her.

She was very good at hiding her emotions, much like Yamato, but he was still able to see past the façade and see the true pain that Daisuke had and he felt like he needed to have her stay with his family.

He shook his head and dismissed the thought as he went to his room and turned on his computer, eager to work on his new program.

Hours went by and he hadn't heard a word from Daisuke at all that he nearly forgot that she was even there.

Koushiro got up and decided to go see why she was so quiet and walked into the room to see that his mother was already in there, camera in hand with a gentle smile on her face as she took some pictures.

Of what though?

He quirked his eyebrow in curiosity and looked to the futon where the mahogany haired girl was peacefully sleeping in with a white wolf plush toy that looked a bit worn, but still in good condition that it wouldn't fall apart that he was able to conclude that she had had it for many years.

The child of Knowledge admitted that it was an adorable site with the girl lying on her side, her lips curved in a slight smile as she made a small snoring sound that was a low, soft rumble like a cat purring and her hair was tousled more than usual.

"Mom?" Koushiro spoke quietly so he didn't awaken the child of Miracles.

The brown haired woman turned to face her son with that same gentle, fond smile on her face.

"It's almost like I have a daughter with Daisuke here. I figured that I would document it." she explained her reason for the pictures.

Koushiro returned the smile as they both looked back to the girl who was now mumbling something about beaches and ice cream in her sleep.

(Day 2)

Daisuke was sitting on the couch looking very bored and close to pulling her hair out at not being able to do anything, so Mrs. Izumi walked over to the girl with a basket filled with clean clothes and asked her to help fold them, to which the girl eagerly agreed.

She didn't care that she was doing Koushiro's chore as he sat at the table typing away on his computer, she just wanted something to do.

"What have you been planning on doing after you graduate?" Mrs. Izumi asked Daisuke as they both folded the clothes.

"I'm not really sure. Maybe go to New York to study the culinary arts." The child of Miracles said as she frowned at the sloppy way she folded one of Mr. Izumi's white work shirts and tried to re-do it.

Mrs. Izumi looked at her in interest at what the girl had said.

"So you want to be a chef. Does that mean you enjoy cooking?" she asked.

"Yeah. I'm not that good, but I know how to cook. At least better than my dad. Never again." She said shivering in disgust with her tongue poking out and her face scrunched up making the woman laugh.

Koushiro, who was busy e-mailing Wallace about what to talk about with Daisuke (since he and Daisuke were pretty close after their time in America) paused in his work to look back over to his mother and their guest, taking an interest in what they were saying.

There was something he was sure the others didn't know about Daisuke.

(Day 3)

The next day Daisuke was helping Mrs. Izumi cook cookies and the two talked about different things as Koushiro sat by reading a book.

He had learned that the girl was a very honest person and that if you simply asked her a question, she would answer it or change the subject if she didn't feel like she could answer it, but she never lied.

(Day 4)

Mr. Izumi had gotten a chance to talk with Daisuke as they sat down to watch a gold game on TV.

The mahogany haired girl had never watched golf or seen a game before, so she was fascinated to watch it and see how it was played.

Once again, Koushiro spent his time simply watching her.

(Day 5)

Daisuke limped into the red head's room and sat down on his bed as he worked on his computer.

"Is there something wrong, Daisuke-kun?" he asked not looking over at her, but if he did, then he would have seen the pout she was giving him that was supposed to be a glare.

"You're avoiding me." She stated making him pause in his work and then turn around to face her.

"What would make you say that?" he asked.

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe the fact that you haven't talked to me or spent any time around me since I first got here. Did you really even want me to stay here or did you just suggest that to be polite and hope I'd say no so you wouldn't have to put up with me?" she asked with a cold glare that she must have learned from Yamato.

"That isn't it at all." Koushiro said as he looked at her, hoping he looked as sincere as he felt.

"Then why did you even ask me if you don't wanna talk to me?" she asked crossing her arms.

"Well…I guess it was because I was shocked when I realized you were right. We don't know each there too well. I wanted to change that, but I'm not a very social person." He admitted as he scratched the back of his head.

He may be a genius when it came to many things like computers, science, biology, math and anything else school related, but when it came to socializing, he could be considered a retard.

The child of Miracles blinked at him as she considered his words.

"So what have you been doing to fix that problem?" she asked.

"Observing you, mostly. I wanted to see how you acted around my parents first and see if I could find an opening to try and speak with you, but you have always seemed so absorbed in whatever you were doing with them that I didn't want to interrupt.." the child of Knowledge said.

Daisuke's look softened as she carefully moved to lie down on the bed, resting her head on her folded arms.

"Start talking then. Whatever comes to mind, just start talking about it." she said.

Koushiro blinked next, but then cleared his throat as he began to explain what he was working on before she had come into the room.

She listened to him very well, reacting properly at the right moments and asked many questions being the ever curious one.

Unknown to them, Mrs. Izumi was on the other side of the door, watching them through the crack with a smile on her face as she saw how cute the two looked together.

(Day 6)

Koushiro and Daisuke spent the day together watching one of the red head's shows, the girl trying to get interested in the documentary on some ancient crypt that had been discovered by archeologists, but she soon felt drossy and dozed off on the older male's shoulder.

Koushiro blushed the shade of his hair as the mahogany haired girl had her arms wrapped around him like he was her favored stuffed animal and nuzzled her head into his chest, her hair tickling his neck and cheek.

This was how his mother found them and she silently squealed in delight at how sweet they looked before she took a picture of them to his mortification.

(Day 7)

Daisuke was able to convince Koushiro to take her out to the park so that she could get some fresh air.

He uses the word convince loosely since she had basically unleashed the torture of the puppy dog pout on him.

Honestly, that girl had even made whimpering noises that sounded like an actual wounded puppy as she made her bottom lip stick out and quiver and her chocolate brown eyes were all glossy with unshed tears.

As soon as he caved and agreed, the look vanished quickly into a look that would be found on an excited puppy, all traces of her early face gone completely as if she had never even made it at all and that scared the living day lights out of him.

They had walked a few blocks and soon came to the park, sitting together on a bench and just talked about whatever was on their minds as children played with their parents watching over them.

Koushiro delved into explaining a new program he was working on that could open up portals to the Digital World without D-3s and she asked many questions, which he had no problem answering at all.

He had come too really like her over the last few days and began to truly notice how beautiful she was, inside and out.

She was actually very affectionate too with people, which was proven when she would playfully hit him and Mr. Izumi on the shoulder, hug Mrs. Izumi's arm as they talked or took one of the Izumis' hands as they walked around the apartment.

(Day 8)

Koushiro was in his room working on his computer as usual, being left to watch over Daisuke since his parents were going to be gone for the next few days to visit his aunt since she had just given birth to a baby boy.

"AHHH!"

He jumped up out of his seat when he heard the yelp and a thud.

He ran out of his room, looking for the mahogany haired girl that had fallen, but didn't see her anywhere.

"Daisuke-kun? Where are you?" he asked looking around worried.

"…In here." Came the weak voice of the female leader.

Koushiro looked over to where he heard the voice and saw that it had come from the bathroom.

He walked in and saw that the girl was sprawled out on the floor with a white towel wrapped loosely around her dripping wet body.

"W-What happened?" he asked with a deep blush on his face at the sight.

Hey, the girl he was starting to fall for was wet and only had a towel on, could you blame him for his embarrassment?

"I slipped on the water when I came out of the shower." Daisuke said.

Koushiro swallowed his nervousness as he walked over to the girl and kneeled down beside her, slipping his arms under her back and then carried her bridal style to her room to dry off and check her ankle to make sure no further damage had been made.

He sat her on the futon and then gently took her ankle in his hands, checking it, running his fingers over the small bulge that was the evidence of her sprain.

"Does this hurt?" he asked not looking up at her.

"Nope." She said giving him a curious look when she saw how red his face was.

"Are you feeling all right?" she asked.

"Yes, I am. Why do you ask?" he questioned trying to focus on her voice and not on how soft her skin felt.

"Your face is the same color as your hair." She pointed out.

The child of Knowledge's face grew an even darker color of red after she had asked and he quickly pulled away from her, holding his hands up and laughed nervously.

"No reason!" he said.

The child of Miracles gave him a look of disbelief, her chocolate brown eyes boring into his obsidian eyes making him more nervous.

"You're lying to me!" she accused with a pout.

"N-No I'm not." He said.

"You stuttered. That's a sure sign that you're lying. Ken taught me about psychology and how to read over people's emotions. It was long and it killed me inside, but it was useful." She said.

Koushiro looked at her, thinking hard on whether or not he should tell her about his growing feelings for her.

But she did deserve to know about it.

He took in a deep breath and looked her in the eye, seeing her curiosity and worry for him there.

"Well, um, you…I sort of…possibly…have strong feelings for you." He said.

Daisuke blinked at that, a tense silence flowing between them, at least it seemed tense to the red haired male.

The child of Miracles blinked again and tilted her head to the side with a frown.

"We're friends. Aren't you supposed to like me?" she asked.

Koushiro gave her a look and realized where he made a mistake.

He hadn't been blunt with her, so he would just have to come out and say it in a way that couldn't get misinterpreted by her.

"No, I meant that…I just might…have a crush on you." He said.

He watched as her chocolate eyes filled with realization and she smiled at him.

"Oh! Why didn't you just say that in the first place?" she asked.

Koushiro chuckled weakly at that.

"So…do you feel the same way?" he asked hopefully.

She kept her smile on her face as she leaned over and kissed his cheek, making him blush even more and smile a small goofy smile.

Daisuke pulled away after and looked into his obsidian eyes.

"What do you think?" she teased with a wink.

(Day 9)

The next day Koushiro had taken Daisuke out for their first date, which he kept simple on her request and he was thankful for that.

They had gone out to get some ice cream and just spent the day in the park talking.

(Day 10)

Their second date was just spent at home watching movies as Mrs. Izumi silently cooed over them, snapping pictures when they weren't looking.

She was looking forward to getting a daughter in the future.

(Day 11)

This time the children of Knowledge and Miracles went out to a movie that was playing at the local cinema.

(Day 12)

Taichi, Yamato, Hikari, Miyako and Takeru caught the two out together snuggling on a park bench, so he walked over to them, asking what they were doing, and Daisuke had easily said that she and Koushiro were now dating.

The children of Courage and Friendship were silent and completely still as the other three congratulated them.

Koushiro was very nervous as he looked at his two older friends, wondering what they were going to do.

"Taichi-sempai, Yamato-sempai. Are you OK?" Daisuke asked making the two males look at their kohai.

Taichi forced a smile and walked over to her and wrapped an arm around her.

"We're fine, Dai." He said.

"Yeah." The blonde sempai said as he rapped an arm around Koushiro's shoulders, digging his nails into his shoulder.

The red head winced at the pain and was suddenly aware of the protective rage building in Taichi and Yamato.

"Koushiro, let's go talk." The blonde said pulling him away.

"We'll be right back." Taichi said to Daisuke and the other younger Digidestinds.

They watched them go, but then turned back to talk about what had they been doing.

"OK, Koushiro, you're our friend, so don't take this the wrong way." The child of Courage began.

"If you break Daisuke's heart, we'll break every single bone in your body." The child of Friendship finished.

"Do we have an understanding?" Taichi asked with that same fake smile.

"Uh, yes." The scared red head yelped out.

(Day 13)

Koushiro was still freaked out by the warning he was given by his girlfriend's two sempais, but he soon got over it when he was back to spending time with her and she was having an easier time walking on her ankle.

(Day 14)

Their final day living together was almost up and the Izumis were having a difficult time letting the girl go, but she promised to come over to visit.

Koushiro walked her over to her home and they soon parted with a simple kiss on the lips.

They had a wonderful two weeks together and were looking forward to what would happen as their relationship grew.

The end.


	11. Daisaru

"Survival of the Hottest"

**OK, I got this idea from an episode of Victorious, so I decided to try it out with a pairing. This will be a Daisaru which is something I made up for Daisuke and Masaru/Marcus, because I don't think anyone wrote one yet. And yes, Masaru Daimon or Marcus Damon is from Digimon Data Squad. This was requested by suntan140, so I hope they and you all enjoy.**

It was possibly the hottest day in history.

Or at least it felt that way to the trio of Digidestined leaders that were sitting outside of a café at the picnic table, groaning at the heat.

One was an 18 year old boy with long brown hair, tanned skin and bright green eyes dressed in red sneakers, black pants and a white wife beater.

The next was another 18 year old boy who had wild coffee brown hair, tanned skin and coffee brown eyes dressed in a blue t-shirt, brown shorts and black sandals.

Finally was a mahogany haired girl that was 16 years old with chocolate brown eyes and tanned skin dressed in a pair of jean shorts, an orange spaghetti strap shirt and blue flip flops.

"I'm so hot." Daisuke Motomiya groaned as she leaned on the table.

"Yes you are." Marcus Damon, her boyfriend, said.

Tai Kamiya sent a glare at the leader of the fifth generation of Digidestineds, not finding his comment amusing at all since he was saying it about a girl the child of Courage considered a younger sister.

"Shut up, Damon." He said.

"I feel all warm and wet and gross." The only female leader whined as she tried to fan herself with her hand.

"I'm a guy that normally likes heat, but this is crazy." The street fighter groaned as sweat trickled down his face.

"Why is it so hot, anyway?" Tai asked as he pulled his wet bangs off of his forehead.

"No freakin' clue." Said another tanned boy who had dark chocolate brown hair and coffee brown eyes dressed in a red t-shirt, grey pants and orange sneakers as he took a seat beside Tai, another boy taking a seat between Marcus and Daisuke.

"Hey Marcus, Daisuke-sempai, Taichi-sempai." The boy with crimson eyes, caramel brown hair and peach colored skin dressed in blue shorts and a white t-shirt that had a summer camp image on it.

The first was 17 year old Takuya Kanbara, the leader of the fourth generation and the other was 15 year old Takato Matsuki, the leader of the third generation.

The two boys had once competed with Marcus for Daisuke's affections, but the fifth generation leader had won.

Tai wasn't too happy about his kohai dating anyone until she was thirty or at least until he was dead, but it was Daisuke's choice and he had to live with it.

That didn't mean he had to like it though.

"How the hell can ya still be in a good mood when it's boiling outside?" Marcus asked the Tamer of Hazard.

Takato was in fact smiling, looking as though he wasn't bothered by the heat at all.

"Yeah, even I'm in a bad mood." Takuya said not liking the heat, but he wasn't sweating at all.

Daisuke noticed this and started touching his face, arms and neck, much to the annoyance of her boyfriend.

"Having fun there?" Takuya asked the child of Miracles as she continued to touch his face with a shocked look on his face.

"OK, that's enough." Marcus said moving over to sit behind his girlfriend and pull her hands away from the fourth generation leader.

"Why are you not sweating?" she asked.

"Well, duh, I'm the Warrior of Flame. Unlike you guys, I can take the heat." Takuya said with a smug look making Marcus, Daisuke and Tai glare at him.

"I can't take this." The female leader groaned as she leaned back into her boyfriend.

"Hey, I have an idea." Takato said making them all look at him.

"What?" they asked.

"My dad has an old RV. We can use it to go down to the camp to go swimming in the lake." The Master of Hazard said making everyone perk up.

"Awesome idea, Takato." Tai praised.

"Yay! We don't have to die in this heat." Daisuke cheered as she hugged the crimson eyed boy, making him laugh nervously and blush as Marcus gave him a glare.

It was a very well-known fact that the street fighter was very possessive over her and would personally throttle any guy who wasn't a part of their group for even looking at her the wrong way.

"Hey, I have a pick-up truck we can hook the RV to. We can head out tomorrow." Takuya said with a smile as he really got into the idea.

"Should we tell the others?" Tai asked.

"Screw that. Let them find their own ways to beat the heat." Marcus said as he pulled Daisuke back to him.

"So looks like we have a plan." The child of Miracles said.

(The next day…)

Takuya was in the driver's seat as Daisuke sat in the passenger's seat, reveling in the cool air that blew her hair back from the opened windows and the other three boys were in the RV.

The Warrior of Flame was dressed in red swimming trunks that had orange flames on it, a button down black t-shirt and black sandals.

The child of Miracles was wearing a blue bikini under her jean shorts and white singlet top and she had blue flip flops.

After an hour of driving, Takuya pulled up to the camp grounds that had other people there, who had also taken their idea to go there to swim.

There were even a few other RV's parked around.

"Let's go make your boy didn't kill Tai and Takato." Takuya joked as he and Daisuke got out of the 1999 Chevy truck that was a nice red color.

"Hey, I can get him to behave. Not my fault you guys are too scared of him." She retorted as Takuya opened the door to the RV and the two leaders walked on to see the other three leaders.

Tai was sitting on the couch that was in there watching the little TV and he was dressed in a pair of dark blue swimming trunks that had flames on them and an orange t-shirt and black sandals.

Takato was standing, gathering up his stuff, dressed in a white tank top, red swimming trunks and black sandals.

Marcus was on the couch with Tai dressed in a red wife beater, black swimming trunks and black sandals.

"All right boys, who's ready to cool off?" Takuya asked as Daisuke rushed over to her boyfriend and kissed him on the lips.

"Yeah." Tai said.

"Let's go." Takato cheered.

"I'll beat you all there." Marcus said as he flung Daisuke over his shoulder making her laugh.

"Let's go!" the fourth generation leader said pumping his fist as he turned to the door that had mysteriously closed behind him and he pushed it open.

Or tried to.

"What the-?" he asked as he pushed the door again, forcing his whole body against it to get it to open up.

"What the hell are ya doing?" Tai asked.

"Quit playing around." Marcus said as he set Daisuke back down on her feet.

"Does it look like I'm joking? I'm serious, guys. The door won't budge." Takuya said as Tai and Marcus rushed over to help him move it and Takato looked out the window.

"C'mon you son of a-"Marcus growled as he tried to kick it down.

"Guys, it won't open. There's a huge trailer outside holding the door shut." Takato said.

"Tell me you're kidding." Daisuke said in disbelief.

"Shit, now we can't get out." Marcus said annoyed as he gave the door another hard kick.

"Whoa. Calm down. Look, all we have to do is wait for the owners to move away and we can get out." Tai said trying to maintain peace.

"What do we do until then?" Takato asked.

"We can watch TV." Daisuke said sitting down on the couch as Marcus joined her, still looking very steamed.

The other three boys joined them and the waiting period began.

They just sat down watching TV, bored out of their minds and the temperature was beginning to rise.

"How the hell long has it been?" Marcus asked as he started pacing.

"Relax, man. We've only been here for five minutes." Tai said as he and the others watched him.

"Didn't anyone bring their cell phones?" Takuya asked.

Daisuke reached into her pocket and pulled her square blue phone with gold rhinestones on the back.

"I'll call Ken and see if he can come." She said as she turned her phone on and started dialing the number.

"Why do you always have to call Ken?" Marcus asked with a jealous tone.

"He's my best friend." The only female leader said as she waited for the child of Kindness to pick up.

"See? Everything's gonna be fine." Takuya said with a smile.

"Uh…" Daisuke said making the four boys look at her.

"What?" Takato asked.

"Dai?" Tai asked.

"The line's dead." She said with a nervous smile.

The boys all kept quiet at that.

(Thirty minutes later…)

"Is it just me or is it getting hot in here?" Takato asked with sweat trickling down the side of his face.

The boys had all thrown off their shirts and Daisuke was in her bathing suit, lying on the floor with Takuya.

Marcus was checking the thermostat on the wall inside and frowned as he slid down to the floor.

"The heat's rising." He said.

"Can't we open any of these windows?" Tai asked as he checked the windows and tried to find the latch to open them.

"No, they can't. My dad had the windows made from bullet proof glass." The crimson eyed boy said.

"That's stupid!" Marcus yelled at Takato, making him inch away with a nervous smile.

"I'm killing him." The green eyed male said as he stood up.

"Whoa, calm down." Tai said as he jumped in front of the street fighter.

"Everything will be fine. Just wait and try not to kill anyone, OK?" the child of Courage said.

Marcus looked like he wanted to do otherwise, but turned away and sat back down on the ground where his girlfriend and the Warrior of Flame were.

(An hour later…)

The temperature in the RV had gone up and the leaders were all groaning and whining from the heat.

"This…is…insane." Tai panted.

"For the first time in my life…my tongue…is completely dry." Daisuke sobbed.

"I think my eyes are dried out, too." Marcus said.

Takuya panted as he crawled over to the closed window, turning on his back as he mentally cursed everyone and everything.

Suddenly, he felt something slick slide off of his air, and shot up, touching the place.

"Something's dripping on me." He said making the others look over at him.

Tai dragged himself up from his place and went over to Takuya, holding his hand up above the other boy's head, feeling for anything dripping from above, hoping that it was raining outside and the roof was leaking, but he didn't feel a thing.

"There's nothing." He said frowning.

"Yes there is." Takuya insisted showing his arm to the other boy with a slight look of panic on his face.

"It's on my arms, my chest and my forehead." He said feeling each of these places.

"What the hell is going on here?!" he demanded in hysteria.

"Hey, calm down. You're just sweating." Tai said.

"What? No, no, no. I don't sweat. That's not possible." The Warrior of Flame denied shaking his head.

"You're sweating." Tai said, but Takuya was growing more frantic as he denied it.

"No way!" he said.

"Listen to me." Tai said gently grabbing the boy's shoulders.

"No." Takuya whimpered.

"LISTEN TO ME!" Tai yelled giving him a hard shake.

"WHAT?!" Takuya yelled.

Tai made sure he was looking the other boy in the eyes as he said it, making sure it got through to him.

"You…are sweating." Tai said firmly.

Takuya let out a groan of disbelief and horror as he slipped out of the first generation leader's hold, falling to the floor, sobbing loudly as the others all watched him.

Tai sighed as he leaned back against the wall, Daisuke whining as she leaned her head on Marcus' shoulder and Takato leaned against the couch he was sitting on the floor in front of.

After a few minutes of Takuya's sobs, he stopped and looked up at everyone with a pained look on his face, brushing his bangs out of his face.

"We have got to get outta here." He said making everyone glare at him.

"Thank you, Catherine Obvious." Takato said sarcastically making the other four look at him strangely for a few seconds.

"What?" Marcus asked with a raised eye brow.

"I said 'thank you, Catherine Obvious'." The Master of Hazard repeated.

"Did he say 'Catherine Obvious'?" Takuya asked making sure he wasn't hearing things.

He felt relieved when the child of Miracles nodded her head, but then worried for the youngest male's mental health like everyone else.

"It's Captain Obvious." Tai said.

"What?" Takato asked confused.

"The expression is 'thank you, _Captain_ Obvious'." Takuya said forgetting his misery to explain this fact.

"It's not 'Catherine'?" the youngest male asked in surprise.

"No." the child of Courage said slowly as if he were speaking to a child.

"Who would Catherine be?" Daisuke asked.

"Catherine could be a captain." Takato whimpered with tears in his crimson eyes.

"That's it, I've had it." Marcus said standing up.

"What are you doing now?" Daisuke asked her boyfriend as he walked over to the door.

"What I should have done 93 minutes ago." The street fighter said as he cracked his knuckles.

The others all watched, wondering if he was going to try kicking the door down again or maybe punch it open.

It wouldn't surprise them.

This was the same guy who could take on a digimon hand to hand without Biomerging or Spirit Evolving.

What they didn't expect though was this.

"LET ME OUT!" Marcus cried as he fell to his knees and started banging his fists against the door.

"Please! I can't take it anymore. Just let me OUT!" he begged and they could have sworn he was sobbing as he did so.

"Holy shit, I think he finally cracked." Takuya said as he, Tai and Takato slid over to hide behind Daisuke in case the oldest of them turned on them.

As Marcus continued to bang his fists on the door, it suddenly swung open and he crashed to the ground outside, the other four leaders all standing up in surprise when they saw a familiar head of red hair peak in.

"What the hell are you guys doing?" Rika Nanoka asked.

Tai, Takato, Takuya and Daisuke all yelled happily as they rushed out of the RV, the Master of Hazard picking his girlfriend up and held her above his head for a few seconds to express his joy as the other two male ran to the back of the pick up where the cooler with the water was.

When the leader of the fourth generation placed Rika back down, Daisuke hugged her tightly, Takato catching a water bottle that was tossed to him and quickly downed it as Tai and Takuya poured the water over themselves to cool down.

"What were you guys doing in there?" Rika asked when Daisuke let go of her and was handed a water bottle, guzzling it down greedily.

"We were trapped in there." Tai said as he brushed his soggy bangs from his face.

The red head turned her lavender eyes over all of the leaders that were standing before her.

"Why didn't you just open the door?" she asked.

"Because there is this huge-"Takuya trailed off as he noticed that the trailer that had blocked them in was gone.

"There was a trailer here that had the door barricaded on us." Takato said.

"They must have drove off and we didn't know it." Tai said.

"Whatever, it's done and it's over." Rika said with a shrug.

"Uh, guys." Daisuke said catching the others' attention as she looked around.

"Where's Marcus?" she asked.

The leaders and lone fox looked around, curious as to where the street fighter had gone when they heard grunting from below them.

Takato, Rika and Daisuke looked down to see that they were standing on the green eyed boy's back.

"Get…off." He growled dangerously.

Takato yelped as he quickly scrambled off, laughing nervously as the girls slowly hopped off of him, then the leader of the second generations helped her boyfriend to stand up.

"You OK?" she asked kissing his cheek.

"Yeah." He said rubbing his sore back.

"Well, then let's go. We got a beautiful lake ahead of us with four more hours left to enjoy it. Let's go!" Tai cheered making the others all cheer and stand up, running to the lake with their things, Rika closing the RV door.

This was one summer they were never going to forget and one they would regret for a while.

"Next summer, let's just go somewhere private. You and me, OK?" Marcus suggested to Daisuke as they laid out on a beach towel, both dripping wet from the cool water as the others fooled around in the lake.

"Sure, sounds great." The child of Miracles laughed as she leaned up and kissed Marcus on the lips.

The end.


	12. Kaisuke

"The Emperor and his Queen"

**This one is a Kaisuke dedicated for dragon shinobi for asking for it. I hope you guys like it. Oh, I guess this could be considered my Christmas gift to you. I hope you guys don't mind, but this is my first lemon. I hope it's OK and you guys aren't offended by it. Here we go! Please enjoy and review.**

Deep in the Digital World, in a stone fortress that hovered over the area it was currently in, Ken Ichijouji, also known as the Digimon Emperor to his enemies, smirked as he finished working on his newest creation, eager to see if it would work to his advantage.

"Master, what are you doing?" Wormmon asked making the young ruler turn to him with a cruel glint in his eyes.

"My new creation. Tell me, Wormmon, what do those Digi-fools have that make them beat me?" he asked as he picked up the new dark ring.

"Um…there are more of them?" the green caterpillar asked unsure of what the answer was, awaiting to get yelled at by his human.

"No. It's that girl." Ken said as he carefully placed the ring in his pocket.

"Girl, Master? Which one?" Wormmon asked confused.

After all, there were three girls in the team of children that continued to fight him off.

"Which do you think? The only one capable of being called my worthy adversary." Ken smirked as he thought back to the mahogany haired girl he had his eyes set on for a while now.

He had a little bit of an obsession over the girl based on the amount of time he thought about her and spied on her in both worlds.

Wormmon thought back to the girl he was talking about, the one with the Veemon as her partner and the leader of the Digidestineds.

She seemed like a nice girl and he had a small swell of hope in his chest that she would help his Master return to the kind person he once was.

The screen started to beep, making Ken turn to his computers and check his monitors to see who had stepped into his domain.

His lips curved upwards as he chuckled at the sight of the object of his obsession walking through the deserted lands with her dragon partner, her other companions behind her as they walked.

He noticed that she seemed to be very annoyed with them and felt like this was the perfect chance for him to strike.

"Wormmon, send out the Tyranomon and ready the Airdramon. We're going to pay the Digi-cretins a visit." He said with a smirk.

Wormmon coward away from the look, but nodded and scurried off to do as he was told.

Ken walked out of his throne room, ready to face the Digidestineds for the last time if his plan worked out the way he wanted it to.

**(With the group…)**

Daisuke was frowning as she watched her friends laugh at some goof up she had made not too long ago.

When they had come through the port, she had fallen down a large hole that was very narrow.

She cried out for the others to hurry and get her out, but they just laughed thinking she was trying to make up for her act of humiliation by throwing a tantrum.

That wasn't the reason at all.

The truth was, the keeper of Courage was actually claustrophobic and didn't want to be stuck in a deep dark hole that she could barely move in.

Veemon was able to tell that she was really frightened, so he armour digivolved into Flamedramon and pulled her out.

She had clung to him, shaking a bit in fear while the others just laughed and that made him infuriated to hear this.

"Are you guys done yet?" Daisuke demanded as they continued walking along.

"Yeah, yeah. Still, you should have seen your face." Yolei giggled as the female leader tried to hold herself back from attacking the girl.

"All right, that's enough. Let's find that control tower now and tear it down." TK said calming down.

"Great idea, TK." Kari said with a smile to him and Daisuke ground her teeth together at the sight.

Kari used to be her friend ever since they were four, but then TK shows up and it all changes.

It hurt her, but it seemed like no one even noticed her pain.

No, they all thought she was just a brat that was lucky to be given the role of leader by the great Tai and had the digi egg and goggles to prove it.

If she was brat or a cruel person then she would have torn the goggles off her head, told them all what she really thought of them and then thrown the offending piece of sportswear on the ground and stomped them into tiny pieces under her foot.

All of a sudden, five red dinosaurs with dark rings appeared right from under them and attacked them, knocking the kids back away from their partners.

"What's going on?" Yolei cried.

"It's Ken's slaves." Cody said.

"Let's do this." TK said.

"Right." Kari nodded.

"Digi Armour Energize!" the four cried as their digimon digivolved, Flamedramon being the only one already in Champion form and used his Fire Rockets on one of the Tyranomon, making them back up to not get hit.

"Way to go, Flamedramon!" Daisuke cheered her partner on.

"Let's get them." TK called as he flew up in the air on Pegasusmon, Kari and Yolei following on Nefertimon and Halsemon.

They all quickly took care of the digimon, breaking the dark rings, freeing them.

One Tyranomon was left and was heading straight for Daisuke, but Digmon made the earth under her break and she fell down into a dark hole while the two Celestials used their golden Noose to tie up the dino and destroyed his dark ring.

The mahogany haired girl looked up at the light that was at the top of the hole, fear consuming her as she started to hyperventilate.

"Guys, can ya hurry up and get me outta here?" she yelled.

"Ah, hold your horses. We'll get you out soon enough." Came the lavender haired girl's answer.

"NO! Get me out now! I wanna get out now!" Daisuke yelled in her panic.

"Saying 'please' would help." Cody said while the others giggled.

The female leader had tears in her eyes now as her breath was coming out in shorter pants, her chest swelling with a sick feeling.

She placed her hands on the walls, trying to convince herself that they were far apart and not close and tight to her.

"Guys! This isn't a fucking joke! GET ME OUT!" she screamed banging her fists on the dirt, sobbing as the dirt and stones fell down on her head.

She fell to her knees, covering her head with her arms as she sobbed, her vision becoming dark as a panic attack loomed closer to her.

"Oh, come on. Quit selling it. Really, the things you'll do for a bit of attention." Yolei said with a huff while the other three shared wondering looks and Flamedramon snarled.

"She's isn't pretending, you dumb bitch!" he hissed at the girl making her jump back and Halsemon stood in front of her for protection.

"Flamedramon, calm down." Nefertimon said.

"What's up with you?" Digmon asked.

"Daisuke is down there having a panic attack while you guys are up here laughing at her for her weakness. What kind of sick people do that?" the dragon snarled at them.

Back down in the hole, the girl was rocking her body, humming a song to keep her mind off of the darkness engulfing her and the walls slowing moving in to crush her.

The earth started to move and she screamed out in fear as the dirt and rocks fell down around her.

Something picked her up and she cried out, trying to get out of the grip as whatever held her pulled her into another tunnel and brought her up to the surface.

"Geez, is that what I get for a thanks?" Digmon asked as he set the struggling girl down on the ground.

Kari, TK, Cody and Yolei looked at the girl who was a panting mess with muddy tear stains on her face, eyes red and her whole body was shaking in terror.

"Daisuke…" the child of Light said as she reached out her hand to the girl.

"DON'T!" Daisuke shrieked slapping her hand away.

"Don't you ever touch me!" she continued to shriek as she gasped with tears still falling from her eyes.

"Daisuke. We didn't know." TK said sadly.

"That's a lie. That's a lie." She sobbed as Flamedramon carefully cradled her in his arms, holding her to his chest as he tried to calm her.

"It isn't a lie. We really didn't know. You never told us." Yolei said.

"Kari knew. She knew. Not the first time. Not. She should've known." The panic stricken girl said.

"Is that true?" Cody asked looking at the horrified brunette as she had this look of guilt in her red-brown eyes.

"I'm going to take her to get washed up. I doubt she'd want to hang around any of you at the moment." Flamedramon said glaring at each one of them before he took off to where he could smell the fresh scent of a lake.

Daisuke was set down at the pool and then cupped water into her hands, splashing her dirty face with the cool water to clean herself.

The dragon watched his human with sad eyes, wishing he could do or say something to help her, make her feel better after what had just happened.

Before he could open his mouth to say anything, a shadow passed over them making the two look up to see an Airdramon with Ken and Wormmon on top of his head.

"What do you want, Ken?" Daisuke asked standing up with her arm crossed.

She watched as the Emperor jumped off of the flying dragon's head, a look of concern on his face as he gazed at her.

She gave him a curious look at that as Flamedramon stood his ground in case they were being tricked.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

Ken kept quiet as he stared at the two.

He had seen what had happened when the girl was in that hole and he felt a great amount of worry for her and felt sick when he heard her screaming and sobbing for her friends to help her, but they just brushed off her cries so easily.

It angered him to no limits and seeing her there covered in dirt still, her eyes red and body still quivering in fear from the events from before, it softened his heart.

He held his hand out to her wordlessly making her look at in in wonderment.

"Come with me. You need to wash up." Ken said shocking her and Flamedramon at his words.

Daisuke stared into the covered eyes of the Emperor, unsure of what to make of this.

Wormmon stood at his partner's side and he crawled over to the girl and her partner.

"This isn't a trick. We'd like it if you two came with us to wash up properly." He said.

Flamedramon and Daisuke shared a look, then nodded as the dragon returned to Veemon since they both decided to give them this chance.

"Fine, but if this is a trap, you'll regret it." Daisuke said placing her gloved hand in Ken's.

He smiled a bit at her as he led her up onto Airdramon, Veemon and Wormmon following.

"You have my word no harm will come to either of you while you're in my care." Ken said as he tugged her glove off of her hand.

"Hey. Wha're you-"she trailed off when he slipped the black ring onto her finger.

A dark haze clouded her mind causing her to faint and fell right into his arms.

"Hey, what did ya do to her?" Veemon demanded as Wormmon, with a guilty look, slipped a dark ring around his left ear, making him faint as well.

"Good work, Wormmon, now, let's move out Airdramon!" Ken commanded as he sat down on the dragon's head with Daisuke held closely to his chest.

"Master, would you mind explaining to me just how these rings are different than the others?" the green digimon asked as he made sure the dragon was secure and wouldn't fall off.

Normally Ken would have yelled at Wormmon, but he was too content playing with the silky strands of mahogany hair to really be to mad.

"Of course. You see, these rings will erase their memories of the Digidestinds and I'll take it into my account to explain to them that they're one of us." He explained.

"So they won't be evil?" Wormmon asked.

"No, they'll still have their free will. I want them to trust me on their own accord and want to stay with us because they want to." Ken said.

Wormmon smiled feeling happy that they would have some actual friends in the dark cold base from now on.

**(Three hours later…)**

A mahogany haired girl woke up from her sleep, then gasped as she looked around the room she was in, scared when she didn't remember how she had gotten there.

The room was white with a floor length mirror, a dressing to hold clothes and she was sleeping in a bed that had wine colored sheets.

She held the sheets up to her chest as she looked around the room in fear, unsure of where she was.

As she thought over it, she didn't even know who she was.

She whimpered at this feeling completely helpless, then gasped as the door to her side opened up and a small blue creature walked in.

"Hey, you're up." He cheered hopping over to her.

"Yeah, I am. Who are you?" she asked feeling a strange sense of familiarity from him.

He had a sad look in his eyes as he looked down.

"I don't know. I woke up and didn't remember a thing. The people who found said they would explain everything once you woke up." He said.

She sighed at that and picked him up in a hug.

"I don't remember anything either. I hope these guys help us." She said as he hugged her back.

The dragon sighed with a smile into the hug as he felt comforted from it as if they had done this many times before.

There was a knock at the door making them pull away and see a boy dressed in a strange outfit with a green caterpillar creature next to him.

The human pulled his glasses off to reveal the most breath taking blue eyes the girl had ever seen and they were filled with worry for her as he rushed over to her side.

"Are you feeling any better?" he asked sitting on the bed next to her as the caterpillar followed.

"Um, yes, but…who are you?" the girl asked with a blush at having the handsome boy so close to her.

"Good, I'm glad. Do you remember anything at all, Dai-chan?" he asked her.

"Dai-chan?" she asked.

"Yes, that's my nickname for you. Your name is Daisuke Motomiya and this is Veemon." The boy said as he gestured to herself and the dragon.

"How do you know us?" Veemon asked.

"We're you're friends, Veemon. My name is Wormmon and this is Ken." The caterpillar explained.

"Actually, we're more than just friends, Dai-chan." Ken said as he took Daisuke's hands making her blush more at the way he was smiling so lovingly at her.

Veemon watched this with a curious look as he leaned over to whisper to Wormmon.

"Should we leave?" he asked.

Wormmon shook his head at that as they watched the two humans.

"What do you mean by more?" Daisuke asked.

Ken chuckled as he kissed her hands.

"I think it should be obvious. But come, we have so much more to discus." He said helping her stand up.

He slid his glasses back on as she looped her arm with his, the two creatures following behind them as they walked down the dark hallways.

"What ish this place?" Veemon asked.

"This is the base. Ken is the Digimon Emperor, the ruler of the Digital World." Wormmon said.

"The ruler? Aren't you kinda young to rule a whole world alone?" Daisuek asked.

"I don't rule this world alone." Ken said as they stopped in from of a door and waited a second as it slid opne automatically to reveal a room with computer monitors all the wall with a large keyboard and throne in the center of the room.

"You rule this world with me as my Queen." Ken said with a smile to Daisuke as she gave him a startled look.

"Queen?" she and Veemon asked.

"Not only that, but you are a Digidestind. That's how you were able to come to this world." Wormmon explained.

He didn't like lying so he was only adding in parts that were true.

"A Digidestind? What'sh that?" the dragon asked.

"Digidestinds are special humans that are partnered to digimon. You're partnered to Daisuke…I mean, Queen Daisuke." Wormmon stuttered at the end hoping his Master wouldn't yell at him for the slip up.

"Just call me Daisuke. The whole Queen thing is too much. So Veemon and I are partners? Cool." The girl said smiling at the two digimon, both smiling at her.

Wormmon was going to love having such a kind person around.

Ken led Daisuke over to his throne and let her sit down in it as he knelt down in front of her, holding her hands again.

"Dai-chan, I have to warn you. There are dangers in this world. There are a group of humans who come here saying they are the real Digidestinds. They keep coming after us to take you away from me. I'm worried they might steal you away from me now that your memories are gone." Ken said.

It was a true fact that he was worried her friends might try to take her away from him.

He had always wanted her to be at his side, beginning to fall for her and he wanted someone to love him for who he was and he wanted that person to be Daisuke.

"Let them try, but that'll be their mistake." She said with a confident smile.

"Yeah, I'm not gonna let anyone touch my partner." Veemon said with a smile as he pumped a first.

Daisuke nodded at him with a smirk as she let go of Ken's hands standing up, looking very much like a Queen in his opinion with the strong stance she held.

"Yeah, we'll knock those posers back to where they came from and make them regret coming after us." She said.

Ken smiled as he stood up in front of her, cupping her face between his hands and leaned down, placing his lips on hers.

The girl blushed at the display of affection, but soon melted into the Emperor's kiss, wrapping her arms around his shoulders as he deepened it.

The two digimon flushed at I and both crept out of the room to leave the couple alone for a while.

The ruler of the Digital World shuddered in pleasure as Daisuke's soft warm body was pressed against his, his hands twitching to roam over her body, but he didn't want to press his luck.

She gasped out a quiet mewl as he used his tongue to part her lips, clinging to him as she felt her legs become weak.

After a few more minutes, the need for breath became too much so they parted, both taking in air, Daisuke panting as she leaned against him with what Ken thought was the most stunning color of red on her cheeks.

The Emperor smiled at her as he picked her up bridal style, then started walking out of the control room.

"Where are we going?" she asked looking around.

"I'm taking you back to your bedroom for some more rest." He said growing a bit smug at the pout she had.

"Don't worry, we'll pick this up again tomorrow, Dai-chan." He said.

"But Ken-kun, can't you stay with me. I wanna cuddle." She whined cutely.

"I'd love to, but I have work I need to get back to." He said tenderly as he walked into the room she had woken up in and set her down on the bed, covering her up with the warm sheets.

"Sleep my Dai-chan." He said placing his forehead on hers for a few seconds, enjoying the aura of comfort she gave off before he got up and walked away.

Daisuke turned on her side and soon fell asleep, happy with how the day went.

Sure, she lost her memory, but she had great friends in Veemon and Wormmon and an amazing lover as Ken.

They'd all take care of her until she got her memories back, this she was certain.

The Emperor walked down the halls with a barely noticeable skip in his step from how happy he was at the moment.

Wormmon was scuttling in the hall after he had shown his new friend to the kitchen and left him to eat and was surprised to see his Master in such a good mood.

He concluded that it must have something to do with Daisuke and stayed still when Ken was a few feet away from him.

"Hello Master, are you feeling all right?" he asked.

"I'm just amazing Wormmon." Ken said as he bent down and picked his partner up, carrying him with him to the control room as the green digimon smiled at the display of affection that his partner was showing him.

It was official; Wormmon absolutely loved having the duo of Courage with them in their home.

**(A few days later…)**

Daisuke and Veemon had easily gotten used to living at the base, the dragon spending half his time with his partner and Wormmon while Daisuke made time for the two digimon and Ken.

The girl was now outside of the base that was hidden from sight with Wormmon and Veemon, the three having a picnic when a group of humans and digimon came to where they were.

Daisuke and Veemon looked at them confused while Wormmon whimpered.

"Daisuke!" the brunette girl dressed in pink gasped at the sight of the mahogany haired girl that was dressed in black.

"Veemon!" a white cat digimon with purple markings called.

"Man, are we ever happy to see you guys. Where have you been?" the blonde boy with a Gilligan's hat and an orange hamster-bat on his back said.

The duo of Courage gave them all curious looks as they stood up, the human girl holding the whimpering caterpillar in her arms.

"I've been with my lover. Why do you ask?" she asked keeping her guard up since she felt a feeling of mistrust from them.

The girl with lavender hair dressed in the most outrageous outfit Daisuke had ever seen laughed at what she had said.

"Yeah right. That's a good one, Daisuke. Come on, be serious." The lavender haired girl said whipping away an imaginary tear.

Kari looked at their leader and saw that she was being completely serious and gasped.

"Guys, she's telling the truth. She doesn't remember us at all." She said making the others gasp.

"Daisuke, you have to remember something about us." Cody said running up to the mahogany haired girl.

Daisuke looked at them, scrunching her nose as she thought it over.

She couldn't place their faces, but she had this bad vine, like they didn't get along.

That was when she remembered.

"You guys are the Digidestinds attacking the Digimon Emperor." She said making Wormmon whine in worry while the others all smiled.

"That's right. We are the Digidestinds and so are you. You remember right?" TK asked hopefully.

"Oh yeah. Veemon?" she said making her dragon look up at her.

"DIGI ARMOUR ENERGIZE!" she called as Veemon was covered in flames.

"Veemon armour digivolve too…Flamedramon: the Fire of Courage!"

"Flamedramon, take these imposters out." Daisuke ordered as the dragon's claws ignited and he threw flames at them, making them all jump back.

"Daisuke, what the fuck are you doing?" Yolei yelled at the girl who she now noticed was dressed in black.

"Because you don't belong here. I don't wanna hurt you, so leave. Now." Daisuke ordered as her eyes burned with the flame of leadership.

"Guys, look! Daisuke and Flamedramon both have dark rings!" Patamon said as he saw them.

"What?" the humans asked.

"So that's it. The Emperor has them under his control." Gatomon frowned.

"Daisuke, please. We're friends. You have to remember that." Kari begged with tears in her eyes.

Daisuke felt hatred swell in her chest at the words the girl said and hugged Wormmon closer to her chest.

"Flamedramon." She called making him tilt his head to show he was listening, but wasn't taking his eyes off the enemies.

"Let's just go. Ken can handle them next time." She said.

"As you wish." He said turning and scooping her up into his arms before he ran off towards the base, speeding off like a streak of red and blue.

The Digidestinds tried to follow, but lost sight of them too soon and couldn't keep up when the forest got too thick.

The duo of Courage made it back to the base safely, the slaves smiling as they saw their Queen.

Ever since she came, they didn't need to be forced into dark rings to work for the Emperor.

They were just happy to be ruled by such a sweet Queen who brought out the kindness in the Emperor.

He didn't even torture any digimon anymore, he never kicked Wormmon or yelled at him.

"Your Magesty, how was your picnic?" asked a group of Gazimon.

"It was fine." Daisuke said smiling down at them making them return it.

"Do you know where Ken is?" she asked.

"He was heading to his bed room." The second Gazimon said.

Daisuke thanked them and walked off towards her bedroom, leaving Flamedramon and Wormmon to go do whatever they wanted while she walked off.

She made it to the room and knocked.

"What is it?" came her lover's voice.

She opened the door and saw that Ken was undressing and he looked over to her, smiling when he saw her.

"Dai-chan, what brings you here?" he asked as she sauntered over and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissing his on the lips.

He pulled her flush up against him, moaning against her lips as their hands began to wander each other's bodies.

Ken's tongue pushed passed her lips and they started a war with their slippery appendages as he backed her up to the bed.

She gasped as they fell down onto the mattress, his hands railing under her shirt, her skin burning with every touch as they traced her stomach up to her small breasts.

Ken pulled away from her lips to pull her shirt off and then trailed kisses down her neck and breasts as he tugged at her pants.

Daisuke panted and whimpered in want and need as one of her hands buried themselves in his wild hair the other digging her nails in his shoulder as she writhed under him.

The Emperor stopped his pleasurng torture on his Queen as he pulled away making her whimper in disappointment and he smirked as he pulled her pants and underwear off in a swift pull.

He leaned back down and kept kissing her as she kicked off the rest of his clothes, both lying fully naked on the bed, grinding against each other.

Soon enough, Daisuke mewled as she felt her folds grow wet and Ken angled her properly to enter her.

"Look, there's no easy way to do this. If I go slow or fast, it will still hurt you. Just bear with me, please." He said with worry showing through his lust clouded mind.

"It's OK. Just go fast." She whispered.

He nodded as he spread her legs and quickly thrust his hips forward, entering her and groaning as her walls clamped around him.

Daisuke opened her mouth in a silent scream as the pain shot up her spine, willing it to go away.

After a minute or so, she told him to move and he did so, the pain slowly subsiding as pleasure took over and they spent the rest of the day in the room, taking their love to new heights.

The sun was now setting and the Emperor fell asleep with his Queen in his arms.

What Ken didn't know though was that Daisuke's ring had been broken during their play and she remembered everything, including the way he had changed and was sincerely in love with her.

She could care less what her friends thought.

She had been introduced to a side of Ken that no one knew and she would happily stay at his side being his Queen.

The end.


	13. Jyousuke

"Reliability and Miracles"

**This is a Jyousuke dedicated to Frost and Warm. This may also be the shortest story I have ever written. I hope it's good enough, though. I hope you guys like it. Please enjoy and review and happy holidays everybody.**

Daisuke Motomiya was working on homework that she was having trouble with, groaning in frustration as she tried to work on the anatomy and biology.

She threw her pencil down and thumped her head down on the desk.

"I can't do this. It's too hard." She whined.

Joe Kido chuckled as he walked over to the girl and rubbed the back of her neck to ease the tension she was feeling.

"Calm down Daisuke, it's not that hard." He said as she lifted her head up to look at him.

"This coming from you, the guy who's been studying to become a doctor for years." She said as he sat down next to her, pulling her into his side as she rested her head on his shoulder with a pout.

"Come on, I'll help you out." He said grabbing the text book.

She sat back up with a pitiful whine, but listened as Joe walked her through it all, determined to at least lean half of it so that she could take a break for the day.

After a few hours, she knew it by heart and got up with Joe, pulling him with her to the bed.

He lied down and Daisuke soon snuggled up to his chest, breathing in his comforting scent as she rested.

Joe chuckled as he ran his fingers through her hair.

They had gotten together a few weeks ago when she had first come to him nearly in hysterics for help on her science test.

Ken was in America for a student exchange program, Izzy was visiting colleges, Willis was in Colorado, Yolei was too busy with her student council duties and Joe was her least hope, so she ran off to his apartment as soon as the thought of the child of Reliability crossed her mind.

He led her into the living room and talked her down from her near hysteria and agreed to help her, to which she thanked him with a hug that nearly toppled them to the floor and said 'thank you' a dozen times.

He helped her out by making science seem fun, which she at first scoffed at, but when they really went into it, she was more willing to dive into her work.

It also helped with her math when he used sports as an example of a problem and she started jumping in her spot cheering when she solved it.

Joe had chuckled at her when he saw how cute she was, causing her to stop and blush when she realized how she was acting.

Daisuke had then threatened him to never mention her girly moment to anyone or else he would regret it and he nodded, saying he understood while he bit back a smirk.

They had both come to enjoy their time together and stared spending more time just hanging out as friends.

The child of Miracles had come to terms with her feelings and decided to just come out and confess instead of waiting and losing him to someone else.

While they were out with all of the other Digidestinds, she had pulled him aside saying she had something important to tell him and he followed when he saw the urgency in her tone and determination in her eyes.

"_So what's wrong, Daisuke? What did you need to talk to me about?" Joe asked the 17 year old girl._

"_Well…I was just wondering…" she trailed off with her cheeks flushed._

_He quirked a dark brow as he began to worry about her._

_Daisuke took in a deep breath and looked at him, gathering up her courage._

"_Joe, I really like, more than a friend, so I wanted to know if you liked me too." She said her cheeks darkening._

_Joe's cheeks took on a shade of pink as well when she told him this and smiled at it._

_She started worrying when he didn't say anything, but then was startled when he placed his hands on her shoulders and swooped down to her and kissed her forehead._

_The others were all watching this, Kari and TK grabbing onto the arms of their brothers to hold them back from going off to kill the boy for 'planting one' on their successor._

_Tai and Matt had become very protective over the girl over the years, viewing her as a sister._

_Daisuke's face was nearly the same shade of her hair from the show of affection._

_Joe pulled back and smiled at her._

"_I like you too. I'm just surprised you felt the same way for me. I assumed you liked Ken or Willis." He said._

"_Why does everyone think that?" she asked tilting her head to the side._

_Many people had made that same assumption and she had often wondered why._

_She never showed any signs of having feeling other than those of friendship or often akin to sibling for the children of Kindness and Faith, so why did people think it?_

"_You just seem close to them." Joe said with a shrug._

"_So are we to assume that you two are going to be dating now?" Izzy asked as he and the others walked over, Tai and Matt clenching their fists to not brutally attack their friend._

_Daisuke and Joe looked over at the group and to answer their question, they held hands, both still blushing._

_Yolei shrieked at how sweet they were making the boys and Daisuke cringe back from the noise._

"_You two are so cute together." She gushed._

"_Joe, we need to talk about something important." Matt said with a fake smile, his eyes cold as ice._

"_Come on, buddy." Tai said with a fake smile of his own with fire in his eyes as he wrapped an arm around the oldest member of their team._

_Joe chuckled nervously at the killing intent he felt from the two males._

"_I-I don't know guys. Daisuke and I just got together. Maybe she'd like it if we spent some time together first." He said._

"_I don't mind. We can go out later. Go ahead guys." Daisuke said cheerfully making him mentally whimper in displeasure and blanched at the fact that he was going to have to face the two males._

_Matt and Tai smirked at each other as they pulled Joe away to have a nice little…talk with him about the circumstances of dating the mahogany haired girl._

_As the three boys walked away, Kari and TK flanked the female leader as they all watched._

"_You do realise that Joe's gonna get the third degree, right?" the child of Hope asked crossing his arms._

"_Really? What for? Wait, what third degree? What about the first and second?" Daisuke asked making him and Izzy sigh while Kari and Sora chuckled, Cody and Ken shaking their heads at that._

"_It's just a figure of speech." The youngest of their group said._

"_He meant that our brothers are going to be telling Joe the rules on dating out and to not screw up or else they'll kill him." Kari explained._

"_There are rules to date me?" Daisuke asked surprised and confused._

_Ken smiled and placed a hand on her shoulder making her look at him._

"_Just forget it. Let's go get something to eat." He said._

"_We can try that new café that opened up." Sora said._

_The others all agreed as they started walking away, leaving the three boys alone to talk._

_Once the group had gone, the children of Courage and Friendship lost the fake smiles and were full out glaring daggers at Joe, mentally killing him._

"_OK Joe, you're our friend, but that doesn't mean you can get out of this conversation." Tai said as he squeezed his friend's shoulder making him cry out in slight pain and shock._

"_Look, it's simple really. You hurt Daisuke in any way or form, mentally or physically and we'll make the Dark Masters seem like your sweetest dream." Matt said._

"_Understand?" Tai asked._

_Joe numbly nodded fear paralyzing him mostly._

That had been a very difficult time having the two boys watching him like a hawk, searching for any reason to bring the hammer down on him for mistreating Daisuke.

When said girl found out what was going on, she stalked over to her two prodessers and beat them both over their heads with a stick for threatening her boyfriend and forced them to apologize.

Everyone had a good laugh at that.

TK had even borrowed Kari's camera that she always had with her and he had filmed it and streamed it on his Facebook page for others to see and they all enjoyed seeing the two most badass members of the Digidestinds getting beat up by a girl that was smaller than them and three years younger.

Joe looked down at his girlfriend as she rested on his chest, enjoying their time together.

They never did anything extreme and never got bored of just spending peaceful moments like this alone.

She looked up at him, her chocolate eyes peering into his onyx eyes.

"What cha thinking about?" she asked.

"Nothing important, don't worry." He said.

She hummed at that as she leaned up and placed her lips on his and he returned the kiss.

They weren't the most likely couple to have ever formed, but they were still one of the sweetest and they could care less what others thought of them.

The end.


	14. Daiuya

"Flame and Miracles"

**Asked by digilover23, I am making a Daiuya oneshot. I hope you guys like it. Please enjoy and review.**

A mahogany haired girl hummed a song as she came out of the shower, grabbing for a fluffy dark blue towel and wrapping it around her body.

She grabbed another, smaller one and began to dry her hair with it as she walked out of the warm, steamy bathroom and walked down the hallway to get to her room, the walls she passed decorated by pictures of her and a male with dark brown hair and coffee colored eyes.

She walked into her bedroom seeing the same male from the pictures was there taking his shirt off, his muscles rippling as he did so.

He turned to her with a smile as she walked in and he walked over to her and cupped her cheeks in his hands.

"Hey babe. How're you feeling?" he asked bending down to kiss her.

She hummed as their lips met, her arms wrapping around his torso and gripping onto his shoulders as she felt the heat run through them.

The male walked his lover backwards to the bed and guided her to lay back on the red and gold comforter as they continued kissing.

The male slowly left her lips and started kissing down her neck making the female mewl and writhe under him in pleasure as she clung to him.

"Takuya…" she sighed as she lifted her head back.

Takuya Kanbara grinned at that as he pulled her into his chest and turned onto his back, cuddling his lover up to him.

"So, how's our baby doing?" he asked rubbing her stomach.

Daisuke Motomiya smiled and gave a soft chuckle as she kissed his jaw.

"Fine. We're both fine. You need to stop worry about us. I'm only three weeks along. Wait until I'm fat without child, then you can obsess as much as you want." She said.

"Aw, but's too far away." Takuya whined.

Daisuke laughed at that as she pulled out of his arms and went over to her dresser to pull out her blue night gown as her lover watched her.

He got up and started undressing himself to change into his red pajamas.

The two former leaders of their own generation of Digidestinds had fallen for each other when they first met when Daisuke's family moved to Shibuya and she started at his school.

They had become friends and soon enough started dating all through junior high school and high school.

After they graduated they moved in together and planned on starting a family together after they had jobs that had enough money to support themselves and a child.

They were both 25, Takuya working as a security guard at a night club that paid 15 dollars per hour and Daisuke was a chef at a local bakery, but would be going on maternity leave in a few months when she began to show and the effects of pregnancy kicked in.

Takuya pulled the covers back and got into bed as his lover walked over to him, snuggling into his side.

"I can't wait until our baby is born. What do you want, a boy or girl?" he asked.

"I really don't care. Although, if it's a girl, I think you might spoil her rotten and she'll be daddy's little princess." Daisuke teased making him chuckle.

"Yeah, I'm pretty excited to have a son though. A daughter might be too much trouble since they go through way too much stuff during puberty. You were a nightmare when you got your first period." He said shuddering as he thought back to that first week.

Daisuke had been so moody and insecure, mostly she was just depressed for the entire week and would mostly cut classes to go hide in the bathroom and cry.

Zoe Orimoto found her there and stayed with her to talk her through it all and convinced her to go see the nurse, who sent the girl home, the blonde going with her to care for her.

It had gotten better over the years, but she was still a bit miserable when her time of the month came, but it was easily taken care of by Takuya smothering her with affection, spending most of the week wrapped up in each other's arms watching TV and eating any type of sweets they had.

The thing that really made her perk up where the chocolate covered strawberries, those she loved.

"Hey, I wasn't the only one that was hard to deal with during puberty. What about you, hot shot?" Daisuke said pouting.

Takuya dealt with peer pressure when it came to alcohol consumption during high school.

It was freshmen year and he went to his soccer team's victory party, this one guy that was a senior getting him to try the booze he brought and the Warrior of Flame had soon developed a drinking problem.

He was rude to his parents, got into arguments with his younger brother Shinya and got fought physically with his best friend Koji Minamoto.

When Daisuke finally had enough, she confronted him and said that he either got help or she was leaving him.

That snapped him out of it and he quit the soccer team, reporting the senior to the authorities that he was pushing alcohol on minors and he had been arrested for it.

By some miracle the two had survived their teenage years and were praying that their child had a better life and never had to deal with the things they did.

"You know I love you, right?" Takuya asked with a tender smile.

"Duh and I love you and our baby." Daisuke said.

He curled a lock of her damp hair around his pinky finger, taking in her fresh scent.

"All right, that's enough mush for tonight. I still have work in the morning." She said reaching over to her bed side table to grab the remote for the fan that was in the wall and pushed the button to turn the light off.

"Good night, Taky." She yawned as she set the remote down and cuddled back up into his side.

"Night, Dai." He said wrapping a strong arm around her.

Months passed as the couple went on with their daily lives as the baby grew inside of its mother.

Daisuke was sitting at home on her maternity leave, Veemon gently prodding her stomach in childlike wonder.

"So there really is a baby growing inside of you?" he asked.  
"Yep." She said.

He grinned at this as he kept his hand on the center of her stomach and gasped when he felt it move.

"Hey, what was that?" he asked.

"You just felt the baby kick." Daisuke explained.

"Why is it kicking?" the dragon asked.

"To tell me that it's growing and is alive." The child of Miracles explained as she rubbed her stomach.

"What're you two talking about?" Zoe asked as she walked in from the kitchen with some tea and crackers.

"The baby's kicking." Veemon said.

The blonde squealed in glee as she rushed over to the couch, setting the tray with tea and crackers down on the coffee table and placed her hand on her friend's stomach, feeling it in anticipation for the sign of life.

After Daisuke and Takuya, Zoe had been the one the most excited when given the news of the baby.

After Daisuke called her other Digidestind friends, Zoe planned a baby shower to have a reunion for her best friend, the mahogany haired girl so thrilled about seeing her friends.

"Ah!" the Warrior of Wind gasped when she felt the baby kick.

"Oh, I can't believe this. What a little miracle you are." She gushed rubbing her friend's stomach.

"That baby is going to be spoiled rotten." Veemon chirped as the two girls laughed.

The door to the apartment was opened and in walked Takuya and Koji, JP and Koichi carrying a box behind them.

"Easy guys." Takuya said.

"Hey, don't walk too fast!" JP whined to the elder twin who was walking forward with the end of the box while JP was walking backwards in the front.

"Sorry." Koichi said as he slowed a bit as they carefully walked into the apartment, Tommy and Shinya trailing in after them.

"Try not to drop it." Koji said as he closed the door.

"Gee, thanks." JP drawled sarcastically.

"What is that?" Daisuke asked the boys as the two younger members walked over to her.

"We just picked up a crib for the baby." Shinya said sitting on the arm of the couch.

"A crib?" Zoe asked looking over to the Warriors of Thunder and Darkness as they gently kneeled and set the box down.

"Yeah, we're gonna be setting it up later on in our bedroom." Takuya said.

"When we figure how the heck to do it." JP said as he stretched out.

"We're all going to help out." Tommy said proudly.

Takuya and Koji came over and sat down wither their lovers, the two girls cuddling up into their sides.

"So did you two come up with an idea on what to call the kid yet?" JP asked as he picked up the TV remote and started checking the channels to see what was planning.

"Kai! Pick Kai. It's a great name for a guy and a girl." Shinya said.

"No way. Choose Kiseki for a boy and Yuki for a girl." Tommy said.

"Yuki can be used for a boy and girl." Koichi pointed out.

"How about Amaya for a girl and Masaya for a boy?" Zoe suggested.

"Oh, I know!" Veemon said butting into it.

"What is it, buddy?" Takuya asked as he rubbed comforting circles on Daisuke's stomach, smiling fondly as a twinkle of excitement sparked in his eyes when he felt the baby kick.

"How about Ichigo for a girl and Kira for a boy?" the dragon said.

The soon to be parents shared a look as they thought the names over.

"I like it." the dragon's partner said making him beam happily.

"Sounds good to me." Takuya said.

"Why didn't you guys just ask the doctors what the baby was when you had the last ultrasound?" Koji asked.

"We're all dying to know." Zoe insisted.

"We wanted it to be a surprise." Daisuke said.

"That's stupid!" Shinya retorted.

His brother responded by throwing a cracker at him while Daisuke picked up her tea cup and took a sip of the hot liquid.

Later on the boys all piled into the bedroom and started building the crib, the girls watching as they worked.

There was a lot of cursing and complaining done by them as they had trouble reading the instructions, so Daisuke decided to just go and call for some extra help, Ken and Wormmon soon arriving to come help them, and with the duo of Kindness and Koichi got the others to all calm down.

Within an hour, the crib was built and the group were all admiring the work.

"It looks great guys, thanks." Daisuke said as she kissed Takuya's cheek and gave Shinya a side hug.

"I guess I'll see you all later then." Ken said picking Wormmon up.

"It was nice to see you all again. Thanks for having us over." The caterpillar thanked.

"Hey wait, why don't you stay longer?" Daisuke asked not wanting her DNA partner to leave just yet.

"Please?" Veemon begged.

Ken and Wormmon shared a look then they both gulped nervously as the duo of Miracles gave them the puppy dog eyes that they were never able to resist.

They both caved and were hugged by them.

The group all sat down to eat a late dinner (or lunch. I call it dinner.) and everyone talked about how their own jobs were going.

Two more months went by and Daisuke was in the hospital yelling in pain as the baby was being born.

The Warriors and the Digidestinds in Odaiba all came to the hospital room to wait for the baby to be born, Veemon sitting with Kari and Gatomon as he anxiously awaited the baby to be born.

After hours of waiting, Takuya walked out dressed in hospital guard and was holding a red blanket with a baby wrapped up safely in it.

"Well?" Tai asked standing and walking over.

Takuya smiled as he lifted the baby up, the milky skinned babe had a tuft of burgundy hair on her head.

The others all crowded around the baby as it opened its eyes to show beautiful chocolate eyes that belong to its mother.

"Meet Ichigo Kanbara." The Warrior of Flame said.

"A girl?" Yolei asked.

"She's just so beautiful." Sora said smiling gently at the baby.

"How's Daisuke?" TK asked.

"Why are you dressed like that?" Matt asked pointing out the clothes.

"Did anything go wrong?" Joe asked.

"No, they just had to do a C-section. Dai's trying to rest up right now. She told me to introduce Ichigo to everyone." Takuya said smiling down lovingly at his daughter.

She was the absolutely most wonderful thing he had ever seen in his entire life.

A few days later Daisuke and Ichigo were both brought home.

The mahogany haired girl was smiling down at her baby as she slept in her arms, Takuya watching over them with a smile as he worked on getting some food ready for his lover.

Veemon walked into the room with a present from Azulongmon, a digi egg that was white with blue hearts and a digivice.

Over the years Ichigo grew up into a wonderful young woman with her partner Leormon, spending as much time with her friends and family as she could.

She even gained her own Crest during her adventures in the Digital World with her team of Digidestinds that she led.

She had the Crest of Will and as long as she never gave up and willed herself to move forward through life, she was able to make her parents proud by showing them how she could take care of the people she loved.

Daisuek and Takuya lived a peaceful life together, dying of old age when the two worlds were at peace, the conflicts between humans and digimon gone.

The end.


	15. Daizumi

"Wind and Miracles"

**This is a Daizumi, a Daisuke/Izumi pairing requested by The Keeper of Worlds. It might not be that good, but I hope you guys all like it. Please enjoy and review.**

Davis was out with his friends talking with them at their local pizza parlor after school like they always did.

They were just laughing as they joked around, not even taking any notice to a tall girl walking into the parlor, looking around.

"I can't wait to go see your game." Kari said to TK.

"Yeah, it's the championships." TK said with a proud smile.

Davis and TK were both the captains of their sports teams, the child of Miracles soccer captain and the child of Hope captain of the basketball team.

The two boys even had their weekly friendly games against each other to keep them on their feet, ready for anything.

"Hey, Davis, we're still on for our one on one game before that, right?" he asked the mahogany haired boy.

"Actually, I can't." Davis said as two emerald eyes located him and the owner of them smiled as she skipped over to the table.

"What? Why not?" Yolei asked knowing that the leader would never turn down an option to try and show up his 'rival' and get shown up again.

"I just have plans." He said as he shared a secret smile with Ken, the taller boy trying to not laugh at the confusion on their friends' faces.

"Are they better than our game?" TK asked.

"I would hope so." A new female voice said.

TK, Kari, Yolei and Cody watched in surprise as a beautiful girl with milky skin, emerald eyes and golden hair hugged Davis from behind, making him laugh and Ken smiled at them both.

"Hey Z, you're early. I wasn't expecting ya until 5:00." Davis said as he made room for the girl to sit down next to him, her arms sliding down to hold onto his arm.

"I got an early train out here and decided to spend some extra time with you and finally meet your friends." The mysterious girl said.

"Oh, _ciao_ Ken." She greeted the indigo haired male.

"_Ciao_, Zoe." He said.

"So who's that?" Yolei asked looking at the girl wondering why she was hugging their leader.

The blonde looked over to the lavender haired girl with a smile.

"It's nice to meet you all. Davis' told me all about you guys. You must be Yolei Inoue," she said pointing to the child of Love and Sincerity.

"Cody Hida," the girl continued as she pointed to the child of Knowledge and Reliability.

"TK Takaishi and Kari Kamiya." The girl finished off pointing to the children of Light and Hope.

"That's right, but who are you?" Cody asked.

"I'm Zoe Orimoto and I'm Davis' girlfriend." The blonde said as she snuggled up to the blushing boy.

The group were silent for about a minute, absorbing the new information they were given with blank faces.

When it finally settled in, they…

"WHAT?!"

…freaked out.

Half the population of the parlor looked over to their table, wondering what they were making so much noise over.

"Hold on!" Yolei cried standing up, slamming her hands down on the table top.

"Since when do you have a girlfriend?" she asked.

"Well…" Davis trailed off rubbing the back of his head.

"You remember the day I confessed to Kari and she shot me down?" he asked making the group nod as Kari felt a bit guilty as she remembered the sadness he had held in his eyes from the flat out rejection she had given him.

"A day later I went to visit my cousins Takuya and Shinya and they introduced me to their friends, Zoe being one of them." Davis explained.

"He was kinda annoying at first, but after I actually got to know him, he was a real sweetheart." Zoe gushed making him blush even more at that.

"Hey, I don't mean to break this up, but we should probably go on our date now." Davis said as Zoe nodded.

The both stood up and waved to their friends as they walked out of the parlor.

The two walked out into the warm spring day, a sweet scent drifting in the air.

"Well, that was awkward." The child of Miracles sighed making his girlfriend giggle.

"That wasn't so bad. They had to find out about us sooner or later." Zoe said and he hummed in agreement.

"So, that was her?" she asked.

Davis gave her a curious look when he saw the thoughtful expression she held and the tone in her voice.

"Kari." She said.

The brunette was not what she had been expecting.

She knew that she was going to be pretty, but she had no idea just how beautiful she truly was.

The girl had such a sweet, kind and innocent aura that surrounded her that just drew people in and made them feel safe and secure.

And her cherry brown eyes were a very unique and lovely part of her as they sparkled with her cheerfulness.

No wonder Davis had been so heartbroken when she had rejected him.

Kari was the perfect girl namely an angel sent from heaven and loved by all.

It made her feel very insecure about herself.

"Hey, look, that was then. I don't feel that way about her anymore. You're the one I love, Zoe." Davis said making her look at him to see the tender smile he had.

"Yeah, but-"

"No buts. You're a hundred, no, thousand times better than Kari is. You're pretty, smart, you can cook and you actually make mistakes, so you're more real than she is. And I love you for it." he said.

Zoe felt her cheeks burning in a blush as she leaned into his side with a smile, happy to be with him.

Some people may call him a jerk or extremely immature, but he had his moments when he a really sweet guy.

She was kind of happy he didn't show that side off or else she would have to beat off the advances of other girls, including Kari.

The couple walked off to the park arm in arm, talking about the random things that they had done when they were separated.

They found a large tree that had blooming cherry blossoms, a wind blowing the petals down around them as they sat down under it.

Zoe cuddled up into Davis' side, smiling as she rested into his arms and he kissed the top of her head, breathing in her scent of peaches and cream.

The first time they had met, Davis was in sour and depressed mood from Kari's rejection, so he went to go visit his cousins and was introduced to their friends.

"_Guys, I'd like you to meet Davis Motomiya, my cousin from Odaiba." Takuya Kanbara said as he and the group all stood in the center of his living room._

"_Hey." Davis said with a small forced grin at the group._

"_This is Koji Minamoto and his twin Koichi Kimura." Takuya said as he gestured to the twins._

"_Hello." Koichi said with a smile._

"_Hey." Koji said with a nod._

"_That's JP Shibiyama." Takuya said as the heavyset boy gave a cheeky grin._

"_Hey there. Looks like the goggles run in the family, huh?" he said seeing as both cousins were wearing goggle at that moment._

"_Hmm." Davis said not really feeling up to talking._

"_This little guy is Tommy Himi." Takuya said trying to stay cheerful for his cousin's sake._

"_Nice to meet cha." The youngest of the group greeted with a sweet smile that made the mahogany haired boy smile back._

"_And finally, this is Zoe Orimoto." Takuya said as the blonde girl giggled._

"_Hello there." She said making Davis blush at her pretty smile that she sent his way._

"_Come on, why don't you tell us about yourself?" Koichi insisted with a kind smile that made the child of Miracles think of his best friend and calmed him down, returning his smile._

_The seven had hung out and got to know each other very well, Davis coming to like all of his new friends a lot as he found he had a lot of things in common with JP, the two joking around and teasing Takuya, the brunette goggle head chasing after them later on._

_Soon, Zoe started gaining feelings for him, often commenting on how cute he looked and how amazing he was at soccer._

_She tried flirting with him and loved how his face would erupt in a dark blush from the attention._

_Eventually, he pulled her aside one day and asked her out, to which she said yes and kissed him on the cheek._

Zoe sighed happily as she lifted her head up and started kissing her boyfriend on the lips.

They were both as happy as they ever could be and as long as they were with each other and honest to each other, then nothing mattered.

The end.


	16. Daiji

"Light and Miracles"

**This is dedicated to ArtemisDove2. I hope you guys like it.**

Daisuke Motomiya clung to her mother's skirt on her first day of daycare.

She was very shy and didn't know anyone there in the room as the parents dropped off their children and their older siblings stood around talking.

"All right Daisuke, this is it." Mrs. Motomiya said looking down at her youngest daughter.

"Time for you to go meet the other kids and make new friends." She said.

"But Mom, I don't know anyone here. What if no one likes me?" the mahogany haired girl asked with fearful brown eyes.

"Now, now. All kids are scared on their first day, but things get better." Mr. Motomiya said as Jun, their oldest daughter, looked around for one of her own friends who have younger siblings at the daycare.

"Just go and we'll talk to the teacher." Mrs. Motomiya said as her husband patted Daisuke's head.

The girl whined as she pulled away from her family and looked around the room that was filled with kids her age and older all conversing or playing with toys that were in the brightly colored room.

She slowly walked around the room, looking around at someone who would like to play with her, playing with a loose thread on her silvery blue tank top, then looked down at her blue shorts and black shoes.

Daisuke was very nervous about what to wear for her first day and Jun had told her to make herself look more exception, but she just decided to done her regular clothes to feel better.

She made it to the back of the room and stopped when she saw a boy dressed in a yellow t-shirt, blue pants and white shoes just sitting in a corner, his long raven hair covering his face.

She turned to him in wonder as he sat there in the corner, amazed by how the light from the window seemed to be wrapping around him like a halo, turning his hair a pretty shade of blue.

Feeling like she was being pulled in by the mysterious boy in the angelic light, Daisuke walked over to him with a smile.

"Hello there." She said.

The boy looked up, puzzled as to who was talking to him.

His sapphire eyes met with two chocolate brown eyes that were filled with a flame of courage and a friendly sparkle, the sweet smile on her face making his pale cheeks warm.

"Hi." He said quietly.

"Why are ya hiding in the corner?" she asked as she leaned into the sunlight, her mahogany hair looking very much like a dancing flame from it.

The boy frowned and looked away from her, unsure of why her type would even bother talking to him.

This girl seemed too much like the type that would get a lot of attention and a hundred friends and would be loud and obnoxious.

"Why do you care?" he asked.

"I wanted to see if you wanted to play with me." She said sitting down in front of him.

He looked back at her with a curious look.

"Why don't you ask one of them?" he said jerking his head towards a boy dressed in green with blonde hair and blue eyes, laughing sweetly with a group of people around him.

Daisuke looked over to the blonde boy and shook her head at the sight of him.

"Nah, I don't think we'd get along. Besides, you seem more interesting." She said looking back to him with a sincere smile.

His cheeks were tinted in a blush and he looked down hoping she wouldn't take notice of his out of character attitude.

"My name's Daisuke by the way. Daisuke Motomiya." She said holding out her hand to him.

The boy looked at her tanned hand, taking in how different it looked from most girls he was used to.

Those girls all had paler skin and their hands looked like they never did any hard jobs while this girl's hand had a few scraps on it like she had done it by falling down or doing some sort of activity.

Hesitantly after he debated factors over in his head, he lifted up his pale hand and took her smaller one in a handshake.

"I'm Koji Minamoto." He said.

Fifteen years later Koji and Daisuke had grown closer as friends and had even made more, creating quite a large group of individuals.

The girl was mostly interested in soccer and was on the team with a boy named Takuya Kanbara and girl named Takato Matsuki, two members of their group while the male was on the kendo team with Cody Hida.

Daisuke and Koji had even started a band with his older twin brother Koichi, a girl named Rika Nanoka and a boy named Ken Ichijouji.

Rika and Daisuek were out at the local karaoke restaurant, eating before the red head had to leave with her boyfriend Ryo Akiyama.

While they were eating, two boys slunk down into the seats on either side, caging the two girls in.

"Uh oh. Babe sandwich." Said the boy with sandy brown hair and black eyes.

Rika gave him an annoyed expression as he leered down at her.

"Guys, we kinda want to be alone right now." Daisuke said trying to be polite even though a part of her wanted to throttle the idiots just like her lavender eyed, red haired friend wanted to.

"But we are alone. The four of us." Said the blonde haired boy with brown eyes and bad breath, the mahogany haired girl crinkling her nose at the stench.

"Blow it up!" the two males said as they fist bumped.

"Oh, god." The two girls groaned stabbing at their ramen and taking a bite.

"Hey, what's the verdict of the patient, doc?" the brunette asked.

"Whoa!" blonde exclaimed making the two girls jump.

"She's got a major Chad infection." He said.

"Ain't no cure for a Chad infection." The brunette said as the two boys laughed.

"When is Ryo getting here? Daisuke whispered to her friend.

"Soon or else I'll go on a killing spree." Rika said as she pulled out her cell phone and started texting out an SOS to her boyfriend.

"So, can I, uh, get cha a soda?" blondie asked.

"I'm good." Daisuke said resisting the urge to pick up her glass and throw it at his head.

The brunette was playing with Rika's hair and she then got fed up with it and reared her arm back, thrusting her elbow in his ribs, making him grunt in pain and back off.

"So, do you two sing?" blondie asked.

"Yes." Daisuek said.

"We're in a band." Rika said.

"Oh!" the boys cried making the girls tense up as the mahogany haired girl whipped out her cell phone and quickly tenxted Koji, begging him to come down to pick her up.

"Hey, we got us a couple-a song birds." Blondie said.

"How's about a little songy song action?" the brunette asked.

Lavender met chocolate as a plan was formed.

"They want a little songy song." Rika said.

"Let's do it." Daisuke said making the boys cheer as the two girls got up and walked over to the stage where Matt Ishida, the DJ and old friend of theirs was working the music.

"Hey girls. You going up now?" he asked the two.

"Oh, yeah." Rika said.

"We just need to teach some guys a lesson." Daisuke said.

Matt looked over to where he had seen the girls talking with the two boys, murderous rage surrounding them in a suffocating aura.

"I think I have the perfect song for you." He said with a smirk as he showed it to the girls.

They both smirked as they were handed mikes and stepped up on stage, blue lights shining down on the two.

Daisuke was dressed in a pair of skinny jeans with black convers and blue singlet top that tied behind her neck and Rika was dressed in a black peasant top that showed her shoulders, skinny jeans and black boots.

Mat started up the music, the crowd clapping their hands in time to the beat as the mahogany haired girl blew a mocking kiss to the two boys that were harassing her and Rika, the boys being too stupid to believe it as a show of affection.

"_Why am I always hit on by the boys I never like?_

_I can always see them coming from the left and from the right."_ Daisuke sang dancing to the beat.

"_I don't wanna be a priss_

_I'm just trying to be polite_

_But it always seems to bite me in the-_"Rika sang.

"_Ask me for my number_

_Yeah, you put me on the spot."_ Daisuke sang looking pointedly at the two boys.

"_You think that we should hook up_

_But I think that we should not."_ Rika sang shaking her finger at the two boys.

"_You had me at hello_

_Then you opened up your mouth."_ Daisuke sang.

"_And that is when it started going south_

_Oh!"_ they sang together as they walked into the cheering crowd and got up in the boys' faces, making sure they got the point.

"_Get your hands off my hips_

_Before I punch you in the lip_

_Stop your starin' at my_

_HEY!"_ they sang thrusting their hips at that word.

"_Take a hint_

_Take a hint_

_No you can't buy me a drink_

_Let me tell you what I think_

_I think you could use a mint."_ They sang, both waving their hands in front of their faces, making it known that they thought their breathes stank and the boys back away from them, blondie even checking his breath.

"_Take a hint_

_Take a hint."_ The girls sang smirking as they danced away from the boys.

Koji and Ryo then walked into the club, seeing the two girls dancing over to two chairs, Daisuke sitting down in the first with her legs lifted up in the other.

"_I guess you still don't get it_

_So let's take it from the top."_ She sang as Rika came over and pushed her friend's feet down and took the other seat.

"You ask me what my sign is and I told you that it was STOP!" She sang.

"_And if I had a dime for every name that you just dropped…"_ Daisuke snag as the two girls jumped up from their seats.

"_You'd be here and I'd be an a yacht_

_Oh!_

_Get your hands off my hips_

_Before I punch you in the lip_

_Stop your starin' at my_

_HEY!_

_Take a hint_

_Take a hint_

_No you can't buy me a drink_

_Let me tell you what I think_

_I think you could use a mint_

_Take a hint_

_Take a hint."_

"I wonder what happened here." Ryo said as the two boys went over to Matt and the three males watched the girls as they rounded on their annoying fans as they tried to sneak out.

"They'll tell you later." The blonde said with a smirk.

"_What about 'no' don't you get?"_ Daisuke sang.

"_So go and tell your friends."_ Rika sang.

"_I'm not really interested."_ The girls sang making the two boys back up.

"_It's about time that you're leaving."_ Daisuke.

"_I'm gonna count to three and…"_ Rika sang.

"_Open my eyes and…"_ Daisuke sang.

"_You'll be gone."_ They sang, lavender and chocolate eyes flashing with mischief.

"_1…"_ Rika sang holding up one finger.

"_Get your hands off my…"_ Daisuke sang.

"_2…"_ Rika snag holding up two fingers.

"_Or I'll punch you in the…"_ Daisuke sang.

"_3…"_ Rika sang with a smirk as she held up three fingers.

"_Stop your starin' at my…_

_HEY!"_ they sang pushing the two boys towards the door, where they gladly ran off to.

"_Take a hint_

_Take a hint." _Daisuke sang.

"_I am not your missing link_

_Let me tell you what I think_

_I think you could use a mint_

_Take a hint_

_Take a hint_

_Oh, take a hint _

_Take a hint!"_ the two girls finished making the crowd scream their encouragement.

The two girls shared a look and laughed as they saw Koji and Ryo standing next to Matt and then they both ran over to them, Rika standing at her boyfriend's side as Daisuke wrapped her arms around her friend's arm.

It was always a fascinating fact that the two who weren't dating had more of an adorable relationship than Ryo and Rika.

"That was quiet a performance. What was that about anyway?" the brown haired, blue eyed male asked his girlfriend.

"I'll tell you later. Let's just go. See ya, Dai." Rika said to her friend.

"Have fun you two." Daisuke said winking to them, Rika rolling her eyes as Ryo returned the wink and they left.

Koji smiled down at his friend as he started leading her out of the club and they walked down the sidewalk towards his apartment.

"Dai, we really need to talk about something important." He said making her look at him in surprise when she heard the serious and nervous tone in his voice.

"What is it, Koji?" she asked when they finally got to his apartment and they walked in.

The raven haired male looked at his friend as she sat down on the couch, watching him carefully as he closed the door.

He took in a deep breath as he gathered up his courage.

It was now or never.

He walked over and sat down next to her, taking her hands in his and his sapphire eyes looked into her chocolate eyes with such an intensity it made her face burn in a crimson blush at the pure unadulterated love and lust.

"We've known each other for a long time now and I think it's time that we move on our relationship even further." Koji said.

"W-what do you mean?" Daisuke asked.

"I'm tired of just being your friend. I want us to be more than that. I love you, Daisuke. And I want you to be with me." He said.

The girl kept quiet, her eyes wide open as her face was the same color of her hair when the words he had spoken sunk in.

After 15 years of knowing each other and harboring secret feelings for him, Koji had finally come out and told her how he felt about her.

"Dai?" Koji called to her feeling tense and worried about why she hadn't answered him yet.

Maybe she didn't feel the same way at all and he just royally screwed over their friendship.

He let go of her hands, snapping her out of her daze.

"Look, I'm sorry if I said something that offended you, but-"

He was cut off by Daisuke lunging at him, sending them both tumbling to the floor.

Koji groaned as the girl was in his lap, his head hitting the floor before he sat up, Daisuke snuggled up to his chest.

"Ow. Warn a guy the next time you do something like that." He said rubbing the back of his head, the other hand being placed gently on her beck.

"Sorry. I love you too, Koji. I've been waiting for you to say that for a while now." She said with a soft sweet smile, her eyes closed peacefully as she held onto him.

Koji blinked at that and then smiled softly down at her as he kissed the top of her head as he held her close to his chest.

"This goes without say, but…will you be my girlfriend?" he asked.

"Duh." She said making him smirk in amusement.

They both looked up at each other and shared their first kiss, sparks flying as they lips clashed gently.

The raven haired male pulled his new girlfriend closer into his lap, her arms going around his neck as they kissed.

After a short while, they pulled back and panted, catching their breaths.

"So…what do you wanna do now?" Koji asked.

"You know me. I'm up for just about anything." Daisuke said with a smile.

Sapphire eyes filled with mischief at that as the mahogany haired girl was scooped up into his arms, laughing gleefully as she was carried off into the bedroom.

They wouldn't be coming out for hours yet.

The end.


	17. Dai-ichi

"Innocence"

**This is something a little different, but I thought I'd just try it out to see how it goes. I didn't have any idea for a specific pairing, so I just threw it together at the end. Hope you like. Please enjoy and review.**

The sound of fingers tapping on computer keys filled the dark room as the Digimon Kaiser was at work.

He was working on setting up more spires around the Digital World now that the pathetic team of Digidestinds were weak.

The Kaiser, or Ken as was his birth given name, smirked as he worked, checking his monitors in the areas further off from him when he got the signal that the Digidestinds had just returned to try and execute an impossible mission.

They could try as much as they wanted, but that wouldn't ever happen.

The door behind him made a whooshing noise as it opened up, dainty feet clicking on the floor as their owner skipped in.

"_Ken-sempai_!" the person sang cheerfully.

Ken tried not to smile as the bundle of sweetness appeared beside him, two chocolate brown eyes staring up at him in the most admiring way.

It was hard not to let those eyes melt your heart.

The owner of those heart stopping eyes was a 5 year old girl with caramel skin and mahogany hair that was tied up in two buns that were tied with white lacy bows and she wore a black knee length dress that had a white bunny on it and black ballet flats.

"Ken-sempai, what're ya doin'?" she asked fluttering her lashes.

"No, it's 'Ken-sempai, what are you doing?'" the Kaiser said correcting her grammar.

"Sorry. So, _what_ are _you_ doing? It's time to eat." The girl said bouncing in place, putting emphasis on the words.

"I'll be along shortly, Daisuke. Just be patient." He said turning back to the monitors.

The little girl was indeed Daisuke Motomiya, the Chosen Child of Courage, female leader of the Digidestinds and his worthy adversary that had thwarted his plans time after time.

During the last battle that was going on between the Kaiser and the Digidestinds, Ken had a Sorcerymon under his control who cast a spell on the child of Hope, Takeru Takaishi, but before it hit him, Daisuke pushed him out of the way and was hit instead.

Everyone watched in wonder as the female slowly shrunk and was in the form of a 5 year old, sleeping on the ground.

Ken was just as surprised as the Digidestinds, but he took this as his chance to hurt the team, so he scooped up the sleeping child and boarded his Airdramon, the Digidestinds shouting at him to bring her back and to not hurt her.

V-Mon, Daisuke's partner, begged to be taken with her and swore to do whatever the Kaiser asked of him as long as he was at his human's side, so Ken grabbed the dragon too.

When Daisuke woke up, she was scared at first, but mostly curious as she looked around her room.

V-Mon had chosen that moment to walk in with Wormmon and the girl tackled them both in a hug, cooing over how adorable and cool they both were.

The two blushing males then told her that she was passed out when she was sucked into the Digital World and she was being cared for in the base of the Digimon Kaiser, ruler of this world and the digimon.

When the 5 year old girl met the Kaiser, she was in awe of him and followed him around almost everywhere, eager to learn everything she could from him.

When Wormmon had made a slip up of calling Ken by his real name, he coward and waited to be kicked, but nothing happened because Daisuke had latched onto the Kaiser's hand, making the annoyed teen look down into her eyes that radiated innocence and melted away his anger.

She had then asked him if she could call him 'Ken-sempai' and he had decided that it was fine being that she was still young.

Besides, it felt nice to have her call him her sempai and nearly worship him every chance she got.

He also took great pleasure in the fact that Taichi Yagami, her real sempai would be pissed off beyond belief when he found that his kohai had found someone better to view as her god.

Daisuke hummed as she looked at the monitors and saw that there were a group of humans and digimon standing together in a newly conquered area of their home.

"Ne, Ken-sempai, are those the bad people ya told me 'bout?" she asked pointing to the screen.

"Yes they are and I'm going to be paying them a little visit soon." He said.

"They don't look special. They look kinda stupid to me." She said with a pout as she looked over the mean people who were giving her Ken-sempai trouble.

How dare they think they could get away with that?

Ken smirked down at the girl as he saw the look she was giving them.

For the past two weeks she had been with him, he was thinking hard on when would be the perfect time for him to take her with him to the battle field to face her old teammates and flaunt how much she loved him.

He stood from his throne and picked the girl up in his arms, holding her like she was made of the most delicate glass as he walked out of the room.

"Don't worry my sweet Dai-chan. I'll defeat those digi-posers soon enough and then you'll be safe to go out and play in my gardens as much as you want." He said making her cheer and hug him, kissing his cheek.

The Kaiser loved how she was able to openly express her love and respect for him and he also loved how warm he felt inside when she would display her affections.

He wondered if she did this with Taichi, but when the name was mentioned, she had given him a confused look, asking who he was.

It was then made obvious that she was at the age where she had never even met the Yagami siblings yet and she wasn't under their thrall just yet and never will be now that she was in his care.

V-Mon and Wormmon were told to get an Airdramon ready to head out and did as they were told, Ken walking up to the dragon as Daisuke pet the dragon in fascination.

Ken turned back to her and let a rare smile show as he watched the adorable sight of the girl talking to Airdramon, V-Mon and Wormmon also smiled at her, giggling.

"Daisuke, let's go." Ken called making the girl nod at him and then run over to the front of the Airdramon's head and climbed up to stand next to her sempai.

"So where are we goin', Ken-sempai?" she asked holding Wormmon in her arms as V-Mon stood at her side while Airdramon took off.

"We're going to meet those bad people now, Daisuke-hime." The green caterpillar said.

She exclaimed in interest as she watched the area go around her, smiling at the beautiful sight around her.

"Look Dai-chan, there they are. Look down there!" the blue dragon said making her look down to see the group of humans and their partners.

"Hello again. You know, this is getting to be annoying." Ken said with a smirk as he blocked Daisuke from sight with his cape.

"Ken, you coward, what have you done with Daisuke? I swear, if you hurt her." Taichi yelled with anger flashing in his brown eyes as he and the others stared up at the Kaiser.

Said girl was confused by how the bad boy knew about her.

"I don't see how that is any of your business." The Kaiser said tilting his head up.

"Daisuke belongs with us, not you." Takeru yelled.

"I think the person who should choose is Daisuke herself." Ken said as he lifted his cape away, viewing the young female child of Courage and her blue dragon.

Taichi, Takeru, Yamato, Koushiro, Hikari, Iori and Miyako stared at the adorable girl in shock when they saw her standing there, her cheeks tinted pink from the looks she was getting.

"D-Daisuke?" Hikari asked.

"Ohaiyo gazaimazu." The 5 year old greeted.

"Kyaaa! Kawaii!" Miyako gushed over the girl making her blushed dark as she hid her face with her sempai's cape.

"Daisuke…do you remember who we are?" Taichi asked the girl.

"Why would I know ya? I never met cha before in my life." Daisuke said making him sigh sadly knowing she wasn't at the age where she met him.

"V-Mon, tell her who we are." Takeru said.

The dragon looked at them all, eyes narrowed in thought.

When his partner was with them, she was always upset and sometimes would cry when she was home because everyone was always mean to her, but when she was with Ken, he had treated her like she was a princess and was nothing but kind to her for reasons beyond him.

What should he do?

Tell the truth and let Daisuke be swept back into a world of misery or lie and have her stay with the Kaiser and Wormmon who would make her happy?

"V-kun?" Daisuke asked making him look into her questioning chocolate eyes.

Ken looked worried, his hand reaching for his whip.

He didn't want to lose Daisuke, not after he just got her and felt like she was shining a light through the darkness that was suffocating him.

Finally, V-Mon made up his mind as he leaned down to Daisuke's ear and told her what to do.

She nodded with a smile as she pulled out her blue and white D-3.

"DIGI MENTAL UP!"

"V-Mon armour shinka…Fladramon: Fire of Courage!"

The others all looked relieved at it, but were then scared when Fladramon charged at them and used Fire Rocket, making them all jump back.

"I'll ask you kindly to leave these lands. The Kaiser and Princess are fine without you pests swarming their gardens." Fladramon said.

"What?" Taichi asked shocked.

"Ken-sempai, can we hurry up and make the bad people go 'way now, please?" Daisuke asked holding onto Ken's hand with a look of adoration that sent a knife through the former of Courage's chest.

"Ken-sempai?" Yamato asked.

"Ken must be raising Daisuke to look up to him and become evil just like him." Koushiro said.

"Ken-sempai isn't evil!" Daisuke yelled glaring quite cutely at the bad red head who insulted her sempai.

"Are you stupid? He kidnapped you and makes slaves out of innocent digimon. He's evil." Miyako snapped making the girl whimper and clung to Ken's leg.

The Kaiser glared at the lavender haired girl with such a cold look that she shrunk back from the intensity.

"I'll ask you to not insult the Princess of the Digital World." He said placing a hand on her head.

Hikari watched this with curious eyes.

Did Ken just defend her?

It really seemed like he cared for Daisuke and was protective over her, not wanting her to leave.

And the way she clung to him and the looks she gave him…

"Come on guys, let's get him." Takeru said.

"Right." Miyako and Iori said nodding.

"Guys, wait!" Hikari said making everyone look at her in surprise.

"Hikari, what're you doing?" Taichi asked his sister.

"Daisuke?" she called to the girl making her look down at the girl in pink.

"I have to ask you something and I want an honest answer. Do you like Ken?" the child of Light asked.

"No, I don't like Ken." Daisuke said.

Wormmon whimpered in displeasure as Ken's eyes widened in shock as he felt pain erupt in his chest where his heart was.

But then, the mahogany haired child smiled.

"I _love_ Ken-_sempai_." Daisuke chirped.

The others all gasped at that and Ken looked down at the girl with a tender smile on his face.

"I believe you heard her." He said.

"I don't believe a word of that!" Takeru yelled.

"DIGI MENTAL UP!" he cried.

"Patamon armour shinka…Pegasus: Galloping Hope!"

"DIGI MENTAL UP!" Miyako and Iori cried.

"Hawkmon armour shinka…Holsmon: Wings of Love!"

"Armadimon armour shinka…Digmon: Drill of Knowledge!"

"Attack and get Daisuke and Fladramon back." Takeru called as Hikari looked at him with a worried look.

Fladramon jumped up with his body covered in flames and quickly tackled Holsmon back into Pegasusmon while Digmon set out his drills at the Kaiser.

Airdramon jerked to the left to avoid the attack, but it was a fast move that caused Daisuke to lose her grip on the Kaiser's hand and she fell off.

"Daisuke!" he yelled in worry.

Fladramon and the other digimon all turned to see the girl falling to her possible death, everyone feeling worry since the girl was so small she wouldn't survive the drop.

"Dai-chan!" Fladramon yelled as he got up and rushed over.

Ken watched as the girl dropped to her death, fear on her face as she fell and he gripped his D-3, feeling something had hadn't in a while.

Compassion and love for someone other than himself.

"DAISUKE!" he yelled as his black and gray digivice gave off an amethyst glow.

Wormmon, who was still in the terrified girl's arms, gasped when he felt his body tingle and was covered in the same light.

"Wormmon shinka…STINGMON!"

The new insect digimon held the girls in his muscular arms and flew down to the earth and landed on his feet gently, Fladramon stopping beside him.

"Did Wormmon just digivolve?" Yamato asked in surprise.

"He did it." Ken whispered as he stared in wonder as Stingmon handed the girl over to her dragon, who hugged her in relief.

"Thank you my friend." Fladramon said as Daisuke smiled at him.

"Thanks Stingmon." She said.

The newly digivolved digimon nodded as he looked up at his partner, wondering how he felt.

"Good work, Stingmon. Now let's get out of here." The Kaiser said making the digimon nod as he grabbed Fladramon and flew up with the duo of Courage.

"No!" Taichi yelled as he ran up wishing to get them, but knew he couldn't.

"Nii-san, wait." Hikari said grabbing her brother's arm.

"I don't think we should go after them." She said.

"Why not?" he asked.

"I think Ken really cares for Daisuke." The girl said.

"Are you insane?" Miyako asked.

"Actually, she may have a point." Koushiro said thoughtfully.

"Ken felt worry for Daisuke and because of that, it made Stingmon, his partner, digivolve to save her. Perhaps keeping her with them is for the best. She's bringing out his humanity, slowly but surely." He said.

Taichi groaned in annoyance, but sighed hoping that things would turn out well in the end.

When the Kaiser got back to his base, he picked up Daisuke and brought her to his room and tucked her into bed, Chibimon at her side as they rested from the long day.

Ken smiled at them as he got up and walked to his control room, Wormmon close behind.

"Wormmon, I need to ask you something and I want the truth from you." He said as he pulled of his glasses.

"Anything, Kaiser." The digimon said.

"This world…is it real? It isn't a video game like I first thought?" he asked.

"No, it isn't. Everyone here, the digimon included, are all real. As real as you and Dai-hime." Wormmon answered.

He watched as Ken threw his glasses away and they turned into small data particles, the rest of his Kaiser attire doing the same as he fell to his knees and started sobbing his heart out.

"Master?" Wormmon asked.

"Ken-sempai?" a voice called making the boy look up with sad eyes to see Daisuke was standing there with Chibimon her head.

"Why are you cryin'?" she asked.

He smiled at her and stood up, walking over to the girl and hugged her to his chest.

"I just found out a did a bad thing and now I have to fix it." he said.

He set the girl down as she and the two digimon watched as he started working on his computers.

In a few hours, he was done and picked up the girl and the two digimon, walking over to computer and raised up his digivice.

"what are you doin'?" Chibimon asked.

"We're going home." Ken said as they were pulled into the computer.

The four were then in a neat room, Ken leaving the three there as he walked over to the door and opened it to go see if his parents were home.

Daisuke, Chibimon and Minomon, Wormmon's In-Training form, all walked over to the door and peered out at the older boy as he walked into the kitchen just as the front door to the apartment was opened up.

A man and woman walked in and were shocked when they saw the indigo haired boy standing there in the kitchen.

"Ken." The woman gasped.

"Hi…Mom. Dad." He said with a sad smile.

"Son, you're back." His father said as the two adults walked over to him, the woman had tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry I ran away. I was just…stressed from everything and had to get away. I know it wasn't right, but…" Ken trailed off looking down.

"Oh, that doesn't matter right now. What does is that you're home." The woman said hugging her son.

Ken cried as his parents hugged him.

Mr. Ichijouji saw a flash of mahogany coming from down the hall, so he looked over and spotted the most adorable little girl he had ever seen hiding behind the door to Ken's room.

"Who is that?" he asked as the three family members pulled away from the hug.

Mrs. Ichijouji curiously looked over and saw the girl and gasped.

"Where did she come from?" she asked.

Ken smiled as he walked over to the girl and picked her up.

"Mom, Dad. This is Daisuke. She doesn't have a home. I found her when I was gone. I was wondering if she could stay with us." He said as the girl looked at them with a smile of wonderment.

"Wow. Ken-sempai, these are your parents?" she asked.

Mrs. Ichijouji couldn't help but smile at how sweet she was and walked over to the girl, taking her from Ken and he backed up to allow his parents to both look her over.

"She seems very young. How old are you?" Mr. Ichijouji asked.

"I'm 5!" she stated proudly.

"Oh, only five. And you were left all alone with no parents?" Mrs. Ichijouji asked as she shared a look with her husband.

She was begging her husband to allow them to keep the girl, but he wasn't sure what to do.

Daisuke looked at him and her chocolate eyes gave him the puppy dog eyes and soon enough he caved.

"Well, it wouldn't be right to turn her away." He said.

He gasped when his wife and son both hugged him and he laughed at this.

"Thank you, Dad!" Ken said.

A few weeks later the Digidestinds learned that the Digimon Kaiser was no more, the base and control spires were being destroyed and all of the digimon slaves were set free.

On the news, they watched as it was announced that Ichijouji Ken had returned home and their family had adopted a little girl, one that they all knew was Daisuke and she looked happy.

"_So Daisuke, how does it feel to have a genius like Ken as your brother?"_ the new caster woman asked holding the mike in front of the girl.

Daisuke, dressed in a baby blue dress hid shied away from it and Ken picked her up.

"_I'm sorry to sound rude, but I'd appreciate it if you didn't shove things in my sister's face. She doesn't like it." _he said.

Hikari watched this with a smile knowing that Daisuke had melted his cold heart and turned him back into a kind human.

After that, Daisuke was being taken to her first day of pre-school and she watched all of the kids walk around, laughing and playing.

The Ichijouji family had moved away from Odaiba because of the father's job transfer and Ken was happy to be going to a normal school and the pressure to be Mr. Perfect was taken off of him.

"Why don't you go off and play while we talk to the teacher here, OK dear?" Mrs. Ichijouji asked.

"OK!" the girl chirped as she scampered off to find someone to talk to as Ken watched her with his father.

She looked around the room for anyone who looked nice enough to play with and stopped when she saw a boy who was talking to his mother and he seemed very shy.

The woman had navy colored hair, snowy skin and sapphire eyes just like her son and she was gently pushing him off to go play with the other children, but he looked scared to leave her side, so Daisuke, being the ever helpful person she was, walked over to them.

The woman noticed her coming, but kept this from her son until the mahogany haired girl was directly behind him.

"Hello." She chirped making him jump slightly and turn to see her.

"Um, hello." He said back timidly.

"I'm Daisuke Ichijouji, my family just moved here. And you are?" she asked.

The woman smiled as she kneeled down next to the two children.

"It's nice to meet you. My name's Tomoko Kimura and this is my son, Kouichi. Where are your parents?" she asked.

"Over there talkin' to the teacher." Daisuke said looking over to where her adoptive family were standing talking to a middle aged woman with black hair, tanned skin and brown eyes dressed in a white long sleeved shirt, pink pants and white pumps.

"Ah, I see. Why don't you two get to know each other and I'll go talk to them." Tomoko said as Kouichi had a horrified look while Daisuke nodded enthusiastically.

The woman smiled as she stood up and walked over to the Ichijouji family noticing how their son seemed to have been watching their every move and smiled at how protective he was over his baby sister.

"So what do you do for fun 'round here?" Daisuke asked her new friend.

"Um, well…" Kouichi trailed off looking down with a shy blush.

The girl laughed and took his hand, leading him over to a table and sat down in the plastic chairs.

"Here's an idea. We can play 20 questions. I'll ask you something and we both answer. For example: what's your favorite animal?" she asked.

"A lion." He said relaxing a bit when he saw how kind her chocolate eyes looked and felt the friendly aura around her.

"Cool. Mine's a fox. Next, your favorite color?" she asked.

"Purple." He said.

"Blue. Food?" she asked leaning forward in interest in whatever he had to say.

"I like just about anything, really." He said with a small grin.

"Me too." She giggled unaware of the group of eyes watching them.

"My, your daughter is a very special girl. I haven't seen anyone break Kouichi out of his shell so easily like that." Tomoko said.

"Dai-chan's always been special." Ken stated with a smile as he watched the two children laugh as they talked.

Ten years later Daisuke and Kouichi soon became best friends when she told him about digimon and even brought him to Odaiba to meet her friends from there.

When she was 10 years old, her memories all came rushing back to when the Kaiser was around and turned her into a child and how Ken came to love her as a sister.

Kouichi and Daisuke were also dragged into the Digital World with another group of children when they found out that they needed to save the world from evil known as Lucemon.

Kouichi was turned evil like Ken once was, but Daisuke and Kouji Minamoto, Kouichi's long lost twin brother, helped him come back and the world was saved.

The new Digidestinds all got their own digimon partners after that, their Warrior Spirits becoming ordinary digimon.

The new leader, Takuya Kanbara was the Warrior of Flame and his Spirit Agnimon was turned into Flamon as he got a normal digivice.

Izumi Orimoto was the Warrior of Wind and her Spirit Fairymon was turned into Lalamon.

Junpei Shibiyama was the Warrior of Thunder and his Spirit Blitzmon was turned into BlueTentomon.

Tomoki Himi, the youngest, was the Warrior of Ice and his Spirit Chakmon was turned into Bearmon.

Kouji was the Warrior of Light and his Spirit Wolfmon was turned into Strabimon.

Finally, Kouichi was the Warrior of Darkness and his Spirit Lowemon was turned into BlackGatomon, who was in a surprising turn of events, female and took a great interest in V-Mon.

As for Daisuke herself, she and V-Mon went there and they were able to fuse together to become a digimon called Darcmon.

After the adventures were over, Daisuke and Kouichi had gotten together as a couple as did their digimon partners.

Daisuke and Kouichi were sitting together on the couch of the living room in the Kimura home, Tomoko out working.

The Warrior of Darkness pulled his girlfriend closer to him as they started kissing, the TV show being uncared for as the sound filled the room.

The mahogany haired girl moaned as she was gently laid back on the couch, her boyfriend hovering above her as they kissed, her fingers tangling in his navy hair as his hands slowly explored her body.

"Should we stop them?" V-Mon questioned his mate since he didn't want them to be caught by the others who were coming over.

Takuya was sure to tell Taichi, Yamato, Takeru and Ken what they had seen and the boys would try to kill Kouichi for seducing Daisuke while she would borrow one of Iori's kendo sticks to beat them away.

BlackGatomon purred as she licked the blue dragon's cheek.

"Or we could take their example." She said with a sultry look in her green eyes making V-Mon chuckle and pull the black cat with him to the bed room, leaving their humans to go at it.

The end.


	18. Daima

"Just You"

**This is dedicated to Pat for asking for this pairing. Hope you like it.**

Daisuke Motomiya had just come out of her shower with a towel wrapped around her body and one being used to dry her short mahogany hair.

She had a date tonight with her boyfriend and was really looking forward to spending the time with him.

She smiled in thought of her handsome boyfriend and skipped into her room to take out her clothes and get changed.

The 18 year old put on her light blue bra and panty set and then ran a brush through her hair while she looked for something to wear.

Knowing her blonde, he would possibly choose the fanciest thing for them to do, so she decided on a very nice, yet simple knee length black dress that was sleeveless and put on some black ballet flats.

After she was dressed, she checked her reflection in the mirror and nodded, deciding she looked appropriate, no that it mattered to her boyfriend.

He loved her in whatever she wore, even if it were yoga pants and a tank top.

There was a knock at her door, she walked over to the door with a giddiness bubbling up inside of her and opened it to reveal the handsome, tall 20 year old male with blonde hair, bright blue eyes and snow white skin.

He was dressed in a nice dark blue dress shirt that had the first three buttons undone and black dress pants and black Italian leather shoes.

In his hands was a bouquet of white roses that he held out to Daisuke as he smiled at her.

"Thomas!" she exclaimed happily hugging him and he laughed as he returned it.

Thomas H. Norstein pulled away from his girlfriend and shared a small kiss.

"It's good to see you too. Here, I hope you'll be happy to hear that tonight I've decided to let you take the reins of our date. Whatever you want, we'll do it." he said as she accepted the flowers and allowed her in.

"Really? No reservations at some fancy restaurant or an exclusive black tie party or any other fancy shindig?" Daisuke asked sounding relieved.

"Not at all. Tonight, I'll gladly allow you to do whatever you want…but I'm paying." Thomas said as he sat down on the couch that was in the living room and Daisuke went off to place the roses in some water and change her look.

A few minutes later, she came back with a jean jacket on, some white spandex that were mid-calf length under the dress and she had her purse with her.

"Let's go then." she said taking his hand and pulled the blonde male out of the apartment.

When they had gone out on their first date, Thomas had planned everything and it was so fancy that it made Daisuke feel awkward and out of place, but she pretended to love the way how he was treating her like a princess, but after a while, she had enough.

She had pulled him aside and told him that she didn't like all of the lavish treatment she was getting and set him straight that all she wanted was to spend time with him.

The money and gifts she could care less about, all she wanted is time for the two of them.

Thomas didn't understand it at first, but after a while he understood and backed off on the special treatment unless it was their anniversary and her or his birthday.

The couple walked down the street, the male having one arm wrapped around the younger and shorter girl as they passed random people who were still out and even other couples.

Daisuke's chocolate eyes scanned the area, looking for something they could do when she saw the neon sign of the movie theatre.

"Come on." She said taking Thomas' hand and pulled him along.

He smiled fondly at her as she led him to the theatres and let her scan the listings until she found a movie that was playing now and which one seemed good.

"Let's 'Mama'." She said making him give her a concerned look.

"Are you sure about this? I mean, you don't like horror movies that much." He said.

"I'll be fine." Daisuke assured waving her hand at him with a smile.

"That's what you said when you, Marcus, Takato, Tai and Takuya watched 'Zomebieland'." Thomas said making the girl tense as she cast a few wary glances around the dark area.

Truth be told, she was terrified of zombies for some odd reason.

Mummies, vampires, werewolves and other monsters she would scoff at, but zombies just freaked her out.

When she first watched 'Zombieland' she was shaking in fear, of course Takuya and Marcus didn't make it any better for the girl by screaming like the zombies did in the movie.

That night she couldn't get to sleep, so she called the first person who came to mind, that being Thomas and he rushed over to comfort her as she babbled on about not wanting to be alone in the dark, paranoid about the things that could be hiding there.

She had even had nightmares about a zombie apocalypse and it freaked her out.

They may not have been dating at the time, but Thomas gladly stayed with her all night long as the room was lit by the TV she had left on in her room that was across room from her bed.

After the night was over, Thomas told Matt, Rika and Koji what had happened, so they marched over to Marcus, Tai, Takato and Takuya's homes and then promptly gave them a tongue lashing while Yoshi, Kari, Sora and Mimi comforted the still shaky Daisuke as she had been permantly scared of zombies after that.

"That's totally different. Besides, if I do get scared, you'll just have to stay with me all night long…just the two of us." Daisuke said fluttering her eyelashes.

He blonde chuckled at what she was insinuating and pulled her into his side as they purchased the tickets.

They then bought candies and popcorn from the concession stand and soon found there seats in the theater that only had a handful of people there to watch it.

During the movie, they really didn't pay that much attention to the movie as they were focused on cuddling up to each other and talking softly during the movie so as not to disturb the other people that were trying to enjoy it.

After the movie was done, they went back to Thomas' mansion and spent the rest of their night there.

"Don't you have work again in the morning?" Daisuke asked as they were sitting on Thomas' bed in his massive bedroom.

"No, the commander said that I was in desperate need of a vacation. He actually forced me to take one." He said.

"Well, you do get way into your work. I mean, don't get me wrong, it's cute, but I sometimes worry you're gonna…break down from all the work." Daisuke said as she started rubbing his shoulders, feeling the tension under her fingers and she worked on easing them out.

He moaned at the feeling, relaxing into the touch as his blue eyes fluttered closed from it.

"Looks like I'm gonna be staying here to pamper you for a while." The mahogany haired girl whispered as she kissed the beck of his neck.

"I think I could learn to love this." Thomas said as he then pulled his tanned girlfriend down on top of him and pressed his pale lips against her petal colored ones.

She giggled into the kiss as they continued their time together.

"Looks like you'll be the spoiled one from now on." She said as she trailed kisses down his neck as he chuckled from the warm touch of the silky lips.

"No, it'll be even." He said switching positions as they kept up their foreplay.

The couple soon tired of it and fell asleep under the covers together, looking happy and peaceful as the light from the full moon shone through the window and onto them.

The end!


	19. KaisukeKensuke

"Kindness is released from the Golden Radiance"

**I was asked to make a sequel to 'The Emperor's Queen' and here I deliver it. dedicated to Silver, I hope this was good enough. Please enjoy and review!**

A few weeks had gone by since the Digidestinds had found out that Daisuke had lost her memories and was with the Emperor and they were planning on storming the Emperor's lair to save her.

What they didn't know was that during Ken and Daisuke's…loving escapades the girl's dark ring that kept her memories locked away was shattered when it hit something, giving her her memories back, but stayed with the Emperor since in time she had fallen in love with him when he showed his true self.

Ken wasn't as cruel as he used to be, he was becoming kinder as time passed on.

Veemon and Wormmon were sitting down on either side of the throne that had their partners in it, the young Queen in the Emperor's lap.

They were watching the monitors to see what was going on in their kingdom.

There was a knock at the doors, making Ken look over.

"Come in." he called.

The doors slid open to reveal a Vegiemon with no dark ring on him walking in with a tray of food.

"Lunch is served!" he said hopping over to them with the food.

"Thanks, Vegiemon." Daisuke said as she and the three other males took their lunch which consisted of chicken, mashed potatoes, gravy and a mixture of vegetables.

"My pleasure, my Queen. Emperor." Vegiemon said as he bowed to them with a smile and left the room.

Veemon started eating his own food, the dark ring he wore before gone and replaced by a fake after Daisuke removed it and told both him and Wormmon about how she felt better with staying in the Digital World as Ken's lover.

The dragon accepted that and Wormmon made a plastic dark ring that had zero effect on him so that Ken still thought he was under the control, as well as one for Daisuke.

They hated keeping this from Ken, but it was needed until they felt it was time.

The monitors started beeping making them all look up to see that the Digidestinds, the entire second generation along with Tai, Matt, Izzy and Sora were there in an area close to them.

"What are those fools doing here?" Ken hissed at the sight of them.

"I don't know, but they're screwed when we're done with them." Daisuke said standing.

Ken smiled at her, admiring her black camisole, black fingerless gloves that reached her elbows, black skin tight pants that were easy to move in and leather boots.

Sadly, she also still had her goggles around her neck.

"I'm up for it." Veemon said standing up.

"We should eat first. We can't go into battle with our enemies on an empty stomach, after all." Wormmon said.

The three others nodded as they sat back down and finished up their lunch.

**(With the Digidestinds…)**

"I can't believe Ken really did this. How could he be so cruel?" Sora asked as she and the others walked to where they got Daisuke's signal.

"He must've figured that with Daisuke he would have an advantage against us." Matt said.

The group were nearing the faint signal they had, Kari staring desperately at the blinking blue dot that proved that Daisuke was in that vicinity.

She felt just awful after teasing the girl for her freak out and that she had forgotten about Daisuke's phobia even though the child of Light and her brother had witnessed the freak out before.

"We'll save her, don't worry." Izzy said.

"You guys should have had her back. I can't believe you guys would even let her get kidnapped so easily." Tai said feeling angered.

"It wasn't our fault. If anything, it was Daisuke's. She's the one who is always screwing up anyway." Yolei said turning up her nose.

"Oh, am I?" a female voice spoke sounding amused.

They all froze in their steps and soon enough flames rained down from the sky, making them all run to avoid getting hit.

"What was that?" Tai asked.

"Look!" TK cried pointing up to the sky.

Airdramon was there with the Digimon Emperor standing on his head with an evil grin while his arm was wrapped around his Queen's waist and she had a smug grin on her lips.

Wormmon was in her arms while Flamedramon jumped up from over Airdramon, landing on the ground in front of the Digidestinds.

"Daisuke!" Tai cried running up to the dragon looking relieved, but Flamedramon sent out a warning blast at his feet making him stumble back.

"You really need to learn to not trespass in our gardens. It's quite rude." Ken said.

"Ken, what did you do to Daisuke? She would never join the likes of you!" TK yelled as Patamon sat on his head, the two glaring up at him.

"I didn't do anything. My Dai-chan just chose to join me because she wanted to. Isn't that right?" Ken asked kissing the girl's cheek.

Yolei's eyes were wide at the sight as she felt anger at the fact that the guy she once liked was being so affectionate with another girl, one who was supposed to be her friend.

She felt burning rage fill her as Daisuke giggled and leaned her head on Ken's shoulder.

"DIGI ARMOUR ENERGIZE!" Yolei cried.

"What're you doing?" Matt asked.

"Hawkmon armour digivolve too…Shurimon: the Samurai of Sincerity!"

"Weren't expecting that, were you?" Yolei taunted with a smirk.

Daisuke kept her face blank as she pulled away from Ken and jumped off of Airdramon, surprising everyone.

Wormmon shot out a silk thread from his mouth, and it attached its self to the Airdramon, preventing the two from hurting themselves.

They swung down from the makeshift rope and landed on the ground beside the dragon who was in a glaring match with Shurimon.

"The real question here is; were you?" Daisuke asked as she pulled out her D-3.

Flamedramon glowed orange as he turned back into Veemon, then awaited his partner's orders.

"DIGI ARMOUR ENERGIZE!" Daisuke called.

"Veemon armour digivolve too…Raidramon: the Storm of Friendship!"

"Friendship?" Matt asked stunned.

"Daisuke has a second armour digi egg too?" Izzy asked.

After Ken and Daisuke had their first night of love making, they found the digi egg just sitting in a crater and the girl felt drawn to it, so she walked over and picked it up.

The black clad girl mounted her dragon, ready to start the fighting off.

She hated having to fight her friends, but after what they had done to her, they deserved to be taught a lesson.

"You should know better than to mess with us by now. We just keep getting stronger." Ken said.

Raidramon then blasted Shurimon with blue lightning, making the ninja cry out in pain and shock as Yolei looked horrified.

"Let's help out." TK said holding up his D-3, but gasped as webbing was spat at his hand and knocked the device out of his hand.

He looked over to where Wormmon was.

"I'm sorry, but I won't let you hurt the Queen. She's really nice and makes Ken act like he used to before the darkness consumed him. We need her more than you because she helps him understand love and compassion." He said.

"What does that mean?" Gatomon asked.

Patamon then used his Boom Bubble on the caterpillar, but Raidramon was at his friend's side, blocking the attack that did zero damage.

"Daisuke, wait! Don't you remember us at all?" Sora called not wanting this violence to go on.

Ken felt smug knowing that the answer was no.

His beautiful lover didn't remember a single thing about them and wouldn't be swayed to return to them after all of the negative things about the Digidestinds he had placed in her head.

To his surprise, however, Daisuke jumped off of her dragon's back and looked at the group with great sadness.

"Yeah, I do remember you. That's the problem." She said.

"What?" Ken asked eyes widening in shock.

How could she have remembered?

He made sure that the dark ring wouldn't allow it.

Oh no, he was going to lose her now.

The darkness he had felt slipping away from him was now rushing back.

"It doesn't matter if I remember you or not. I love Ken and I'm staying with him." Daisuke said turning her back on them all.

The Emperor felt relieved and also nearly passed out from it.

So she wasn't going to leave him.

Her words then registered in his mind and his cheeks burned in a pretty blush.

She had just admitted to her former friends that she was in love with him after all.

The child of Courage and Friendship had told him this many times, but this was the first time she said it in front of anyone else.

Smiling gently, he jumped down from off of Airdramon, Raidramon catching him and he slid off the dragon's back with a nod of thanks before the human male walked over to Daisuke and pulled her into his chest.

"And I love her in return." He said removing his visor, shocking everyone to see those cold blue eyes of his were now a glorious bright blue mixed with lavender.

Daisuke smiled up at him and she hugged him back, then looked over to her friends, seeing half of them were shocked and some were angry.

"WHAT?!" Tai and Yolei screamed.

"No way! You are way too young to have a boyfriend or be in love! Over my freaking dead body." The child of Courage ranted as his protective instincts kicked in.

"How dare you! You knew how I felt about him, Daisuke. You little bitch, how could you?" the lavender haired girl ranted.

Kari walked over to the girl and promptly bitch slapped her across the face, shocking just about everyone there.

Her cherry colored eyes were filled with a silent rage at Yolei for saying those things to a friend and she turned to Daisuke with a smile.

"I'm really happy for you, Daisuke. I'm sorry about what happened before. I just…can't believe I forgot all about your being claustrophobic. I should have remembered and helped you instead of laughing with the others when you were beginning to have a panic attack." Kari said with tears in her eyes.

Tai and Sora's eyes widened in shock at that since they too had witnessed the girl's panic attack from her first claustrophobic moment…the day she found out she even had a phobia.

"What happened exactly?" Izzy asked the group of younger kids who looked distressed.

"I'll tell you." Ken spoke up.

"While Dai-chan was stuck in a hole screaming in terror, these pathetic, so called friends and teammates of hers just brushed it off as her putting on an act for attention. Even I wouldn't go that far in being cruel." He said kissing the top of his lover's head as she buried her face in his chest.

The four older Digidestinds turned to the younger with accusing and disappointed looks.

Cody looked down in shame.

He was supposed to be the new child of Reliability and yet he wasn't able to be there for one of his friends to help them out during her time of need.

TK felt awful as well since he was never really that nice to Daisuke and always gave her hard time.

He really screwed things up with her and hoped that there was a chance that she would forgive him, but was starting to even doubt that it would happen.

Yolei wasn't very sure of what to feel since a part of her was still mad, but she knew that she had no right to bed since she was the real bitch in this situation.

"If you'll excuse us, we have more important matters to deal with." Ken said making everyone look at him as he, Daisuke, Raidramon and Wormmon were back up onto Airdramon's head.

"Daisuke!" Kari cried as she and Gatomon went to chase after them, but Wormmon spat his Sticky Net at them, trapping the cat.

"See ya, guys! Tell my family I'm OK…if they give a fuck." Daisuke said as she cuddled up into her lover's side.

The Digidestinds watched as they disappeared from sight and Daisuke's signal got even weaker, meaning the base must be moving away from them.

"What do we do now?" Sora asked.

"And what Wormmon mean before?" Patamon asked.

"Hey, did you guys notice that there have been less control spires around these days? It's almost like Ken's been losing interest in making them." Izzy said.

"Why is that?" Yolei asked.

"Perhaps it's because of Daisuke. She could be a positive influence on him, turning him into a kind person." Hawkmon said.

"Could that really be it?" Matt asked.

"We can only hope." Tai said as he gazed up to the sky.

Back at the base, Daisuke giggled as she was thrown onto the soft bed, Ken following after her as they both kissed.

"Did you really mean what you said? I would have thought for sure that when you got your memories back you would hate me and return to your friends." He said resting his forehead on hers.

"I would never do that. I'm not leaving you because if I did then I would just be giving up on any chance of you becoming your true self." She said kissing his chin.

"My true self?" Ken asked pulling away from her.

Daisuke frowned as she grew worried about him and sat up.

"Ken-kun?" she asked placing a hand on his chest.

Suddenly, a feeling of sickness overtook him making him jump up and run off to somewhere in the base.

Worried, Daisuke ran after him, both running past their partners who watched them in confusion.

Ken felt fear filling him as he ran to the control room of the base, feeling the sickness grow as he went.

Memories of a world filled with darkness came to him, the feelings of fear and anger and depression filling him.

He was soon in the control room, collapsing as he looked up to see the black energy source he had found was starting to glow a bit.

"Ken!" Daisuke's voice called.

He watched as the object started to peel away the black, revealing more gold as his lover's footsteps got closer to him.

By the time she got there, she dropped to her knees beside Ken and pulled him into her arms, his eyes still on the source as it was pure gold now.

"Ken, why did you run away? What happened there?" she asked.

The glowing gold lights made her look up to see the source and gasped in amazement.

The object lifted up off of the podium it was on and went into her hands and it transformed into two different pendants.

One was amethyst and the other was gold, both having different symbols on them.

"What are tehse?" Daisuke asked.

Ken reached up and took the amethyst one and placed it around him neck as he stared meaningfully down at it.

"It's my…Crest. The Crest of Kindness." He said softly.

He then groaned as his body convulsed, Daisuke wrapping her arms around him as he started screaming in pain.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

The boy didn't answer as he then vomited out this horrid black junk, that moved like it was alive.

Ken's Emperor outfit dissolved into data, turning him back to normal before they watched as the black junk transformed right before them into a creature that looked like a vampire.

"Who the hell are you?" Daisuke asked glaring up at him.

"My, aren't you a slow one. I am Myotismon, the true ruler of Darkness." He said.

"Now, Digidestinds, it's time to end both of you." He said.

The two gasped as they both got up, running for the exit as the base started giving off explosions from the inside, Myotismon chasing after them as he used a red whip made of lightning at them.

Wormmon and Veemon came running into the room, both looking horrified as they saw the vampire attacking their humans.

The base was slowly self-destructing, so the two made sure the rest of the digimon in the base had escaped before they went to find their partners.

"Daisuke!" Veemon cried.

"Ken!" Wormmon called.

They both were then covered in light as they transformed into larger versions of themselves.

"Wormmon…"

"Veemon…"

"Digivolve too…"

"STINGMON!"

"EX-VEEMON!"

The two Champions charged at Myotismon, catching him off guard as they both punched him back.

"What the-"Daisuke cut herself off as she and Ken stopped running to watch.

"He did it. He finally digivolved." Ken said in awe.

"It won't save you yet!" Myotismon laughed as he grabbed Stingmon by his ankle and threw him into Ex-Veemon, both of them getting sent back into the energy room.

"Oh no!" Daisuke cried clutching the Crest she was holding.

"How do we do beat this guy?" she asked wanting to defeat this monster for all of the terrible things he's done to Ken and the innocent digimon.

"We have to try. We need to do something." Ken said clutching at his Crest.

"You won't do it. This all ends here." Myotismon snapped looking over at him.

He then used his Crimson Lighting, but the dragon and bug got back up, picking up their partners and flying up out of the way, as well as throwing down their own attacks at him.

"How do we take him out?" Daisuke asked.

"He's not up to his full power yet. We still have a chance to destroy him." Stingmon said.

"But we need to do it now." Ex-Veemon said.

"How can we get enough power to do that?" Ken asked.

"The Crests of Kindness and Miracles. It's the only way." Stingmon said.

"The whats of what now?" the newly dubbed child of Miracles asked.

The vampire got back up and sent out a swarm of bats at them, but the two Champions used their attacks to block it.

"Believe!" Ex-Veemon yelled.

Ken and Daisuke looked at each other, sharing a deep emotion as their reached out and held hands and their Crests both glowed brightly.

"NO!" Myotismon yelled as he charged at them.

Amethyst and gold lights pushed him back and the two pillars blasted the roof off of the base.

With the Digidestinds, they all saw the lights and became intrigued by it, so they began running off towards it to see what was happening.

"Stingmon digivolve too…DINOBEEMON!"

"Ex-Veemon digivolve too…AEROVEEDRAMON!"

The two Ulimates flew up into the air, Dinobeemon having hold of Myotismon as he threw him down into the sandy area just as the Digidestinds came to see what was happening, all of them shocked to see what was going on.

"Myotismon, you were the one who captured Ken and turned him into the Digimon Emperor, guiding him to do all of these evil crimes." Dinobeemon said as his partner was on his back.

"It's time for you to pay the price for your crimes once and for all." AeroVeedramon said with his own partner on his back.

The two Ultimates combined their attacks and sent them out at Myotismon, making him cry out in pain as he was destroyed once and for all, never to return.

After a silence descended upon the group as Dinobeemon and AeroVeedramon both swooped down to the ground, Daisuke and Ken jumping off of them as the two digimon reverted far back into their Fresh levels looking worn out.

"Leafmon! Oh, are you all right?" the child of Kindness asked as he gathered up his partner in his arms.

"I'm fine, Ken. I'm just so happy you're you again." Leafmon said.

"All those things I've done…I'm so sorry I was such a monster!" Ken cried as he hugged his partner.

"Don't cry. It wasn't your fault. It was all Myotismon. He used you." Leafmon said.

"Daisuke, look. I'm Chibomon now. You should really go there and help Ken feel better. He needs you now more than ever." The blue baby digimon said.

"You're right." Daisuke smiled as she picked up her partner and walked over to her lover.

She kneeled down by him and hugged Ken, wanting to comfort him the best she could.

"Just what the fuck happened?" Tai asked.

After it was explained what had happened, Daisuke and Ken went back home to their families, who were worried to death about them.

Jun cursed out her sister for scaring her like that for an hour before she hugged her tightly.

Ken was then made a part of the Digidestind team, everyone accepting him and his relationship with Daisuke, even though Tai still had his moments where he was a bit too protective over the girl.

The Ichijoujis welcomed Daisuke when they first met her and were just happy that their son was safe with a sweet girlfriend.

At the present moment in time, Demiveemon and Minomon were in a tickle match on the couch of the Ichijouji home while Ken and Daisuke watched TV next to them, cuddled up.

It had been three months since the defeat of Myotismon and the Digital World was back to normal, Ken's redemption finally being met.

"So what are we doing tonight?" the child of Miracles asked.

"I was hoping that we could just stay in tonight. I really want to spend some time with you." Ken said giving the kicked puppy look.

"Fine." Daisuke laughed as she kissed him on the cheek.

"Let's make brownies!" Demiveemon said.

"Yeah, that sounds great. It wold be a wonderful treat to have for a movie night." Minomon said.

"We'll get fat if we eat too many sweets." Ken said.

"Then we'll just have to do…jumping jacks!" the larva said as he started jumping, Demiveemon doing the same.

"Come on, feel the burn!" Minomon giggled with his dragon.

The couple watched them, then laughed at them in amusement.

Things were better now and soon enough they got better when they grew up and had children of their own, a daughter named Mina that had her father's appearance and a Minomon as her partner and a son named Kira that had his mother's looks and was partnered to a Demiveemon.

The end.


	20. Wallsuke

"Miracles and Faith"

**Something I've been wondering, but why are there so many good looking blonde haired, blue eyed boys in Digimon? I mean, there's Yamato/Matt, TK/Takeru, Michael, Willis/Wallace, Thomas/Touma and Kirhia. Plus there are two pretty blonde girls, Catherine and Izumi/Zoe. Anyway, this oneshot is dedicated to Silver, so please enjoy and review!**

Daisuke was sitting down in a seat at the airport in Colorado, holding her bag she had with her, a look of depression on her face.

She was escaping from Odaiba for a while, just wanting to try and have a new start.

Something bad happened there and she just needed to get away for a while.

"Daisuke!" a voice called out with an American accent.

She looked up and smiled when she saw a blonde haired, blue eyed boy running over to her.

"Wallace." She said in English.

He stopped in front of her and smiled, happy to see her and to find that her English seemed to be getting better.

She used to pronounce his name as 'Warrace' when she didn't use his Japanese pronunciation of 'Wallace-su', but now her English was perfect.

"So are you ready to have some fun?" he asked as he stopped beside her.

"Oh yeah. You bet." She said nodding.

Wallace took her arm and led her off out of the airport, Chibimon sticking his head out of the bag as they made it out to where the American's mother was waiting for them in her truck.

The woman looked very much like her son with the golden hair and sky blue eyes and even had the same sweet smile.

"Oh, Daisuke, so nice to see you again." Said Sarah as she hugged the Japanese girl close to her.

"It's good to see you again too, Mrs. Stuart." Daisuke said returning the hug.

"Let's get you to our house. I'm sure you're tired from the ride." Sarah said with a tender smile as she led the girl to the truck to drive her to the house.

Wallace followed right behind them, plans on things he and his fellow Keeper of the Golden Radiance could do and make she sure she had some fun.

For some reason she seemed depressed about something.

During the ride, Chibimon and Daisuke had fallen asleep, so Wallace carried them into the house while Sarah carried in the bags.

The child of Faith walked into the spare room that was next to his and set the girl down on the soft bed and pulled her shoes off.

He smiled softly down at her as he tucked her into the bed under the blue sheets.

"_Sleep tight, Dai-chan."_ He said in Japanese.

The next day Chibimon was playing outside by the river with Gumimon and Chocomon.

Daisuke was watching them from her place in her chaise dressed in a light blue bikini showing off her caramel colored skin.

She smiled at them as they splashed around, Wallace sneaking up behind her dressed in a pair of dark green swimming trunks.

After he was right behind her, he pounced, picking her up and she yelled in protest as he threw her into the lake.

He laughed at that as she broke the surface of the lake, glaring at Wallace.

"You bastard!" she said.

"Sorry, but I couldn't resist." He shrugged with a playful smile, but then cried out as the three digimon pushed him into the water.

Daisuke laughed at that as he came back up sputtering and the digimon giggled.

"Payback's a bitch." Wallace sighed before he smiled and tackled Daisuke; the two started chasing after each other in the water.

"Daisuke looks very happy right now." Chocomon observed.

"Yeah, she's been very upset lately. Wallace is making her smile again and that makes me happy." The little dragon said with a smile as he watched the two teenagers playing and laughing.

"I always knew they'd be great together." Gumimon said.

"Together?" Chibimon asked.

"As a couple?" Chocomon asked.

"Exactly. What do you say? We can play matchmaker for Daisuke and Wallace." The beige and green bunny said folding his arms with a determined look.

The two other digimon shared a look and then nodded with smiles of their own, agreeing.

"OK, why do I feel like hose three are conspiring against us?" Daisuke asked as she looked over to where the digimon were.

"Maybe you're just paranoid." Wallace said as he wrapped his arms around the girl, making her blush at the contact.

"We get inside. Lunch should be done by now." He said letting go of the girl and Daisuke soon found herself missing his arms around her.

"Great, I'm hungry." She said swimming back to the shore and he followed after her.

A few weeks later, Daisuke was out at a party with Wallace.

He had said she needed to get out more to meet new people to have fun since she seemed a bit depressed.

Mimi had come down and helped dress the tomboy up in a dark blue dress that bugged her curves, black spandex and blue pumps.

Daisuke was also wearing gold hooped earrings, a gold heart shaped locket and her hair was done in waves around her face.

Mimi herself was dressed in a green dress that had the skirt flared down to her knees and matching pumps, while her strawberry blonde hair was tied into a messy, yet fashionable bun.

She wore dangling emerald earrings and a silver circular locket with green bangles on each wrist.

"I don't know about this." Daisuke said blushing at her reflection, not used to wearing something so girly.

"Don't be silly. You look great. Now, let's go show you off, huh?" Mimi suggested as she took her younger friend's arm and led her down the stairs of her house where the party was being held.

Wallace and Michael were talking to each other while they waited for the girls to finish getting ready and come join the party that had been going on for five minutes already.

Wallace was dressed in a burgundy dress shirt and a pair of jeans with black convers while Michael wore a white dress shirt with beige pants and leather shoes.

"So did Daisuke tell you what was wrong yet?" Michael asked as he took a sip of his soda.

"No, I haven't been able to get an answer out of her at all. Even V-Mon's been tight lipped about it. I hope whatever happened, she'll perk up soon." Wallace said.

"This is Daisuke we're talking about. Whatever it is that's bothering her, she'll get over it and be stronger than ever." The older male said as he looked over to the stairs and smiled.

Curiously, Wallace followed his gaze and felt his jaw dropped at the sight of the children of Miracles and Purity (Japanese dubbed).

They both looked so beautiful and the younger blonde's eyes were focused on the blushing mahogany haired girl from the attention she was getting.

Mimi giggled as she pulled the younger girl over to the blonde duo.

"So, what do you think?" she asked.

"You look fabulous. Both of you." Michael said making the Japanese girl blush even more.

"A-arigato." She said while Mimi covered her mouth to keep from laughing at the fact that Wallace seemed to be transfixed on staring at the female Keeper of the Golden Radiance.

It was no secret that he had strong feelings for her when they had first met and spent so much alone time together and had such a playful attitude towards each other.

"You two look just so handsome. Come on, let's mingle." Mimi said as she took Michael's arm and they started walking around to talk to the other people that were in the room drinking, eating, talking and dancing.

"So…shall we?" Wallace asked holding an arm out for Daisuke to take.

She smiled at her and took his offered arm, the two walking into the sea of people.

They danced all night long, laughing as they had fun.

Weeks passed and Daisuke had gotten better from all of the fun and support she had gotten from Wallace, Mimi and Michael.

During one day, the boy was watching Daisuke as she played with the three digimon when her phone went off.

She checked it and glared at the screen before she threw it across the room, not even caring that it broke against the wall.

Satisfied, she got up and went to get something to eat from the kitchen.

Curious, Wallace followed her and watched as she got some green grapes from the fridge, popping one in her mouth with a grin.

She turned to go back into the living room, but stopped when she saw the male.

"What's up, Wallace?" she asked.

"Who was that on the phone?" he asked stunning her.

"No one important." She said.

The American narrowed his eyes as he walked over to her and took the bowel from her hands and took her arm, dragging her into the living room to talk.

He sat her down as she looked at him with nervous eyes as the three digimon watched them.

"I've been patient enough. I know something is bothering you, but now I think it's someone. Who is it and what did they do?" Wallace asked.

Daisuke was quiet as she looked miserable again, but took in a deep breath before she released it and stared him in the eyes.

"Takeru and I have been dating for a year." She said.

A tense silence was in the room as Wallace felt like his world was crumbling around him.

Takeru Takaishi, that no good damned bastard.

How dare he steal Daisuke from him!

Wallace had been in love with Daisuke since the moment he first saw her, as clichéd as that sounded.

She just seemed so sweet with those curious and friendly brown eyes and that messy mahogany hair that changed colors in the light, becoming red, brown and purple at night.

Her courage was also something that drew him in to her and he wanted to be with her, but didn't know if she returned his feelings.

"I was happy with him. He was so kind and just…perfect. But it was all an act." Daisuke said.

The two Keepers of the Golden radiance looked at each other as the male grew even more curious about what had happened to make the female flee her home town in a state of depression.

"I didn't know that Takeru was cheating on me. Behind my back, he was going out with Hikari. When I found out about it, he acted as if it were no big problem. As for Taichi-sempai and the others, they didn't say anything. They all saw this coming. I couldn't stay there anymore, so I decided to leave." She sniffled as she buried her face in her hands.

"I've never been more humiliated in my life. Hikari and Takeru were the angels of our group and then they did this. They betrayed me." The child of Miracles cried.

Wallace got up and walked over to her, pulling her into his chest and sat her in his lap as he rocked them back and forth.

Chibimon, Gummimon and Chocomon watched from their hiding place with sorrow, yet hopeful looks.

They hated what the poor girl had to go through, but were happy that Wallace was there to comfort her.

They knew he would help her recover like he had been and she would be able to find love again.

A few weeks later Daisuke and Wallace spent more time with each other, the American's mother excited that they would be getting together soon.

"So when am I getting any grand babies?" Sarah asked as she sat at the table looking at her son with a smirk.

Wallace, who was in the middle of taking a gulp of coffee, choked on it when his mother spoke.

Gummimon was giggling at that as he looked out the window to see V-Mon and Chocomon outside playing tag, the girl chasing after the two digimon.

"Mom! Don't say stuff like that." Wallace nearly shouted as a few drops of coffee dribbled down his chin.

"Honey, it's so obvious that you like that girl. I don't see why you can't just tell her how you feel." Sarah said as she handed him a napkin.

"The reason she came here was because she got out of a bad relationship with an asshole. I doubt she'd want to just jump into a relationship right now." Wallace said as he took the napkin and whipped his chin.

The sound of laughter made them look over to see Daisuke walking into the room with Chocomon and V-Mon both in her arms, the three giggling as the dragon tickled the brown and pink bunny.

"Hey. Game over already?" Sarah asked with a smile.

"Yep." Daisuke chirped.

"We're hungry." The two digimon in her arms said.

"What they said. So what's for lunch, Sarah?" Daisuke asked as she sat down next to Wallace.

"Hmm. How about we go out to eat?" Sarah suggested.

"You just don't want to cook." The twin bunnies said.

"True." Sarah said making everyone laugh at that.

The next day Wallace walked into Daisuke's room to wake her up, but paused as he watched her cuddled up in the bed with the three digimon looking so peaceful and happy as her lips were curled up slightly in a smile and she gave soft purr-like snores.

He smiled softly at the sight and walked over to the bed and sat down on it beside the four sleeping occupants.

The American played with a strand of mahogany hair, curling it around his finger as he watched the girl's face.

Wallace slowly leaned down to Daisuke, being mindful of Chibimon, Gummimon and Chocomon as he did so.

Soon enough, he gently placed his lips on the child of Miracles' lips, enjoying how soft they were.

Unknown to him, the three digimon were faking sleep and opened their eyes, smiling proudly at what they were witnessing and then they crept off of the bed and went to go get Sarah…and her camera.

Daisuke mewled softly as she was stirred awake from the feeling of someone kissing her and fluttered her eyes open to see the child of Faith's face in front of her own, his sky blue eyes closed as he kissed her.

Her face heated up, but then she began to kiss back, stunning Wallace, but he just melted into it.

After about five minutes, they pulled away, faces flushed as they panted and stared into each other's eyes.

"So…now what?" Wallace asked making Daisuke laugh.

"I'm-I'm really not sure." She said as they just lay there on the bed.

The flicker of a bright light made them both turn curiously to what had caused it and they both blushed when they saw Sarah was at the door with the three digimon on her shoulders and head with a camera in her hands and a smirk on her lips.

"MOM!" Wallace yelled as he jumped up and went to chase after the woman who turned to run the other way from her embarrassed son.

Daisuke sat up in the bed with a blush on her, but also with a sweet smile curving her lips.

Laughing at the sounds of yelling, she got up out of bed and walked out to find Sarah standing up on a table with her arm holding the camera up high out of Wallace's reach as he tried to jump for it.

V-Mon and the twins were sitting around eating popcorn as they watched this, Daisuke walking over to the two blondes and wrapping her arms around the child of Faith, making him turn around to see her.

"Stop trying to kill her and come hang out with me." She said as she pulled him away.

Sarah smirked as she watched the two teenagers walk away to spend some time with each other.

"Well, it's about time those two got together." She said as V-Mon pushed the chair over for her to get down on.

Summer vacation was over and Daisuke was walking into her high school dressed in her uniform, spotting Takeru with his arm around Hikari while Iori, Miyako and Ken stood beside them, Ken looking like he wanted to jump in front of a car to get away from how lovey dovey the two angels of their group were acting.

"Ohayo, minna-san!" Daisuke called as she walked over to them with a bright smile, shocking them all.

"Konichiwa, Daisuke-kun." Iori nodded to her.

"So, you're actually coming to school? I thought you wouldn't show your face." Miyako said making Ken shoot her a warning look.

"Why wouldn't I? it's obvious Takeru and Hikari-chan belong together, so why should I care?" Daisuke asked with a shrug making the couple frown.

"What happened to you, Daisuke?" Ken asked.

Before she could answer, a handsome American showed up dressed in their uniform and wrapped an arm around Daisuke's waist.

"Who's your new friend?" Ken asked confused as the others all looked surprised.

"Wallace-su?" Hikari asked.

Said blonde looked at her with a smile, but there a hint of hate in his eyes as he looked at Takeru.

"It's been a while. You must be Ichijouji Ken. Dai-chan told me all about you while she was with me this summer." Wallace said as he held out his hand to him.

Ken smiled as he took the blonde's hand, happy that his Jogress partner was safe and happy with this boy.

"It's nice to meet you too." He said.

"This is Wallace, my boyfriend." Daisuke said as Wallace kissed her cheek.

"WHAT?!" Miyako, Hikari and Takeru yelled.

"That's great." Iori smiled.

Daisuke laughed as she walked inside the school with Wallace, Ken and Iori walking with her into the building to start their day.

"So, can I please beat up Takeru?" Wallace asked.

"No." Daisuke said as she pulled her pouting boyfriend down the halls.

Ken and Iori shared a look as they chuckled and went off to their own classes.

The end.


	21. Taimasuke

"Blood Ties"

**This is just something I wanted to try out. Hope you guys like it. It's a Taimasuke. I'm not sure if it's a real pairing name, but I've been making them up for a while now, so what do I care. It's a three way pairing. Might be short and kind of lame with not much of a story, but I hope you like it. It also might have some sex scenes in it. Please review and enjoy!**

It was night time, the full moon high up in the navy sky, it's light shining down on a nice wooden house by a lake.

In the house were two individuals that were awake and walking around the place while another was in the shower.

"You do know that when he finds out you're going out without backup, he's going to tear you a new one, right?" Daisuke Motomiya asked.

"True. That's why you're going to help me keep him calm." Taichi 'Tai' Kamiya said as he grabbed his leather jacket off the coat rack.

He was dressed up in black convers, jeans that were torn at the knees, a white t-shirt and then threw his jacket on.

Daisuke was pouting angrily at him with her arms crossed as she watched him.

Tai looked her and smirked as he wrapped his arms around her, bringing her close to him and placed a kiss on her lips.

She tried to resist it, but soon melted into it and wrapped her arms around his neck as it went on.

A few minutes later, they pulled back and the white in Tai's eyes flashed red.

"Don't wait up." He said pulling away and he walked out into the night, prowling for his next hunt.

The mahogany haired girl bit her thumb nail nervously as she looked at the closed front door and then glanced over to the stairs that led to the second level of the house.

She whined pitifully when she heard the sound of the shower being turned off and the third member of the house was walking into his room.

"I'm screwed. I'm screwed. I am so very screwed." She moaned walking up the steps.

Yamato 'Matt' Ishida was dressed in only a pair of leather pants as he towel dried his wet blonde hair.

He heard someone coming into the room and turned with a smirk on his face to see Daisuke was standing there looking very sweet and innocent as she stared at him.

"Take a picture, it'll last much longer." He said.

She gave a small smile as she walked over to him looking very much like a fox as she went stalking her prey as she went.

"I don't think a picture can even compliment you at all. You get better looking every time I look at you." She said as she was within arms distance of him.

Smirking, Matt grabbed her arms and quickly pushed her down onto his bed and began ravishing her neck with kisses and love bites.

Daisuke mewled pitifully as she clawed at his arms and back as he began to slowly undress her, making sure he didn't miss touching or tasting an inch of her sweet caramel colored skin.

When the blonde's hand touched her most private area, her mouth opened widely as her fangs came out and her eyes turned red, staring into blue eyes and watched as the whites turned a dark red color making him look every it the demon he was.

"Daisuke, answer me honestly." He said.

"Where is Tai?" he asked.

She whined nervously since she knew this was going to happen.

"Um, well, I-I don't know." She said.

Matt gave her a look of disbelief as she made a movement with his fingers and it made her whimper and jerk her body upwards.

"Tell me the truth, Daisuke. Don't be a naughty girl. You know what happens when your naughty." He taunted as he leaned down to her neck.

"Well, I'm not r-really s-sure where he really went t-to." Daisuke stuttered.

She cried out as he kept playing with her and sunk his fangs into her neck, lapping up her blood as he continued to tease her.

"Last chance." He sang.

"He…he went out hunting." She panted.

Once she finally confessed, Matt picked her up and brought her into the shower and turned it on to the cold setting, gently placing her down under the cold spray to cool down her excited body.

"I-I'm sorry. He told me not to tell you." She moaned as she looked up at him with heartbroken eyes that made his heart constrict in his chest, even if it didn't beat anymore.

"It's fine. When Tai gets back, I'll kill him then. You just relax because…we're not done quite yet, Daisuke." Matt said with a wink.

She shuddered at that as he walked off to his room and then she stayed in the shower for a good hour until she felt well enough to stand without her knees shaking.

After a year of being the lover of two Master Vampires, you'd think she would be used to them teasing her like this.

Daisuke was a sweet little virgin when she first met the two handsome men when she was walking home late at night.

They both walked her back into an ally that was close by, compelling her with their eyes.

Once they were out of sight, Tai picked her up bridal style and the two males took off into the night, running at the speed or light as they ran to the nearest hotel that was very fancy and placed her on the king sized bed with black silk sheets.

They both fed off of her because she had such sweet tasting blood that was also a rare type and planned to erase her memories of this and heal her neck before they took her home and left, but Tai was far too stubborn.

He enjoyed the taste too much and left her half dead, so he and Matt had to give her more of their blood to heal her and she woke up in transition of being a vampire.

Once they explained that she would need to feed on someone or else she would die in 24 hours, she spent half the day thinking about what to do.

Somehow her friend Ken tracked her down and came into the room to see her when her final hour was almost up and her instincts were screaming in a violent rage to feed on blood or else she would die, so she then pounced on him and bit into his neck.

Thankfully, if a vampire bites someone they care for, their fangs give off an elixir that makes their victims feel no pain, but intense pleasure.

Tai and Matt came into the room to find their Childe on top of a tall, beautiful plum haired boy that was screaming the girl's name in pleasure as tears fell down his cheeks as Daisuke fed off of him.

Matt quickly pulled the girl off of Ken as Tai healed him the human and erased his memories of this time.

Tai took him home while Matt tried to calm the wild Childe down as she clawed at him, reminding him very much of a wild cat, so he used all of his strength to pin her to the bed and then started making love to her just as Tai returned and joined in, both Master Vampires marking the newbie vampire as they own.

Shaking her head to come back to the present, Daisuke got out of the shower and turned the water off before she wrapped her hair up and wrapped another towel around her body.

She then walked out of the bathroom and went to her room, falling onto her bed, not even caring that she was still wet, and closed her eyes to fall asleep soon.

A while later, Tai came home late into the night, licking blood up off of his lips as he closed the door behind him.

He walked into the darkened room, smirking as he came into the kitchen as he paused there.

"Seduced the answer out of her, huh?" he asked as he peered out of the corner of his eye to where he smelt Matt.

The blonde was dressed in all black clothing as he sat at the dinner table, his arms crossed as he glared at his friend.

"You know the rules. No hunting unless it's in a group. Going out alone is dangerous, especially if a Vampire Hunter caught you." Matt said.

"Relax; I've done it before plenty of times for 5000 years. I always stick to the shadows and don't bring any attention to myself. Besides, I can't stand the fact that we have to keep poor Daisuke cooped up here for a few decades until she can walk out and hunt herself." Tai said as he turned to the table and sat down.

"She still has family and friends out there. We need to keep her here until they're gone. If they see her and she hasn't aged, then it could be dangerous. It's not a life style I ever wanted on someone as sweet and innocent as Daisuke, but it needs to be done." Matt sighed sadly.

The brunette sighed too as he leaned his elbow on the table and his cheek on his fist.

"Why don't we just take her to the underground Vampyre City? She'd be safe there and could make a whole lot of friends." He said.

The Vampyre City was founded by Tai, Matt and a few other Master Vampires 3000 years ago where vampires could live in peace.

It was under a forest in Canada where there was plenty of wild life and they could hunt the animals for their blood along with their meat for food since vampires could also eat normal human foods as long as they kept up a healthy diet of blood.

Matt thought it over and nodded.

He got up, Tai following him as they went up the stairs and opened the door to Daisuke's room, finding the young vampire sleeping soundly in her bed in just a towel.

They smiled lovingly at her and also in amusement.

The two walked into the room and set about to dressing her in a cotton blue nightdress and then they got into the bed with her, Tai holding the girl close to his chest as Matt pulled the covers up over them as he leaned back in bed and wrapped an arm over Daisuke.

They would tell her the news in the morning.

A few days later the trio were walking in the dense forest in the Canadian wilderness and Tai walked up to a cave, turning back to look at Daisuke.

"It's this way. Try to keep up." He said with a wink.

She pouted at him as he walked in, Matt chuckling as he kissed her cheek, then took her hand as he led her inside.

They walked into the cave until they reached the very end, darkness completely shrouding them, but their pupils simply grew so that they could see where they were going properly.

"It's a dead end." Daisuke said as they stopped in front of a wall that had drawings of a group of people chasing after animals.

Tai laughed as she let his fangs come out, biting into his hand and then smeared his blood over the drawings.

They then glowed red as the cave wall moved, revealing an underground civilization that had people from the ages of 13 to 28 walking around, talking and laughing with each other.

There were also stone buildings around where they all lived.

"This is amazing." Daisuke smiled.

Tai and Matt smiled at each other as they stood on either side of the girl and looped her arms into theirs, then they all jumped down the steep drop, the cave wall closing behind them.

"Welcome to your new home, Dai." Tai said placing a kiss on her lips.

From the crowd, a tall male with blue hair and glasses dressed in black pants, shoes and a gray shirt spotted them and walked over with a smile on his face.

"Tai and Matt. It's been a while. What made you decide to come back?" he asked, then his dark eyes fell on the new vampire who he sent a kind smile to.

"This is Daisuke Motomiya. She was turned by us six months ago. We decided to bring her here to meet some other vampires." Matt explained.

"Well, that's great. It's a pleasure to meet you, Daisuke. My name is Joe Kido." The blue haired vampire said holding out a hand to her.

"Hi." She said taking it with a small smile.

"Joe here is one of the Master Vampires that helped us find this place. Another was a girl called Sora. By the way, where is she?" Tai asked.

"She's been traveling Europe. I know she's done this before, but she just loves the culture and wanted to soak it up as much as possible and see how much has changed." Joe said.

Daisuke was looking around as she saw some vampires that looked to be her age, but they could be older.

A tall blonde girl with snowy skin and emerald eyes dressed in a black sun dress walked by and looked over to Daisuke, flashing her a smile and a wave.

The mahogany haired girl returned both.

She could learn to like this place if the locals were just as nice.

"Let's get moving, Dai." Tai said snapping her out of her thoughts.

"OK. Bye, Joe." She said as she was led off to a stone building that looked larger and nicer than all of the others.

"This is where we live and where you'll be for the next few decades." Tai said as he opened up the doors.

The three walked inside, seeing the manor looked very old, but also had it's amazing charm as they walked inside.

After a tour of thee manor, Daisuke was allowed to go out to see the sights, looking at all of the other vampires that walked around.

"Hey!" Someone called.

Daisuke turned to see the blonde from before walking over to her with a smile.

"You're new here, right? I'm Zoe Orimoto. I was just turned two years ago. It's nice to meet you." She said taking the shorter girl's hands eagerly.

"Uh, hi. I'm Daisuke Motomiya. I was turned nearly a year ago." She said.

"Great. Come with me and I'll show you around the city and introduce you to all of my friends. I'm sure you'll love them." Zoe said.

After a few hours of hanging out with her fellow vampires and having more fun than she had in a while with someone that wasn't her Sires, Daisuke went back home to rest up.

As she stepped inside, she found a trail of pink bleeding hearts (the flower) leading up the stairs.

She smiled at this, knowing that Matt and Tai knew these were her favorite type of flower and then followed the trail up to the master bedroom that had the very large bed she and her Sires were to be sharing.

Opening the door, she found the two handsome men waiting for her on the bed with bleed hearts scattered all around the room along with a nice bouquet of them on the dresser beside the bed, Tai and Matt both stripped down to their birthday suits.

"What's all this?" Daisuke asked as she closed the door behind her and started to undress herself.

"We thought we'd celebrate." Tai said with an easy going smile.

"Celebrate what?" Daisuke asked once she was stripped down to nothing and crawled into bed between the two males.

Tai pulled her down into his chest, her back leaning against it as Matt crawled up to Daisuke's chest, kissing the spot between her breasts.

"We decided to make you our mate." The blonde said.

"Mate? Are you guys sure about this?" she asked with stunned chocolate eyes.

"Of course we are. We both love you more than a brother would a sister or a father would a daughter, so it makes sense for you to become our mate and us to become yours." Tai said as he kissed along her caramel neck.

"This is a warning to you though. The process will meld our souls together so we have a powerful link. It may hurt, but we'll try to ease it." Matt said.

Daisuke bit her lip, then looked at both of her soon to be mates as the white in her eyes turned red and her fangs came out.

The same happened to Matt and Tai, then the three started off on the mating process, binding themselves to each other for all of eternity.

The end.


	22. Daisaru2

"Boyfriend for Daisuke"

**This is dedicated for suntan10 for pitching this idea. Hope it's good. Please enjoy and review!**

It was a normal school day with Kari, TK, Yolei and Cody all sitting at a at picnic table outside talking when the subject of Daisuke came up.

"Haven't you ever noticed that Daisuke had never dated anyone before?" Yolei asked as she took a sip from her soda.

"So what? Maybe she's just not settling." TK suggested.

"But it does seem odd. After all, she is 15 and I've never once seen her go out with a guy." Cody commented as he placed the science book he was studying with down.

"That's exactly what I'm saying. And she's never talked about cute guys with us before, Kari. She always changes the subject." Yolei said.

Kari hummed as she thought back, images of the times they had their girl talks and Daisuke looked bored to tears.

"It does seem sad that she doesn't have a boyfriend though. After all, she deserves to have someone special in her life." Kari said.

Yolie then stood up as she slammed her hand down on the table, making everyone jump at the sudden act.

They looked at her to see a determined smile on her face as her other hand was curled into a fist.

"Then it's been decided. We have a new mission people!" she called loudly gaining the attention of some people that were walking by.

"What's going on?" asked Tai as he, Izzy, Matt and Sora walked over to see what the younger students were talking about.

Kari, TK and Cody sighed as they turned to them.

"You don't want to know." They said.

"Operation: get Daisuke a boyfriend in now a go!" the lavender haired girl crowed as she thrust her fist in the air in a heroic gesture.

Everyone sweat dropped at this.

Later, Daisuke was just walking out of the girl's locker room after she had showered when gym glass was done.

It was now the end of the day and she was eager to go home and change out of her uniform.

As she was almost out the school doors, she was stopped by Yolei jumping in front of her with an overly perky smile.

"Oh, Daisuke!" she sang.

"Are you on some wacko happy pill or something?" Daisuke asked with a raised eyebrow.

The older girl then gave a loud, shrill laugh that made the female leader back away nervously at how her friend was acting.

"You're so funny. I just thought that you might wanna come shopping with Kari and I this Saturday." Yolei said fluttering her eyes.

"No way. I'm busy." Daisuke said holding up a dismissive hand with a frown.

She gasped as her hand was grabbed and her arm was looped with Yolei's, the older girl dragging her along with her.

"Looks like we'll have to hang out now then!" the child of Love and Sincerity said.

While the mahogany haired girl was being dragged away, they didn't notice that Veemon and Hawkmon were watching them from a tree that was close by.

Digimon were now known to the world, so there was no reason for them to stay hidden and some even lived there now.

"Why is Yolei dragging Daisuke off with her?" Veemon asked.

"I'm not sure. They normally don't spend much time together alone. We should keep an eye on them." Hawkmon said.

With that decided, Hawkmon took to the air as Veemon grabbed onto his ankles and flew off to follow their partners.

An hour later, Daisuke looked tired and wanted to stab her hand with a fork as she sat down in her seat at the local café.

Yolei had dragged her around, window shopping and pointing out outfits at her while she asked her questions, like about what she thought of them.

"So, did you have fun?" Yolei asked.

Daisuke gave her a glare as she rested her head on the table as a woman came over with a strawberry milkshake and red velvet cake with vanilla frosting.

"Why did you have to bring me out with you?" Daisuke asked as she took her cake with a smile and nod at the woman.

"Because I wanted to. Hey, I have an idea. Let's talk about boys that we think are cute!" Yolei suggested as she held her milkshake with a smile while Daisuke face faulted.

"Why?" she asked.

"Why not? So, tell me. Do you think any of the Digidestind boys are cute?" Yolei asked.

"Well, none of them are lacking in their looks." Daisuke said as she ate her cake.

"So…you think they're all cute?" Yolei asked.

"Yeah, I guess." Daisuke said.

The lavender haired girl sighed in frustration at the way her female leader was acting.

She was either on to her plans or was really dense about the allure of the opposite sex.

Clearing her throat, Yolei smiled at her as she tried to get her game back on.

"Well, what do you like about the guys?" she asked.

Daisuke tapped her fork against the table as she thought hard on this, the moments she spent with the male Digidestinds coming into her mind.

"Izzy's really smart, but he isn't show offy about it. People showing off how smart they are really gets on my nerves. I mean, you always used to flaunt how much smarter you were than me and that made me really mad because I knew that I had no hope of ever being the perfect A+ student." She said.

Yolei looked stunned at that.

She really wasn't expecting to learn that.

"Then there's Tai. He's a really good person and talented too. Matt's the same, but he intimidates me. It's like…he looks down on me most of the time. Like when he looks at me, he mostly sees my sister who used to stalk him." Daisuke continued not even noticing the fact that her other friends were also in the café, sitting nearby and listening in on what she was saying.

"Joe and TK are also really nice, too. They're the type of guys you can depend on for just about anything. Ken's also my best friend and is always there to help me out when he can." She said.

"So, why did ya wanna know about this stuff?" she asked breaking Yolei out of her thoughts.

"Um, just curious." The lavender haired girl said.

Checking her watch, Daisuke gathered up her bags with clothing that Yolei had forced her to buy and waved to her friend before she walked out of the café and went back home.

Kari, Cody, TK, Tai, Sora and Matt all got up from their tables and joined Yolei.

"Wow, I didn't know she ever though that." TK said.

"I guess we never really tried to get to know these things about Daisuke." Kari said looking a bit down.

"I'm not really a jerk to her, am I?" Matt asked.

"Um, yeah, you kind of are." Tai said smiling nervously as he scratched his head.

"Oh." The child of Friendship said looking down sadly.

"You know, we never really make time for her. She usually just…tags along. It kind of seems weird how we consider her a friend when we sometimes see her as a headache." Kari said.

"Well, we're making up for that by getting her a boyfriend." Yolei said.

"Are we really doing this for her or because it provides as some entertainment?" Cody asked sagely.

Yolei sighed sadly, knowing that he was right.

From outside of the café, Veemon and Hawkmon both shared a look at what they had found out.

"No offense, but Yolei needs to learn when to butt out of people's business." The dragon said.

"I know. Believe me, I know." The bird sighed.

Friday came and the group were watching as Daisuke, dressed up in an orange skirt that was ruffled to her knees and a black spaghetti strapped top with a jean jacket over it and white flip flops.

She also had her hair up in a bun, her bangs brushed to the side and her lips had light pink lipstick on.

"She actually looks…pretty." TK said as he was dressed in a green t-shirt, jeans and sneakers.

"Yeah." Tai breathed as he was dressed in an orange t-shirt, jeans and sneakers.

He also felt a wave of protection fall over him at the fact that the girl who used to view him as her god was dressed up nicely.

"Is she…going out on a date?" Kari asked dressed in a pink top with a jean skirt and pink flats.

"No way." Matt said dressed in a black button down t-shirt and jeans with nice brown shoes.

"What else could she be doing?" Sora asked dressed in a red t-shirt and jean shorts and white shoes.

"Should we really be spying on her?" Cody asked dressed in a beige t-shirt, jeans and nice brown shoes.

"Let's go before we lose her." Yolei said dressed in a green tank top, skinny jeans and pink flats.

And so they all followed after the mahogany haired girl as she walked down the street, a small bounce in her step as she went.

She walked up to the train station and the other went on the same train as her.

They assumed she was going to visit Ken since his parents were the only ones she dressed up nice for.

Mrs. Ichijouji always wanted a daughter and treats her like one by fussing over her.

Instead of going to Tamachi, she arrived in a different town and walked off of the train.

"Where is she going?" Tai asked.

"Who knows?" Matt said with a shrug as they followed her.

Daisuke came up to a nice cozy house and went up to the door, ringing the bell.

A few minutes later, the door was opened by a beautiful woman with brown hair and green eyes.

"Dai, what a pleasure!" she said hugging the girl, who laughed and returned it.

"It's nice to see you, too, Sarah. So where are Kristy and Marcus?" she asked.

"They're inside. Come on." Sarah said leading the girl into the house.

When the door closed, the group all exchanged curious looks at what they had witnessed and overheard.

They didn't learn anything at all from that small encounter.

"Wonder what that was about." Kari said.

"I say we go check it out." Yolei said as she started marching off to the house.

She was stopped though by Tai and Matt grabbing her and pulling her back behind the car they were hiding behind.

"Are you nuts? We can't just go walking up to the house and ask to be let in." the blonde said.

"Well, what else can we do? We need to learn who those people are." The lavender haired girl said stubbornly.

Sora sighed as she looked at the house, seeing Daisuke in one of the windows in the living room talking to a girl that looked to being Cody's age and a younger version of the woman at the door.

What made her gasp was the fact that there was Veemon with them and there was also a Biyomon and an Agumon.

"Guys, there are digimon in there!" she said making everyone gasp.

"Are you serious?" TK asked.

"Yes, look." Sora said.

Everyone looked at the window she was pointing to and they saw what the orange haired girl was talking about.

Then, a tall male with shoulder length brown hair with bright green eyes and tanned skin walked up behind Daisuke, taking her jacket from her and then threw it onto a chair.

The group all seemed to be talking about something, Veemon joking around with the Biyomon and Agumon, all three laughing.

"That's it, we're going in." Tai said.

The group then walked off to the door, the big haired teen being the one leading them and then he rang the bell.

They all waited for a few minutes before the door was opened by the girl that was Cody's age, dressed in a pink t-shirt, green skirt and white socks.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"Hello, we're looking for our friend. Her name is Daisuke Motomiya." Kari said kindly.

The girl's face lit up at the sound of the name.

"Dai's inside. So are you guys those other Digidestinds from Odaiba she told us about?" the girl asked.

The group all looked stunned at this as the Biyomon walked up behind her.

"Kristy, who're you talking to?" he asked.

"Some friend of Dai's. They came for a visit." The girl said.

"Oh. Welcome, then." Biyomon said.

Kristy stepped aside and allowed the group just as Veemon and Agumon walked out of the kitchen with the woman, all three looking curious about their appearance.

"Oh, hello there. How can we help you?" Sarah asked.

"You guys followed Dai here didn't you?" Veemon accused not looking very thrilled.

"Maybe, but we wanted to know where she was going." Yolei said.

"How was that your business?" Agumon asked, wearing red training grips.

"Because she's our friend." Yolei said.

"That's not a good enough answer. Dai will be mad that you followed her. When Boss did that, she beat him with her soccer bag. It was kind of funny." Agumon said.

The sound of giggling made the group look over to the living room, Tai growing curious about it, so he started walking over to it, his sister and friends following.

"Oh, this won't end well." Veemon sighed.

"I'll go finish off those cookies. Will you help me?" Sarah asked smiling at her daughter and the digimon.

"As much as I'd like to see Marcus and Dai beat those people up…sure." Kristy said.

When the group walked into the living room, they were all beyond shocked at what they were witnessing.

Kari even covered Cody's eyes.

Daisuke and the male, who looked to be a few years older than her, was pinned beneath him as he kissed along her neck and she giggled at the touch, her eyes closed.

The male pulled his mouth up to her face, smiling down at her as her eyes opened and the stared into the other's eyes.

"Happy anniversary." He said.

"You too." Daisuke said as she placed a chaste kiss on his lips.

The sound of someone clearing their throat made the couple look up to see the group who was watching her, Daisuke shooting up in shock.

"What the hell are you doing here?!" she demanded.

After the group escaped a severe beating from Daisuke and Marcus, the male dressed in a white sleeveless shirt and jeans with torn knees, everyone was sat down in the living room talking and eating the cookies Sarah had made.

"So how did you two meet?" Sora asked.

"It was about two years ago after my team came back from the Digital World. Another digimon, ShadowWereGarurumon, was causing trouble in our area and Dai showed up on Raidramon and helped us out." Marcus said.

"My family was here because we were visiting a family member here. Ken was also with us at the time. We hung out with Marcus and met his other teammates Yoshi, Lalamon, Thomas, Gaomon, Keenan and Falcomon. They work at this place called DATS that is a government operation that has people partnered to digimon going after wild digimon and sending them back to the Digital World." Daisuke said.

"So…how long have you two been dating?" Yolei asked.

The couple looked at each other, thinking back.

"It was about a few weeks after we met. We argued a lot, so Yoshi just yelled at us to confess we like each other and go out. So we just did as she said and it turned out that we had a great time together." Marcus said.

"Today was their two year anniversary." Agumon said.

"Wait, how did you sneak off to go out with him without us knowing?" TK asked.

"Because you guys hardly ever notice when I'm missing." Daisuke said.

The Digidestinds all looked down, feeling ashamed about how little they paid attention to their female leader.

They were just terrible friends.

"It's fine. Besides, I wanted to keep it a secret. Ken, Izzy and Joe all knew about this because I know they can keep a secret from Yolei, who would never leave me alone when she heard about me dating anyone, let alone having a boyfriend." Daisuke said.

"Hey!" Yolei cried insulted.

Marcus smirked at that as he kissed his girlfriend's cheek.

At least now they were out in the open about their relationship, but Daisuke was now screwed with having Yolei hound her for information and gossip worthy stuff on Daisuke and her street fighter boyfriend.

The end.


	23. Lowsuke

"Loving a Lion"

**OK, I think someone asked for pairing like this, but I can't remember who it was. Anyway, please enjoy and review!**

It was home room now on a Monday morning, the students of all grades either begrudgingly walking inside the building or excitedly locating their friends to talk to them.

One of the tired looking students was Daisuke Motomiya or Dai for short as she sat down at her desk as the day started.

TK Takaishi and Kari Kamiya shared the same home room class as her and were sitting at their own desks in front of her while the seat next to her remained empty.

"So how was your weekend?" the blonde asked the two girls.

"It was great. Yolei and I went out on a shopping spree and there were so many great specials. I have a whole new wardrobe now." The brunette giggled.

"What about you, Dai?" TK asked the mahogany haired girl.

"It was boring. I just stayed home for the weekend since everyone was so busy." Dai said.

After the Digidestinds had saved the world, the group slowly began to drift apart to do their own things, like Ken and Yolei started dating, Sora and Tai were dating while Matt was busy with his band and TK spent most of his time with Cody or Kari.

"All right, settle down now." The teacher said as he walked inside the room.

He was a middle aged man with black hair that had a few grays mixed in it, dark eyes and was dressed in a gray suit as he walked in holding some papers.

"Now to start things off, I would like to announce that we have a new student joining us today." He said.

The students in the room all started murmuring about this new arrival at this time of the year since there was only a few months left until summer break.

"Who do you think it is?" Kari whispered.

"Don't know." TK shrugged.

Dai looked over to the door as she sensed something from over there.

It was cool and mysterious, but also had a dark presence, but somehow wasn't evil.

There was a knock at the door making the teacher and all of the students look over eagerly.

"Come on in." the man called.

The door was slid open to reveal a tall teenager with long blonde hair that was tied back as it cascaded down his back while his bangs and fringes hung around his face.

His skin was simply flawless without a single imperfection as it seemed to glow like freshly fallen snow.

Now his eyes on the other hand was something that caught everyone's attention.

They were a beautiful blood red color as they roamed around the room and took in all of the 16-17 year olds in the room.

"Everyone, meet Yori (Trust) Shinobu (Endurance). He will be joining us from now on." The teacher said.

Yori walked over to stand in front of the teacher's desk as the man wrote the new student's name on the white board with a red marker while the blonde male looked around the room with a blank face.

Many of the girls were talking about his good looks openly while the boys talked about him possibly trying out for a sports team.

He noticed that three of the students were covered in an aura that revealed their power and identities.

One boy who had golden blonde hair, peachy toned skin and azure eyes was covered in an emerald green light while the girl next to him with short straight light brown hair and cherry colored eyes with a beautiful smile was covered in a pink light.

Finally, his red eyes settled on the girl behind them that was covered in a blue light, but seemed to be glowing with a golden light from within.

When her chocolate colored eyes met Yori's blood red eyes, they both gasped as some sort of jolt went through them.

Dai bit her lip as she was caught in the gaze of the new student, unable to escape as they seemed to both be trapped under the other person's lure.

"Yori, why don't you take a seat next to Daisuke? Daisuke, if you'd please." The teacher said.

The child of Miracles snapped out of her stupor and raised her hand up to allow the blonde haired male to know who she was.

He then walked over to the seat and sat down next to the mahogany haired girl, their hands touching accidentally as he took his seat and they both jumped as they felt that same pleasurable jolt go through them.

Kari looked over at them as she saw the exchange and gave a small smile as she saw her friend's cheeks heat up in a blush.

It was actually cute.

Yori noticed the child of Light staring so he met her eyes and she gasped as she felt like she was being consumed by the darkness just by his stare alone.

"Kari, what's wrong?" TK asked as he touched her, shocking her out whatever trance she was stuck under.

"N-Nothing." She said turning away.

The bell then rang, so the class all got up to go to their first period.

**(Lunch…)**

Dai was taking her bento box out of her locker with a small frown on her face since she knew that all of her friends were once again too busy to hang out with her and had their own groups to eat with.

She could always join her soccer team, but it wouldn't be the same.

Sighing, Dai turned to head off for a lonely lunch, but stopped as she nearly bumped into Yori.

"Sorry about that." She breathed.

"It's fine, I wasn't paying much attention myself." He said.

In an odd turn of events, the two had every single class as each other so far and were always sitting close to each other.

In history he was in front of her, in math he was beside her, in English he was behind her and in every one of those classes they couldn't turn their attention away from each other.

It was almost like some force was drawing them to each other.

"So…how's your first day?" Dai asked.

"Don't you have some friends waiting on you?" he asked.

The look she had in her eyes was enough to make him regret saying that.

"Actually, everyone's too busy. Anyway, I'll see you around." She said as she stepped away and began walking down the hall.

Yori watched her with a sense of dread as he then chased after her and caught her by the arm.

"Wait." He said.

The girl turned back to him, chocolate meeting blood once again as they seemed to be caught in that trap.

He was slowly pulling her closer to himself as her body seemed to be trembling in anticipation.

For what though, she didn't know.

Yori smiled for the first time that day and it made Dai's heart flutter as he reached up to brush her long mahogany bangs out of her face and she seemed to be leaning into the touch of his hand.

"How about we eat lunch together? We could get to know each other better that way." He suggested making her smile.

"Sounds like a plan to me." She said.

The duo then went off to the cafeteria, entering the room and walking off to a random table at the back to talk and eat, all the while Kari was sending her former leader worried looks.

A few weeks had gone by as Yori and Dai spent most of their time together, walking down the halls talking and laughing, most of the girls jealous as they saw that the soccer girl was the only one who could get the mysterious boy to smile and laugh while he gave everyone else blank looks or glared at the ones who annoyed him.

Dai hadn't spent any time with her Digidestind friends and seemed to have been ignoring them so that she could spend more time with Yori, who was always eager to be at her side or to help her with whatever she wants while she was the same.

"I don't trust him." Kari said as she stood next to her locker with TK as they watched the inseparable duo walk off.

"Why not? I mean, he's really been there for Dai while we've hardly had the time for her. Plus, she really seems to like him, so shouldn't we be supportive?" the blonde asked.

"We should, but there's something wrong with that boy. TK, when I looked into his eyes I felt like I was being covered in darkness." She said desperately.

TK narrowed his eyes in thought as he looked off to where Dai was speaking to Yori, the child of Miracles looking genuinely happy with the tall male as he leaned over her and seemed to be close to trying to kiss her.

Could he really be a bad person?

"Look, you know Dai has a weird ability to turn people away from the darkness so if this guy is bad then she'll just turn him away from it. She did it for Ken and Willis." He said.

The two looked over to Yori and Dai as they linked arms and started walking off to their next class talking about having a sleep over or something of the sort.

**(Later…)**

"This is your house?" Dai asked in amazement.

After school, Yori had taken the girl over to his house so that she could stay the night with him and his home was a sight to behold.

It was a large gray mansion with a black roof top, many colorful windows like you would see from a church while the rest of it was black and the door was a nice oak.

"Come on, let's get inside." Yori smiled as he carried Dai's bags into the mansion while she followed behind.

Upon entering, Dai saw that there was a staircase that led upstairs and that on the right was the dining room that led to the kitchen and on the left was the living room that led to a conservatory.

"So…where's your brother?" she asked as she closed the door behind her.

Yori had told her his parents were both gone and that he lived alone with only his younger brother as company.

"He's out with his friends at the moment. He won't be back for a few days. Let me show you where you'll be staying." He said leading the girl up the stairs.

The duo went up the steps, passing many doors that were rooms that had paintings, instruments, a library and room that was filled with boxes that had stuff packed away in them.

They finally stopped in front of a door at the end of the hall and Yori opened it to reveal a blue room with a queen sized bed inside that had gold bed sheets and one window that was on the wall opposite of the bed and there was a closet that was big enough to walk inside with mirrors as doors.

"This is your room." He said.

He watched the mahogany haired girl walk inside, smiling as she was inside and went to the window to check out the view of the sun beginning to set and turn the sky a mixture of pink, purple, orange and blue.

"Wow, it's beautiful." She breathed.

"I can imagine something even lovelier than that." Yori said as he walked up behind the girl and placed his hands on her hips.

Her cheeks burned in a blush at his words as she felt that familiar pleasurable jolt go through her from his touch.

Biting her bottom lip, she turned around in his grasp as she met his blood red eyes that she loved so much, his hands reaching up to touch her face and rub small circles on her warm cheeks and she leaned into his touch as she lifted her hands up to let them rest on his larger and cooler hands.

Yori ducked his head down and placed his lips on Dai's making her mewl in pleasure and want from it as he pulled the girl closer to his body.

As they were lip locked, a dark violet mist covered Yori as the sun set and he began to grow a few feet taller, his chest and muscles getting broader as he was slowly being covered in black and gold armour that looked like that of a lion.

Dai was far too busy with the kiss to notice that he was changing, her senses being dulled by the pleasure as she felt the bond they had growing.

When they pulled away and she opened her eyes, panting for breath, she found that Yori was now wearing some strange armour and his mouth piece was pulled up.

"What…when did you change?" she asked.

He kept quiet as he picked her up bridal style and set her down on the bed, looking into her eyes with a small hint of guilt.

"Dai, I haven't been completely truthful with you." He said.

"What do you mean?" she asked confused.

"My real name is Lowemon and my younger brother is Lobomon." He said.

"Lowe_mon._ You're a digimon? How is that even possible? I mean, how did you get to the human world?" Dai asked as she crossed her legs.

"I came to this world to search for…I wasn't sure at first. Something was calling me here and so I let it lead me." Yori/Lowemon said.

The digimon seemed to be smiling from under his mouth piece as he sat down on the bed beside her and pulled the child of Miracles back into his arms and she cuddled up to him.

"So what was it?" Dai asked.

"It was you. You were the one I was searching for." Lowemon said.

"Me? But why though? Why was I the one you were searching for?" she asked.

"Did you know that digimon have something known as soul mates? One of my brother's friends found his soul mate who was a fellow digimon. It isn't often that a digimon and human are found out to be soul mates, but it isn't unheard of or impossible." Lowemon said as he leaned down to rest his forehead on Dai's as her cheeks heated up even more.

He chuckled at his little soon to be mate as she stared up at him in awe from what he had told her.

"So what does this mean?" Dai asked.

"It means we're meant to be together. It was obvious when we first saw each other. You felt it too, didn't you?" he asked.

"Yeah, I did." She nodded.

"Well, sticking to human vocabulary so that I can make this a bit easier for you, will you be my girlfriend?" the lion asked.

Dai hummed in thought as she looked deep into his eyes and traced the chest plate that had a lion's face on it, gently touching the fangs.

She smiled up at him as she leaned up to kiss hi cheek that was mostly covered by his mouth piece.

"I'd love to be your girlfriend, Lowemon." She said.

**(Next week…)**

When school started back up, Kari was searching for Dai all over the place, but couldn't find her or Yori anywhere and that made the child of Light worry.

"I'm telling you, that Yori boy must have done something to her." She said to TK, Cody, Yolei, Tai, Matt, Ken and Sora.

After school she had called a meeting with them, the group watching her as she paced her room floor in worry.

"Are you sure Dai just didn't skip class? She has done that before." Yolei said.

"She hasn't done that since she was 10 and during that time, Dai only did it so that she could go to the Digital World with us." Cody pointed out.

"Maybe she was sick." Ken suggested, although he had to admit that he was a bit worried over the girl.

Just then the D-terminals started beeping, so Cody answered it to see a message.

"Hey, it's from Izzy. He says he picked up a trace from Dai's D-3 in the Digital World." He said.

"In the Digital World?" Sora asked.

"What could she be doing there?" Matt asked.

"We need to go get her now. Come on guys." Tai said.

Kari quickly turned on her computer as Izzy sent them the coordinates to where he had first picked up the signal and they soon arrived in an area that was filled with a long garden of flowers, a soft breeze that blew by, rocky mountains in the far back that cast shadows over half the land and the sun was shining down on them all.

"OK, I don't see her anywhere." Yolei said.

"Her signal's coming from the on top the mountain." TK said when he checked his D-3.

Suddenly, their digimon all ran or flew over to them looking very pleased about something.

"Tai, are you all here for the celebration?" Agumon asked.

"Huh? What celebration?" the child of Courage asked.

"It's the return of the Legendary Warriors!" Biyomon said cheerfully.

"Return of the what?" Matt asked.

"The Legendary Warriors were once a group of 10 digimon who rose up to save our world from evil at the beginning of time." Gabumon explained.

"They have been sleeping for many years until the time of absolute peace for them to return and this is it." Hawkmon said.

"Not only that, but one of the Warriors has chosen a bride." Wormmon said.

"A bride? Everyone is celebrating a wedding?" Kari asked.

"Oh, I just love weddings!" Yolei gushed.

"You'll never believe who he chose. Come on, we'll show you." Gatomon said.

The Digidestinds followed their digimon as they led them off to the mountains where there was a large group of digimon cheering as 10 mighty and powerful looking digimon stood.

"Whoa, look at them." TK gasped.

"That one with the big nose is Grumblemon: the Warrior of Earth." Patamon said pointing to the digimon that looked like a gnome.

"That one is Arbormon: Warrior of Wood." He said to a robot looking digimon that was beige.

"That big guy there is Mercurymon: the Warrior of Steel." Armadillomon said about the digimon that was green with mirrors on his arms, face, back and stomach.

"Over there is Ranamon: the Warrior of Water and she's the mate of Mercurymon." He said about the water nymph.

"That would be Kazemon: the Warrior of Wind and her mate Agunimon: Warrior of Flame and leader of their group." Hawkmon said about the purple fairy and the red clad digimon.

"That one is Beetlemon: the Warrior of Thunder and Kumamon: the Warrior of Ice." Wormmon said as he pointed out the blue and yellow beetle and the short white polar bear wearing a vest, helmet and boots that were green and orange.

"There is the Lobomon: the Warrior of Light." Gatomon said about the wolf looking digimon.

"He's the younger brother of the Warrior who is getting married." The cat said.

The Digidestinds looked around and spotted V-Mon standing up there with the Warriors, all looking happy and proud as the dragon whipped at his eyes.

"Why is V-Mon up there?" TK asked.

"You'll see." Gabumon said.

Curiously, they all watched as Agunimon stepped up with a smile on his face.

"As you all know, the reason for our return is that one of us has found their soul mate, someone who they shall be with until the edge of time. This someone though, is a human." He said.

The crowd all murmured in shock and amazement while the Digidestinds all exchanged brief looks.

Just then, a human couple walked forward, the male dressed in a black dress shirt, black pants and boots while the female was dressed in a gold colored dress that was spaghetti strapped and reached the floor as a nice light blue ribbon was tied around her waist and flowed down to the ground.

"It's Dai and Yori!" Kari gasped.

The human male then turned into a digimon before them all, Dai smiling up at him as she still had her small arm looped with his while he sent a look of pure adoration down at her.

"Every one, this is Daisuke Motomiya, the leader of the second generation of Digidestinds, successor of Courage and Friendship and also the child of Miracles or the Keeper of the Golden Radiance. She is the mate of Lowemon." Agunimon said.

The crowd all cheered while the humans were all stunned by this, unsure of what to do or say.

Back with Dai, she felt V-Mon tugging on her and so she turned her attention to him.

"What's up, pal?" she asked.

"The others made it." he said with a grin as he pointed off to where he saw the group.

Dai looked over and smiled as she saw Tai, Kari, TK, Yolei, Sora, Ken, Cody and their partners all there.

"This will end well." Beetlemon said as Kumamon giggled.

"What shall we do?" Mercurymon asked.

"Might as well get this over with. Come on, V-Mon." Dai said to her partner.

The two then walked over to the Digidestinds and their digimon.

"Congragulations." Gatomon said.

"Yes what a true honor it is to be the soul mate of one of the Legendary Warriors." Tentomon said as he buzzed over with Palmon, Gomamon, Mimi, Izzy and Joe behind him as they arrived after being filled in on what happened.

"Oh, you look so beautiful." The child of Sincerity said.

"Thanks." Dai said.

"The wedding will be taken in a month. We're lucky to be doing things the human way." V-Mon said.

"A wedding between a human and digimon? Never thought I'd see the day." Joe said with a small grin.

Ken got over his shock and smiled at his best friend, true happiness for her shining in his eyes.

"I hope we're all invited." He said.

"Of course ya are. What kind-a wedding would it be if the bride didn't let her friends come?" Ranamon asked in her southern twang as she walked over.

"So you're really getting married? That's wonderful. I'm sure you'll make a beautiful bride." Sora said to Dai.

"Oh, I just love parties." Palmon gushed.

"Prodigious. I can't wait to see this." Izzy said.

"So this train's taking off without our consent?" Tai asked.

"Why would what you say matter?" Lobomon asked as he stepped up.

"You can't argue with what was meant to happen." He said with a warning look.

Tai groaned in annoyance and despair as Matt rubbed his back.

Their successor was all grown up and getting married to the mon she loved.

"So who is the lucky guy?" TK asked.

The black clad Warrior came over and placed his hands down on his mate's shoulders as Dai reached up to place her hands on top of his.

"This Lowemon: the Warrior of Darkness. Yeah, I know what you're thinking, but he isn't evil. Darkness isn't really evil unless it's used that way and now that Lowemon's back. No one can use its power for evil ever again." Gomamon said.

Everyone was silent at this mainly Ken, Kari and TK since they had even worst run-ins with the power of darkness more than the others.

Cody then stepped up.

"Well, it makes sense that Dai would be meant to be with the Warrior of Darkness since she was never weakened by the power before." He said with a grin.

The others laughed at this as the trio who were weakened and feared the darkness the most shook their negativity away once they saw the love that was shared between Lowemon and Dai.

"I hope you'll be happy." Ken said as he picked up Wormmon.

"Hopefully she'll be really happy on the honeymoon." Agunimon said with a smirk as Grumblemon and Arbormon snickered at what he meant.

Dai was giving them a confused look while Kazemon, Lobomon and Ranamon whacked the three over their heads.

"You guys had that coming." Kumamon said as he saw Tai was shaking in anger.

"Why? What did they mean?" Dai asked making everyone sweat drop while Lowemon chuckled at her innocence.

"You'll find out later." He said as he ran his fingers through her hair lovingly.

The end.


	24. Cheershipping

"King and Queen"

**I know this isn't a pairing between Daisuke/Davis and another Digimon character, but I had this thought in my head and thought I would make this. Now it's true that in two other crossovers I've made these two are cousins, but in this it's different. Please enjoy and review!**

The rays of the morning sun shined through the bedroom window of a young couple sleeping peacefully in their bed, the mahogany haired young woman cuddled up to her duel brunette fiancé.

A beeping sound made the girl groan as she turned out of the male's arms, making him whine at the lose of the warm body.

She reached out for the silver handheld computer and answered it to see the face of a blue haired male who had glasses and a doctor's coat.

"Joe, do you have any idea what time it is?" Daisuke 'Dai' Motomiya asked.

Judai 'Jaden' Yuki moaned in his sleep as he turned over and wrapped his arm Dai's waist and she smiled down at his peaceful face.

"Sorry to interrupt your beauty sleep, but I have the results you asked for." Joe Kido said making her perk up.

She had been feeling odd for a few weeks and when she had finally had it, she left her kingdom in the Dark World where Jaden was the Supreme King and she was his Queen and had their Duel Monsters and Veemon there to guard them, and she went off to see Joe.

He had did some tests on her and taken a few blood samples and promised to call her as soon as he figured out what was wrong with her after the lab work.

"Well, what is it?" Dai asked.

"What's what?" Jaden yawned as he woke up from the talking.

He sat up and rubbed at his eyes to get the sleep out of them.

He then saw that his fiancé was speaking with Joe and offered a grin to the man.

"What's up, doc?" he asked.

"I have the results that Dai asked for." The bluenette said as he showed some papers.

Jaden grew curious at this as Winged Kuriboh, Little Magician and Veemon came in to see what was going on.

"What results? Is this about why you've been sick lately?" Jaden asked.

"Sick?" Little Magician asked a bit fearful.

"Don't worry. I'm sure she's fine." Veemon assured as he placed a hand on the young spell caster's shoulder.

The group all turned their attention back to Joe as he cleared his throat.

"Nothing is wrong at all. But I think Dai and Jaden might want to bump up at that wedding of theirs." He said.

"Huh?" the group asked.

"Joooooe. Just tell them." Gomamon whined making his partner chuckle.

"All right then. Dai, Jaden…you two are going to have a baby." Joe said.

Kuriboh squeaked in shock while Veemon's mouth dropped open.

Little Magician flew out of the room to go announce the news to the Neo Spacians, Elemental Heroes, Harpies and Spell Casters.

"A b-baby?" Jaden whispered.

A surge of pride and happiness came to him as he realized the true meaning of this.

They were going to have a beautiful baby girl or boy running around the palace learning how to duel and have fun.

Dai gently touched her stomach, unsure of what to think or feel at the moment.

She was happy to be having a baby, but she was scared to go through all of the pain and sickness she would have during her pregnancy.

"Anyway, I expect you to come see me whenever you start feeling to effects of the pregnancy. Good luck you two." Joe said as he ended the call.

The room was silent while there were cheers of joy, shock and excitement coming from all over the palace.

Burstinatrix and Harpie Girl quickly barged into the room, both looking thrilled beyond belief when they heard the news.

"A baby? Jaden, is this true?" the Hero of Flame asked.

"It's true." Yubel said as she appeared.

The transgender demon looked over to the two anticipated parents to be.

"Oh, we have to move up the wedding. Now, it was scheduled for three months, but we can move it up to this month." Harpie girl said.

Gagaga Magician Girl and Avian then came in with Harpie Brother peering into the room and sighed at his younger sister's eagerness.

"Calm down. After all, this should be Jaden and Dai's decision." The Wind Hero said sternly.

The female harpy blushed in slight shame at that, then turned her attention to her Mistress.

"Uh, maybe we should give them some time alone." Veemon said with Kuriboh nodding and cooing in agreement.

The small audience then left the room and closed the door behind them to allow their King and Queen to speak to each other about this manner.

When they were alone, Jaden turned to Dai and picked up her hand that had the gold band with the small diamond on it and brought her hand up to his lips to kiss.

After he had first become the Supreme King he had become a more romantic person to Dai.

She had joined Duel Academy Island in their freshmen year and they were insperable, almost like they were twins with how alike they were, but later on they slowly fell for each other.

When Dai kept getting kidnapped by the Shadow Riders along with his other friends, he realized how close he could lose her, so he pulled her aside and confessed his feelings to her after he defeated Banner.

Happily, she said she felt the same way, so they started dating much to Syrus and Chumley's joy while Alexis was a bit jealous, but she got over it and was happily dating Zane now.

Chazz cried his heart out at losing the beautiful Obelisk Queen, but got over it when Dai, the Slifer Queen, set him up with one of her Digidestind friends named Keiko** (real person in Digimon 02)** who lived in Odaiba.

"Dai?" Jaden asked.

Dai looked over at him with a small smile.

"Are you OK?" he asked.

"I'm great. I'm just a little worried though…that I might not be a very good parent to our baby. I don't want them to be hurt or wind up growing up hating me." She confessed.

Jaden smiled tenderly at her as he pulled her into a kiss that she quickly melted into as usual.

When it came to duels, soccer or fights she wouldn't give up without giving it her all, but when it came to Jaden giving pleasure to Dai, she melted into it easily and never regretted it.

Although this may have been the cause of her pregnancy.

It didn't matter if they were only 19 since they were getting married soon and if it didn't happen now, then a baby would be on the way some time in the not too far future.

"You'll be a great mother. Just don't worry so much." Jaden reassured his fiancé.

She hummed in thought as she allowed him to continue kissing her for a few minutes longer before the two of them went to shower and start the day off.

When they walked out of their room, their Duel Monsters were all congratulating them while Harpie Girl, Gagaga Girl, Little magician, Magician of Faith, White Magician Pikeru, Harpie Dancer, Pixie Knight, Magician Valkeryia, Shana Harpie and Harpie Queen pulled their Mistress off to discuss the wedding plans while the males, Burstinatrix and Yubel talked to their Jaden about the baby with great interest in what they were planning to do.

"You do know that Matt, Ken and Tai are going to kill you when they hear you got Dai pregnant before you got married right?" Gagaga Magician asked with a hidden smirk as he brushed his white hair from his face.

"I get it, but they need to learn to stop treating her like a baby. She's fully capable of taking care of herself and I'm here to help her." Jaden said.

"Besides that, Jaden isn't scared of them." Sparkman said.

"I would be." Hummingbird said.

Banner chuckled at them as he looked over to where the Queen was happily talking to her female monsters as Veemon started making some changes to the wedding date by calling up everyone they had invited as Little Magician went out to tell the kingdom that the date was being moved but weren't telling them the reason why.

"This will be a spectacular event." Banner said.

Pharaoh meowed at that as he rubbed against his owner's leg.

The day for the wedding soon arrived and the Digidestinds had arrived along with the duellists, all of them looking excited about the big day.

Daisuke was in her dressing room dressed in a white strapless dress that has a ruffled skirt that went up to her knees.

She also had on gold high heels and her hair was done in curls that cascaded down her back that Magician of Faith had done.

She also had on gold dangling earrings that had crystal drops on the ends and had a matching necklace.

The girl held her head as it pounded with a small headache that was a part of her pregnancy.

"My head is killing me." She sighed as V-Mon gave her a concerned look.

"The wedding is today. Come on, everyone is waiting for you. Especially Jaden. Don't make him worry." The dragon said.

Daisuke took in a deep breath and gave him a thankful look as Banner walked in dressed in a formal suit.

"You look beautiful." He said holding his arm out to her.

"Thanks." She said as she hooked her arm with his.

Pharaoh came in with a bouquet of roses and handed them over to the young bride.

The wedding march soon began and Banner led the girl out to the field where all of their friends and people were waiting for them.

Crowler was sobbing into a handkerchief while Bonapart gave him a stern look as Sheppard smiled at the former Slifer Queen.

The village girls were dressed in gold dressed as they skipped down the aisle to go stand at the end where Jaden was standing next to a priest while Jesse, Jim, Syrus and Chumley were standing as his best men.

Alexis was cuddling up to Zane as she watched Daisuke walk past her and the two girls winked at each other.

"I can't believe she's getting married." Tai grumbled.

"Yep." Matt said.

"She's my best friend and I want the best for her, but isn't she a little young to be getting married?" ken asked.

"Oh, show some respect, private. This is a sacred ceremony!" Hassleberry blubbered into a napkin.

Jaden was dressed in a black tux with a gold shirt underneath and the collar was opened up showing a bit of skin while he had no tie.

He looked very handsome in a casual way.

Banner finally made it to the end and handed Daisuke over to Jaden who took his bride's hand and smiled at how beautiful she looked as she seemed to be glowing.

The wedding went on with great ease after the rings were exchanged and the vows were said, then the food was served as everyone congratulated the new couple.

The Queen was very tired by the time night came around, so the King carried her off to their bed as the crowd continued the celebration.

A week later Yubel had gone off around the Dark World and given the news that Daisuke was pregnant with Jaden's child.

The kingdom celebrated even more while Tai, Matt and Ken passed out from shock while Alexis, Blair, Kari, Sora, Yolei and Mimi rushed off to hug Daisuke and ask many questions about the baby.

As the nine months went by, Daisuke finally gave birth to a beautiful set of twins, a son named Daichi who looked like his mother and a daughter named Jun who looked like her father.

She was named after her aunt Jun Motomiya who had been murdered by a random killer for pleasure when Daisuke was 11.

The twins were spoiled by their parents, but they grew up to be kind and treat everyone around them with respect.

Five years later Jaden and Daisuke were watching over their children as they ran off around the village talking to the people who lived there.

"They really grew up to be special." Jaden said with a smile.

"Yes they have." Daisuke sighed as she cuddled up into his side.

A local village boy named Johan who looked much like what Yubel used to when she was a human boy walked over to the twins and gritted them with smiles and a lavender to Jun.

She giggled as she accepted the flower, Daichi rolling his eyes as he watched out for his younger sister.

"They're so sweet." Daisuke said.

Jaden chuckled at that as he kissed her forehead.

"They might make a cute couple one day." He said.

"Does it matter he's a villager?" the woman asked.

"Nah. As long as he makes her happy and isn't a jerk, then I'll approve." Jaden said making her laugh.

He bent down and captured his Queen's lips with his own, the two enjoying the kiss as Magnamon hovered in the air to watch over the three children as they ran off to play.

The end.


	25. Raisuke

"The Radiance and the Nymph"

**This is done as a request for the Keeper of Worlds. Please enjoy and review!**

The gray locker door was closed with a small slam by Davis Motomiya early that morning.

He was tired from the long, hard soccer game he had yesterday and he wasn't too happy about being in school that Monday.

Davis ran his fingers through his hair as he turned to walk off to his home room class, but before he could get there, he bumped into a girl.

"Whoa, sorry about that!" he said as the girl was on the floor.

"Why, that's no way ta treat a lady." She said with a southern accent.

Her long and wavy teal hair was blocking her hair as she was on the floor, but Davis could tell she was glaring at him.

"Here." He said holding out his hand.

She accepted and allowed him to pull her up, a small jolt going through them at the touch.

The girl looked up at the mahogany haired boy, her scarlet eyes meeting his chocolate brown ones.

When they eyes were locked together, they both blushed as the two stared at the other person.

Davis held the girl's hand in a gentle hold as her other hand was resting on his chest, feeling the nicely toned abs under his shirt.

"Uh, s-sorry about that!" Davis gasped as he jumped away from the girl and laughed nervously as his tanned face was covered in a dark red blush.

Just what had happened to him?

"Oh, it's all right. My name's Rana Umi by the way. I'm new here. Ya think you could show me around?" she asked with her hands folded behind her back with a sweet smile.

"Um, sure. I can do that. I-I'm Davis Motomiya by the way." He said.

"Davis. I love that name. It's perfect for a guy like you." Rana said.

"Thanks…I think." Davis said.

The teal haired girl giggled as she clung to his right arm, kneading at the bicep to feel what he was hiding under his uniform jacket.

He wasn't overly buff, but the teenager had some decent muscle on him.

As the day went on, Rana didn't leave Davis' side and pulled him along with her, his friends being ignored as the teal haired girl didn't want to share the boy.

Over the past four weeks, they had grown real close and Rana had been sending out many signals that were unnoticed by the very oblivious Davis since when he liked a girl, she always turned him down and no girl ever gave him the time of day.

Rana spoiled him with attention as she clung to him and even cooked lunch for him.

The food wasn't good, but Davis sucked it up and ate it just to make her happy, but afterwards he would run off to throw it up.

"Davis, what's up with you and your girlfriend?" Yolei asked as she found him alone one day.

"Girlfriend?" he asked.

Cody, Kari, TK and Ken were standing around him as Yolei was staring the mahogany haired boy down.

"You have been spending a lot of time with her." The child of Hope said.

"So what? Can't I spend some time with someone else?" Davis asked.

"Yes, you can, but just what is your relationship with her?" Ken asked curiously.

Davis kept quiet since he didn't know that answer himself.

Rana was a beautiful girl that makes him feel special about himself every time he looked at her.

When they touched, he felt a great thrill of pleasure going through him and he never wanted to let her go.

He hated being apart from her, but he felt very selfish for wanting her to be with him and not share her just like she acted with him.

"Davis!" Rana called as she jumped at the boy, shocking him out of his thoughts.

She giggled as she rubbed her head against his chest as her arms were around his neck.

"Where were ya? I had somethin' special planned for us after school." Rana said.

Someone cleared their throat making her turn to see the other Digidestinds were there and she turned up her nose at the two females.

"Hi, we never got to meet properly. I'm Kari Kamiya." The child of Light said.

"Uh huh. Listen suga, we're busy. So go away." Rana said as she grew defensive.

"Hey, you didn't need to be so rude." Cody scolded.

Rana ignored him as she pulled Davis away with her.

"So, I was thinkin' that we could go to the beach. I just love the water." She gushed.

It was also the perfect opportunity for her to see Davis shirtless and soaking wet, she was already licking her lips at the mental image.

"Sure, that sounds great." He said with an eager smile.

Going off to the beach to spend some time in the sun and soak in the nice cool water.

Talk about heaven.

He was so up for it.

"I'm so happy to hear ya say that." Rana cheered as she cuddled up to him.

The duo were walking away from the Digidestinds, Yolei frowning at them as she watched.

"I can't believe he just ditched us." She said.

"Well, we should be happy for him. He met someone who really likes him." Kari said with a smile.

"I just wish she wasn't so rude." TK said.

Ken giggled at that.

"I think she only acted that way because she was jealous of Yolei and Kari." He said.

The group all watched them as Rana pulled the smiling Davis along with her down the halls, both speaking animatedly.

**(That weekend…)**

Rana had dragged Davis to the beach on Saturday, the boy dressed in his blue swimming trunks as he enjoyed the warm sun and the fresh sea breeze as he waited for the girl to finish changing.

He had set up a large umbrella with a chaise to relax in the shade along with a cooler that had drinks inside of it and a store bought fruit platter to eat for later.

"Davis!" the southern voice called making him turn and blush.

Rana was dressed in a light blue bikini that showed off her figure nicely and she was striking a pose for him.

"What do ya think?" she giggled as she winked and blew him a kiss.

"Uh, you look…wow. I mean, wow." Davis stuttered and blushed darker as he failed to come up with a proper compliment.

The girl giggled as she bounced over to him and wrapped her arms around his waist, happy to be alone with him without any teachers or friends to disturb them.

"Come on. Let's go for a swim." She said pulling him into the water.

The two enjoyed the nice water, Davis swimming around without noticing that the water was changing colors and Rana was also slowing taking on a new form.

After a while, Davis swam up to the surface of the water to see that he was at a different beach that had some digimon there.

"What the heck happened?" he asked.

Rana giggled as she swam over to him and Davis' eyes widened in shock as she transformed into a green skinned water nymph digimon and tackled him down into the water.

He yelped as he went down before they surfaced as he grabbed Rana's shoulders to get a better look at her.

"What the heck happened here? You're a digimon?" Davis asked.

"Not just a digimon. I'm Ranamon: the Legendary Warrior of Water." She giggled with a wink.

"Huh? But how…why were ya in the Human World and going to school? No offense, but if I were a powerful digimon like you then I wouldn't bother going to that horrible prison that is high school." He said.

Ranamon giggled as she leaned down and placed a kiss on Davis' lips, shocking him as he felt a wave of pleasure jolt through him.

"Hey whoa. Wait. Why did ya do that? And you still didn't tell me why you were in the Human World, so start talking." Davis said as the Warrior of Water pulled back.

She giggled at the dark blush he had on his face making him look so sweet.

"I came to find a mate and you were the one I was looking for." She said hugging him.

Chocolate eyes were filled with amazement and confusion as Ranamon rubbed her head against his chest that sent shivers up his spine.

He smiled softly at her as he rubbed at her back.

Maybe it wouldn't be so bad to date a digimon.

"So…what does this whole mate thing require?" he asked.

The nymph laughed as she dragged him out of the water, the digimon on the beach all gasping in wonder and then cheered happily as they realized what had happened.

One of the Legendary Warriors had chosen a human as their mate.

(Three months later…)

Davis and Ranamon had gotten married in the human customs, Veemon moving in with them as he took on his Mega form of UlforceVeedramon to guard the Digital World with the rest of the Royal Knights and find a mate of his own.

The child of Miracles had also met the rest of the Warriors and he got along really well with Agunimon, Beetlemon, Arbormon and Grumblemon.

The males got scolded by Kazemon and Ranamon for trying to corrupt his innocent mind while Lowemon and Lobomon shook their heads at this in disbelief.

Ranamon usually spent most of her time with Davis at her side.

When the Digidestinds found Davis missing they all went to the Digital World and found that Davis was the mate to one of the Legendary Warriors.

Tentomon and Izzy both passed out in shock from the news while Tai laughed at that.

After that, Ranamon kept dragging Davis off to have a little fun time so that she could have baby and the two could start a family.

Amazing enough, he still had an innocent mind after the constant nights of love making, but that may be because Ranamon and Kazemon wouldn't allow the other Warriors who had perverted minds to taint the purity of the Golden Radiance by telling him some nasty things.

"Davis!" Ranamon called as she spotted her mate sitting in a chair out on the beach.

She bounced over to him and threw herself into his lap and cuddled up to him before capturing his lips in a kiss that he easily returned.

"What are ya doing out here?" she asked.

"I was just relaxing. I can never get tired of this sea breeze and sunshine. This is great." He sighed happily as he stretched out his arms.

The Warrior of Water then thought back to the reason why she had come out to look for him in the first place and turned to him with a shy smile.

"Hey, Davis. I have a surprise for ya." She said with a small blush.

"Huh? A surprise? What is it?" Davis asked feeling a bit nervous.

The last surprise she had for him was some food she had made for him and he wound up with a terrible case of food poisoning so Kazemon had to bring Joe in to take care of him since the digimon weren't used to taking care of human illnesses.

Grumblemon asked why Davis ate the food Ranamon made for him if the result was always the child of Miracles getting sick and Davis had by responded by saying he didn't like seeing her upset if he refused her a request, so he manned up and ate the poison.

Kazemon cooed over how sweet he was which made Agunimon a bit jealous, but he soon got over it.

"This is gonna blow your socks off. Ya see…I'm pregnant." Ranamon said.

Things were absolutely silent as if time itself had stilled for just this moment.

Davis' eyes were extremely wide as his mate's words pounded around his mind as he began to think things over furiously.

Finally, he voiced the most dominate of his thoughts.

"What if I'm a terrible father? I mean, I don't want the kid to hate me because I didn't give it everything it wanted or I spoiled it too much and it grew up into a total brat." He rambled on.

He looked so insecure and unsure about fatherhood, plus he was worried about making sure his child had a good life.

It was just adorable to Ranamon.

She cut off his ramblings with a kiss on his lips and he soon shut up to enjoy it.

"I'm sure you'll be a great daddy. Just act naturally." She assured.

He sighed feeling like a weigh had been removed from his shoulders and hugged her closely as he held a hand over her stomach, eager to see what the baby would turn out like.

The end.


	26. Maisuke

"Digi World Tour"

**OK this is a Maisuke, which is a made up pairing that was suggested by Silver. Just keep reading on and you'll figure out what the pairing is. Please enjoy and review!**

The Digidestinds were all spending their Christmas Eve going around the world to take care of some digimon that came out of gates that opened up around the world.

They were all splitting up to do it, Imperialdramon blasting the control spires that were set up in the countries before he set the teams down.

Tai and TK were let off in Paris, Izzy and Kari were let off in Hong Kong, Joe and Cody were taking care of things in Sydney, Sora and Yolei were shivering in Moscow and finally Daisuke, Ken and Matt were dropped off in Miami.

"Wow, so this is Miami. How cool." Daisuke said as she looked around, her black jacket tied around her waist while the boys held their own jackets when they saw how warm it was in Miami, even in winter.

"I'm back to plain old Veemon now." the blue dragon said as he and Wormmon returned to normal.

"You're just low on energy. You'll be good as new as soon as we get some food in you." His partner said.

"Great!" Veemon cheered.

"But first we're supposed to hook up with Michael somewhere around here." Daisuke said as she looked around with Matt, Ken, Wormmon and Gabumon for the older American boy.

The sound of footsteps sounded on pavement and the group turned around to see the blonde running over to them on the boardwalk, smiling brightly.

"Daisuke, over here!" Michael called pushing himself up on the short stone wall, waving to the girl with a bright smile.

She laughed and waved back to him.

"Hey Michael!" she called.

"I sure hope you guys like to fly." The American said.

He hailed them all a cab and they rode off to the airport, the Japanese teenagers looking around the city around them in amazement, Michael talking mostly with Daisuke as he learned about her two friends he had never met before.

"Ken and Matt, you guys take the helicopter to Mexico." Michael said.

"Gotcha." Matt said with a nod.

"Daisuke, you and I are taking the runway to New York." Michael said to the girl.

"Huh?" she asked curiously.

The group all got out of the car, the children of Kindness and Friendship running over to the helicopter that was already started, ready to take off soon.

While they did that, Michael took Daisuke's arm and led her off to one of the airplanes.

"So who's our pilot?" she asked as they walked on the plane, seeing a blonde male in the pilot's seat.

"Does he know how to fly this thing?" Veemon asked nervous as Betamon walked over to greet the dragon.

"Piece of cake." the man said looking back at the girl and she gasped in surprise when she saw him.

"What's the matter, Dai?" Veemon asked walking up to his partner.

"Oh, well this guy was in my favorite movie." She said with a small blush.

"So I see you've met my dad." Michael said coming up to her, making Daisuke look at him in surprise.

"Michael, you never told me your dad was a Hollywood movie star." She said making him blush in embarrassment.

"Oh, heh, yeah." He said as Mr. Washington started the plane up.

"I'm ready for some action." The man said as the plane soon lifted off the ground and was in the air, the two Digidestinds sitting down for the ride.

They were soon in the park where Mimi and Palmon set out the green lights for the makeshift runway, the two waving at them to land.

The two females eagerly ran over to plane as the door opened up and got a surprise.

The duo of Miracles, who had been scared to death of the terrible piloting of Mr. Washington, couldn't get off the plane fast enough, both falling into the duo of Sincerity's arms.

"I will never ever complain about Yolei's uncles again." The girl said as Mimi held her and patted her back while Michael and Betamon walked off laughing sheepishly.

(A few hours later…)

After the drama had been taken care of and they were able to convince Mimi's parents that there were no strange creatures wandering around the city, Daisuke and Michael were just standing at the water fountain admiring it and the beautiful Christmas lights.

"So when do you have to leave and meet up with all the others?" the American asked.

Unknown to them, they had an audience that was consisting of Mimi, a boy named Lou, another named Steve, a girl named Maria, a boy named Phil and lastly another girl named Tatum.

They were watching Daisuke and Michael with secret smiles, wondering what would happen to them.

"I don't know. I guess when we get the message from the others saying their jobs are done." The child of Miracles said.

The American nodded in understanding as he then turned to the Japanese girl to admire the way her hair seemed to turn a pretty purple color in the darkness and her eyes now seemed to have a tint of red in them.

Daisuke looked over at him curiously.

"What's up?" she asked.

"Well, I have a favour to ask of you." He said.

Mimi, Maria and Tatum seemed close to squealing while the boys rolled their eyes at this.

"I wonder what's wrong with the girls. They're much harder to figure out than human boys." Veemon said.

"I'm sure they're fine." Betamon said.

"You boys. You have so much to learn." Palmon said making them look at her in confusion.

"What favour?" Daisuke asked as everyone watched them.

Michael smiled mysteriously as he took her hands in his.

"After all of this trouble is done, I would very much like it if you would come back to New York and go out on a date with me." He said.

The younger girl gasped a bit in shock at that as her cheeks burned pink at the sudden favour.

"Huh? But I thought you liked Yolei." She said feeling confused.

"I did at first, but we mostly just talked and got to know each other more and decided to stay as friends. Besides, it's obvious that she has her heart still set on Ken." Michael said.

"And how do you know I don't like someone else?" Daisuke challenged.

"Do you?" he asked.

"…No. sure, I'll go out on a date with you. Who knows? It could be fun." She said with a smile.

The blonde chuckled as he kissed her cheek, making her blush a darker shade while the girls watching them giggled.

"Way to make a move." Lou chuckled.

"Oh, grow up." Steve scolded him.

"Aw, why do cute blonde guys always get the girls?" Phil pouted.

(Two months later…)

MalMyotismon had been defeated and the world was getting used to having digimon walking around the streets and living with them.

It was now Valentine's day and Daisuke was in her class room trying to pay attention to the board, but the girls behind her talking about getting gifts from their crushes or giving them out to the boys they like was getting on her nerves.

"Man, this is gonna be a long day." TK sighed from his spot next to Daisuke.

"No kidding." She groaned in misery making him grin at her.

There was a knock at the door and the teacher allowed Yolei to walk in with Kari, both holding some roses while a boy behind them had a bucket filled with roses too.

"Time to pass out Valentines!" the child of Love and Sincerity sang happily.

"All right, hurry it up." The teacher said as she sat down at her desk and pulled out a romance novel to read.

Kari then helped her DNA partner pass out the roses to the girls while the boys received small heart shaped chocolates.

Naturally TK was the boy who had gotten the most since he had a fan club just like his brother.

"Here you go, Daisuke." The child of Light said.

Daisuke looked over and was stunned to see that she had received a bouquet of blue roses.

"There's a card too." Kari said.

"It's so romantic!" Yolei gushed.

"You read it?" Daisuke asked as she hesitantly accepted the roses.

"Yolei, that's an invasion of privacy." The child of Hope said.

"I know, but I couldn't help it." Yolei said.

"Ahem. If that's all, please leave so that class can resume." The teacher said.

The two girls then left with the boy who helped them.

Class went on again while Daisuke set the blue roses down on her desk and took the note that was left.

It was written in English and fancy cursive.

She read the note, her eyes going wide in surprise at the words as she blushed.

"Dear Daisuke, I hope you didn't forget our promise. Anyway, I have decided to come to you for our date. Please meet me at the Takanouchi flower shop at 4:30. I'm sure whatever you choose to wear; you'll look as lovely as ever.

-signed…you know who."

She did in fact know who it was, what she couldn't believe was that he had remembered it at all and would come to Odaiba to go out with her.

When the end of the day had come, Daisuke had run home so Yolei wouldn't hound her or follow her to find out who this mystery boy was.

Daisuke ran into her room and changed into a pair of clean skinny jeans, a teal tube top that had gold sequins and wore a black sweater over it and then took her bouquet into the kitchen.

"Wow, those are lovely. Where did you get them?" her mother asked.

Jun was also at the table and looked back in surprise at the blue roses.

"Well, um, I got them from a boy." Daisuke said with a blush.

"WHAT?!" Jun yelled as she fell out of her seat while their mother squealed in delight.

"That's wonderful, dear. Who's the charming young man?" Mrs. Motomiya asked as she hugged her daughter.

"He's a friend of mine named Michael. I'm going out to meet him right now." Daisuke said as she let her mother take the roses.

"That's fine, dear. Go on out and I'll take care of these for you." Her mother said.

The woman went about filling a vase with water and set the bouquet in it before she went to place the roses in her youngest daughter's room.

Daisuke then put on her black boots and grabbed her black jacket that had a fur lined hood before she grabbed her wallet and went off outside.

After a few minutes of running she made it to the flower shop where she found Mimi and Sora talking to two blonde haired males, only one seemed to be taller with lighter hair that was curled.

Sora spotted Daisuke and smiled as she looped her arm with Matt's and the two walked away while Mimi giggled and said something to Michael to make him turn to see that the child of Miracles had arrived.

"Daisuke, you look great." He said walking over to her.

"Um, thanks. And for the flowers too." She said with a blush.

"Have fun you two. I'm gonna go pop over to Izzy's to see how he is. Bye!" the Mimi called before she ran off.

"Shall we?" Michael asked offering his arm.

Daisuke shyly linked her arm with his as they started walking off down the street.

"So where are we going?" she asked.

"Mimi told me about some of the places around here, so we'll head off to the movies first." Michael said.

"Oh. So what movie are we seeing?" Daisuke asked.

"I'm not sure yet. We'll just have to decide once we get there." He said.

The two then walked off to the theater and picked a random movie to watch and bought some poki to eat while they watched it.

Michael seemed to enjoy the sweet treat which made Daisuke smile at him as they also seemed to be more interested in talking quietly during the film so as not to disturb the other people.

After that they went to a nearby restaurant to get something to eat and were still talking as they seemed to be unable to run out of topics to have.

They were laughing as they held hands on the way home.

"So did you have fun?" Michael asked.

"Yeah, I did. It didn't seem like much of a date though, more like two friends just hanging out. My sister hyped up the whole dating thing way too much." The girl said.

The blonde chuckled at that as they stopped outside of the apartment building as he turned her to him.

"I'm glad you had fun. But if you would allow me, I'll end this date properly." Michael said.

She gave him a curious look at that, but he just smiled as he cupped her chin and leaned down to her and placed a kiss on her lips.

Daisuke's eyes widened as a blush took over her face, but she soon melted into the kiss for a few more seconds before they pulled apart.

"Now what do you think of our date?" he asked with a small tint of pink to his cheeks.

"I'd have to say that it was great." She said with a shy smile and dark rosie cheeks.

Michael laughed as he gave her hug and she returned the hug as she gave a giggle.

The end.


	27. Dragonshipping

"Bonds Beyond Time"

**This is dragonshipping, which is a pairing I made up, but if there is a pairing with this name, then I didn't know that. Anyway, this is based on my 'Miracles and Shadow Games' story, only Dai isn't with Jesse in this. It's more of a who Dai would be with if she fall for Jesse and he didn't make a move on her. Please enjoy and review!**

A black haired male with gold streaks mixed into it was thrashing around in his bed.

He had been having a hard time sleeping at night lately since his mind was filled with thoughts of someone he had met.

She was stubborn, but was also full of energy and was protective of those she cared for.

Her eyes were such a pretty chocolate brown color that burned with many emotions and showed how much fear and pain she endured, but she was stronger now because of it.

"_Who are you?" she asked with curiosity and wariness in her eyes._

"_My name is Yusei Fudo." He answered._

_(Time skip…)_

"_Why don't you smile? I mean, we just had the most epic duel ever. You should be smiling." She said._

"_I don't have to smile." He said._

"_Oh, come on!" she whined playfully as she then tackled him and started playing with his lips to make them turn up in a smile._

"_Hey, knock it off!" he said as he tried to grab her, but she was too fast._

Yusei's sapphire eyes opened and he sat up in bed.

It was official.

He just couldn't get his mind off of Dai Muto (Daisuke Motomiya to the people she didn't want to know about her parentage).

A year had gone by since he last saw her and her cousin Jaden Kaiba (Jaden Yuki to the public until he took over his family business) and he just couldn't forget about her.

Dai was one of those people you may not like at first, but after time she finds her way into your heart and can never escape.

Groaning, Yusei got out of bed and walked over to his bike and touched it as he remembered the first time she had been on it with him…and Jaden.

_Crimson Dragon had just let them through the portal to go back about 30 years in time to stop Paradox from killing Maxmillion Pegasus and Yugi Muto, Dai's own father._

_The duel runner landed on the roof of a building and skidded on it making Jaden yell out in shock as Dai buried her face in Yusei's back and held on tightly._

"_Did we die?" she asked._

"_No, we're still alive." Jaden sighed._

_The mahogany haired girl pulled her face away from the raven's back and pouted at him._

"_I thought you said you could drive this thing." She said._

"_I can. I've been driving it my entire life." He said._

"_Then what was up with that horrible landing?" she asked._

"_Crimson Dragon was leading me and I wasn't expecting us to land on the roof, therefore I had to hurry up to make the turn so we didn't crash." Yusei said._

_His temper was rising from how difficult this girl was._

_He had never met someone that was this stubborn before and could easily get under his skin and she didn't even seem to be trying._

_She had this innocent look on her face that was sincere as if she didn't mean to make him mad or was aware of it._

"_Oh, don't go and blame the dragon for this." Dai scolded._

"_Guys, as much fun as this is, Yugi is looking at us like we're insane." Jaden said as he pointed over to the tri-colored male._

Yusei smiled as he sat down on his bike as he thought back to how Dai never pretended to be something she wasn't or apologized for who she was.

He started having dreams about her that he was sure she would beat him up for having if she ever found out about them.

_Paradox had just used his new dragon to blast Yusei, Jaden and Yami back, the raven haired male landing at the feet of Dai since she wasn't asked to join in the duel._

_She bent down in front of him and looked down into his eyes with her own, worry in them but she kept her face blank._

"_Yeah, I don't mean to make you guys worry, but if you don't step up your game, we're all gonna die." Dai said._

"_You think we don't know that?" Yusei grunted as he forced himself up onto his elbows._

"_Can't we let Dai duel with us? I mean, I know Paradox only wanted the three of us, but she's here to help us save the universe too." Jaden said._

"_You think one person can change your fates?" Paradox mocked._

"_When she's the child of Miracles? Duh." Jaden said making his cousin smile at him._

"_If she's fighting with us, then she should be allowed to duel." Yami said._

_The three Kings of their own times stood up as they stared down Paradox, willing him to allow the Queen to join in on the duel._

"_Very well, the girl can duel." The man said._

"_Aw, thanks." Dai smirked._

_She readied her duel disk and deck, pulling out five cards for her hand and smiled at what she had drawn._

"_You move, dear. Show me if you're truly worth it." Paradox sneered._

"_He signed his own death warrant hasn't he?" Yami asked when he saw Jaden smirking._

"_How about I show you what I can do? First off, I'll play Dark Magician Girl in ATK mode." Dai said._

_Yami looked a bit stunned at this as the female magician appeared with a happy smile._

_That…was Yugi's Dark Magician Girl!_

_How could this girl have gotten hold of that card?_

_Was it possible that she was…his daughter?_

"_Next up, I'll play Polymerization to fuse her together with my Cyber Dragon." Dai said._

"_What? You can't do that!" Paradox yelled in shock._

"_Can't I?" Dai taunted as her eyes turned red and blue._

_The truth in the matter was Pegasus had made some new cards for Dai to use since she had set the spirits of her Warriors free._

_Cyber Dragon appeared as he flew up into an orb of light, Dark Magician Girl following him._

"_Say hello to…the Cyber Dragon Rider!" Dai called._

_The blonde haired girl was now dressed in white armour and looked like a knight as she had a sword and shield that had the mark of Miracles on it while the girl rode the dragon (4000 ATK/1200 DEF)._

"_How cute, but your little rider and her pet snake aren't strong enough to take out my monster." Paradox mocked._

"_Did I say I was done, you bad cliché? Then shut up. Finally, I equip Power Bond to double the ATK points." Dai said making everyone gasp._

"_Can she do that?" Yusei asked._

"_Well, technically the Cyber Dragon Knight is a machine type, so…yeah." Jaden said._

_Cyber Dragon Knight's power then went up to 8000, which made Paradox cringe back in fear at what this meant for him._

"_Take him out, my dragon and knight!" Dai called._

She had won the duel in only one turn.

Jaden was right about that girl being a miracle child.

Then again, it made sense for the daughter of the King of Games to be an amazing duellists and to have a powerful deck that had some surprises in it.

"That's it. I'm going to see her." Yusei decided.

(The next day…)

Yusei got on his bike as his tattoo glowed and he then reeved the engine and he shot off, crimson lights going around him as he went back in time.

He had already told his friends where he was going and they wished him a safe trip as he went back to visit his other friends.

Crow and Leo had asked if he could get them an autograph from Yugi Muto and the raven haired male said that he would try.

"Take me to Dai, please." Yusei whispered to the Crimson Dragon.

In a few minutes, he exited outside of a club that had loud music pounding from it.

He looked up at it in confusion before he backed his bike over into an alley and took his keys and deck with him.

At the door was a friendly looking man in his thirties with brown hair, pale skin and black eyes dressed in a white t-shirt, jeans and boots.

"Hey, can I help you?" the man asked.

"Yeah, I'm looking for Dai Motomiya. Do you know where she is?" Yusei asked the man.

"Oh, her? She's inside. You a friend of hers?" the man asked with a fond look when the girl was mentioned.

The man was able to tell that this twenty year old raven was the young woman's friend since he had called her Dai and not Daisuke.

"Yes I am. I'm sorry, but I don't have any money on me right now-"

"Nonsense. Go on inside. After all, Miss Motomiya's mother owns this place. Go inside and have fun." The man said.

Yusei blinked at the man's kindness, but nodded with a tiny grin before he went right inside.

The song he heard playing was 'Take your shirt off' by T Pain and there were many people and digimon inside dancing and sitting at the bar (that didn't serve any alcohol) talking.

Looking around, Yusei spotted Jaden in the upper part of the club dancing with a pretty blonde haired girl, a yellow fox talking to a pink creature nearby them.

Finally, Yusei found Dai in the centre of the dance floor dancing with a male with long brown hair, tanned skin and brown eyes.

She really wasn't just dancing with him; she kept changing partners, both male and female.

It was all just good nature fun for her as she even danced with some of the digimon.

Dai had grown up into a beautiful woman of 19, her mahogany hair flowing down her back and her body dressed in a blue tube top that showed off her nice stomach, black jeans and gold flats.

Yusei smiled as he watched her have fun, then he found a coat closet that was being guarded by one of the men that worked there and took a number for his jacket and placed it on a hanger in the closet with his gloves.

He placed his deck, keys and ticket in his pants pocket and then he walked out onto the floor as the song ended and 'Pound the Alarm' by Nicki Minaj came on.

The raven danced through the crowd until he wound up behind Dai and took her hand that was raised in the air and turned her around to face him.

She looked like she was about to yell at someone, but as soon as she saw who it was, her eyes widened in shock and happiness at who it was.

"Yusei?" she asked in surprise.

"It's been a while." He commented.

Her pink lips pulled up into a smile, a bit of sweat coating her arms and chest indicating that she had been dancing for a while now.

"No, really? I had no idea." She drawled playfully.

He gave a smirk as she then started to dance around him, a challenge in her chocolate brown eyes.

"I hope you can dance better than you can drive." She teased.

To her surprise, he actually joined in on the dance, matching her step for step.

This gained attention of half of the club, Jaden and Alexis watching them with smiles as V-Mon and Impmon drank some tropical juice at the bar while they watched them.

"Aw, aren't they cute." Atticus cooed as he walked over to Zane, Syrus and Lucemon.

"Who is that guy?" Tai asked as he sat at the couch in the corner with Matt and Sora with Agumon, Biyomon and Gabumon watching the small dance battle in awe.

"That must be Yusei." Kari said as she was standing in the upper part of the club with Mimi and Yolei.

Dai smirked as she saw how Yusei followed every one of her moves and tried to outdo her, so she gave him as much of a challenge she could as she let her body become a slave to the music.

'Toxic' by A Static Lullaby was now playing and it made things more fun as they got closer as they danced, but then would move away and Dai would have Yusei chase her.

When the song finally ended, Yusei managed to pull her into his arms, her back against his chest while her arms were around his neck and his hands were on her hips.

The club all cheered for them as the two separated and went off to the bar to get something to drink while everyone continued to enjoy their time.

"I'm surprised you know how to dance." Dai said as she sat down and the woman working at the bar brought over two water bottles for them.

"Thanks. Anyway, I came here to talk to you." Yusei said as he took a glug of the water.

She had really given him a work out.

"Really? You traveled through time just to talk to me? That's so sweet." Dai said, but her cheeks were also flushed.

If it was from the fact that he had went through all of that trouble to come see her or all of the dancing she had done, he wasn't sure.

"Dai, the reason I came here was-"Yusei was cut off by her holding up her hand.

"I don't want to be rude, but we have some people spying on us." Dai said as she looked over at her friends, brother figures and cousin who were watching them.

The group then quickly turned away and whistled innocently as they did so which made Dai and Yusei roll their eyes.

"We can go to my place to talk. Besides, if you're staying the night, you can also come with me. V-Mon, let's go!" Dai called.

The blue dragon jumped over to her as Chazz walked over with Impmon.

"Leaving with your boyfriend?" the snowy skinned male smirked.

"At least I have some sex appeal, Chazzy." Dai said with a grin as she grabbed Yusei by the collar of his shirt and pull him along with her.

"Ya had that comin'." Impmon teased making Chazz growl and whack him over the head.

"Shut up." He said.

"Oh no you didn't!" the purple imp said as he whacked Chazz back.

"They never learn." V-Mon sighed.

The trio were then outside after Yusei got his jacket and gloves back, then went out to the alley where his bike was hidden and pulled it out.

"You want a ride?" he asked.

"After last time? No way. Besides, I have a more dependable ride." Dai said as she pulled out her D-3.

"DIGI ARMOUR ENERGIZE!"

"V-Mon armour digivolve to…Raidramon: the Thunder of Friendship!"

Yusei stared in awe at the transformation as Dai mounted the dragon.

"Hope you can keep up." She winked at him.

"We'll see." He nodded.

He reeved up his bike as Raidramon took off towards Dai's home, Yusei following after them as the duo of Miracles were going at a great speed.

(Later…)

They finally came to a stop at a house that was blue with oak doors and a few windows on the front of the house where the rooms were.

"You live here alone?" Yusei asked as he got off his bike.

"No, I have V-Mon." Dai said as her partner returned to his Rookie form.

"Come on in. I'll open up the garage so you can put your duel runner in. it's supposed to rain tonight." She said.

Yusei nodded as he followed her inside and they did as was said.

After the bike was safely inside and the doors were all locked, V-Mon went off to his room to sleep while the two duellists spoke.

"You really did good for yourself." The raven said as he sat down on the black couch that was in the livingroom.

Every room in the house was either a different shade of blue or a different shade of red, those colors being used since they were Dai and V-Mon's signature colors.

"What do you do for a living?" Yusei asked.

"Oh, I work at a school teaching humans and new Digidestinds about the Digital World and digimon. It's funded by Kaiba Corp, so I get paid well. What about you?" she asked.

"I work as a mechanic and live in a house with my friends Jack and Crow. It's not very glamorous, but we get by well." He said.

"Hmm. So what did you want to talk to me about? It couldn't be to just check up on me." Dai said.

"I think it sounds like a good enough reason." He said.

"Yusei, I know you. You would only come back here if it was for something important." She said.

The Signer blushed at being caught by the child of Miracles.

She was good at reading her friends when she could sense something was off with them.

"Well…the truth is I came here because…" he trailed off.

Dai gave him an expectant and comforting look to go on when he was ready.

He had never really confessed to a girl before, so this would be very hard on him.

"How do you feel about me?" he asked suddenly.

"Huh? What do you mean by that?" she asked.

"I mean, do you care for me only as a friend…or more?" Yusei asked.

The mahogany haired girl looked deep into his eyes and saw that he was being serious; in fact, he looked desperate to know as his sapphire eyes pleaded with her.

"Well, I did kinda have a small crush on you when we first met." She said bashfully.

He smiled a true smile at the confession as he moved closer to the girl as she watched him, her cheeks tinted pink.

"I care for you that way too." He said cupping her face gently between his hands.

She looked surprised at that, but smiled at him.

Yusei leaned forward which made her blush harder, but Dai leaned up and met his lips half way.

The Signer never believed in that whole 'when you kiss someone you love you see fireworks' concept, but at this moment he had to say he was beginning to believe in it as their lips moved together.

He gently pushed the child of Miracles back on the couch and crawled on top of her as they continued their make-out session for a little longer.

After a few minutes, they pulled away breathless.

"Yusei, how do we make this work?" Dai panted softly.

"What do you mean?" he asked as he brushed her bangs out of her face.

"You live 30 years into the future. How can we be together with that whole time gap thing?" she clarified.

She had a good point there.

"I don't know, but we'll find some way to make it work." Yusei said.

That night they fell asleep in the same bed as each other, plans on how to keep their new found relationship alive rushing through their minds as they dreamed.

Both were very confident individuals and wouldn't give up so easily.

They would find a way to stay together.

To be continued…


	28. Agnisuke

"Let the Flames Begin"

**Here is another Daisuke/Warrior pairing. The title should be obvious of who is next and there is a lemon in this one. It's also kind of short, sorry, but since this is an M rated series, I thought I should try to add in more smut. Even if it is a little hard for me to write, so hope you like it. Please enjoy and review.**

A girl with mahogany haired was lying down on her bed waiting for her boyfriend to come out of the shower.

She was only in her red bra and panty set that he had bought her as he practically purred in her ear that she looked divine in the color.

The truth was, she was nervous about what he could be planning.

They had been together for three years now and they hormones were more powerful and harder to control (more so for her boyfriend since she kept doing innocent things he claimed to be sexual and confused her about it).

The sound of the door opening made her look over to see her blonde haired lover walking into the room as water still clung to his skin as his long mane of golden spikes glistened in the low lighting of the room.

He had aquamarine color eyes and he was tall, over six feet as well as muscular, but not overly to look disgusting.

Not only that, but he had red markings on his face and fangs.

He wasn't a human.

No, this male was in fact a Humanoid digimon and a very powerful one at that.

This digimon was Agunimon: the Warrior of Flame and he had chosen Daisuke Motomiya, the child of Courage, Friendship and Miracles as his mate.

Agunimon went through the process of wooing her until she fell in love with him, then he told her about who he truly was and asked her to be his mate to which she accepted and he brought her back to the Digital World to live with him.

His aquamarine eyes roamed over her caramel colored body and he smirked at the shy, yet needy expression she had on her face as he sauntered over to her.

"You look beautiful as always." He said as he loomed over her, some water droplets falling onto her chest and face.

"Sh-Shut up. Did you have something planned for tonight, Agni?" she asked.

The Warrior nodded as he dropped his towel that was the only article of clothing he had on which made her blush a deep red as her eyes (without her permission) stared at his manhood.

If they were to make love, she would be in an increasing amount of pain.

"Of course I do. I plan on giving my mate as much pleasure as I can." Agunimon said as he climbed on top of her.

He ducked down and pulled her into a kiss, Dai tangling her fingers in his long blonde hair that she loved.

She giggled as her Warrior drove the kiss deeper as his hands began to wonder over her body, playing with her mounds and slipping off her bra as he did so.

Dai was already panting as he brought his mouth down to her breasts and started nipping at them while his hand moved south and she was writing in surprise and pleasure from the touch of his hot fingers and mouth.

He was going to drive her insane before she was able to release the pent up sexual need.

"A-Agni…" she mewled.

Agunimon pulled up from her breasts as he watched her face turn red as she panted under him; it was the most beautiful sight he had ever seen.

"You are so gorgeous." He whispered as he kissed her forehead.

Dai continued to moan as she felt a pressure building inside of her stomach and between her legs, her teeth clenching as she clung to her mate's strong shoulders.

When she felt his fingers move away, she whimpered sadly as she looked up at him with one of her famous pouts.

"Why'd you stop?" she asked.

"Don't worry; I'll continue…but only if you want me to. Do you?" Agunimon asked.

The child of Miracles bit her lip as she thought on this, then nodded as she came to her conclusion.

He smiled softly as he threw away his towel and then positioned himself above her as he got ready.

With one swift move, he thrust forward and Dai screamed as her hymen was broken and she clung to him as tears fell down her face.

Agunimon stayed completely still as he rubbed her cheek to try and comfort her as she tried to get over the pain.

After about three minutes, Dai took in a breath and smiled up at him.

"You can move now." She said.

"Are you sure?" he asked concerned.

As an answer, she thrust her own hips upwards, making Agunimon gasp at the sudden movement.

Nodding, he then started moving along with her and bent down to capture her lips as they hands slowly moved along each other's body.

A short while later, both were panting hard as they reached their end, Dai looking very worn from their first act of intimacy.

"Dai, are you all right?" Agunimon asked as he brushed her bags that were sticking to her face back.

She smiled at him sweetly, trying to not wince as he pulled out of her and laid down on the bed next to her and pulled her into his warm embrace.

"I'm great. Just tired." She whispered as she cuddled up to him.

Small, quiet snores were then heard from the girl, indicating that she had fallen asleep.

The Warrior smiled fondly down at her as he played with her hair with one hand as he pulled the covers over them with the other hand.

His blue eyes watched her for a few more minutes before he too became a victim of sleep.

When morning came, the sun shone down on the sleeping lovers, teasing them to awaken as the light was on their faces.

Dai was the one who woke up first, moaning from the pain she felt from between her legs, but forced herself to ignore it or else she would be in bed all day long.

As she tried to move, she found herself trapped in her lover's hold by his arms that were wrapped around her.

Sighing, she just settled back down, amusing herself by listening to his heartbeats and tapping her fingers on his shoulder in time to each beat.

Groaning in annoyance, Agunimon moved his hand and placed it over Dai's, stopping her from bothering him any further.

"What time is it?" he asked lazily.

"I don't know. The sun woke me up." She said.

Looking over to the window, she saw that the sun was orange as it was only beginning to rise and the sky was still a little dark out.

"Maybe about 5:00 am." She said.

"Then let's sleep. I don't feel like getting up yet. I wanna stay in bed with you." the Warrior said.

Dai laughed softly as she slipped out of his hold and then carefully got up off of the bed, Agunimon sitting up as he watched her walk awkwardly to the window to close the curtains.

She must be feeling the after pain of losing her virginity.

Flinging his sheet off of himself, Agunimon walked over to his lover and scooped her up into his arms and held her to his chest.

"Agni?" Dai asked in surprise.

"You could've just said you were sore. I would've gotten up to close the curtains for you." he said with a smile.

He then took hold of the black curtains and pulled them shut, blocking out the early morning rays.

With that done and a nod in satisfaction, Agunimon turned to the bed and crawled under the covers with Dai close to his chest, letting her chilled body feed off of his warmth.

The end.


	29. Takedai

"Blood Lust"

**Another Daikeru/Takedai story. Please enjoy and review!**

It was a beautiful day outside, one that had many kids and teenagers spending their day in the warm sun and they basked in the light and some families even had picnics or barbeques in the park.

But if it was such a glorious day, why did a certain mahogany haired girl who loved warmth and any excuse to be outside spend her day holed up in her room with the curtains down to darken the room?

Dai was groaning in pain as she curled up her frigid body under her covers and her teeth gave a painful pang as they grew longer from her gums.

"D-Damn it. Not again!" she whimpered as she buried her face in her pillow as tears streamed down her face.

(At Odaiba Middle School…)

TK, Kari and Yolei were all standing outside of the gates as the day ended and the older Digidestinds along with Jun walked over to them.

"Hey guys, how was your day?" Tai asked.

"Surprisingly quiet." Yolei frowned.

"Uh, how is that a problem?" Matt asked.

"Well, normally Dai is there to make things seem more lively. With her gone, history class was just so dull." Kari said with her nose scrunched up.

"Huh? You mean Dai wasn't in school today?" Sora asked in surprise as Jun stiffened up.

Izzy noticed how the magenta haired girl seemed nervous of something.

"Hey Jun, was Dai not feeling well?" he asked making her gasp and look at him.

The others all looked at her with concern on their faces.

"Um…she hasn't been feeling well for a few days now." Jun said as sweat fell down her face.

"Is she really not feeling well?" TK asked.

"Maybe we should go over to check on her." Sora said.

"No!" Jun yelled in horror.

She then looked down with a blush of shame as the group gave her shocked looks at her sudden outburst.

"I-I mean, she's really contagious and wouldn't want anyone to see her in such a weak state. J-Just leave her a-alone for now. She'll be fine again in a few days or so." Jun said.

She then took off down the street as everyone watched her with confused and suspicious looks while TK's eyes followed her silhouette as she got farther away.

"Well, that was weird even for Jun." Yolei said with her hands on her hips.

"No kidding." Matt said.

"I wonder what could be wrong with Dai that made her so sick." Tai muttered as he held his chin in thought.

Two days later there was still no sign of Dai and everyone was getting worried about how bad her illness was.

TK finally had enough of waiting and skipped the rest of the day to go off to the Motomiya home to check on the girl to see for himself.

When he got to the building, he saw that the car that Mr. Motomiya owned was gone so the man must still be at work.

He ran into the building and then took the elevator up to the 10th floor and went to the door that had the name plate of Motomiya over the silver mailbox.

Breathing a bit hard from his workout, TK took in a deep breath and pushed the doorbell and then waited.

Two minutes passed without anyone making a noise and this made him feel even more worried.

"Dai, are you in there?" he called as he pounded his fist on the door.

Listening, there was a painful groaning noise as someone stumbled around inside.

Waiting in anticipation, the door was opened and TK was shocked by what he saw.

Dai was covered in a blue blanket as her bangs covered her eyes as tear trails were stained on her face and she seemed to be shivering.

"Dai, are you OK?" he asked reaching out for her, but she just backed away and hid behind the door.

"T-TK? Why are you here?" she asked softly.

"Are you kidding? You've been out for a week and everyone's been worried. Where are you parents?" he asked.

Someone should be at home to look after her if she was truly feeling so bad.

The thought that they would just abandon their daughter when she was in this state angered him.

"Mom's at her parents' house and Dad's in Okinawa for a business meeting." She said as she stumbled back.

Her energy was fading from her as she seemed close to passing out, but TK was quick to grab her and pull her into his warm embrace.

He gasped as he felt just how cold she felt and how she seemed to be forcing herself to not cling to his body for his delicious warmth.

"Well, I'm looking after you until Jun gets home." TK said as he stood up with her in his arms and kicked the door shut behind her.

"No. You need to leave. Not safe." She whined.

But the child of Hope paid no mind to the words the freezing child of Miracles was saying as he was sure the sickness was making her delirious.

"You need to be in bed. I'll make you some soup to eat. Would you prefer chicken noodle or tomato?" he asked.

"Noo. Please, TK, just leave." She begged as more tears fell from her hidden eyes.

TK sighed as he walked intot he room and set her down on the bed, the blanket being pulled off her body halfway and he felt his eyes widen and a blush burned his cheeks as he saw what she was wearing.

Or wasn't.

Her athletic body was clad in a pair of white boy shorts underwear and she had on a matching black bra.

Maybe that was why she was trying to get him to leave.

"So-Sorry about!" he yelped as he pulled the covers up over her as she continued to shake and then turned to the closed curtains.

"Letting the light in will help warm you up." He said.

"NO!" she yelled making him jump and turn to her.

"It hurts…it hurts my eyes too much." She whimpered.

His lips curled into a grin to try and keep positive.

"All right, I'll leave them closed for now. Maybe we can get you a sleeping mask to protect your eyes and then you can pull a futon up over by the window so the sun will warm you." he suggested.

She just nodded at this which satisfied him as he turned and went to walk out.

"I'll be back with your soup soon." he said.

As soon as he was gone, Dai let out a growl of frustration and she buried her face in her pillow as another shock wave of pain wracked her body.

Why did TK have to be so dense to not see she didn't want him here?

She was trying to push him away for his own good, but he was far too damn persistent and it made her heart soar that he was treating her with such kindness while her parents abandoned her in her time of need.

But they had a very good reason for it.

After all, when this happened to her, she could become quite dangerous.

Dai then forced herself to fall asleep and not listen to the sound of the blonde making her soup-which was tomato from the scent that filled the air-or his footsteps as he walked along.

Soon, she was out.

When the soup was done, TK ladled some of the hot red liquid into a bowl and then headed for Dai's room.

"It's ready. Hope you're hungry." He announced.

Blinking his azure eyes, he then smiled at the sight of her sleeping cuddled over the blankets.

Shaking his head at this, he set the bowl down on the nightstand and then crawled into bed with her and pulled the ill girl into his arms to transfer his heat to her.

As soon as his skin touched her own, Dai's body moved closer and clung to him as she slept on which made TK supress a giggle.

She may be a strong person when she is awake, but when asleep she lets her guard down and shows off her vulnerable side.

It made him feel special to know that he could witness her like this and he just couldn't help his actions as he leant down and pressed a kiss to her head, his nose being tickled by the soft mahogany waves as the scent of summer fruits and her skin was soft as it smelled like plums.

He never really bothered to tell what she used to bath or wash her hair because she always acted like she didn't care about smelling nice for anyone.

Yolei always used a cherry scented perfume while Kari used a floral scented body spray that anyone could smell from just standing next to them, but Dai didn't wear perfume or body spray so you had to be really close to her to pick up the sweet scents she wore.

TK then leaned back in the bed, holding Dai close to him as he soon fell asleep.

(An hour later…)

Warmth.

Glorious warmth was all she could feel at first as she began to wake up and she started to nuzzle into the source of the warmth.

Chocolate eyes opened to see peach toned skin under her nose and she pulled back in shock when she saw that the child of Hope was sleeping in her bed with his arms around her waist.

The idiot!

Why didn't he listen to her warnings?

Dai gasped as her teeth throbbed again as the sweet scent from the boy lured her closer to him, her eyes focused on his exposed neck as his heartbeat lulled her into a daze.

He then groaned in his sleep which awoke her from the daze she was in and jumped out of the bed and crawled into a corner.

"Jun, hurry!" she whined quietly as she curled up into a ball.

The whimpering was soon heard by TK as it woke him up and he looked over through blurry eyes to see that Dai was curled up as she shook and sobbed, continuously whimpering 'Please leave' over and over again.

"Dai?" TK asked as he got up and walked over to her.

"No! Stay back, please." She yelled.

"Dai, we're friends. Just tell me what is wrong with you." he said as he kneeled down in front of her and placed his hands on her shoulders.

That had done it.

Her self-control had just flown right out the window.

"I'm just…so…hungry." She hissed.

Azure eyes narrowed curiously at this as he brushed mahogany bangs back to reveal chocolate eyes that had the pupils in oval shapes and the white in her eyes were now red.

Looking down at her mouth that was partly open, he spotted two sharp fangs poking out.

"Dai, this isn't funny." He frowned.

She then lunged at him, pushing him down onto the floor with her legs on either side of his hips and her hands on his chest.

Gasping at the burst of strength, TK met his friend's eyes to see that she was giving him an angered look.

"I warned you to leave, I told you it wasn't safe, but you didn't listen. I was trying to save you and now you're pay for it." she growled.

She then grabbed the collar of his green shirt and then tore it open, revealing his chest and she looked it over as she touched it, slowly tracing his abs.

TK blushed as he felt her slightly calloused fingers touch him, his face getting darker as she leaned down to his chest and ran her tongue along it.

"D-Dai…what are you doing?" he asked.

His question was answered when he felt her fangs pierce into his skin, but the pain was like two needles being injected into him.

There was no pain at all, in fact, quite the opposite.

Pleasure pulsed through his body like he was given a shot of some sort of drug that quickly spread to each part of his body and he was breathing heavily as his held onto her hips as she fed from him.

Dai was moaning as the hot blood gushed down her throat tasting so sweet rather than salty like she first thought it would.

Three minutes later, she pulled away as her freezing body back to its original temperature and the pain in her gums were now gone as her fangs returned to normal and so did her eyes.

She then ran her tongue over the fang marks, the holes closing up and then she sat up with an embarrassed blush and look of shame on her face.

TK then sat up as his breathing calmed down and he looked right into the child of Miracles' shameful face.

"I guess…I should've listened to you." he said.

Dai groaned as she got off of him and went over to her curtains and flung them open, allowing the sun inside the room.

"Yeah, you should of. Now you know why I haven't gone to school." She said as she went to her dresser and pulled out a white and red plaid button up shirt and put it on.

"Why did you never tell anyone?" TK asked as she pulled on a pair of jean shorts.

"What, that I'm a freak? That I need to drink blood or else I'll go through just what you saw. I've never drank from a human before. My mom either gets expired blood from the hospital she works at or Jun freshly cut meat and squeezes the blood out of it for me to drink. Why would I want anyone to know about me being a freak?" she asked as she stormed out of the room.

TK watched her go before he picked up the cold soup from the nightstand he had forgotten about and then followed her into the kitchen.

She was drinking a glass of water, but didn't look very pleased with herself.

In fact, she looked disgusted.

"How long have you been a vampire?" TK asked.

Dai sighed as she placed the glass down.

"When Myotismon first came here, my family was one of the people he kidnapped to search for the Eighth Child." She said.

"Yeah, I remember you telling us this before three years ago." TK nodded.

"Well, when he looked me over, let's just say I insulted him and yelled at him and…he bit me." She said.

TK gasped at that as the gears turned in his head.

"He…he turned you?" he asked.

"Yeah, he turned me." She said.

"But that makes no sense. You can go out in the sunlight, but Myotismon needed to feed from a lot of people before he could or else he got weak from it." TK said as he walked over to her.

"He didn't fully turn me. My heart never stopped beating, so I'm still part human, but I need blood or else I'll go insane. This is why I never wanted to get close to anyone outside of my family. Or else they could find out about this and…who knows what would happen?" Dai said with a depressed look on her face.

TK frowned at this as he pulled her into his chest and hugged her, startling the Halfling from the contact.

"We're different. You can trust us with this information. Come on." He said taking her hands and leading her to the door.

She had a very nervous look on her face, but just allowed him to pull her along with him.

(Half an hour later…)

After the group was all told about what had happened to Dai, they were stunned especially when she even showed them the transformation.

"I can't believe he did that to you." Sora gasped as Mimi hugged the younger girl.

"Who would have thought this would even be possible?" Cody asked.

"No one did. A vampire digimon turning a human being into a vampire Halfling?" Izzy asked as he rubbed his chin in thought.

"I had no idea you suffered so much because of him." Ken said with a sad expression.

"At least he's gone for good now." Tai said.

"It doesn't change the fact that we'll never be able to change Dai back to normal." Matt said.

This news brought everyone down, but Dai just shook her head with a smile on her lips.

"Guys, it's fine. There are thousands of people out there who have disabilities. This is mine." She said.

"You shouldn't have to live with it though if it causes so much trouble for you." Joe pointed out.

"But I will because this is my problem. I've been managing fine with my mom and sister's help these pass seven years, so I'll manage when I'm older and can help myself." Dai said.

"How did you plan that?" Yolei asked.

"Moving to an area that has more wildlife and hunt animals. Besides, I'm not too crazy about the city anyway." Dai said.

"But we wouldn't get to see you." Kari said.

"That was the point. Being around you guys was really hard since I'm always tempted to feed off of you guys." Dai said looking down at her fisted hands.

"So moving away was for our own safety." Cody concluded.

She nodded to this as everyone shared worried looks while TK sat down on the grass behind Dai and wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her into his chest as the others watched this.

"You can always feed on us. You had perfect control when you took my blood. It didn't even hurt at all." He assured her with a smile.

She gasped at this as she looked at him.

"I wouldn't mind it." Tai said making her look over at him.

"Anything to help. It would be better if you had us giving you blood for free rather than waiting for someone to buy it for you and suffering." Mimi smiled.

"I'm not sure if I feel too comfortable about this, but I would like to help." Cody said.

"And I will too." Ken nodded.

"I think we can all agree to this." Kari smiled as everyone nodded and agreed at once.

Dai looked them all over to see the sincerity in their eyes as they all agreed.

"You guys are sure? You can back out whenever you want." She said.

"Hey, no one's backing out." Matt said.

She just smiled at them all as she held onto TK's arm that was around her.

(Two years later…)

Ever since that day, the other Digidestinds had kept their promise and allowed Dai to feed off of them whenever she needed to which relieved her mother and sister of the duty of collecting blood for her.

But out of all of her friends, there was only one person who's blood she loved the most and that was TK.

She soon gained feelings for him every time she fed from him, but she hid it since she knew he had a whole fan club to deal with.

Not only that, but Dai had gained her own fan club because of how well developed she became over the years.

"I swear, I'm gonna beat these guys with a freakin' stick." She snarled as she and Kari walked into the bathroom.

The child of Light giggled at that since she knew what it was like having boys chasing after her all of the time.

Today was Halloween, so they were getting changed into the costumes that Yolei had bought for them.

"Calm down, I'm sure they'll calm down soon." Kari assured.

There was giggling as Mimi, Sora and Yolei walked into the room with shopping bags and make-up.

"OK, let's get ready before homeroom starts." Mimi gushed as she handed Kari her bag.

"Dai, I'm sure you'll love this." Yolei smirked as she handed the bag over to the Halfling.

Dai took it curiously while Sora pulled out a red dress that had long sleeves and ended at her knees with matching wedge shoes, a devil's tail, small red pitchfork and devil horns.

Mimi pulled on a pink dress that looked like Lillymon's with green high heeled boots and pink butterfly wings with green floral designs on it.

Yolei had a purple dress that had spaghetti straps and ended mid-thigh with long purple boots, a broomstick and witch's hat.

Kari was wearing a knee length strapless dress that had a gold belt around her middle with gold flats, a gold halo and white angel wings.

Dai on the other hand was wearing a strapless black dress that ended mid-thigh and had on black wedge shoes and a red vampire's cape that ended at the top of her butt.

"Seriously?" she asked as she gave Yolei a look.

"I'm sorry, but it made perfect sense for the vampire to dress up as a vampire." The lavender haired girl said.

Kari giggled at that.

"You do look pretty as the Queen of the Damned." She said.

Dai allowed her fangs to come out as her eyes changed and she hissed at Kari making the other girls laugh.

"Come on; let's go show off how hot we look." Mimi said as he dragged Sora away.

Yolei and Kari then grabbed one of Dai's arms each and pulled her out.

Walking down the halls, many girls shot them jealous looks while the boys were drooling over them.

They walked into the cafeteria and found Izzy, Tai, Matt, Ken and TK were there waiting on them.

Joe had already graduated and Cody was in middle school.

Izzy was dressed up in a lab coat and glasses with a wig that was crazy gray hair standing up in wild spikes.

Tai was wearing a blue plaid shirt that was torn up with blood on it and black pants that had ripped knees while his face was painted grey so he would look like a zombie.

Ken was wearing his old Digimon Emperor outfit after he had gotten over his issues with his past and would wear it, but it had to be modified so it would fit him since he grew taller and got abs and biceps like the other boys.

Matt was dressed up in a black shirt t-shirt, black leather pants with chains dangling from the belt he wore and he had on combat boots while he had a silver chain around his neck with a crucifix and had his blonde hair pulled into a small ponytail while his bangs were left in his face.

Finally, TK was wearing a white tank with jeans and white sneakers while he had on angel wings.

"Hey, boys!" Yolei called.

"What do you think?" Mimi asked.

The five boys all turned to the girls and their jaws dropped at the sight of them, TK's eyes glued onto Dai when he saw her in vamp mode and was amazed to see that her costume fitted her.

"Wow…uh, wow." Was all that Tai managed to get out as he stared at Sora who blushed at this.

"Is that all you can say?" she teased.

"You girls all look beautiful." Matt said as he took Kari's hands.

Yes, they are dating.

It was a surprise to everyone, but they soon got over it after Tai tried to tear his best friend's head off.

"And you look great. If you had some fangs, you and Dai would match." Kari said as she kissed his cheek.

"What about me?" Yolei asked as she bounced over to Ken, who blushed.

"You make a very pretty witch." He said.

"Come on, Izzy, what do you think of me?" Mimi asked as she held onto her boyfriend's arm as he blushed.

"Um, well, you look very amazing." He said making her laugh.

Dai shook her head at the four couples before she turned to face TK.

"Not too bad, Teeks. Showing off the guns will really make your fan girls pass out." She teased with a wink.

"Me? What about you? I never thought you'd wear something that…sexy." He said.

The look she shot over at the purple witch made him nod in understanding of who was responsible for her costume.

They all then went off to their classes, TK linking arms with Dai and Kari since they had all of the same classes while Ken and Yolei walked off hand in hand to their class since they were a year older.

(Lunch time…)

On her way to the cafeteria, Dai felt the hunger hit her and she groaned as she leaned against her locker.

TK spotted her and walked over quickly.

"Come on." He said taking her hand and pulling her with him to where they could hide so she could feed from him.

They made it to an empty class room and he locked the door as he then pulled Dai off to the corner where she could feed on him.

She quickly pulled his sleeve out of the way and sank her fangs into the skin, both moaning.

Izzy had done some research and found that Dai's fangs released a toxin, that actually wasn't dangerous and only lasted for as long as she fed, and created pleasure while her saliva healed the puncture wounds she made.

TK pulled her body right up against his as she fed from him; he smiled down at her as her eyes were closed to savour the taste.

He found she looked very pretty in this peace-like state when she fed and clung to his body as she fed.

Soon she pulled away and licked at the holes, sealing them shut as the two Digidestinds came down from their high.

"Feeling better?" he asked placing a hand on her warm cheek.

"Yeah. Come on, let's go find the others." She said as she started to pull away, but was stopped by TK as he pulled her closer.

This puzzled her as Dai looked up at the blonde who gave her a smile.

"What's up?" she asked.

"I wanted to tell you something for a while now, but never knew how, so I'll just show you." he said.

At her confused look, he ducked his head down and placed his lips down on her own which made her gasp in surprise while he took that as his opportunity to slink his tongue into her mouth.

Getting over her shock, Dai returned the kiss as TK mapped out her mouth with his tongue and his hands trailed up and down her back as she grabbed onto his right shoulder and ran her hand through his hair.

When air became an issue, they pulled apart and just stood in a hug.

"So…does that mean you like me or love me?" she asked making him chuckle.

"We just got together. I don't think it's appropriate to show you I love you until a few weeks." TK said with a smirk.

"Well, you and I both know how impatient I can be." Dai said with a bedroom gaze as she pulled out of his arms and walked out of the room.

Standing there to allow what she said sink in, TK then jumped forward and ran after her.

The end.


	30. Daimi

"Angel with a Shotgun"

**OK, here is a Daimi that has been asked for a few people. By the way, I don't own the song. Please enjoy and review!**

In New York, there was a couple that were both working in the kitchen.

One was a tall mahogany haired male with tanned skin and chocolate eyes dressed in a black shirt so he wouldn't get any stains and jeans.

The other was a pretty woman with skin that had a bit of a pink tone to it while her hair was strawberry blonde that was tied up into a high ponytail and her eyes are caramel while she was dressed in a lime colored spaghetti strap top with a jean skirt.

"OK, remind me again why we decided to bake a red velvet cake? That stuff turns your mouth red and is hard to get out." Davis Motomiya said as he pulled the mixer out of the cupboard.

"Because it's my favorite!" Mimi Tachikawa said as she got all of the supplies out and ready on the counter.

"Oh, right. Fine, but next time we're making chocolate lava cake." He said as he set the mixer up and then walked over to the counter to help.

The years had passed since their adventures in the Digital World and now Davis, 20 years old, and Mimi, 24 years old, were both dating and living in an apartment in New York as they worked at a bakery they both opened up.

Palmon and Veemon also helped out whenever they could by helping with washing the tables and serving the costumers.

No one knew how the children of Sincerity and Miracles had gotten together, but it just happened one day when Davis went off to New York to spend the summer with Mimi and Willis to get over Kari turning him down when he asked her out.

He just talked out his feelings to Mimi and she listened closely and added in her own opinions where she thought they were needed.

They had just spent on entire day together cooking some ramen since Mimi hadn't had any authentic Japanese food for a while and Davis was happy to make it for her along with some onigiri(rice balls) for desert that had chocolate and strawberry in the center.

While they were working together, they just all of sudden started kissing and then went out on a real date to see if they had any feelings for each or if it was a spur of the moment thing.

The fact that they are now living together should be answer enough.

"All right, this looks good enough. Into the oven it goes." Davis said as he opened up the oven door and Mimi placed the square dish with the red batter inside to be cooked.

"See? That wasn't so bad." She said as he closed the door and she then turned to place the dirty dishes into the sink.

"Whatever you say." Davis said shaking his head and he helped her wash them.

After that was done, they both went into the living room and sat down on the couch, the strawberry blonde sitting on her boyfriend's lap and traced patterns on his chest as he grabbed the remote and started looking for something to watch as they waited for the cake to be done.

Laughter made them look over to see Veemon walking out of their room with an old guitar as he wore a pair of goggles while Palmon wore a pink cowgirl's hat.

"What are you two doing with that stuff?" Mimi asked.

"We were just going through some of the old stuff when we found these." Palmon explained as she walked over.

"Ooh, Davis! Can you play a song for us, pllllleeeeeaaaaassssse?" Veemon begged as he and Palmon both gave the puppy dog eyes.

Davis laughed at that as he took the guitar and looked it over.

Matt had given it to him as a present for his 14th birthday and the child of Miracles worked hard on trying to play it until he was perfect at it just like he did with soccer and cooking.

"Any requests?" he asked.

"'Angel with a Shotgun'. I've always loved that song." Mimi smiled.

Davis nodded as he tuned the guitar and then started playing the intro and then started to sing.

"Oh yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah

I'm an angel with a shotgun

Angel with a shotgun

Get out your guns

Battle's begun

Are you a saint or a sinner?

If love's a fight

Then I shall die

With my heart on a trigger

They say before you start a war

You better know what you're fighting for

Well baby you are all that I adore

If love is what you need

A solider I will be

I'm an angel with a shotgun

Fighting till the war's won

I don't care if heaven won't take me back

I'll throw away my faith, babe

Just to keep you safe

Don't you know you're everything I have

And I wanna live not just survive tonight

Sometimes to win

You've got to sin

Don't mean I'm not a believer

And Major Tom

Will sing along

Yeah, they still say I'm a dreamer

They say before you start a war

You better know what you're fighting for

Well, baby you are all that I adore

If love is what you need

A solider I will be

I'm an angel with a shotgun

Fighting till the war's won

I don't care if heaven won't take me back

I'll throw away my faith, babe

Just to keep you safe

Don't you know you're everything I have?

And I wanna live not just survive tonight

Ohh ohh whoa whoa (3x)

I'm an angel with a shotgun

Ohh ohh whoa whoah

I'm an angel with a shotgun

I'm an angel with a shotgun

Fighting till the war's won

I don't care if heaven won't take me back

I'm an angel with a shotgun

Fighting till the war's won

I don't care if heaven won't take me back

I'll throw away my faith, babe

Just to keep you safe

Don't you know you're everything I have?

And I want to live not just survive

And I'm gonna hide hide hide my wings tonight

They say before you start a war

You better know what you're fighting for

Well baby you are all that I adore

If love is what you need

As solider I will be." He sang.

Mimi, Palmon and Veemon were amazed by how his voice sounded as he sang to them and when he was done, they all clapped.

Davis just chuckled as he rubbed the back of his head with a small blush on his face as he gave a toothy grin that exposed his white teeth.

"Hmm, is something baking?" Palmon asked as she sniffed the air.

Mimi then got up to go check on the cake.

"A few more minutes and it should be done. What can we do now?" she asked.

"We can keep singing and playing songs." Veemon suggested.

"OK, how about…'True Light, White Night' from DN Angel?" Davis asked.

The others agreed, so he played that song on his guitar and sang it wonderfully as the others listened, the digimon even dancing to it.

The cake was soon done baking, so Mimi took it out and placed it on the counter to cool off as she then came back over to Davis to listen to him as he sang and she even sang a few songs.

Later on the day had ended, the two Digidestinds lying in bed together as they held each other while Veemon and Palmon were sleeping in their own room that they shared.

"Davis, do you ever think about having kids?" Mimi asked suddenly.

"Yeah, sometimes." He said as he twirled a look of her hair around his finger and kissed her bare shoulder.

"What about with me?" she asked with a hopeful look in her eyes.

He chuckled at that as he hugged her and pressed a kiss to her lips, coaxing her to return it and she soon fell under the child of Miracles' spell.

Soon they pulled away and Mimi pouted at him and slapped his chest.

"Don't do that! Answer my question." She scolded.

"I thought I just did with that kiss." He said with a smirk that made her blush.

She found that he used to be such a cute boy and was pleased with how handsome he had gotten over the years.

"Da-vis." She warned.

"Of course I do. Who else would I have kids with? We're going to have two kids. One daughter that looks just like you and one boy who looks just like me. Or it could be a girl that had my coloring and a boy who has your coloring. Doesn't matter what they look like as long as they're healthy and happy." He said.

Satisfied with that answer, Mimi rolled on top of him and started kissing him again as her hands ran along his chest and his hands went on her hips as he ran his hands along her hips and back.

He then flipped her over onto her back as he pulled up and smiled lovingly down at her which made her blush deeply.

"Don't worry about having kids. We still have to get married before that can happen." He said.

"Is that your way of asking me to be your wife?" she asked.

"Maybe, but I think I did a sucky way of asking and would have to ask again. And I'll need to buy a ring to propose." He said thoughtfully.

Mimi laughed as she pulled him down next to her and she cuddled up into his chest, soaking in his warmth.

"You better and it should be a big romantic spectacle." She said.

"All right, I'll cook you a dinner with all of your favorite foods, even chocolate covered rice balls, and there'll be candles lit all over the room with the lights dimmed." Davis said as he rubbed her back, soothing her to sleep.

"Sounds wonderful." She said quietly.

"And then I'll get down on my knee and sing your favorite song to you and then pull out a beautiful ring and propose to you." he said as Mimi nodded with a happy smile.

"Then, when you hopefully say 'yes', I'll carry you off to our bedroom where the bed will have petal rose petals all over it and there will be a vase with a dozen pink roses on the nightstand. Soon we'll sweet love and fall asleep in each other's arms, dreaming of our wedding and our future with our children." He finished.

There was no answer, so he looked down at the child of Sincerity to see that she was sleeping peacefully in his arms and he pulled the covers up over them both properly before he settled down in bed, kissed her head and then joined her in the land of Morpheus.

A year later, Mimi was stunned to see that Davis had done exactly what he had told her he would do when proposing to her and she had jumped into his arms, sending them to the floor as she cried 'YES!' over and over again.

He laughed and picked her up bridal style as he carried her off into their room and gently set her down on the bed that was covered in rose petals and he slowly undressed her as she hurried to undress him.

They both made love, Davis being as gentle as he could with her and they fell asleep like he said they would.

(Eight years later…)

Mimi was working on closing up the restaurant she and Davis own while her husband was washing the kitchen up.

Laughter made her look over to see a five year old girl with a Tanemon was running over to her with a seven year old boy with a Demiveemon chasing her.

Ai Motomiya took after her father in coloring, she had his chocolate eyes and long mahogany hair while Daichi Motomiya took after their mother with his wavy strawberry blonde hair and caramel eyes, only he had a tan like his father while Ai had a lighter tan.

"Momma, when are we leaving?" Daichi asked.

"We have to hurry. You said we were going to see our friends in the Digital World today." Ai said as her eyes were glimmering from excitement.

"Soon, don't worry." Mimi laughed.

"All right, the kitchen's clean." Davis said as he walked out of the kitchen as his children ran over to him.

Ai was a real daddy's girl and he just loved spoiling her since she never did anything bad and was shy around strangers.

Daichi on the other hand was very open with everyone and was a troublemaker like his father.

Palmon and Veemon then came out of the bathroom after cleaning it, Demiveemon and Tanemon running over to them.

Over all, things had turned out well for the children of Sincerity and Miracles.

The end.


	31. YuDai

"Brown Eyes"

**I'm having a hard time with chapter names! Here is a YuDai for DigimonPrincess. The ending might suck because I had no idea how to end this and it is also kinda short. Please enjoy and review!**

Yusuke Urameshi had known Daisuke Motomiya for years and after Keiko Yukimura had told him she wouldn't stay with him waiting for him to come back to her after a life and death mission, the Spirit Detective turned his attention to Dai.

Koenma had interest in the girl when he found out about her being not only a Digidestinds, but also the Keeper of the Golden Radiance and had her brought in to learn more of her powers and she found out that she could heal, teleport and create barriers.

She had gotten to know the team very well and Puu loved her, in fact when he first hatched he was all over her, more so than Keiko, but the brunette still gave him the strange name that Dai found a bit insulting since the blue penguin with bunny ears turned into a blue phoenix with bunny ears.

Yusuke didn't beat around the bush with asking Dai out, he just pulled her aside from class one day and asked her to be his girlfriend and she agreed.

They were both blunt people that were very honest with their feelings, so it was no wonder they got along so well and started dating soon after.

Currently, Yusuke and Dai were at their small house that they shared.

Yusuke was done with being a Spirit Detective, but he was 19 and would soon be taking over his throne in Makai to be the King and would be taking Dai along with him to be his Queen.

He was now sitting at the table in the kitchen as he watched Dai cook the ramen with fresh vegetables and meat, his eyes taking in the clothing she wore greedily.

She was dressed in a pair of jean shorts that were mid-thigh and had on a navy tube top while her hair was pulled up into a messy bun and he was able to stare at her bare shoulders, neck and her shoulder blades.

"Would you quit undressing me with your eyes?" She asked as she turned to him.

Yusuke just gave an innocent grin.

"Hey, you're my baby. I can undress you with my eyes all I want and you can do the same to me." He said.

Dai giggled at that as she looked her boyfriend over as he was dressed in a pair of jeans with ripped knees, a black shirt with the sleeves ripped off and had his hair ungelled.

He normally didn't like going around without his hair gel, but he knew that Dai loved to play with his hair and didn't like the sticky feeling of his gel, so when they just stayed at home alone, he kept his hair natural which she found sexy as his raven bangs hung over his chocolate eyes.

"Just shut up and eat your food." Dai said as she set his bowl down in front of him.

As she went to go back to get her own bowl, two muscular arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her down into his lap and his lips started trailing down his neck with kisses.

"Stop that!" she squealed and laughed.

"I don't wanna." He pouted like a child as he continued to plant kisses and bites on her neck and shoulders.

"Yusuke, seriously. I'm hungry. If you want to play, then we can do it later in the bed room. I'm not making love in the kitchen. We eat here." She said as her body transformed into a cloud of gold sparkles and teleported in front of the stove.

"Aw, where's your sense of adventure?" he asked.

"You two are sickening." Another voice said.

Looking over to the window, the two chocolate eyed 19 year olds saw that Hiei was sitting on the window sill with a stoic expression on his face.

"Hey, it's been a while." Yusuke greeted.

Dai poured some ramen into a bowl and walked over to the fire/ice demon, offering it to him.

"How's Mukuro?" she asked.

"Hn. Fine." He said as he took the offered food and started eating it with the chop sticks.

He hated to admit it, but the child of Miracles was a wonderful cook and the only times he came over to see her and Yusuke was during the night or afternoon when she would be cooking.

"You should try coming over more often. Yukina misses you." Yusuke said.

Four months ago, Hiei had finally told Yukina the truth about her brother and was expecting her to be disappointed by the fact that he was the brother she was looking for, but was surprised when the ice apparition told him that she already knew and hugged him.

It was a celebration for everyone, but Kuwabara had passed out when he found out about this.

"I'm going to visit her as soon as I'm done here." Hiei said.

"Oh, so you only came for a free meal? And I thought you loved us." Dai teased with a mock angered look while Yusuke snickered.

Hiei gave her a pout that showed he was annoyed as he went back to eating while Dai just shook her head in amusement and got her bowl before she sat down with Yusuke.

An hour later, Hiei flitted off to go visit Yukina while Yusuke watched Dai with a mischievous look as she washed the dishes.

"Do I even want to know what you're thinking?" she asked.

He got up and walked over to her, then wrapped his arms around her waist and leaned his head down on her shoulder as he watched her wash the dishes and then rinse them off, then set them on a dishcloth to let the excess water leaked out before she dried them.

She looked at her demon boyfriend from the corner of her eye as he stayed where he was with a peaceful look on his face, but she knew better to be wary of him when he tried to seem innocent.

When she was done with her work, Yusuke picked her up into his arms bridal style and then raced into the bedroom like a streak of light.

Dai gasped as she was soon on their bed with her shirtless boyfriend kneeling over her.

"Do you always have to do that?" she asked with a pout.

"Yeah, it's fun." He responded as he started grabbing for her shirt, but she just smacked his hands.

"Oh, come on! Why can't we play?" he asked as he gave her the puppy dog pout and watery eyes.

She laughed at his face since it didn't work on her and she sat up to circle her arms around his neck and then kissed his shaking bottom lip.

"You're a spoiled brat." She pointed out.

"Please, you love it and you know it." he scoffed.

Rolling her chocolate eyes, she pushed him off of the bed and he landed on his face with a yelp.

"Why do all of the girls I like have to beat me up?" he asked, though his voice was muffled from being on the floor.

Dai leaned over to check on him as he flipped over onto his back to stare up at her with one arm under his head.

"Maybe you're just attracted to innocent girls who can kick ass." She offered.

He nodded at that after he thought the reason over.

It seemed ligament considering the fact that he was never interested in any other girls that needed to be rescued all for the time.

Actually, Keiko needed rescuing a lot of times, but Dai he could trust to take care of herself and anyone else who needed help.

"That could be it. Can I come back into bed now, please?" he asked with wide eyes.

She just laughed at that and patted the mattress as he gave a big grin and jumped up onto the bed and pulled her down with him.

"See, isn't this better?" Yusuke asked as she cuddled up into his chest and peppered kisses along it.

"You're not doing anything." Dai said in a scolding tone before going back to kissing his chest.

"Uh huh. Then what are ya doing there?" he asked with a black eyebrow raised.

With a grin that would make Youko Kurama proud, Dai sat up and moved so she had her legs on either side of Yusuke's hips and her hands traced the contours of his chest and abs.

"I said you couldn't do anything. I never said I wouldn't do anything." She said.

At times like this, Yusuke really had to wonder if the child of Miracles wasn't born as a fox demon in a past life, but it wasn't like he was complaining.

"I love you." he said.

She laughed at that before leaning down and placed her lips over his, allowing him to take control of the kiss, but he couldn't touch her at all because they both knew he would take things further than she intended them to go and at a quick pace.

They were a curious couple, but things worked for them.

The end.


	32. Takesuke

"Blood Lust part 2"

**I was asked to make another part of this, so here it is. It's a lemon. I think I'm getting better at writing them. Please enjoy and review!**

Four months had gone by since Dai and TK had gotten together much to the amusement of everyone else as the two spent a lot of time together.

The couple at the moment were in the child of Hope's room to have some alone time since Nancy was gone for the next few days on a business trip.

TK had just finished his shower after Dai had taken hers when they got home from the basketball game they played together.

He stepped into the room with his jeans on as she towel dried his hair and looked over to see his hybrid girlfriend sitting on his bed dressed in a black night gown that had think straps and the skirt was up to her thighs.

"You look great." He said as he walked over.

"You are such a guy." Dai teased as she stood up and wrapped her arms around his neck.

Dropping the towel, TK placed a kiss on her lips and coaxed her to join in on the kiss as his tongue touched her lips, begging for entrance but she just grinned against his lips.

He then pulled away with a pout.

"Can't we ever just do things my way?" he asked.

"Where's the fun if I just gave you what you wanted?" she said.

Dai then giggled as TK grabbed her by the waist and pulled her down onto his bed with him and had her crawl up into his side as he kissed at her neck.

She then pushed him over so he lay down on the bed while the whites in her eyes turned red and her fangs came out as she slowly sunk them into the skin of his chest.

Pleasure from the toxins in her fangs soon filled his body as he moaned from under her while her hands moved along his chest and abs, feeling every inch of him to spoil him and tease him with her soft hands.

His hands tangled into her hair as he bucked under her and thrashed around at the sensations that pulsed through his blood stream.

When she had her fill, she pulled back from his chest after she sealed his marks with the saliva from her tongue and gasped as she was thrown onto her back on the bed as TK hovered over her with lust and love filled azure eyes.

"For once, let me have my way." He said.

Smirking, Dai held her arms up over her head as a challenging look flashed in her eyes that were back to normal.

"Have at it." she said.

Nodding in satisfaction, TK ducked his head down and started nipping and sucking at her neck and shoulder as his hands moved down to fondle her breasts and she moaned from his touch, not used to the feeling since she had them going so slow in the intimacy factor.

The blonde was smiling at the reaction he was getting out of the hybrid as he slowly pulled her nightgown off to reveal her bare top half as her breasts sprung up from being freed.

Dai whimpered at the cool air at how being so exposed.

"You're beautiful." TK said as he kissed her cheek gently.

This helped her settle down and gave him a timid smile.

He bent down and started suckling at the breasts making her moan and writhe under him as she clutched at his muscular arms.

Chuckling at her, TK then moved her hair out of her face as he leaned up to place his lips over her own and forced his tongue into her mouth, battling with her own before he won and then mapped out every inch of her mouth.

Without knowing it, their hips started to rock together as they ground together, moaning from the contact.

It was very soon when Dai was crying out in pleasure, begging for more so TK fully stripped them both as he positioned himself over her entrance.

He gave her a concerned look as she looked up at him with love and need in her chocolate eyes.

"This is going to hurt. Your first time always does. So tell when to stop if you want and I will." He assured.

"TK, just go. I can handle it." she smiled at him.

Taking in a deep breath as he watched Dai try to relax her body so the pain wasn't much of a shock when he penetrated her.

She spread her legs as far as she could and TK then slowly eased his way in making her wince at the pain.

He was going so aggravatingly slow that it was getting on her nerves.

"Damn it, TK, just go fast!" she hissed at him as she barred her fangs.

"If you say so." He said.

Pulling back up, he went down in a swift movement and broke her hymen making her cry out in shock from the pain making him gasp horror thinking he had hurt her badly.

"Dai, are you OK?" he asked as he rubbed gentle circles on her right cheek.

"Please tell me you can breathe properly." He begged.

His girlfriend having a hard time getting her breathing under control and going to a doctor for it would be quite an embarrassing story that Tai would never let him live down…after he murdered him for stealing his precious successor's innocence.

You would think he would be more concerned with his best friend dating his younger sister instead.

Taking in a few shuddering breathes; Dai gave him a smile to ease his worries as she turned her head and kissed the palm of his hand.

"Just give me a few minutes." She said.

And so they waited until the pain faded away until it was bearable and Dai moved her hips, signaling for TK to start moving as well.

Pain soon turned to pleasure as the child of Miracles moaned out her lover's name making him shudder at the sound of it, wanting to hear more so he started to move faster and harder until he hit something inside of Dai that made her see stars as she cried out and begged him to hit the spot again and he angled himself correctly so that he would.

As they were nearing release, TK then thought of something.

They weren't using protection.

He then held himself back as Dai released and then TK quickly pulled out so that he could release away from her entrance so there wasn't a chance of getting her pregnant and giving Ken and Tai a reason to murder him.

The room was filled with pants of the two Chosen Children as they caught their breathes after their love making and Dai then crawled over to TK with a curious look.

"Why did you pull out?" she asked.

"Because…we weren't using any protection. I didn't want to get you pregnant before we were ready for it." he explained.

"And you assume we'll grow up, get married and have children?" she asked with an amused expression while he blushed.

"Well…why not?" he asked startling her.

He looked deep into her eyes to show how truly serious he was about this subject as he sat up properly and then pulled her into his chest and hugged her to him, then kissed her head.

"I really do love you. One day we could still be together and have children." TK said lovingly as he nuzzled his nose in her hair.

Thinking this over, Dai smiled as she cuddled up into his arms and trailed kisses along his chest.

"We still have time to think this over." She said.

The child of Hope nodded as he knew she was right, then stood up and started walking towards the shower.  
"What are you doing?" she asked.

"We got all dirty again. We need to wash up." He said with an innocent look.

"We are not having sex again." She stated making him pout.

"Fine." He agreed.

After they both showered off, they changed into what they had been wearing before their activities and then went into the kitchen to cook something up for supper time when there was a knock at the door.

Dai was busy cooking up some ramen, so TK walked over to the door and opened it up to reveal Tai standing there with Matt and Kari.

"Hey, mind if we come in?" Matt asked.

"Uh, sure." TK said as he stepped aside and the three walked inside.

Kari sniffed at the air and smiled.

"Dai's here?" she asked.

"How'd you know?" TK asked as he shut the door.

"Who else cooks that cook when they're in this house? No offense to your mom." Tai said.

Matt then took in his brother's appearance to see the love bites on his neck and chest while his hair was still damp from a shower.

"What happened here with you and Dai?" he asked.

"Huh? Nothing, why do you ask?" TK asked as he grew nervous, but forced a smile.

Speak of the Princess of the Damned and she shall appear…

Dai walked out into the living room space to see the group gathered around.

"Hey, you guys here to bum food off of us?" she asked.

"You bet!" Tai smiled.

Brown eyes then filled with shock as he took in the girl's damp hair along with the love bites on her neck and shoulders which made him look back over to TK who was a blushing mess as he stuttered.

"You…had sex?" he asked.

Kari gasped at this while Matt looked over at the blushing Dai as she seemed to walk with a small limp as she back tracked to the kitchen.

"You know, I need to get back to the food. Kari, come help me?" she said.

"Um, sure." Kari said.

The children of Light and Miracles ran back into the kitchen to tend to the food while Tai was hyperventilating and Matt watched as his brother searched for an escape route.

"You…you deflowered…my baby?" Tai demanded as rage flashed in his eyes.

"She was fine with it." TK said.

"I'LL KILL YOU!" Tai yelled.

TK screamed as he ran around the apartment with an over protective brother/brother figure on his tail.

"Geez, he was this bad when Kari told him I slept with her." Matt sighed.

Kari and Dai poked their heads out as they watched the massacre going on before them with perplex expressions and just shrugged as they decided to eat without the boys.

The end.


	33. Daito

"Because it's Fun!"

**Yeah, I'm running out of ideas for chapter names. This is dedicated to daisukeisawsom. Hope I spelled that right, there is no E right? Anyway, this is another lemon. Please enjoy and review!**

Eight years had gone by since the dangers of the Digital World and there were digimon walking around Earth freely as they learned to live in harmony with the humans.

Most of the Digidestinds had either split up or got together such as Sora and Tai, which made everyone jump for joy and cheer loudly, then it was Izzy and Mimi, Ken and Yolei, Kari and TK and finally it was Matt and Dai.

The last couple was a big surprise for everyone since the two Keepers of Friendship often argued with each other about random things until one day while they were screaming at the top of their lungs at each other, Matt just grabbed her arm and pulled right up close to himself and kissed her to which she melted into.

This then proved the fact that the two had sexual tension and only argued with other because they liked each other but were both far too stubborn to admit it to themselves.

Everyone had found out about this when they walked in on Matt slamming Dai into a wall as they glared at each other, but then started kissing while the others stared in shock and Tai passed out from the sight of the blonde hiking the younger girl's legs up around his waist.

Joe had been the one to clear his throat to make them stop and Dai couldn't have jumped down fast enough as her face turned an even deeper shade then her hair while Matt just chuckled and wrapped his arms around the girl as he announced that they were now dating.

Their relationship may have seem physical only at first, but the truth in the matter was they never did anything other than making out since Dai was only 14 at the time, but now she was 18 and of the legal age to do many things such as have sex.

Speaking of the couple, Matt was sitting in the living room of his apartment that he bought when he was 19 playing his harmonica while Dai was in his kitchen cooking them something for them to eat.

He looked over to where he could see the young woman with a powder blue apron tied around her waist and mentally grinned at how she suited the 'cute little house wife' look especially with how she seemed so content being in the kitchen, smiling as she did her work.

Stopping from playing his harmonica, Matt stood up and walked into the kitchen, slowly creeping up behind Dai, then wrapped his arms around her waist as he leaned his head down on her shoulder since she was about a head smaller than him and kissed her cheek.

She giggled at that while she focused on cooking the stew, the scent making his mouth water.

They just stood there peacefully until the food was done being cooked and Matt then untied Dai's apron for her and pecked her on the lips.

"All right, enough. Go get the bowls." She scolded.

"You're so cute when you try to boss me around." He cooed.

"Oh, really? Then how about this? Go now or no dessert for you." she said pushing him off.

He chuckled as he went over to the cupboard and pulled out two bowls, then walked back over to have Dai ladle the stew into them.

The stew contained fresh potatoes, carrots, celery and beef cubes which made it healthy and delicious.

She made a habit of using fresh ingredients in her meals that she prepares.

They both walked over to the table and sat down to eat, Matt smiling after the first bite of the stew that had a mixture of herbs to give it more flavour.

Hours later after they had eaten and washed the dishes they used, the Keepers of Friendship were sitting on the couch watching some old TV show with a look of boredom in their eyes, Dai even cuddled up to Matt's side as her eyes drooped shut.

"When are you going to be leaving on tour again?" she asked.

Matt was still in the Teenage Wolves who had become wildly popular over the years and had signed a record deal with a famous Japanese company.

He had just gotten back yesterday from his three month tour around Japan, but he was supposed to be going to the states soon and then Canada after that.

"I talked to the producers. They allowed us a month to get ready for the American tour. We still have some time to be with each other." Matt said as he laid them both down on the couch.

He was resting on his back while Dai was leaning on his chest, listening to the steady rhythm of his heartbeat with a sad smile.

"How long will that be?" she asked.

"Six months in America and then we come back to Japan for 10 weeks to rest up until we go back on tour to Canada for 4 months." He explained.

She hummed at this although she didn't look happy.

Honestly, she was proud of him for making his dream come true of being a famous musician and having the whole world hear his music, but it was heard waiting for him to come back to her safe and sound and she grew angered when she would watch some of his concerts on TV to see some fan girls trying to throw themselves at him or even strip off their undergarments and toss them onto the stage.

What was this, the 19980's or the 1990's again?

Just pathetic, really.

Matt sighed as he rubbed her back, kissing her head as she looked closer to being cast under Morpheus' spell.

He also missed her during his time away and wished he wouldn't have to leave her as much as he did.

Sure, Tai and TK were there to look over her along with the other members of the Digidestinds, but he wanted her at his side as he went on new adventures.

And if any of the other Wolves started to fall out of line or loose themselves to the paparazzi or fame, she could snap them all back into reality in a painful way that would make them think twice.

While Matt was the alpha wolf, Dai would be the alpha female that would help him keep things in order.

He smiled at this.

"Hey, Dai. I have a great idea. How would you like to come on tour with us?" he asked.

There was no response.

Looking down, he saw that she had fallen asleep at last.

Sighing, he picked her up and then walked into the bedroom, settling down under the covers with her as he held her in his arms as he soon joined her in the only darkness that was actually peaceful…sleep.

(A few days later…)

Matt was lying down on his bed deep in thought on how to approach the subject of asking Dai to come with him.

The producer said that she was allowed to come help keep the guys in line (since the producer herself was a 32 year old woman who believed in girl power) and now he just had to ask her.

There was a knock at the door, so he got up and walked over to open the door of the apartment and smiled when he saw Dai was there.

"Hey, sorry I'm late." She said as he gave her a peck on the lips.

"It's fine." He said as he watched her pull her sweater off to reveal her green tank top with the yellow scarf around her neck and darker green skirt from her work.

She had taken up a job as a hostess to a café where she led people to their seats and took their orders for food.

It wasn't her dream job, but the pay was good so she rarely complained, except for when an old pervert tries to flirt with her, but the boss allows her to punch the pervert out when he gets to annoying.

"So what do you have planned for tonight?" Dai asked as she turned to Matt.

He surprised her by pulling her into a very passionate kiss that had the same fire when they had shared their first kiss a few years ago.

She just melted into it and wrapped her arms around his neck while he picked her up in his arms and walked over to the couch, setting her down on her back as he leaned over her and let his hands wander over her body.

His lips then left her own as they began to trail kisses down her neck and she moaned at the feeling of him sucking at her neck.

"W-What brought this o-on?" she panted.

"I just thought I'd show you how much I love you." he said as he continued.

This was a danger zone he was entering.

If Tai ever heard about this, it would be just like when Kari had first slept with TK, the poor child of Hope running around for nearly a day trying to avoid the beating the over protective Tai would bestow upon him.

Right at the moment, seeing Dai under him moaning with flushed cheeks as his hands kneaded at her breasts, it was worth Tai's wrath.

Besides, Dai would just smack him over the head to get him to stop and then yell at him like she did to protect TK when he barged into her home and hid behind her with an enraged Tai at his heels, who stopped dead in his tracks when he saw how annoyed Dai looked with him as she then chewed him out.

_Dai was 16 at the time, in the kitchen just eating some chips when someone started to bang on her door._

"_DAAAAAIIIII!" this person screamed._

"_TK?" she asked standing up._

_As soon as she opened the door, he barged into the room and hid behind her as he fell to his knees and clung to her waist._

"_Please, you gotta help me!" he cried._

"_Why, did you forget an anniversary and Kari is out for blood?" she asked sarcastically._

"_No, but one Kamiya is." He whimpered._

"_TK, you bastard! I'LL KILL YOU!"_

_Tai then ran into the apartment with murder in his eyes while TK wailed and clung to Dai harder._

_Blinking at this, Dai sighed before she put on a stern expression as Tai looked at her._

"_You gutless pig. Get over here so I kill you!" he snarled at the quaking blonde._

"_Hey, no killing in my home. If anyone does the killing around here, it's me." Dai said._

"_Then hand him over so I can kill him somewhere else." Tai said._

"_No. why do you even want to kill him? What happened?" she asked as she placed a comforting hand on TK's head._

"_He defiled my baby sister!" Tai yelled._

_Dai blanched at that while she then looked down at the blonde._

"_Finally manned up, eh?" she asked making him blush._

"_Shut up, Dai." He pouted._

"_You really wanna insult the girl who stands between you and the rabid brother over there." She stated making him look between the two Keepers of Courage, the male Keeper looking like he was foaming at the mouth in anger._

"_Sorry." TK said._

_Nodding, Dai then fixed Tai with an angered look._

"_Seriously, they've been dating for years. They can do whatever they want." She said._

"_Not when it's my baby sister." Tai said._

"_You have no right to have that claim over her or me! You have one serious sister complex that it's expanded to me and it's driving Kari and me up the freaking wall! You will be leaving us alone and stay out of our love lives or so help me I will make so you will never have that son you always wanted! Am I clear?!" Dai demanded with high source of killing intent._

_Tai just frowned and muttered darkly under his breath, so Dai grabbed a wooden spoon and whacked him with it until he agreed._

"M-Matt…" Dai gasped.

Smiling down at her, Matt pulled his hands away which made her whine as she looked at him with questioning eyes as he then pulled off his black t-shirt and then flung it somewhere behind him.

He then went back down to kiss her as her warm hands traced his chest and abs while his hands went under her shirt and then pulled it off, briefly breaking the kiss before he ducked back down and worked on pulling the bra off.

"Matt, can we do this in the bedroom? I don't want us to fall on the floor." She said.

"Aw, but the bed's too far away. It'd be easier to just do it on the floor." He teased as he nipped at her ear.

To his surprise, he was then flipped off of her and thrown to the floor with Dai straddling his hips with a smirk on her lips.

"You sure about that?" she asked.

She then bent down and started kissing and sucking at his chest while her hands grazed his nipples and abs as she went exploring making him grunt and groan under her.

This was really a stupid move on his part since he knew she always rose to any challenge to make things go her way.

Shaking his head, he just lifted his hands up and let them roam over her body, going mostly for her breasts now that he skin contact with them.

After a few minutes of this, Dai allowed him to have control of the situation as he flipped them over and removed her skirt and panties, parting her legs and…his cell rang.

Groaning in disbelief at the bad timing, Dai made to get up thinking their fun was done, but squeaked when Matt started to prep her.

"You'll have to try to be as quiet as possible, all right?" he asked with a smirk.

She nodded and covered her mouth with her hands as Matt pulled out his cell and smirked ever more as he saw who it was.

"Hey, Tai. What's up?" he asked casually.

Dai felt like laughing at the luck of who it was, but wound up forcing back a moan as pleasure shot through her body was the blonde's ministrations.

"Nothing, just got bored, so I thought I'd call to see what you're up to." Tai said over the phone.

"Really? Sora's not with you?" Matt asked as he looked down at the flushed girl trying so hard to not make any noise.

"Nah, Mimi dragged her off to shop. So what were you up to?" Tai asked.

"Well, Dai just come in from work so we going to do something." Matt said as Dai scoffed and gave him a look while he grinned innocently.

"Really? Can I talk to her?" Tai asked suddenly.

Smirking, Matt saw how Dai was quaking as she threw her head from side to side as he added another finger inside of her.

"Sure, you can talk to her. Here she is now." Matt said.

If looks could kill, Matt would have been murder a thousand times over when he handed the phone to the girl who was trying to not make a sound to give them away.

"Uh, h-hi, Tai." She stuttered as she forced a happy tone while Matt pumped her and clamped his mouth around one of her nipples.

"Hey, so what're you guys up to?" Tai asked.

"N-Nothing much…uhn…just…working out." Dai said as her free hand tangled in Matt's silky blonde hair and gave a hard tug to show he was in trouble for what he was putting her through.

"Working out? Matt? Are you serious? The guy doesn't work out unless he has to." Tai said.

"W-Well I convinced-"Dai was cut off as she gave a hitched gasp when a third finger was added which made her see stars when something inside of her was hit.

"Dai, what happened?" Tai asked worried.

"N-Nothing." She gasped as she bucked her hips.

Matt pulled up with a devious look in his azure eyes as he then took the phone away from her.

"Actually, Tai, I respect you too much to lie. Right now, Dai and I are making love. But we'll meet up with you to go out to eat, OK? See ya." He chirped happily and before he hung up, he swore he heard a body hit the floor.

"Y-You…jerk!" Dai moaned.

"I had to." Matt said.

(A few hours later…)

After the couple had made love, Matt barricaded the door and then carried Dai off into the bedroom so they could both sleep off their previous actions.

She was sleeping with a content smile on her lips in his arms while he brushed her hair out of her face.

Soon, hey eyes fluttered open with a glazed look on her face from just waking up until her eyes landed on him and she frowned.

"Did you really have to do that?" she asked.

"Yes, it was fun. I couldn't help it. Besides, now TK is off the hook and I can take on Tai easier than him." Matt said.

"…You're lucky I love you." Dai pouted.

"I love you too which is why I have something I need to ask." Matt said.

"It's not about marriage is it?" she asked.

"No, not this early." He assured making her exhale in relief.

"Then what is it?" she asked.

"I talked to my producers and manger. They said I was allowed to bring you with me on tour if you wanted to come. So what do you say?" he asked with a hopeful look.

Chocolate eyes were wide in disbelief at that before Dai then kissed Matt on the lips.

"I'll take that as a yes." He chuckled making her giggle.

There was a loud banging from the door which made them frown as they looked over to the location of the front door since Matt left the bedroom door open.

"Yamato Ishida, get out here NOW so I can kill you, you cradle robber!" Tai yelled from the other side.

Groaning in annoyance, Dai glared at the door.

"Taichi, shut up! We're busy in here!" she yelled back.

"What does that mean?!" Tai yelled in outrage and fear.

"What do you think?!" Matt called back.

With that being said, he flung the covers over his and Dai's nude forms as the banging continued on unnoticed by the lovers.

The end.


	34. Daiuya2

"Everything Burns"

**I had no idea where this story was going when I first wrote it and this is the turn out. I might make a twoshot out of this. Please enjoy and review!**

Walking around in the forest Dai had come to realize that she was lost.

Another genius move on her part of getting separated from the group and being stuck in the Digital World without any help if she got attacked by a rogue digimon.

That being sarcasm of course.

Of all people it just had to be her that got lost from the others who would be very annoyed when they found her because they had to waste their time when they could be doing something more productive.

"Man, which way do I go?" she asked herself as she looked around.

"Do you mean in this forest or in life?" someone asked.

Gasping, she spun around to see that a large tree she had walked by had come to life as he stared at her with yellow eyes and had a shrub as a moustache.

"What are you and what do you mean 'in life'?" Dai asked him.

He chuckled deep in his throat as he walked over to her with his tree roots as legs and gave a small smile that was meant to be comforting, but it gave her chills.

"What I mean dear girl is that in life you have many paths to take that determine who you will be in the future. I wonder what path you will take." He said.

His voice was deep, but soothing like a grandfather's voice would be like.

"Uh huh. So who are you and why does my future matter to you?" Dai asked as she gave him a wary glance.

"Oh, forgive me. I am Cherrymon." He said.

"You're a digimon? Er, duh. Makes sense that a talking tree in the Digital World would be a digimon. Man, I am dumb." She sighed sadly.

Cherrymon had a certain look in his eyes as he looked the girl over sensing a small hint of depression bubbling under the surface.

It was obvious by the sadness that shone in her eyes that she had dealt with self-doubt and wondered about whether she had a meaning in this world, a purpose in life that made her special.

"Who told you that you are dumb?" Cherrymon asked.

"A lot of people." She said.

"Like whom may I ask?" he inquired.

"Um, my parents, my sister, Yolei, Cody's pretty much said something that means he thinks I'm stupid. It's also obvious that TK and Kari only tolerate me half the time." Dai said.

Saying the things she had already figured out loud made it really hit her where it hurt.

Did any of her friends truly care for her at all?

"My, that sounds unsettling. Are these people truly your friends if they do this?" Cherrymon asked.

(Nearby…)

"I can't believe she got lost! Actually, I can. I don't know what I was saying." Yolei ranted.

She, TK, Tai, Matt, Kari, Ken, Cody, Veemon and the other digimon were looking for Dai since she had walked off from the group when they were helping fix the Digital World up after their battle with MaloMyotismon.

"Yolei, please calm down. This is a new area we haven't been too. The trees are very dense and make it hard to walk around her. It's a wonder not all of us have gotten separated or lost." Ken said.

"And it just had to be Dai." Gatomon sighed.

"She really should have stayed closer." Hawkmon said.

"I'm sure we'll find her soon enough." Armadillomon assured.

"Hope she's OK." Veemon whimpered.

"Aw, she'll be fine. She's a tough kid." Tai said.

Cody, who was at the front with his D-3 held out in front of him, gasped as he got a signal to track down their missing member.

"Found her. She's right through this patch of trees." He said pointing up in front of them.

"Finally." Matt sighed.

They all ran over to the trees and looked through the small openings to see that Dai was about 10 feet away from them in a clearing speaking to a large tree digimon.

"Of course they're my friends! Why would you ask something as dumb as that?" they heard Dai ask.

"Who is that digimon?" Cody asked.

"It's Cherrymon." Gabumon said as Matt gasped.

He had a run in with a Cherrymon before and it ended in him turning against his friends and brother, attacking Tai while he forced MetalGarurumon to fight WarGreymon.

Could this be the very same one from all those years ago trying to make Dai turn against them?

"You just said that they belittle you. If they were your friends, then wouldn't they treat you as their equal or at least notice the pain they cause you?" Cherrymon asked.

Dai was at a lost from that as she bit her lip and held a fist to her chest as she thought this over.

"I-I…but they are my friends. Aren't they?" she asked as tears sprung in her eyes.

"What? Why would she even ask that?" Yolei asked insulted.

"Listen and you might learn something." Tai quietly hissed.

The group all kept as quiet as they could so that they could focus on what Cherrymon and Dai were saying to see when they should jump in to help her out.

"In your heart you know the truth. They aren't your friends. If they are, then they aren't very good. How many times have they made you cry?" Cherrymon cooed.

That made the tears fall freely from Dai's eyes much to the Digidestinds' and digimons' surprise.

"That many times? How cruel. Tell me what they say or do to hurt you so." Cherrymon said.

"Yolei always calls me dumb or finds a way to insult me while TK, Cody and Kari undermine everything I say while they laugh at my faults. I thought at least Ken was still there to be my friend, but even he's turning away and laughs with them. I don't think they would even be my friends if I never became a Digidestind." Dai sniffled.

Kari gasped softly as her hand covered her mouth in shock when she saw how much pain they had caused her with their joking while Ken had tears twinkling in his eyes from hearing that he had hurt the person who was supposed to be his best friend.

Out of everyone, she was the person who had faith in him to become good and tried to convince the others while they just shot the very thought down.

"Do you feel that you should continue down your path you're on? Why stay when all you'll get is more pain from those who use you as a scapegoat?" Cherrymon cooed.

Dai was shaking as if she was freezing as she cried harder at the fact that they didn't care for her at all.

"Why did you become a Digidestind? Why did you choose to risk your life for a world filled with people who fight to break your heart and soul?" Cherrymon asked.

"I don't even remember anymore. It's like over time I forget. I don't know why I bothered with going through all of this to just get treated the way I do. I mean, no one yells at Yolei, TK, Cody, Kari or Ken when they make a mistake. I don't think anyone cares if they do make a mistake, but when I do it, they all pounce like a pack of starved wolves. It's worst when they do it behind my back and I know they do, I've seen it." Dai sobbed as she dropped to her knees.

"It's so hard to fake a smile and act like nothing's wrong after just hearing them insult you and laugh like you're some big joke." she cried.

TK felt his heart sink down into his stomach as he felt sick from hearing those words and seeing the tears falling down her face that was flushed from crying.

Tai had his fists clenched tightly as he came to realize that this was his fault for not seeing that there were problems circling around the girl he had claimed as the new leader.

Guilt was filling Yolei as she thought back to the times she had gotten mad at Dai for the smallest things and would yell at the girl.

True, Dai had insulted her too, but it was small and playful as if she didn't mean to cause any harm, but Yolei still took offence and viewed the younger girl as the enemy.

Veemon was whimpered as tears fell down his face as he stared at his partner as he realized that all of the emotions she kept bottled up were finally coming out.

He had heard her crying at night when she thought he was asleep, but he did hear her and wondered why she was so sad and asked her, but she would dry her tears and force a smile as she assured him nothing was wrong at all.

"Oh, don't cry. Why waste your tears over such horrific people?" Cherrymon asked as he cupped his hand under the girl's chin making her look up at him.

"What am I supposed to do then? If I confront them, they'll just say I'm being too sensitive or just making it seem like something it's not for attention while the older kids just stand by watching and do nothing like they always do when the others insult me. It's like they don't notice." Dai said as she worked on drying her tears with the sleeve of her blue sweater.

Cherrymon smirked as he realized he had the broken girl just where he wanted her and would make her turn against her friends like he had done to that blonde boy four years ago.

Humans were fragile creatures and women were exceptionally more than the males.

"Take your revenge." He said.

Matt tensed up at this as he knew that this was the part that would be more difficult.

Dai looked up at Cherrymon with stunned eyes.

"Revenge?" she asked.

"Yes, revenge for everything they had done to you. They hurt you and you should hurt them back. It's justice after all." He said.

"What do we do now?" Wormmon whispered.

"I don't know. I never thought we'd have to face Dai as our enemy before." Tai said.

"How do you know she'll go against us?" Agumon asked.

"It's what I would do. I did do that, remember. But what we did to her was worse than what was wrong with me." Matt said.

He was the child of Friendship, out of everyone, he should have been there to help out the girl who had inherited his Crest, but he hadn't even bothered to do so.

This was all his fault, he should have taught her of his mistakes so that she could learn from them and wouldn't have to face this current problem.

"You want me to hurt them?" Dai asked.

"Yes, hurt them. Kill them even. It will ease your pain and you will be reborn even stronger without those people who lived to drag you down." Cherrymon said.

Dai then slapped his hand away making him gasp and she stood up quickly with a glare.

"You really think I'd kill them?" she demanded in anger.

"Of course. They broke you, trashed your soul. They think of you as trash." Cherrymon tried to reason.

"That doesn't mean I can kill them! What kinda person would be stupid enough to try to kill their own friends just to make the pain go away?" Dai asked.

She had no idea how that question made a certain blonde 15 year old moan in displeasure as he thought back to how he had easily turned while she was fighting Cherrymon.

"You need to do this. You know it deep inside of you." Cherrymon stated.

"No, what I know is that you got one twisted mind. They may insult me, bring me down and hurt me, but they're still my friends and I would die before I hurt them!" Dai said fiercely.

The other Digidestinds all gasped in shock and awe at what she had just said, the girls now crying along with Ken.

"Fine then. you know, I thought those who inherit Friendship were easy to manipulate just like that boy with the Gabumon was, but you proved me wrong. You may be stronger than he was or you're just a masochist." Cherrymon chuckled darkly.

As he went to attack her, Veemon quickly dove into action and tackled Dai to the ground and out of the way of the attack.

"What?" Cherrymon asked.

"Veemon, you made it!" Dai exclaimed.

"Yep. Now let's get this guy." Veemon grinned as Dai nodded with a smirk.

"DIGI ARMOUR ENERGIZE!"

"Veemon armour digivolve to…Raidramon: the Storm of Friendship!"

Mounting her dragon, Dai hung onto the spikes as Raidramon shot off at Cherrymon and used his Electric Bite on the plant digimon's arm making him scream in pain, then Raidramon jumped away.

"What should we do about him, Dai?" Raidramon asked.

"I don't know." Dai said.

"Destroy him!" Matt called.

Gasping, the second duo of Friendship looked over to see Garurumon had jumped on out of the thick trees with Matt on his back and ran up to their side.

"Cherrymon will only go after another kid who is broken and turn them. We need to take him out once and for all." Matt said determined.

Something flashed in his azure eyes that made Dai feel curious, but she brushed it off as she nodded.

"Then let's get him." She said.

"Come and try it, Keepers of Friendship. But it still won't change what you both know." Cherrymon said.

Growling at each other in agreement, Raidramon and Garurumon faced Cherrymon as he threw small cherry bombs at them, but the dragon and wolf quickly jumped out of the way and blasted at him with their Howling Blaster and Thunder Blast.

Cherrymon screamed in agony as he then shattered into data particles that floated off into the sky.

As they watched, the other Digidestinds and digimons walked out of the thick trees and went over to their friends as they both had stoic expressions as they watched the data float away into the sky.

"Dai, are you OK?" Kari asked softly.

The mahogany haired girl's head was bent down to hide her face so no one could see what she was feeling or thinking.

"No, I'm not. Cherrymon was right." Dai said.

"No he wasn't." TK said.

"You should never take revenge." Patamon said.

"No, not about that. About the fact that you guys don't really care about me." she said.

"That isn't true." Ken said as he ran up to her side.

She then looked at them all with molten chocolate eyes that made they all freeze in place when they saw the conflicted emotions racing in them.

"Oh really? Then what's my favorite color?" she asked.

This stumped them at why she was even asking, but they decided to play this game.

"Blue." Yolei said.

"Wrong. It's silver." Dai said.

"Yeah, but I bet you don't know our favorite colors." Yolei challenged.

"Lavender." Dai said pointing at Yolei who was shocked since she had gotten it right.

"Green." Dai said pointing to Tai.

"Yellow." She said pointing at Cody.

"Amethyst." This was directed at Kari.

"Teal." That would be TK.

"Sapphire." Ken's favorite.

"And gold." Dai said as she looked over at Matt last.

"Tell me I'm wrong." She challenged them all.

No one said a thing since she had correctly guessed their favorite colors.

"This is my point. You don't care enough about me to know what my favorite color is. If you don't know that, then you don't know what my favorite song, movie, book, author, band or TV show is either. Do you even know if I have allergies or a phobia? No, you don't. We're supposed to be friends, but how can you be my friends if you don't know any of the facts of my life?" she asked.

Everyone kept silent as they looked down sadly since they thought hard to see that they truly didn't know the details of her life or about anything that made her who she is.

Shaking her head in disgust at them all as she pulled off the goggles that Tai had given to her, the guy who she viewed as such an amazing person once that she would work really hard to make him compliment her or respect her as much as she did him.

"Here, I never wanted them in the first place. I only took them to make you happy, but I could care less about that now." Dai said as she threw the goggles down to the ground right at Tai's feet.

Feeling like he lost a part of himself, Tai bent down and picked up the goggles and looked them over as he felt he had failed greatly.

He took a child's trust and shattered it.

"I hope you all have a nice life." She said as it looked like she was going to cry again, but was holding the tears back.

Raidramon took the hint and then took off into the forest, heading towards the digi port to take them back home.

When she was gone, Kari broke down crying as Gatomon rushed to her side to comfort her.

"We…we really hurt her. Didn't we?" Yolei asked sadly.

"I don't think she'll ever trust us again." Cody said.

Ken was sobbing at the fact that he had just lost his best friend for being so stupid, falling to his hands and knees as he let out a wail of misery.

"She'll come around and forgive us…right?" Armadillomon asked.

"It's hard to tell. From what we saw, I wouldn't be surprised if she never did forgive us and ignored for the rest of her life." Hawkmon said regrettably.

The digimons were at fault here as well since they could have said something to stop their partners from being so disrespectful to Dai, but instead they just laughed along.

"Why are you all just standing around?" Matt demanded making them all look at him.

"Our friend is hurt. We need to try to help her instead of just feeling bad for what we've done in the past." He said.

"But she doesn't seem to want anything to do with us." Wormmon said timidly.

"That doesn't matter. We can still try." Garurumon said.

With that, the original Keepers of Friendship took off in the direction that their successors had gone off in, determined to catch up to them and help her out.

Raidramon was running quickly across the planes of the Digital World when he heard the pounding of footsteps.

"We're being followed." He said.

Looking back, Dai frowned when she saw it was Matt and Garurumon who were chasing after them.

"What are they doing chasing us? Pick up the pace. We need to lose them." She said.

"Got it." Raidramon said.

The dirt kicked up as he increased his speed making Matt frown as he realized that they knew he and Garurumon were on their tail.

"Hurry, Garurumon. We're losing them." Matt urged.

"Right." The wolf snarled as he went faster.

Soon enough, the two digimon were running alongside each other, Matt looking over to Dai who was focusing on what was ahead of her so she could ignore him.

"Dai, we need to talk. Pull over." He called to her.

"What?! Sorry, can't hear you!" she yelled back.

Frowning in displeasure at this, Matt decided that he would have to take drastic measures to get her attention.

He leaned down and whispered his plan into Garurumon's ear, the wolf looking worried about this, but nodded in confirmation as he kept the pace with the dragon.

"What are they planning?" Dai muttered.

Garurumon swerved right in front of Raidramon, making him take a turn to where a field of long grass was located and they both ran in that direction.

"What are you doing?" Raidramon asked.

"You'll see." Garurumon said.

As they raced each other, Matt carefully stood up on his wolf's back and then lunged at Dai, arms locking around her waist as he twisted his body and forced them both off of the dragon as they both went falling into the soft long grass that broke their fall.

The two digimon stopped running and turned to their partners in worry in case they were hurt.

Matt was lying on his back with his arms wrapped around Dai, keeping her in place as he had her chest against his, blushing a bit at the feel of her breasts, but shrugged it off when he felt her trying to move.

"Let me go!" she yelled.

"So you can run off again? Not gonna happen, Dai. We're talking and we're going to stay here as long as we need to, even if it takes all night." Matt said sternly.

"What about your dad? Won't he get suspicious if you don't go home?" she asked.

"What about your family?" he asked.

"They won't care, they never do. Now let me go!" she yelled as she thrashed around in his arms but he tightened his hold on her bringing her closer to himself.

"After you told me that stuff? No way, now start talking. Why do you think your parents won't care?" he asked.

"Because they told me they didn't care! They call me stupid just as much as the others do and Jun just teases me all the time. I just want to go somewhere where I can be alone and not have to worry about any of this stuff for a long while." She cried.

"You'd have to deal with it some time. And with the Digidestinds. I'm sorry. This is all my fault. I should have been looking out for you. I out of all people knew how fragile the power of Friendship is. Cherrymon tried to get to me too." He said.

Dai stopped moving when those words came out of his mouth and she looked into his azure eyes to see age old pain hidden there.

"What?" she asked.

Seeing she relaxed, Matt loosened his hold, but kept it form so she couldn't escape easily as he launched into his story.

"TK was kidnaped by Puppetmon and he saved himself. It was then that I realized that he didn't need me anymore and it really hit home. I thought watching over TK was my one purpose in life, but now that he could save himself, it left me with nothing to live for." He explained.

Raidramon and Garurumon laid down side by side as they listened to the tale that the blonde was telling.

"After the divorce, I was used to being alone, so when I got thrown into watching TK at camp and then the Digital World, it freaked me out. I didn't know how to be a big brother. Tai did a better job of it and it annoyed me. After I got used to the idea of looking out for TK, he just grew up so fast that I lost my chance to really be there for him. Cherrymon found me when I started to doubt my worth to the group. He convinced me to get rid of Tai and I attacked him and then ordered MetalGarurumon to take out WarGreymon. I really messed up there. When I saw you with Cherrymon, I froze in fear because I thought he would fill your heads with lies, but he didn't. Unlike me, you called him on what he was and fought him. I wish I had your strength back then." Matt said.

Feeling her arms move, he looked down to see that Dai had wrapped her arms around his waist as best she could while she rested her head on his chest.

"What're you doing?" he asked with a blush.

"You looked like you needed a hug." Was her response.

Smiling at that, he returned the hug and buried his face in her hair that was down from it's ponytail and had a few blades of grass in it much like he was sure was the state his hair was in.

Garurumon and Raidramon both smiled at this as they reverted back to their Rookie forms while they watched their partners hug.

They looked so sweet.

"Do you think you can forgive the others for what they did?" Matt asked.

"Maybe later. I have a right to still be mad at them since I've been keeping my feelings in for almost a year." Dai said.

Chuckling at that, Matt picked the girl up in his arms and then set her on her feet.

"Can we go eat now?" Veemon asked.

"I am a bit hungry myself." Gabumon admitted.

The two Keepers of Friendship laughed at that as the foursome headed off for the digi port to go back home to get some food to eat, Matt using Dai's D-Terminal to send a quick message to the others that he found Dai and they were going home.

(A few years later…)

The Digidestinds never got to apologize to Dai because her family moved away to Shinjuku where she met a family called the Kanbaras and became friends with the eldest son who was her age.

She was wary around him because of how her own friends treated her, but in time she came to trust Takuya until they were both dragged into the Digital World to save it with a group of other kids, Dai having to help teach them the dangers and how to survive.

When JP Shibiyama seemed to be getting insecure when the kids teased him, Dai cursed them out for it saying that teasing people hurts more than they could think it does and had them apologize to JP immediately.

Koichi Kimura, someone else who was insecure from being used by evil, was taken under the wing of the child of Miracles and felt better from how kind she was to him.

Zoe Orimoto had claimed Dai as her best friend since she was the first girl the blonde had ever met who was nice to her and didn't judge her so harshly because of the way she dressed or how pretty she was.

Koji Minamoto didn't take to Dai so easily, but after a while he saw that they both had been abandoned in in the past and became friends with her.

Tommy Himi was very timid and shy, but being around Dai made him want to act braver as she also treated him like he was an equal in the group, not a little kid that needed to be sheltered and babied.

And as for Takuya, he had slowly fallen for her for how she always acted like herself and never apologized for it and stuck up for others who needed faith in themselves.

After three years had passed, Matt coming down to visit Dai and Veemon with Gabumon as much as he could while the other Digidestinds had no idea where she lived because she had begged Matt not to tell them.

He couldn't refuse her anything when she gave him those watery puppy dog eyes, so he agreed to keep her secret.

Although he did get a little protective when Takuya confessed to Dai and they both started dating, but he let it go as he saw how truly happy she was with him.

Currently, Dai was at the beach with her new group, she and Zoe sitting on a red picnic blanket under an umbrella while the boys were fooling around in the water.

"What a beautiful day. I'm glad JP convinced us all to come." Zoe sighed as she stretched out.

She was in a lavender bikini while Dai was in a silver bikini, Koichi was wearing purple swimming trunks while Koji's were dark blue, Tommy's were yellow, JP's were green and Takuya's were red.

"I know. I love the beach!" Dai said as Demiveemon snoozed at her side with Salamon, Patamon and Lopmon.

Bokomon was sunbathing while Neemon was building a sandcastle.

Digimon were now known to the world, so the friends they made in the Digital World were living with them now.

While Takuya and the others could transform into the Legendary Warriors, Dai and Veemon were able to fuse together into a powerful digimon to fight.

First they had become Lady Magnamon and then Lady UlforceVeedramon (just imagine the two Knights with feminine shaped bodies and long mahogany hair coming out from the back of their helmets).

It was amazing feeling to become on with a digimon, the duo of Miracles even closer than before with sharing a body, heart, soul and mind.

"Hey, pass it here!" Takuya called.

The boys were hitting a ball around in the water, Koji turning to the brunette and hit the ball over to him.

"Get it, Takuya!" Tommy cheered.

Takuya reached up to get it, but he missed as it sailed over him and hit the spot right between the girls making then yell and woke up the digimon.

"That's not good." Koichi sweat dropped as he saw the girls and digimon giving them looks that could kill.

"Scatter!" JP yelled as he ran off with a scream.

"Yeah, that's right. You better run!" Dai said as she stood up.

"You boys are so dead!" Zoe called as the two girls ran after the boys.

"Should we join in too?" Patamon asked.

"No, don't bother including yourselves in roughhousing." Bokomon said to his surrogate son.

"Yeah, besides, we can get first picks on the food while they're at it." Lopmon said.

"I like the way ya think, buddy." Demiveemon giggled as Salamon shook her head in amusement at the boys.

While the boys were running from the girls, Takuya paused in his step and turned to have Dai run right into him and send them both to the ground with her on top of him.

"Hello there." He drawled with a smirk.

"What are you doing now?" she asked.

"Admiring my beautiful girlfriend." He answered making her blush.

Chuckling at the blush, he stood up with her in his arms bridal style and then walked back over to the blanket where the digimon were eating the food that was in the cooler with the drinks.

Zoe was still trying to catch the boys until Koichi slunk up behind her and hugged her around the waist, talking to her and assuring her that they were sorry and kissed her cheek making her calm down.

Takuya then sat down on the blanket with Dai in his arms as they watched the others all piling in for the food before the digimon ate it.

"Yeah, let's get our grub on!" JP cheered making the others laugh and cheer in agreement.

"So are you girls planning on getting in the water at all today?" Koji asked as he took some of the fruit that was offered.

"Of course we are. We're just showing off how good we look first." Zoe joked making Dai laugh while Koji rolled his eyes.

"You did a good job at that." Takuya said as he kissed Dai's shoulder.

"Can you guys not do that please?" Koichi asked politely.

"Yeah, it's a painful reminder that I don't have a girlfriend." JP whined.

"I'm fine with it. They are in love so why should they hide it?" Tommy asked with a smile.

"That's right, Koichi." Zoe said as she moved to sit on his lap making him blush darkly while everyone laughed.

Dai picked up a strawberry and ate it happily as the sweet juices hit her tongue as she listened to the others talk about what they wanted.

She was happy with how her life had turned out and had long ago forgiven her old friends for hurting her, but she hadn't seen them in over four years and doubted they even knew what she looked like now at seventeen.

The sun had soon started to set after the day of the group having fun in the water, so they all headed home via Spirit Evolving and Bio-Merging, carrying their stuff and the digimon who were unable to digivolve back home.

Lady Magnamon and BurningGreymon stopped on the roof on the Kanbara home and turned back into Dai, Demiveemon and Takuya while the others all ran or flew past them.

"Aw, what a great day, huh?" Takuya asked as he and the duo of Miracles climbed down into the window leading to Takuya's room.

"Yep, but right now I really need a shower to get the sand off of me." Dai said.

"Need company?" Takuya asked.

She shot him an amused look as he gave an innocent grin that showed off his teeth.

"Well, are your parents or brother home?" she asked as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

He hummed in thought as he tried to remember where his family were supposed to be at the time and how long they would be gone so no one caught them showering together like last time.

It was Yuriko, his mother, who saw them walking out of the bathroom dripping wet with towels around their bodies and she had been happy to find out that she may be a grandmother soon which made the two former Digi Leaders blush darkly.

There was no way that would happen again.

"Maybe we should check." Takuya decided.

"I'll do it." Demiveemon said as he ran off downstairs.

As soon as he was gone, Dai closed the door and locked it.

"I thought you…" Takuya trailed off curiously.

"Oh, that was just an excuse to get us alone." She said as she walked over to him and tangled her fingers in his hair and pulled his head down.

His hands went to her hips as he returned the kiss she was giving him, mentally jumping for joy at getting this alone time with her that he didn't care if his family was home or not.

The end.


	35. Takusuke

"Dealing With Past Issues"

**Here is the second part of the Daiuya story I wrote. Please enjoy and review!**

Dai and Takuya were walking down the street towards a diner they usually went to for dates or to hang out with their friends, Veemon walking behind them with Salamon on his head.

They passed by many other digimon and humans as they went, finally making it to the diner and walked inside.

"Man, that smells good." Takuya said.

"It's Burgermon's food. Of course it smells good." Dai said.

Unknown to them, a group of humans and digimon heard her voice and looked over curiously to see who was speaking.

"Oh, welcome back you four. Is this a double date?" TorikaraBallmon asked as he flew over.

"Naw, we're just hanging out." Takuya said.

"We'll have a plate of your best burgers." Veemon said.

"Yes, please." Salamon added in.

"All right. Go on and sit down and I'll go tell Daddy your orders." TorikaraBallmon said as he flew off.

Takuya, Dai, Veemon and Salamon chose a booth that was located at the window and in clear view of the group of humans and digimon, making the group all gasp in surprise.

"No way. It's Dai and Veemon." The brunette male gasped.

"Is she on a date? I can't believe she has a boyfriend or one that looks that good." The lavender haired girl said.

"Really, isn't this one of the reasons she didn't want to be friends with us in the first place?" the Hawkmon said making his partner look down sadly.

A Rookie level Burgermon then walked over to the couple's table and set the tray of burgers down for the group.

"Here you are. Enjoy!" he chirped.

"Thanks." The two former Digi Leaders chirped.

"Have a nice day." Salamon said as Veemon waved him off.

"Man, I love these when they're freshly made." Takuya said as he picked up one of the burgers.

"And you love them even more after I taught you how to cook them yourself." Dai teased.

"Hey, Koji's were worse than mine." Takuya pouted.

Day just giggled at that as she kissed his cheek making him grin at her.

"You both suck equally at being cooks." She stated making him fall to the floor out of his seat at that.

The group watching them, the Digidestinds, all kept quiet as they tried to listen in on what they were talking about and figure out how to approach their former leader to speak with her.

"That was mean." Takuya grunted as he looked up at the girl from his place on the floor.

"But true." Veemon said as Salamon just giggled.

Rolling his eyes, Takuya got back up into his booth and started eating again while talking with his girlfriend and digimon friends.

"She looks so happy." Ken said as he stared off at his former best friend.

Would she even view him as her best friend anymore or has someone else taken his place after so long?

"And beautiful. She's grown so much over the years." Kari sighed.

"So has Veemon." Patamon said.

"Yeah, did he get taller?" Armadillomon asked.

A Champion level female Burgermon then walked by them, so Yolei held up her hand.

"Excuse me, miss?" she asked.

MommaBurgermon turned to the Digidestinds with a smile.

"Yes, how can I help you?" she asked.

"You see those two over there?" Yolei asked pointing to the couple.

"Oh, yes. Dai and Takuya, such wonderful kids. You know, they saved the world from Lucemon." MommaBurgermon said making the digimon gasp.

"From Lucemon? He tried to make a comeback?" Hawkmon asked.

"Who's Lucemon?" TK asked.

"He was once a good Celestial digimon, but he was corrupted by his own power so ten powerful digimon rose up and sacrificed their lives to defeat him. They were given the title of the 10 Legendary Warriors to honor them." Gatomon explained.

As they were talking, Dai noticed them and gasped in shock at the sight of her former team wondering why they were in the diner in this city of all places.

Takuya noticed her stunned expression and looked over to spot the Digidestinds while Veemon and Salamon also looked over.

"If this Lucemon guy was rising up, then why weren't we called to help save the world? Why was it Dai and that guy over there?" Yolei asked.

"Takuya over there and five other children were given the Spirits of the Legendary Warriors that they were bonded with so they could fight Lucemon." MommaBurgermon explained.

"So they could transform into digmon themselves?" Cody asked as the group all gasped and exclaimed in wonder.

Sighing, the child of Miracles stood up from her booth and started to walk over as her friends and boyfriend followed her.

"But what about Dai and Veemon? What did they do?" TK asked.

"Well, they were able to fuse together to become a powerful digimon and became the Legendary Warriors' Knight, then the child of Miracles fell in love with the Warrior of Flame who was also the leader of the group while Veemon feel for Ophanimon, one of the Three Great Celestial Angels." Someone said.

The group looked up and gasped to see Dai was the one who spoke while Takuya had his arms wrapped around her waist while Salamon was still on Veemon's head.

"Miss me guys?" she teased with a smile.

"Dai!" Ken gasped as he stood up with Wormmon in his arms, both having sorrowful eyes.

"Oh no. Tell me he's not gonna cry. I hate it when people cry." Takuya whined but then shut up when Dai shot him a look.

Pulling away from him, she then walked over to Ken and wrapped her arms around in a hug surprising him at the sudden action.

"If I could forgive you for being the Digimon Emperor, then I can forgive you for plenty of other things." She said.

With that said Ken hugged her back and cried into her shoulder while Wormmon crawled down and walked over to Veemon who smiled at him and held out his hand, the two friends smiling at each other as they shook hands while the rest of the digimon gathered the dragon and puppy.

Looking over at her old team, she pouted at them.

"Aw, was Ken the only one that missed me? Matt told me you guys were all depressed when I moved away." Dai said.

"Matt? You still kept contact with him?" TK asked.

"Why him and not us?" Yolei asked.

"Because Matt understood what I was going through better than you guys did." Dai said.

She and Ken then pulled out of the hug as Takuya took her hand and looked over the group of Digidestinds and digimon, unsure of what to think of them all at the moment.

"So what brings you guys here?" he asked.

"We were just on a road trip for fun and to check out the other digimon in Japan, checking to see how well they were getting along with the humans." TK explained.

"How did you two meet anyway?" Kari asked.

Before either of the former goggle heads could talk, the door to the diner opened and in came the rest of the Warriors, Tommy spotting them and ran over as Zoe, Koichi, Koji and JP followed at a normal pace with Bokomon, Neemon, Patamon and Lopmon.

"Hey, here you guys are." Tommy said as he wormed between the two and smiled up at the tanned skin couple as the pink banned Patamon sat op top his head.

TK gasped as he looked at the kid, being reminded of himself when he was younger.

"Hey, what's going on here?" Zoe asked as she saw the group.

Koji frowned at them as he grew defensive while Koichi met eyes with Ken, both gasping as they recognized something within each other.

Dai noticed this and smiled as she knew these two would have a lot to talk about.

"This is my old team." She said.

"Wha?!" JP exclaimed while Koji glared coldly at them while Zoe gave them an angered look and even Tommy gave a slight frown.

"Ease off, guys. She already told them she forgave them. Or, at least she did to Ken." Takuya said.

"Well, she shouldn't forgive them." Koji said.

"Yeah, we don't want them to take advantage of her kindness and just go off hurting her again." Zoe stated which made the Digidestinds all look down sadly.

Rolling her eyes at this, Dai just sat down next to Kari while the Warriors all sat down near them too, Takuya having his arm wrapped around his girlfriend's shoulders.

"To answer your question, I met Takuya when I first moved here four years ago." Dai said.

(Four years ago…)

The Motomiya family had moved to Shibuya, a nice town with houses instead of tall apartment buildings.

They had moved in to a house that was a nice light blue color and had just finished bringing their things inside when the family in the house next to their came over for a visit.

Dai had been just coming down from her room and paused when she saw the family of four, a man with tanned skin and long black hair tied back, a woman with auburn hair, a small boy with brown hair, brown eyes and pale skin like his mother while the boy who was Dai's age had tanned skin like his dad and also had dark brown hair that was styled like his mother's.

Something that put Dai off were the square goggles he had around his neck because they reminded her too much of Tai and she was trying to get over her old friends who had hurt her.

"We hoped that we could be the first to welcome you to the neighborhood." The man said.

"Thank you." Mr. Motomiya said.

Jun looked off to the side and spotted Dai hiding around the corner with Demiveemon clutched to her chest and a distressed expression on her face.

Mrs. Motomiya saw what Jun was looking at.

"Well, I'm Mai, this is my daughter Jun, husband Jiro and my youngest daughter is called Daisuke." She said.

Sighing, Dai walked out from when she was hiding, the family noticing her, the oldest son staring at her with a small pink tint to his cheeks.

"Well, it was wonderful to meet you. Perhaps you can come over for dinner so we can get more acquainted." The woman said.

She had seen how her son reacted to seeing the mahogany haired girl and was cooking up more than just dinner for tonight.

"That's sounds wonderful." Mai said.

"We'll be there. What time should we arrive?" Jiro asked.

"I think 7:00 should work out for us all." The man smiled.

"All right then, we'll see you at 7:00." Jiro said.

"Goodbye then!" the woman said with a wave.

The family then left, Jiro closing the door behind them and turned a stern gaze onto his youngest.

"You behave tonight, understood?" he asked.

Teeth grinding behind closed lips, Dai just nodded her head and then left to go into her room, locking the door behind her.

She sighed sadly as she set Demiveemon down on her bed, the dragon giving her a worried look.

"Dai, are you OK?" he asked.

"Yeah, buddy. I just don't think I'm up for making new friends so soon." she said with a small smile for him.

She then went over to one of her boxes that was near the window and opened it up, taking out some of her old soccer gear.

"Hey!" someone called.

Jumping in shock, she turned to look out her window and spotted that boy looking over at her from the window in his own room.

They were about ten feet away from each other, the goggle boy smiling at her.

"You're Daisuke, right? My name's Takuya Kanbara." He said.

Dai kept quiet as she just nodded.

"Not much of a talker are ya?" he asked.

"People like it better when I don't talk." Dai said as she closed her window and then pulled the curtains down.

(Present time…)

"It really took some time for me to get her to talk to me." Takuya said.

"You kept following her around and wouldn't shut up until you got her tell you about her." Veemon stated.

"So she was harassed into hanging out with you? I feel sorry for her." Koji said.

"_Her_ is right here, people." Dai said as she waved her hand to gesture to herself.

The best friends/rivals smirked.

"But what happened? I mean, how did you guys all meet?" Yolei asked.

(Four years ago…)

Shinya was playing with the new race car that Dai had gotten him for his birthday that day while Takuya sat at the table looking bored out of his mind as he stared at the cake.

No one could eat until their father got home from work, but Shinya didn't mind since Dai was playing with him and Demiveemon was hiding inside of her hood of her sweater.

"Hey, Dai, do you think you can help me with a prank?" Shinya asked quietly so his mom and brother didn't hear.

"A prank? Like what?" Dai whispered.

"Like changing Takuya's hair color. Not permanent, but something really wild that would make him freak out." He giggled.

"Yeah, sure. As long as it's not pink or lavender." She said.

Pink hair would remind her too much of Kari and Mimi while lavender would make her think of Yolei, which would make her feel upset over her old friends yet again.

"OK, how about a bright neon green color or would that be cool? Maybe we can just put a lot of different colors in his hair!" Shinya exclaimed quietly.

She just gave a smile at the boy when Takuya ran over and grabbed her hand, hauling her up to her feet and ran for the door.

"We're leaving!" he called to his mom.

"Don't play in the street!" the woman called after them.

When they were running down the street, Takuya held his cell phone up to check the time.

"Where are we going?" she asked him.

"My destiny. I need to get to the train station for my destiny." He said.

This really confused her by the answer, but then a little boy and his dad accidentally kicked a soccer ball into the street making Takuya let go of Dai's hand as he ran after the ball.

"I'll get it!" he called to the father and son.

He got to the ball and turned to kick it back, but didn't see the truck getting closer to him.

"Takuya!" Dai yelled.

Her voice made him look up to see the truck and his eyes widened in fear.

"This is my destiny?" he asked.

Demiveemon jumped out of Dai's sweater and quickly digivolved into his Champion form and grabbed at the boy, flying him away from the truck and over to Dai and then returned to his Rookie form before anyone saw him.

"What the heck?" Takuya asked.

All he saw was a flash of light and then something blue before he was standing in front of Dai safely.

Speaking of the girl, she had her hand over her heart as it pounded hard against her breast.

She had been terrified that she would lose her friend.

"Don't ever do that again." She scolded.

"Sorry, I guess I should've watched where I was going." He said, then checked his phone.

"Ah, we're late!" he yelled and grabbed her hand, almost running into Veemon if he hadn't moved out of the way in time and latched onto Dai's hand as they ran off.

(Present time…)

"We then made it onto the train when Takuya got another message to transfer and after that, we saw Koji on the train across from us and followed him to an elevator." Dai said.

"They didn't know I was following Koji from farther behind them." Koichi said.

"The elevator led to a secret underground station where all these colorful trains were located. JP and I both just went onto a train that was closest to the elevator, but we didn't know each other then." Zoe said.

"I went off on a different train to be alone since I wasn't used to being around other people." Koji said.

"So you were the lone wolf just like my brother used to be." TK said.

"Why is there always a loner in every group?" his Patamon asked.

"It must be a rule just like having a goggle head." Gatomon said.

"Anyway, when we were on the train, Tommy was crying because some bullies pushed him on while Dai was totally silent as she hid behind Takuya. She wouldn't talk to any of us until we got separated into different groups and Z and I got to spend more time with her." JP said getting back into the story.

"Dai? Silent? Are you joking? When she was with us, we couldn't get her to shut up half the time." Yolei said.

Zoe was shaking in anger and was about to stand up to slap her, but Lopmon placed his ear down on her shoulder to make her calm down.

Kari and Hawkmon were giving Yolei disapproving looks while Dai remained blank faced.

"Yolei, go fuck yourself." The child of Miracles said.

Every one of the Digidestinds and their digimons' jaws dropped at those words while Koji and Takuya smirked at this, JP snickered, Koichi shook his head is disapproval and Tommy had his ears covered by Zoe who was satisfied with her best friend's response.

"I don't take that kind of shit from anyone anymore. If you have a problem with that, then get out of my town or you'll face my wrath." Dai stated as her eyes flashed a bright crimson red color.

The large group were all silent, the Warriors and their digimon friends watching the Digidestinds and their partners with guarded expressions to see how they would react to this.

"Nice one, Dai." Someone said.

A hand then landed on the girl's head and ruffled it up, making everyone look up to see that Matt had arrived with Gabumon, Tai and Agumon, the duo of Courage looking very surprised from what they had witnessed and heard.

"Do you always have to do that?" Dai pouted up at Matt who smiled at her.

"Yes. So, did you guys learn your lesson yet?" Matt asked as his eyes went straight to his brother.

He didn't want TK to make the same mistakes he once did.

"Yes, we shouldn't have been so rude to you." Cody said with a guilty expression.

"No kidding. You guys were total bullies to her." Tommy said.

"It was a real surprise since Dai is very kind." Said Patamon (Seraphimon).

"Hard to tell." Yolei muttered.

"Yolei, shut the fuck up." Kari said making everyone look at her in shock next.

"No one wants to hear you make things worse. True, we all offended you and were unfair, but at least some of us are trying to make up for it. Grow up." Kari said to her DNA partner.

Tai sighed as he placed a hand on Dai's shoulder making her look up to him as he gave her a sad smile.

"I should have been there for you more. You looked up to me, but I let you down." he said.

"Tai, why did you ever make me the leader in the first place?" Dai asked him.

All eyes were on him as he stood up properly and ran a hand through his hair that was no longer a large bush, but was now a shorter version of it.

"Well, I knew you were pretty brave to get over your fear of being hurt by the Monochromon when he almost hurt Kari. You just pushed it aside and focused on saving her. A good leader protects others and has no problem with putting their wants and needs above themselves. You also tried hard to get the team to work together when Ken joined. Sure, you had some problems along the way, but I made a lot of them too. At least you never tried to kill one of your friends all of the times just because you didn't see things the same way." Tai said.

Koji and Takuya looked at each other as they felt like laughing when they thought back to all of the times they almost killed each other in the Digital World.

What irony that their group was more like the first generation than the second group was.

"You were never scared of facing the dangers that lay ahead of you and you always went right in. maybe not with a plan, but you always won in the end." Tai said.

"You're wrong. I was scared. I was always scared that I would mess up or would fail badly and get us all killed. Not to mention it got worse when I really accepted you guys as my friends." Dai said as she stared down at her hands.

Salamon then hopped up onto the table and placed her paws down on her hands, making Dai look into the Rookie's beautiful blue eyes.

Even in this form, she still radiated that motherly aura that helped sooth her and the others.

"And then we really messed it up by talking bad about you behind your back." TK said.

"We never meant to hurt you." Kari said.

"And I should have told them to stop when I heard them all joking around and saying bad things about you." Ken said.

"Us digimon should have stopped them too. We know better than to let bad things like this happen or let our partners do something that could blow up in their faces." Wormmon said.

Giving a soft chuckle, Dai looked up at her former team.

"If I say I forgive you guys, will you shut up and let me continue my date already?" she asked.

"Maaaybe." TK said making Dai throw a fry at him which got a grin out of him.

"Fine. I forgive you. Hurt me again, I'll let Wolf Boy and Lion Boy kill you. All right? Good, I'm gone." Dai said.

She pulled Takuya up with her, Veemon and Salamon following the couple out the door while everyone watched in either amusement or surprise.

"Who're Wolf boy and Lion Boy?" Yolei asked.

"She means the twins." JP said.

"Why did she call them that, though?" Hawkmon asked.

Settling down in their seats, the Warriors then dove into the story of the Legendary Warriors.

Meanwhile, ExVeemon was flying in the air with Ophanimon, both speaking to each other as they held hands while down on the ground under a tree was Takuya lying on his back with Dai resting on his chest.

Smiling at her, Takuya kissed the sleeping girl on her temple while he rubbed her back.

The meeting hadn't gone like he had imagined it would, like they trying to chew her out or falling to their knees to beg for forgiveness, but it was fine. As long as Dai didn't have to worry about them and felt like a weight had been removed from her chest, then he was happy with how the meeting went.

Besides, like she said, if they turned on her again, the Warriors could kill them or at least give them a beating that would ensure they remembered.

Yawning himself, Takuya closed his eyes as he felt Dai snuggle closer to him and his arm tightened around her waist as he let himself nap away under the tree while ExVeemon and Ophanimon soared over them.

The end.


	36. Daiken

"Embracing the Darkness"

**Please enjoy and review! By the way, 'buio' means dark in Italian.**

Inside of her bedroom was Daisuke Motomiya and she was crying her eyes out from the pain she had endured, emotional pain that is.

Back at school she had been late to another meeting because the guidance counselor needed to talk to her about working on her grades or at least getting a tutor to help her out.

By the time Daisuke had gotten to the computer lab, she was five minutes late and was about to enter it when a voice stopped her.

"Arg! Where is she already?!" Yolei yelled.

"Calm down." Poromon said.

Curious as to what was going on, Daisuke leaned closer to the door to listen in on what was going on.

"I mean, this is so typical of her. She's always late and has these stupid excuses for being late. 'I got detentions'. 'The teacher needed to see me'. Oh please! She's so pathetic!" Yolei ragged.

Daisuke was shaking in anger at this because those 'excuses' of hers were real things that she didn't make up and besides, Yolei was late a lot too.

"I wonder what could be keeping her this time." Kari said.

"Maybe she tripped over her own shoe laces." TK suggested in a joking tone.

This made the mahogany haired girl grind her teeth at this.

That no good jerk!

Chibimon was also listening in on what they were saying from her partner's shoulder and she wasn't too happy about this.

"Well, at least we get to eat before Chibimon gets here. You know she'll eat everything in sight." Patamon said while the other digimon giggled.

The blue dragon felt tears prick at her pink eyes from what had been said.

How could they make fun of her?

"They're both screw ups. Daisuke and Chibimon. What's the point in even having them around?" Yolei asked.

"They're strong. We need them with us to defeat the Digimon Emperor." Poromon said.

"But they're so dumb!" Yolei shrieked.

"Well, it is true that they aren't very bright." Cody said.

"At least it's never a dull moment with them around and we can always get a good laugh out of it." Kari said.

The entire group of digimon and humans laughed at the expanse of their leaders, not even knowing the great grief they had bestowed upon the girl and her dragon.

Backing away from the door, Daisuke tore off out of the school, clutching a sobbing Chibimon to her breasts to try and comfort her until they were safe in her room.

As she ran, she ran right passed Matt and Tai who were a bit confused when they saw the sobbing dragon and the girl with tears beginning to fall down her face.

And so this is what brought to the duo of Courage and Friendship of being locked up inside of their room, both hugging each other as they cried out their sorrow of being bashed by their friends.

"Da-Daisuke…why would they s-say that stuff?" Chibimon cried as she tried to dry her tears.

"I don't know. I-I thought…they were our friends. Maybe we were wrong." Daisuke sniffled as she covered her face with her hands.

They couldn't return to the Digidestinds now, couldn't just fake a smile for them all and pretend nothing had ever happened.

"What do we do now?" Chibimon asked.

"I don't know. I just don't know." Daisuke said as she shook her head.

Her friends didn't care for her and the same could be said for Chibimon's friends.

What did the older generation and their partners think of them?

Did any of them even care about them or did they just put up with them because they were the most powerful out of the group.

She had even almost given herself to the Digimon Emperor to be his Queen to free them from being Deltamon's dinner, even if they weren't really in danger and it was the Bakemon masquerading as them, she still thought it was her friends and nearly gave herself up to be the Emperor's Queen just to see them get away safely.

Just then, Daisuke's D-3 beeped and she checked it to see what was going on.

"Daisuke, what is it?" Chibimon asked.

"I don't know." Daisuke said.

Her D-3 gave off a bright light as they seemed to be fading away from their world and appeared in another one that they didn't even recognize.

The duo looked around in shock at the sight of the world that looked to be night with the stars and moon up in the sky while the trees looked like those from a horror movie and there was a chilled wind blowing around them.

"Where are we?" Chibimon asked.

"I don't know." Daisuke said.

Her D-3 was beeping and she looked at it to find a signal on it, so she frowned and started to follow it.

"Come on, let's go find out." She said.

The two walked on down the path of the forest, the world looking more and more like that of a horror movie as they went on.

Finally, they came to a cave where there was moss glowing on the inside of the walls, the duo venturing in to see wait awaited them.

"What's that?" Chibimon asked.

At the end of the cave was a bronze podium that had an object on it that looked like a woman with her knees drawn up to her chest as her head was bent over her knees and her skin was blue with black wings folded over her body while on her back was a mark they didn't know.

It looked to be a star that was upside down and had a small circle inside of it.

"It looks like a digi egg." Daisuke said.

"But who does it belong to and why would it be in this creepy place?" she asked.

"Maybe it belongs to you. After all, you were brought here." Chibimon said.

"Yeah, but…" Daisuke trailed off as she looked at the egg.

Just what she needed; to become even more powerful to make the others want to keep her at their sides while everyone insulted her from behind her back and hurt Chibimon too.

She then looked at the digi egg with a determined look as she walked over to it.

"If this is my digi egg, then I swear I won't let those jerks use us. We don't need anyone who only keeps us around for our power, who don't really care for us." She swore.

"Right. We deserve more than them." Chibimon agreed with her tiny fists clenched.

With that vow done, Daisuke placed her hands on the cold digi egg that warmed from her touch, as if to welcome her and she then pulled it off of the podium.

When the egg was removed, dark blue light covered them both and they soon found themselves in the Digital World, V-Mon now in her Rookie form and Daisuke in her Digi-Outfit.

"Now what do we do?" V-Mon asked.

Before Daisuke could answer, the sound of fighting made them look off to where it was coming from and they rushed over to find that the Digidestinds were fighting against Ken who had sent a group of DarkTyrannomon after them and they were starting to lose.

Sighing, the duo ran over to help them out.

"Hey, guys!" Daisuke called.

"We made it!" V-Mon said.

The group all looked over at them, even Ken and Worrmon from their safety place on top of Airdramon.

"What took you so long?" Kari asked.

"We were getting creamed out here!" Yolei yelled.

Matt and Tai ran over as well, the blonde spotting the new object.

"Daisuke, what is that thing?" he asked.

"This is a new digi egg." Daisuke said as she held it up to show it off.

"Where did you find it?" Tai asked.

"In a cave." Daisuke said.

"Are we done with pleasantries?" Ken asked making everyone look up to him.

It was odd how attractive he looked even when he was in his Emperor garb ready to make their lives miserable and hurt them all.

"Because I have a Digital World to take over." Ken said.

"Now would be a good time as any to use that egg, Daisuke." TK said.

She gave him a cold look which made him back off.

"You really need my help? I thought I was dumb and pathetic." She said.

Yolei, Cody, Kari and TK all froze at this while the digimon looked at V-Mon who was glaring at them harshly.

"What is going on?" Tai asked since he was unaware of what had transpired between them all.

"Why don't you ask them or how about you explain to me why you made me leader because they and I don't understand why." Daisuke said as she rounded on the former leader.

"What? Daisuke, I chose you because you have the digi egg of Courage." Tai said.

"…That's it?" she asked.

Everyone stared at Tai, Agumon especially.

"Well…yeah." Tai said weakly as Daisuke and V-Mon both gave him a look of disbelief.

Ken winced as he knew the wild haired male had said the wrong thing.

The reason why Ken wanted her as his Queen was because of her beauty, courage, determination and he was very sure she would be a wonderful girlfriend.

"Just as I thought. They don't understand how important you truly are." The Emperor said.

Kari looked up at him in worry while Yolei glared at Daisuke as she seemed to be thinking things over.

"No, they do and that's the problem." Daisuke said sadly as everyone stared at her.

"What are you talking about?" Matt asked.

"I heard them say that the only reason they kept me around was because of our power." She said.

"We heard them all insulting us. Don't try to deny it." V-Mon said.

Tai looked around the group as he saw that they all were trying to avoid his eyes while Matt was trying to meet TK's eyes, but he was looking away from his brother.

Turning away from her so called friends, Daisuke held up her new digi egg.

"You want to see my power so bad, then fine. Here it is." She said.

The digi egg then gave off a sapphire blue light that shone brightly around them, making those who hurt her back off as if the light were alive and was pushing them away.

"DIGI ARMOUR ENERGIZE!"

"V-Mon armour digivolve to…"

Flames and sparks came around her as the images of Fladramon and Raidramon passed over her as her body grew into that of a woman with long black hair, blue skin, three horns on the sides of her head, pink eyes that had yellow V markings under them, talons where nails should be, she had dragon legs while she wore leather bike shorts and a leather top that exposed her stomach that had the star mark on that looked like a tattoo and finally she had a long dragon tail and large black angel wings.

"Buiomon: the Angel of Darkness!"

The new digimon took to the skies as the others stared in awe and horror as Buiomon dived down and attacked the DarkTyrannomon and then pulled out an arrow made of black jewels, the bow being made of the same material, only it had sapphire gemstones in it.

"Dark Arrow!" she called as she released her arrow.

It shot off in a streak of black and hit the dark rings, shattering them all and freed the dinosaurs who all shook their heads and took off.

"Wow." Wormmon gushed with hearts in his eyes from the sight of the digital beauty.

All of her forms were absolutely beautiful to him.

"We'll be back as you know. Daisuke, I'll see you again." Ken said as he blew a kiss to her which made the girl blush.

Airdramon then flew off while Buiomon turned around and flew down to the ground where her partner was while TK and Kari gave them wary looks while Pegasusmon and Nefertimon stood ready to attack if they had to.

"Just what did Ken mean by that?" Yolei ragged on the girl.

The female leader didn't answer as she simply pulled off her goggles and threw them down onto the ground, everyone watching in shock as she stomped her foot down on them, shattering them.

Everyone gasped at this as they couldn't believe she would ever do that.

"None of you trust me just because I have the digi egg of Darkness now. So Friendship and Courage really means nothing to you? I mean nothing to you?! Fine! Then I'll leave you all and never come back." Daisuke said.

Looking up at them, her chocolate eyes were filled with pain as Buiomon scooped her up in her arms and then flew off away from their former team they had left after they had been verbally abused by them.

(A few days later…)

Daisuke and V-Mon had avoided the Digidestinds like they were the plague and would go to the Digital World alone to just enjoy themselves.

One day while they were by a river bank relaxing, Ken walked out of the greenery with Wormmon.

"Hello, Daisuke." The Emperor greeted.

"What do you want?" Daisuke asked.

There was no hostility in her tone, but she did sound curious which made him give a true smile as he walked over to her and sat down next to her.

"I just wanted to speak with the most beautiful human who has ever come to the Digital World." He said honestly which made her blush darkly.

Wormmon scuttled over to V-Mon with a blush of his own as the dragon look at him and gave a smile.

"Hey there Wormmon." She said.

"Oh, um, hello." He stuttered.

Chocolate eyes met bright blue as the two humans stared each other down trying to figure some things out.

"Ken, why did you choose me as your Queen and not Sora, Mimi, Yolei or Kari? I mean, especially Kari. She is the precious Princess of Light." Daisuke said with a small gag.

Laughing softly at this, Ken cupped her chin and pulled his visor off to show that his eyes weren't cold like they usually were and filled with an emotion that made her knees weak and a blush burn her face.

"Because of your beautiful hair, your dark and expressive eyes, the way how you aren't afraid to show how you feel no matter who you could offend. You're also so courageous and determined in whatever you do. You also have flaws, but it makes you seem real instead of fake. Why wouldn't I fall in love with you?" he asked.

The word 'love' made Daisuke gasp as he then leaned down, captured her lips with his own and pulled her body closer to his as she then fell into the spell and enjoyed the kiss.

V-Mon and Wormmon both leaned into each other as they watched their partners kissing then blushed as the two digimon looked at each other and then just held hands as they cuddled.

Pulling away from the lips that tasted of strawberries, Ken looked down at the shorter girl who had a bright red face and just had to smile at her for how adorable she was.

"So what do you think about being my Queen now?" he asked as he played with her hair.

Smiling at him, Daisuke leaned her head on his shoulder as she looked up at him with a wymsical look as her eyelashes gave a small flutter.

"Sounds like fun." She said.

The digimon giggled at that as V-Mon pulled Wormmon along with her and Daisuke smiled at both of them as she held out her arms to the caterpillar to welcome him.

He looked a bit nervous at the sudden offer, but crawled into her arms and she stood up holding him in a gentle embrace.

"Let's show you two to your new home." Ken said as he wrapped his arm around his new Queen.

Giggling, V-Mon jumped up onto his shoulders which surprised him, but he allowed it since Daisuke kissed his cheek.

They then all walked off towards the base and be shown their new home.

(A few weeks later…)

The control spires had been getting knocked down faster than ever which made the Digidestinds curious, so they all ran off to the Digital World to see what was going on.

"What is going on here?" TK asked.

They had arrived in a village where there were many digimon rebuilding their homes.

"The Digimon Emperor is still here, so how can they think of construction work?" Kari asked.

A group of Gazimon were talking and laughing as they by them, each holding a can of paint.

"Do you think the Queen will come to visit us again soon?" Gazimon1 asked.

"I hope so. She always plays with us and brings treats." Gazimon2 said.

"A Queen? There's a Queen in the Digital World now?" Hawkmon asked.

"I wonder who she is." Izzy said.

The group which consisted of Izzy, TK, Kari, Yolei, Cody, Tai, Matt, Sora and their digimons all started walking further down the path until they found a large digimon chasing some baby digimon around.

"Oh no, it's Cyberdramon! He's a vicious Ultimate level digimon and his Desolation Claw is very unpleasant." Tentomon said.

"We gotta help them!" Cody said.

"DIGI ARMOUR ENERGIZE!" TK cried.

"Patamon armour digivolve to…Pegasusmon: Flying Hope!"

The armour digimon then attacked Cyberdramon down, shocking the Poyomons as they looked over at the Digidestinds that ran over to them.

"Don't worry, we're here to help." Kari said as she reached out to them, but they jumped away.

"Why would you hurt him?" Poyomon2 asked.

"What do you mean?" Biyomon asked.

Just then, Buiomon swooped in and tackled Pegasusmon down to the ground while Daisuke ran out of the trees dressed in a black tank top that cut off at her stomach and showed it off while she wore black spandex pants and black leather boots.

"What happened?" she asked.

She ran over to Cyberdramon and helped the large dragon up and then pet his head as he growled softly as he rubbed his head into her chest while the digimon around her all ran over.

"Daisuke, what is going on?" Matt asked.

Buiomon flew down to her human just as a large green insect digimon with Ken on his shoulder flew down.

Ken was dressed in black boots, black leather pants, black button down shirt and his hair was normal as well as his eyes as he hopped off of his digimon's shoulder and ran off to Daisuke.

"What happened here?" he asked.

"That's what I'd like to know. Oh, poor baby Cybie. Did those mean Digidestinds hurt you?" Daisuke cooed to the dragon.

"What's going on here?" Izzy asked.

"I'm not sure. Usually Cyberdramon is a wild beast. He's acting more like a puppy now." Gabumon said.

"You're Highness!" the Poyomons cried.

"Your Magesty!" the Gazimons called.

"Those mean kids attacked Cybderdramon when we were playing tag." Poyomon2 said.

Ken bent down and patted his head, smiling kindly which made everyone stare at him in shock since they weren't expecting that or what else was going on.

Buiomon flew over to Stingmon and kissed his cheek which made him blush while she giggled.

"It's not enough that you guys go off and hurt me, but now you attack innocent digimon?" Daisuke raged as she pulled away from Cyberdramon when she was sure he was fine.

"We didn't know he was innocent." Kari said.

"Because you always judge others! If they don't fit your precious circle of light, you attack them, insult them and kicked them to the curb or just use them to amuse yourselves." Daisuke said.

Ken walked over and wrapped his arms around her waist, making her calm down before she lashed out physically at them.

"I'll ask you kindly to leave now. You're disturbing our home." He said.

"Why should we leave? You're the Digimon Emperor and now you tricked Daisuke to become your Queen!" TK yelled.

"He didn't have to trick her since they both love each other." Buiomon said.

"What do you mean?" Sora asked.

"Daisuke helped Ken unlock the kindness inside of him and they started destroying the control spires and the four of us helped fix the lands that suffered." Stingmon said.

The Digidestinds all stared at the girl who had once been their leader that was taken for granted and rose to become the Queen of the Digital World and turned the Emperor away from darkness, maybe because she herself understands the darkness better than anyone else since she has the digi egg of Darkness.

All of the digimon had run off over to Daisuke and Ken, hiding behind them as they stared at the Digidestinds with looks of distrust and fear while Ken was holding Daisuke to keep her from killing them.

"You really did a lot to help." Izzy said.

"Leave now. We don't need you in these lands." Buiomon stated.

"But we can still help." Sora said.

"No, you can't. You have no right to help me ever since you all bad mouthed me behind my back. Those words hurt you know." Daisuke said.

One by one, the digimon all scattered away from the Digidestinds while Stingmon picked up Ken and Buiomon gathered up Daisuke, the two flying digimon taking off to the sky while the child of Courage, Friendship and Darkness' former friends watched her sadly knowing she would be gone forever.

Just then, they were all propelled out of the Digital World and were in the computer room, Cody rushing over to try and open the gate up, but it wouldn't work.

"We've been kicked out." He said.

"But why?" Kari asked.

"Because you all failed your mission." A voice said.

Turning to the computer, they all saw a young man on the screen frowning at them.

"Gennai?" Izzy asked.

"What do you mean we failed?" Yolei asked.

"Daisuke has the power of Darkness, but she isn't tainted. She purified it, but you all became tainted when you turned your back on her and caused her great pain. Because of this, you are all no longer Chosen Children." Gennai said.

"What? That can't be!" Sora gasped.

"I'm afraid it is. Any evil that appears, Ken and Daisuke will be the ones to fight it off. You all have no right to be in the Digital World." Gennai said.

"Figures Daisuke would just keep ruining our lives." Yolei hissed.

"Yolei, that was his point. What did she ever do that was bad? Sure she made mistakes, but so did I. I made so many that I can't keep track." Tai said sadly.

Gennai sighed as his image then faded away.

Over the years, the former Chosen Children watched as Ken and Daisuke found two other boys to join their team, a boy named Willis who was partnered to a Terriermon and Lopmon, then Ken's old friend named Ryo Akiyama who was partnered to a Cyberdramon.

They defeated MaloMyotismon and Diaboramon, creating a world where humans and digimon could live together peacefully without worrying over an dangers.

Ken and Daisuke had two children, a daughter who looked like her mother but had her father's hair color named Rei and then there was their youngest child, a boy named Kai that looked like his father but had his mother's hair color.

Willis had a daughter that had his hair and eyes named Jayden and Ryo had a son who looked exactly like him named Riku, all of the children being partnered to a digimon.

Rei was partnered to a Renamon, Kai had a Wizardmon, Jayden had a Lunamon and Riku had a Guilmon.

At this moment in time, the four children and their digimon were playing in the flower fields while Ryo was barbequing some burgers with Cyberdramon while Willis was grading some term papers as Terriermon and Lopmon took to the skies to watch over the kids, Ken and Daisuke sitting on a blanket watching their kids as they played.

Ken kissed Daisuke's temple which made her blush still even though she was now 27 years old, V-Mon and Wormmon resting together beside them.

"Do you have any regrets in your life?" Ken asked.

"Just that I didn't become your Queen sooner." Daisuke said.

Chuckling at that, Ken rested his head on her shoulder while Willis rolled his eyes.

"Some of us are trying to work here. This mush is getting too sweet, I'll get cavities." He said.

"Shut up, Willis." Daisuke said.

"Hey, foods ready! Get it while it's hot!" Ryo called.

Giggling, the children and digimon all ran over to the picnic blanket as Ryo and Cyberdramon served everyone their food.

It was a great life for them all and they enjoyed it the best they could until their children grew up, Rei and Riku getting married while Jayden and Kai got married and they all had children of their own.

The former Chosen Children were never heard from or seen again which helped them all relax as they enjoyed their lives and didn't worry about evil ever hurting them.

The end.


End file.
